Dragonball AS: The Original Version
by TheTiny
Summary: (COMPLETE)Nearly three decades after Goku's return from his exile with Shenlong, life still hasn't given the fighters a break! What new challenges still lay ahead of our heroes and what dangers? Inspired by BrandonB.'s "Generations".
1. Chapter 1

"_Dragonball AS: Aftermath Saga"_

_Chapter 1- "The Journey"_

_By- Tiny_

It had been four long, agonizing years since the day it happened; four years since Son Goku, the Earth's greatest hero, had simply vanished with Shenlong. Life had gone on as it should, with the people of the planet settling back into their daily routines and habits as though nothing had ever happened. For others, however, life had not gone back to normal...

"C'mon bro," Goten chuckled as he dodged a ki shot, "I know you can do better than this! Unless you've gotten soft that is..."

"I'll show you soft, Goten," Gohan growled, "Show you just how soft your face is after I'm done with it!"

Goten had changed little in the years since his father's disappearance, at least physically. He had decided to start training more after his father left with the Eternal Dragon, allowing his wild hair to grow into a style that greatly resembled Goku.

Gohan, on the other hand, had changed dramatically, both physically and power wise. His upswept black hair had grown out as he refused to cut it as often anymore, falling into the position it used to be when he defeated Cell. In addition to that, his muscles had grown so much that he had to go up a shirt size and his power was now below Vegeta only!

Goten threw his fist out to strike the older, much more experienced fighter only to find himself phase through an after image, followed up by a kick to side. Gohan smirked at his success, but felt that smirk melt away as Goten jumped back up and slammed a fist into his brothers stomach. Blood flew out of the older Saiya-jin's mouth, the pain surging through his body almost indescribable.

"See, I was right!" Goten chuckled, "You're getting soft, old man!"

Gohan immediately snapped back on the offensive, driving a knee into his younger brothers groin. Goten lurched over in agony, but had little time to dwell on that as Gohan's powerful fist slammed into the side of his head. Goten flew into the floor below, scraping some of the Gravity Room's tiles up, but soon jumped back up to attack.

_"Gohan shouldn't be able to hit this hard,"_ Goten pondered, _"That is, unless...."_

"Hey Goten, are you gonna just stand there all day or are we going to fight?" Gohan laughed, taunting his younger sibling to no ends.

"Oh, we'll fight alright," Goten snarled, "First, however, I want to see the full extent of your power. Only Vegeta can hit that hard at Level 2, meaning you've been holding back on me and I want to see your power NOW!"

Gohan dropped his arms to his side, smirking at his little brother in a fashion that would put even the Saiya-jin prince to shame. His cold, jade eyes glared at the younger fighter below him, wondering how he figured it out.

_"Well,"_ Gohan mused, pulling his arms up, _"he DID ask for it..."_

The elder brother began to draw out his power, his screams echoing off the walls of the Gravity Room and hurting his siblings ears. Goten could only watch in awe as Gohan's golden spikes of hair slowly extended further down his back. His golden aura flared out sporadically, knocking Goten back towards the wall from the sheer output of power his brother was putting off.

"I can't believe this!" Goten struggled to get out, "He's ascended!"

Gohan's screams continued to fill the Gravity Room as his golden hair finally reached the back of his knees. His eyes flashed pure white for a split second as the eyebrows seemingly melted away, completing the transformation. Gohan had reached the third level.

"Well Goten?" Gohan chuckled in a deep voice, "What do you think of me now?"

"I think we're about to be in trouble...." Goten gulped, pointing to the door of the Gravity Room.

Gohan looked back to see the door handle open, setting the gravity instantly back to one. The two hybrid Saiya-jin didn't even have time to react as they flew towards the ceiling, slamming hard into the ki resistant metal. A harsh, raspy voice laughed as the two fell back down to the ground and rubbed the tops of their heads furiously.

"And to think that you two are the spawn of the great Kakarot!" Vegeta laughed, "How pitiful..."

"A little more warning next time, huh Vegeta?" Goten whimpered, still rubbing the bump on his head.

"Maybe now you'll think next time before using my training room WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Vegeta snapped, making both Saiya-jin wince, "Now scram! Bulma wants to see you two."

"Oh, already?" Gohan grinned, brushing his pants off, "Well then, it'd be rude of us to keep her waiting! C'mon Goten, let's go!"

Vegeta watched as the two hybrids darted out the door, hearing it slam shut behind him after they exited. Vegeta gazed up at the ceiling for a second and then powered up to SSJ status, initiating the gravity sequence. He would not be seen for the rest of the day.

"Well Bulma?" Goten grinned, bursting into the room, "Is it ready yet?"

"So, Vegeta actually got you two blockheads out of the Gravity Room when I told him to?" Bulma chuckled, "Miracles do happen..."

"Anyway," Gohan grumbled, "Goten asked a question. Is it ready?"

"It will be by the end of the week or so," Bulma grinned, "I've designed this one after the one your father used to use before Frieza. You remember, right Gohan?"

"How could I forget?" Gohan growled, "Everything about that time period is burned into my memory."

"Well, it's over now kid," Bulma smiled, "When do you guys plan on leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Goten answered, "Trunks and Ubuu said they'd come along, but this is mostly a trip for me and Gohan to get over....some issues."

Bulma nodded in acknowledgement, knowing full well what the young Saiya-jin had meant. The two boys and their father had been incredibly close before the whole incident with Bebi and such, so it was only natural that they took Goku's disappearance harder than most people.

"Are you sure you guys don't want Vegeta to go with you?" Bulma finally spoke up, "He'd be a big help with your training."

"No thanks," Gohan said warmly, "Vegeta may be the strongest on the planet with dad...missing, but that's the point of this trip. Goten and me need to prove that we're just as much Saiya-jin as he and our father are!"

"What's this about a trip, Son Gohan?" a harsh, female voice called out from the doorway, causing the Son men to turn around quickly.

There stood Videl, arms crossed over her chest in a style that would put Vegeta to shame, a scowl plastered to her face. Beside her stood the only Saiya-jin females alive, Son Pan and Bra Briefs, their tails twitching anxiously behind them.

"Well...you see...." Gohan gulped, backing away towards Bulma, "Goten and I....and....well..."

"Oh, come on Gohan!" Goten chuckled, "You're such a wimp!"

"Then would you care to explain, Goten?" Videl hissed, glaring at the younger Saiya-jin man, "Because my patience is wearing thin."

"Well, after dad disappeared, me and Gohan began to feel as though we let him down with our lack of training and decided to get stronger," Goten explained, "Ubuu and Trunks agreed and picked up in theirs as well, thus we've all been growing exponentially stronger every couple of months."

_"I didn't know Uncle Goten could use such big words..."_ Pan snickered.

"That doesn't explain this 'trip' you're planning, Goten!"

"I'm getting to that," Goten gulped, "You see, we felt that it would be a good idea to train in space and that way we wouldn't have to worry about attracting any new evils to the planet. Make sense?"

"I guess so," Videl mused, "But who else is going on this trip with you? Vegeta?"

"No, not Vegeta!" Gohan snapped, "Trunks and Ubuu have agreed to come and we felt it better to wait and tell you."

"Well, guess again buddy boy!" Videl laughed, "Because you're going to have me tagging along, as well as the girls!"

Gohan looked down at the girls for a second, pondering Videl's rather rash decision. True, both had grown stronger since they transformed to the SSJ state a few years ago, but they were only fourteen! They had school...and chores...and....

"And nothing!" Bra suddenly snapped, "I can read minds too, you know! We're going and that's final!"

"......yes ma'am......"

_"More like her father every day....."_

"WHAT WAS THAT GOTEN!?!"

"Nothing!"

"I didn't think so," the daughter of Vegeta smirked, "Now if you'll excuse us, Pan and I have some training to do."

That said, the two hybrid Saiya-jin left the lab, earning a chuckle from Bulma and a full fledged laugh from Videl. Right about then, Trunks came into the room from his training with Ubuu.

"Well, this is odd," the hybrid prince sighed, "What did I miss?"

_"Oh boy,"_ Gohan gulped, _"This is gonna be a LONG week..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** The ship is ready and the crew is off! What new adventures await the Saiya-jin and crew as they travel the galaxy on a training mission? Who are these two new fighters and why do they seem so familiar? Find out next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Dragonball AS: Aftermath Saga"_

_Chapter 2- "Departure"_

_By- Tiny_

"Damn it, Goten!" Trunks yelled, slapping his face, "Those boxes go in the CARGO HOLD, not the BEDROOMS!"

"What's the difference?" Goten shrugged, "They all look the same!"

Gohan watched from the sidelines as the two hybrids bickered senselessly over the little details, never failing to be amused. It was finally their big day, the day they'd all be going on what would be a decisive journey in all their lives.

"Gohan?" Trunks called out, catching the older hybrid off guard, "Could you go pick the girls up for us? Me and Goten are kind of busy over here."

"Girls?" Gohan questioned, "But Videl and the other two are already here, Trunks."

"No, not _those _girls," Trunks laughed, "Marron and Paresu, they said they're gonna come along on our trip. They also said to expect a few others."

"Others? Krillin taking on students?"

"Yeah, but these are Yamcha's students," Trunks smiled, looking towards the sky, "Well, looks like you're in luck Gohan! They decided to meet us."

Gohan raised an eyebrow and then looked up at the blue expanse, spotting four figures approaching at a rapid pace. Two signatures he recognized immediately as the two girls, but the other two were different and yet...familiar.

_"Almost like I've met them somewhere before,"_ Gohan mused, _"But where?"_

"Well, hello there Gohan!" Marron giggled, landing next to the older man, "I hear you're taking us on a 'dangerous endeavor", hmm? Will it really be dangerous?"

"Possibly," Gohan smiled back, "You never know until it happens, right? Who are you're friends?"

"Oh, these two?" Paresu spoke up, "They're Yamcha's students, and pretty good ones at that. Pretty tough since they've only been training for about a year."

_"ONE YEAR!?"_ Gohan gasped, _"But...that's impossible!"_

"Gohan, are you okay?" Marron asked, "You look a little pale, like you saw a ghost or something."

"No, it's nothing," Gohan sighed, "Just a little stunned, that's all."

The two new arrivals didn't seem to interested in Gohan's surprise at their strength, but rather eyed the Saiya-jin with curious eyes. It was almost as if they knew exactly who he was.

The taller of the two had rather tanned skin over well defined muscles, covered in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair hung in long spikes of purple while his blue eyes pierced through his surroundings. He also had a purple tuft goatee on his chin that gave him a more rugged appearance.

Not far behind him stood a shorter, though still fairly tall, young man with long green locks of hair tied back in a pigtail. Golden yellow eyes glared out from under narrowed eyebrows, giving what would normally be a handsome face an almost sinister aura. He too was dressed casually, clad in a pair of khaki cargo pants and a green shirt with the words, "your girlfriend wants me" across the chest.

"So, I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together now, huh?" Gohan smiled, extending a hand to the first warrior, "Sorry, but I didn't catch your names."

"A pleasure to meet the legendary Son Gohan," the taller boy smiled, "My name is Yugin, Yugin Osaka."

"Pleasure to meet you too," Gohan laughed, "And you?"

"They call me Bonzar," the green-haired boy responded, "Bonzar Misaki; I'm look forward to spending time with such a powerful warrior again."

"Again?" Gohan muttered, "What do you mean again?"

_"CRAP! BUSTED!"_ Bonzar snarled, "Err...what I meant was that Master Yamcha is such a powerful warrior that it'll be interesting to see how good you are."

"I guess you're right about that," the Saiya-jin boy smiled, "Yamcha is a powerful warrior, for a human. But I am still the stronger."

"Indeed," Yugin sighed, "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to pack our stuff up on the ship."

Gohan nodded to the two boys and they took off immediately, darting past Goten and Trunks through the door. As they disappeared, Gohan turned around a looked up to the sky once again.

_"There's something fishy about those two,"_ Gohan mused, _"I better keep an eye on them...."_

"You almost gave us away again," Yugin muttered while unloading his stuff into his room, "Another slip up like that and we'll be in trouble."

"I couldn't help it!" Bonzar screeched, "I just...didn't know what else to say! He's going to figure it out eventually anyway."

"That might be true," Yugin smiled, "However, it is not our place to tell him about such things. Let him figure it out in his own time and his own way."

"And what about when he does figure it out?" the green-haired boy sighed, "What then?"

"Then?" Yugin chuckled, "Then our fate will truly be decided..."

"All right!" Goten cheered from outside the ship, "We're all set! Now we can FINALLY get outta here!"

"I'm with Goten," Trunks smirked, "Let's go, the sooner the better."

"I hope you boys behave yourself while out there," Chi-Chi, who had been watching the whole time, sighed "And take care of the girls too."

"We will, don't worry about it," Goten grinned, mimicking his father's goofy smile perfectly, "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

_"I could lose my boys,"_ Chi-Chi sniffled, _"Just like their father...."_

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi," Bra smiled, putting a hand on the older woman's shoulder, "You won't lose them, Pan and I will make sure of it!"

_"Sometimes I wish she couldn't do that,"_ Chi-Chi smiled, "Okay Bra, I'll take your word for it."

The blue-haired Bulma clone smiled sweetly and bound onto the ship, disappearing inside in a heartbeat. Pan and Ubuu followed close behind, racing each other for the best room while Videl, Marron, and Paresu giggled. Not everyone was amused, however, and those people were sure to make themselves heard.

"You had better keep an eye on my daughter, brat!" Vegeta growled to Gohan, "If you don't, an eternity in hell won't COMPARE to what I put you through!"

"O...okay Vegeta," Gohan gulped nervously, "I'll be sure to keep an eye on her!"

"And don't forget my Marron!" Juuhachi snapped, "I don't want her and Trunks getting too 'friendly' on this little journey of yours. Understand me, kid?"

_"So much for relaxing,"_ Gohan sighed, "Yeah, I understand. I'll be sure to make sure EVERYONE stays out of trouble while we're gone."

"Alright already!" Trunks snarled, "Let's get this party started! Later everybody!"

Before anyone could object any further, Gohan and the two other male hybrids darted aboard their ship. Soon there after, the latch closed and the people on the ground ran for it as Trunks fired up the engines.

_"Good-bye guys,"_ Bulma cried, _"Please come back to us..."_

The families of those that were leaving watched with misty eyes, save Vegeta, until the ship was long gone from sight. All were upset at their children's sudden decision to leave, but that wasn't what had them worried. One thought crossed the minds of all present and that alone was enough to move them to tears....

_"Will we ever see them again?"_

**_NEXT TIME:_** _The mysterious students of Yamcha, Yugin and Bonzar, have been introduced and they seem to have some kind of secret. What could this secret be? Also, why are the male Saiya-jin acting so strangely? Find out on the next installment of DRAGONBALL AS!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Dragonball AS: Aftermath Saga"_

_Chapter 3- "Saiya-jin Heat"_

_By- Tiny_

Trunks stalked up and down the ship in a frustrated state, kicking his feet against the ground occasionally as he did so. It had been two weeks already and the hybrid prince had been in this foul stupor for almost the whole trip, as had the two Son men. Finally growing bored as well as frustrated, Trunks decided to go and see what the others were up too.

_"I'll try Marron first!"_ Trunks grinned, _"She's always a lot of fun..."_

After jogging for a few minutes, Trunks finally reached Marron's room and reached for the door knob. As he did so, the Saiya-jin hybrid hesitated and drew his hand back from the metal knob.

_"What if she's not here?"_ Trunks gulped, _"Ah screw it, she has to be here..."_

That having been decided, Trunks grabbed a hold of the door knob and simply flung it open. The sight that greeted him was something he would never forget as long as he lived.

Marron was dripping with moisture, clearly having just gotten out of the shower, as he looked at her. Her fair, lightly tanned skin glistened in the dim lighting as did her golden hair, which clung to her wet body. Marron's midsection was BARELY covered up by a white towel, showing quite a bit of cleavage. Trunks could feel a tightening sensation in his groin, causing him to turn redder than a tomato.

"TRUNKS!?!" the beauty cried, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OUT OF HERE!"

Trunks began to bolt away from the room, dodging random objects that Marron tossed at him as he went. On the way, he bumped into a VERY red and equally frightened Goten, who promptly grabbed Trunks and darted into the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" Trunks heaved, "I just wanted to see if she wanted to go train with me. How was I supposed to know she was naked?"

"You and me both, man," Goten chuckled weakly, "For a second there, I thought Paresu was going to KILL me!"

"Well, looks like you two are keeping on your toes," a mocking voice laughed, "You always react like this or are you just jumpy today?"

The two young men turned around to face the source of their mockery, seeing it was none other than Gohan. The two gave a snarl that would've made Vegeta proud to the older hybrid before getting up. Gohan pushed over a nice cup of coffee to the two boys before sipping his own and sitting down across from them.

"So, what happened exactly?" Gohan smiled, "You guys just show up at the wrong time or something?"

"Well, sort of yes and no," Goten explained, "I went to see if Paresu wanted to get a bite to eat before I went into the training room and she was..."

"She was what Goten?"

"NAKED!" Goten coughed, "Now, I know that I should have done the modest thing and turned away, but I just couldn't help but look at her. Then there was this tightening sensation..."

"Yeah, same with me!" Trunks jumped in, "I walked in on Marron as she was getting out of the shower and couldn't peel my eyes off of her!"

_"Man, I never thought I'd have to do this with my own brother,"_ Gohan sighed, "I think it's time we had a talk...."

Sweat dripped off of Pan's brow as she swung another fist at her opponent's head, missing by bare inches. Pan's sparring partner, Bra, retaliated with a swift kick to the quarter Saiya-jin's gut. The raven haired girl lurched over in pain, giving Bra an opening to throw her to the ground.

"Give up yet, Pan?" Bra laughed, "After all, I seem to be winning this little match!"

"Yeah, I guess this round goes to you," Pan chuckled, "Now let's get out of here and wash up."

"Agreed."

The two hybrid Saiya-jin strolled over to the room's exit, bumping into the two prodigy students of Yamcha as they prepared to enter the room. Both were clad in Yamcha's unique red and black training uniform, bearing the symbol of Kame on the back of their vest. Bra smiled briefly at them and then took off, heading for her room and a hot shower.

"Your friend isn't much for small talk, huh?" Yugin chuckled, "Can't say that I blame her really. We can be a bit intimidating."

"That's not it," Pan smiled, "Bra just isn't very comfortable around people she doesn't know. Nothing personal, but we just met you."

_"Poor girl has no idea,"_ Bonzar grinned, "Well, we're going in for our training session. Wanna join us?"

"No thanks," Pan waved, "I should really go get a nice shower and then maybe a bite to eat. Later guys!"

The two humans watched as their Saiya-jin comrade darted off in the direction of her room, leaving them to their devices once more. As they entered the gravity room, Yugin commanded the machine to increase to 100x Earth's base. As soon as the pressure increased, the two disappeared in a flurry of punches and kicks, both content that their secret was safe.

"Well, that certainly explains why neither of us could be...intimate before now," Goten chuckled weakly, "Are you sure it starts up when your about 18?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Gohan laughed, "Saiya-jin's 'come of age' about then and that's when they become capable of reproduction. You two just hadn't done so yet because you hadn't found what you considered worthy mates until now."

"Hold on a second!" Trunks blurted out, "You mean to tell me that Goten and myself are in some kind of sexual frenzy because our 'worthy mates' are around?"

"Exactly," Gohan smirked, "It's called heat and it happens to Saiya-jin once they select their mates. The urges won't calm down until you....well...."

"Well what?"

"Until you claim them as yours and give them the mark," Gohan gulped, "Only then will things go back to normal."

"Here's a question for you," Trunks mused, "Why aren't YOU acting funny while me and Goten are?"

"I've already found a suitable mate," Gohan grinned, "That and Videl and I have already...."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Goten interrupted, "I do NOT want to hear about that! Me and Trunks need to go and think this over, so we'll see you later Gohan!"

Gohan watched in amusement as the two Saiya-jin hybrids took off out of the kitchen, nearly knocking Pan and Bra over on the way. The two girls looked puzzled, so they decided to ask Gohan what was going on.

"Well Gohan?" Bra smirked, "Care to explain why they're in such a rush?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Gohan chuckled, walking away towards the training room, "Say about eighteen or so..."

_"What does he mean by that?"_

Trunks sat silently in his room, gazing up at the ceiling as he pondered what Gohan had told him.

_"....only when you claim them as yours...."_

"What the hell do you mean by that Gohan!?" Trunks snapped, "How am I supposed to claim her?"

"Trunks?"

The lavender haired hybrid whipped around angrily to see who had called his name, softening his gaze when he saw Marron before him. She was clad in a pair of jean shorts and a VERY tight red shirt. Her blonde hair, as was common, was pulled back in two pigtails that Trunks found absolutely adorable.

"Thought I might find you here," Marron smiled, "What were you yelling about just a second ago?"

"It was nothing," Trunks chuckled, "Marron, can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing," the blonde answered, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, there's something I need to tell you," Trunks gulped, rubbing the back of his neck, "Ever since we were kids, I've had this strange feeling that pulled me towards you and that made me want to be...close with you. You know what I mean?"

"Oh, Trunks...."

"I guess what I really want to ask," Trunks continued, "Well, what I mean is...."

Trunks never got a chance to finish his statement as Marron pulled the lavender-haired man in to her, kissing him full on the lips. Trunks was taken aback at first, but soon found himself kissing her back with a passion he never knew he had. They continued on this way for almost a minute before breaking away, both desperate for air.

"Trunks?" Marron heaved, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Will you carry me over there?" the blonde pointed to the bed, "I think it'd be a bit more comfortable."

A wild gleam shown in Trunks eyes as he picked up the object of his desire, placing her gently on his bed as she pulled her shirt off. Trunks followed suit and quickly both found themselves laying virtually naked on top of the sheets, both desiring to continue on. Trunks had something else, however, that he felt needed to be done first.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Marron sighed, shivering as Trunks' breath blew over the nape of her neck.

Trunks gave no response, but instinctively opened his mouth and bit down on the blondes neck, licking the little bit of blood off around the mark. Marron moaned a little bit, partially out of pain and partially out of pleasure.

"Now you are mine," Trunks purred, "And NOBODY is going to take you away from me!"

Marron grinned at the idea, kissing Trunks passionately on the lips as he continued on with "the ritual". The two continued until well into the night, blissfully unaware of anything else besides what they were doing right then. Through the bond that they had created, Trunks spoke to his new mate.

_"I love you, Marron."_

_"And I you, my handsome prince..."_

Goten wiped his hair with his towel, feeling slightly more at ease now that he was out of that cold shower. He had decided not to get dressed fully, since he was going to bed soon anyway, and had simply thrown on a pair of boxers and black gi pants. As he prepared to get into his bed and sleep, he heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was.

"Hello there handsome," Paresu smiled, "Mind if I come in?"

"Umm....sure," Goten stammered, "Why not?"

Paresu giggled at Goten's obvious bashfulness and strolled into the door, standing right behind the hybrid. Goten closed the door and turned to look at her, feeling a certain instinctual need begin to rise in him.

"Look, I came here to apologize for earlier," Paresu sighed, "I shouldn't have overreacted like that. After all, it's not like you knew I was..."

"Oh, it's okay," Goten smiled, his voice a bit deeper, "There's nothing to apologize for. Paresu, can I tell you something?"

"Sure thing Goten," Paresu grinned, "What is it?"

Goten, not being a man of great intelligence, couldn't think of a single thing to say and thus reacted on instinct, planting a passionate kiss on his chosen one's mouth. Paresu seemed startled by this sudden, though pleasing, action but soon found herself exploring his mouth like a hungry beast.

"There is one more thing," Goten chuckled, pulling away for air.

"And what might that be?" the brunette, obviously pleased, moaned, "Are we going to the bed?"

"Oh yes, but not right away," Goten breathed into her neck, "First, I have to do this..."

Paresu was about to inquire as to what he had to do when she felt a painful, yet pleasing, sensation on the base of her neck. As Goten came back up to face her, she noticed the small trickle of blood running down his lip and gasped.

"Goten, you....you bit me," Paresu sighed, "Why did you do that?"

"Call it my primal nature," Goten grinned, picking Paresu up off the floor, "Now, where were we?"

Paresu smiled, forgetting all about the bite she had received, and allowed herself to be taken up in Goten's strong arms to the bed. The two kissed wildly, undressing each other all the while, until finally both were fully unclothed and Goten looked at his mate with a slight flicker of yearning in his eyes.

"Please, go on," Paresu moaned, "And please be gentle."

"You know I will be," Goten smiled, planting another kiss on the brunette's soft lips, "Anything for you."

In the pleasurable hours that followed, Goten and Paresu, as well as Trunks and Marron, filled the ship with their fluctuating ki signatures. After it was all over, the two new couples slept like babies, holding tightly to their mates as though there were no tomorrow.

_**NEXT TIME:** Goten and Trunks are now, by Saiya-jin standards, married men and when Yugin is caught admiring Marron's figure, that can only spell trouble! Will the human survive Trunks' wrath, or will he be going home in a pine box? Also, what is the big secret behind Yugin, Bonzar, and their extraordinarily high power levels? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Dragonball AS: Aftermath Saga"_

_Chapter 4- "Secrets Revealed"_

_By- Tiny_

The alarm rang loudly in one of the ship's many rooms, indicating it was time to wake up. Rather than comply with the clock's demand, a powerful fist slammed into the machine, shattering it's components.

"That's the fourth clock you've broken since we left," a feminine voice cooed, "When are you gonna learn?"

"Maybe you could teach me?" the man chuckled, "After all, I am a fast learner..."

"Trunks!" the woman gasped, "You animal!"

"Well sweetheart, wanna see how much of an 'animal' I can be?" Trunks smirked, leaning in to kiss his mate once more.

"No, I think I'm still worn out from last night's lessons," Marron laughed, "I do, however, want to get a shower. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Do you need some help scrubbing your back?"

"Like I said, an animal!"

"What can I say?" Trunks shrugged, "You bring out the Saiya-jin in me!"

"Oh whatever," Marron smiled, walking into the bathroom, "Why don't you go fix us some breakfast while I get washed up?"

"Anything you say Marron," Trunks grinned, pulling on his gray pants, "I'll be back in a little bit."

As soon as Trunks fastened his belt, he heard the water in the shower start up and wished to the Kais that he was in there too. Trunks was about to head out the bedroom door when a familiar voice called out in his mind.

_"Oh Trunks,"_ Marron's voice beckoned, _"I think I'll take you up on that back scrub offer."_

Trunks smiled and threw the shirt he was holding back onto the floor, heading towards his mate and the shower. As he stepped into the doorway, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled, giving the air a thumbs up right before climbing into his tiny shower stall.

_"I owe you guys one!"_

King Kai, who was looking off into the wide expanse of Otherworld, smiled for no apparent reason whatsoever, earning a few sideways looks from his students.

_"Damn right you do!"_

Gohan strolled into the kitchen to find a wide grinning Goten stuffing his face with food that smelled distinctly like a woman's handiwork. In fact, it almost smelled like something you would find in their mother's kitchen.

"Why, hello there Gohan!" the younger man beamed, "Pull up a chair and eat, there's more than enough!"

"Well aren't we a happy camper this morning?" Gohan smiled, sitting down across from his brother, "What put you in such high spirits?"

"Wouldn't YOU like to know..."

"You didn't!?!" Gohan gasped, his jaw dropping, "You mean...last night...those fluctuating ki's...."

"Are you gonna eat that?"

"Damn it, you did!" Gohan coughed out, "Just because I told you what was happening didn't mean you had to go ahead and...."

"Good morning Gohan!" a cheery Paresu grinned, "Nice to see you up so early. I was afraid all this food would go to waste!"

"Paresu, did you and Goten by any chance...you know..."

"I have no idea what your talking about Gohan," the brunette lied, grinning all the while, "If you mean did we make breakfast, yes. We're both quite energetic you know."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh?" Goten chuckled, "Then what _did_ you mean?"

"You two had sex, didn't you!?!"

"Yes," both people answered at the same time, "What's it to ya?"

"Well, other than the fact that mom'll kill Goten, you could get pregnant!" Gohan mumbled, "Did you think about that?"

"Of course we did," Goten growled, "To be quite honest, I don't give a rats ass! Mom can raise hell all she wants, this way OUR decision, not hers! If Paresu _is_ pregnant, then all the better!"

That being said, with the new couple being rather ticked, the two got up and stalked out of the kitchen. Gohan let out a sigh of frustration and started to eat his food right when another couple walked in the doorway.

"Morning Gohan!" Marron giggled, "What are you doing all alone?"

"Not you guys too! What have I done?"

"I don't know Gohan, what?" Trunks asked, causing Gohan to slam his forehead on the tabletop.

_"This is gonna be a long day..."_

Yugin had been up all night perfecting his new technique, which he called the 'Milky Cannon', and was thoroughly exhausted. Turning the gravity off and wiping off his forehead, the purple-haired teen decided to go get some sleep. On his way out, he noticed as the blonde-haired beauty Marron strolled by.

_"Damn! What a fine young lady!"_

"Hello there Yugin!" Marron waved, moving past, "Sorry I can't talk, but I've gotta go see Paresu!"

Yugin watched as the blonde ran past him, admiring how well put together she was and how her clothes hugged all the right places. Satisfied with what he had seen, the teen turned to walk towards his room....

....and walked right into the hybrid Saiya-jin, Trunks.

Gohan was in the middle of finishing his breakfast when he felt it. Trunks' energy level shot way up, a little beyond his current maximum. Worried about the safety of those onboard, Gohan powered up as well and darted off towards the source of Trunks' energy.

Once the older Saiya-jin got there, what he saw startled him to no end. There was SSJ2 Trunks, his eyes blazing with a fury rivaled by no one, pounding the living daylights out of the much weaker Yugin. The younger boy felt every single punch, each more painful than the last, as Trunks continued to wail on him. It was then that Gohan decided to intervene.

"TRUNKS!" Gohan screamed, his SSJ3 might radiating off the walls, "GET YOUR SPOILED ASS DOWN HERE!"

"MAKE ME!"

Gohan decided to take the hybrid prince up on his offer, bursting into the air and slamming a super charged fist into Trunks' stomach. The younger Saiya-jin immediately dropped back to his normal form, passing out on the floor below. Immediately afterwards, Marron came rushing in, flanked by Goten and Paresu, and grabbed hold of her mate's body.

"Trunks, can you hear me?" the blonde sobbed, "Why did you do that to him Gohan? WHY!?!"

"It was either that or let Yugin get killed," Gohan stated, "What I want to know is how this all got started and I want to now RIGHT NOW!"

"Your friend got mad cause I was checking out his girl," Yugin chuckled weakly, "I swear you monkeys are too touchy..."

"What did you call me?"

"A monkey!"

Yugin didn't know how it happened or even when it happened, but he did know that in the matter of a few seconds Gohan had thrown him into the wall and pinned him down. Fear flashed across the young teen's face as Gohan glared daggers into his face, making him sweat.

"Who are you?" Gohan snarled, "Very few people have ever called us monkeys and they are all dead. Your energy feels VERY familiar, yet I've never met you until a few weeks ago. Care to explain why that is?"

"He would if you would let him go," a new voice laughed, "It's hard to talk with a hand on your throat."

Gohan dropped the teenage boy to the ground, much to Yugin's relief, and turned to face who had spoken. Bonzar stood in the doorway to the training room, arms crossed in Vegeta fashion, with a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

"Okay, I let him go," Gohan growled, "Now start talking!"

"As you wish," Yugin wheezed, "You see, Bonzar and I aren't exactly what you would call 'normal' humans."

"That much we already know," Goten spoke up, "What of it?"

"That is very simple to answer," Bonzar answered, "Yugin and myself, like your friend Ubuu, are reincarnated spirits, given new life to try and redeem ourselves."

"Who the hell are you reincarnate of?" Gohan gasped, "Clearly someone we know or else we wouldn't recognize your energy!"

"Very perceptive of you, Gohan," Bonzar laughed, "I always knew you were the smart one of the bunch!"

"Well, that doesn't answer the question," Goten growled, "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce ourselves as we once were," Yugin intervened, "Bonzar there was once the most powerful of Frieza's men under his special team. The resurrected spirit of Zarbon!"

Gohan looked the human teen up and down, noticing the similarities that he should have spotted so much earlier. That long green hair, held back in a pigtail, those piercing gold eyes, and that slender, yet powerful build. Not to mention his taste in clothing, which tended to be light and a bit more loose than his friends.

"That leaves you," Gohan said, smiling at Bonzar with a new understanding, "Who is it that you hold the spirit of?"

"I was once the most powerful being in the universe, just under the Kold family themselves," Yugin smiled, bowing down before his elder, "The former warrior Captain Ginyu, at your service."

"WHAT!?!"

_**NEXT TIME:** Now that the secrets are out and everyone knows just who their friends are, will the trip go more smoothly? Why are the fighters getting so nervous while training at max power? More importantly, why are the human girls suddenly feeling so miserable? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Dragonball AS: Aftermath Saga"  
Chapter 5- "New Challenges"_

_By- Tiny_

It had been two months, two long, agonizing months since the whole incident with Yugin and Bonzar. Over the course of that time then tension between the two purple haired passengers, Trunks and Yugin, hadn't decreased in the least; in fact, Goten had begun keeping Paresu extra close to him, so as to avoid Yugin's gaze.

Despite all this tension onboard amongst the ship's occupants, that wasn't what was most troubling to the ships eldest occupant. Son Gohan was sitting in deep meditation, much like Piccolo used to, focusing intently on the energies around him. What bothered the hybrid Saiya-jin the most was the fact that _something_ was making his mind cringe, like a dirty towel does to a germaphobe.

_"I must be imagining things,"_ Gohan assured himself, _"After all, there are no evil ki's aboard this ship. Guess I'm just getting old..."_

"Hey dad?" Pan smiled, poking Gohan's ribs, "Me and Bra are going off to the training room for a few hours. Wanna come?"

"Not thank you sweetheart," Gohan chuckled, patting his daughter's head, "I think I'll go and see what the others are up to. See you in a little while."

"Okay, bye!" the quarter Saiya-jin beamed as she bolted down the hallway, her best friend in tow.

_"I was right,"_ Gohan laughed, _"I _am_ getting old!"_

The alarm went off in Trunks' room for the third time since six o'clock and, also for the third time, a soft, feminine hand slammed onto it. Ever since their bonding, Marron had been staying in her mate's room with him and that pleased her to no end. Deciding it was time to get up, Marron stood up off the bed, kissing Trunks on the forehead, and stretched her arms out.

"What a beautiful day this will be!" she moaned sarcastically, "The only good thing that goes on around here is the night life!"

Marron bent over to giggle, one hand over her stomach when a sudden queasy feeling crept up into her throat. Feeling as though she would gag if she didn't take off immediately, Marron darted into the bathroom. The sounds of her chucking awoke her somewhat startled mate, who immediately dashed to console her.

"What happened Marron?" Trunks asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marron sighed, wiping her mouth, "Just a little space sick, I guess. I'll be alright after a while."

"I'm not so sure," Trunks mused, examining his mate's features, "Something about you is definitely different...."

Marron cocked her head to the side, grinning at the lavender-haired hybrid, and poking her tongue out at him. As she did so, Trunks' eyes widened in disbelief and he collapsed on the floor of the fairly tiny bathroom.

"Is something wrong Trunks?" Marron giggled, poking his ribs, "You seem a little pale!"

"Y....you..." Trunks stammered, "you're....you're...."

"What is it, sweetie?" Marron asked, concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"YOUR PREGNANT!!!!!!!"

"I warned you about this," Gohan muttered, "But no, you and Goten NEVER listen to me!"

"Well how were we supposed to know it would happen so soon?" Goten whined, "I mean, you didn't tell us about the fact that Saiya-jin in heat are more likely to IMPREGNATE their mates!"

"I was about to, but you stormed off, as usual!" Gohan growled back, "And I told you the next day about that possibility, did I not!?!"

"Well...um..."

"My point exactly!" Gohan sighed, "How far along do you figure they are?"

"About a month," Trunks spoke up, "They're just beginning to show, so it's still early on in the development."

"That means no training for you two for five months!" Gohan huffed, pointing at the two human girls, "Not while you're in this condition!"

"But human women stay pregnant for NINE months!" Paresu whined, "We'll be headed home by then!"

"Not exactly," Gohan laughed weakly, "Saiya-jin babies develop MUCH faster than human children. After six months, they're ready to enter into the world and gaze up at their parents!"

"You mean that we'll be getting REAL big REAL soon!?" Marron whimpered, "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," Gohan smiled, "But trust me, this'll all work out in the end."

"Hello Gohan!" Videl beamed, jumping on her husband, "I have something I need to tell you!"

"Really? What's that?"

Videl leaned in close to Gohan's ear, whispering in a voice so low that only the two of them could hear it. As she spoke, her husband's eyes bulged out to twice their normal size and he bolted up to stand again.

"You don't mean that you're..." Gohan gasped, "YOU TOO!?!"

"I don't see what's so wrong with that," Videl shrugged, "We've been trying for another one since Pan was born and now that I'm pregnant..."

"WHAT!?!?!" everyone else cried all at once, making Videl wince in slight pain and Pan to go slack jawed.

"I said that I'm pregnant. Why?"

Gohan and his daughter both hit the floor, so out of it that they didn't even notice when Goten splashed them with cold water. The younger brother of Gohan laughed heartily at his brothers predicament, then remembered he was in the same boat.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to jettison some of the spare parts and clean up a bit!" Goten laughed, catching everyone's attention.

"Why do you say that Goten?" Ubuu, who had been listening intently, mumbled curiously.

"Because we're about to have company!"

Three months passed fairly quickly and it turned out that Goten and Trunks were wrong: the girls were two months pregnant before. Paresu and Marron, while being forbade from their training by Gohan, kept fairly busy by cleaning up their old rooms and converting them into nurseries for the babies.

Videl, on the other hand, was much farther along then the other two human women and looked like she'd pop any second now. It was because of that that Gohan had decided to land the ship somewhere until the children were born. Goten had located a planet he said would suffice for them, the planet where his father had learned his teleportation move, Planet Yardratsei.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to land here Goten?" Gohan questioned, "I mean, we don't even know what the gravity's like on this planet."

"No, but it's nothing the girls can't handle!" Goten chimed in, glancing back at the radar screen.

"It's not the girls he's worried about, dumb ass!" Trunks growled, "It's the babies!"

"Oh."

"According to preliminary tests, the gravity is only five times Earths," Ubuu stated, "That shouldn't affect the girls too much should we decide to land."

"WILL YOU JUST LAND THE DAMN SHIP ALREADY!?!" Marron finally screamed, making the other human men wince in pain and the Saiya-jin's ears bleed.

"Yes ma'am!" everyone chimed in at once, preparing the ship for landing on the planet's surface.

_"That was awfully mean, Marron,"_ Bra spoke up, _"I don't think I'll ever hear again!"_

_"Perhaps not Bra,"_ Marron smiled, _"But it was worth it!"_

Goten, who had noticed the smug smirk on Marron's face while preparing for landing, glanced over at Trunks and waved him over.

"Hey Trunks," Goten whispered, "Do you ever get the feeling that the girls are talking about us behind our backs?"

Wondering if maybe Goten was right, Trunks looked over at the line of young women standing behind the bridge. All of them were grinning like idiots and chuckling at the young men.

"Nah!" both hybrid Saiya-jin said at once, turning back to their posts, oblivious to what they had missed.

Entry into the planet's atmosphere was rather easy, at least in comparison to the reentries on Earth. Gohan assumed it was because of the higher gravity of the planet, but never had time to think about it as their ship touched down just outside the nearest civilization. They had decided it was best to stay away from there so as to not attract a lot of attention to themselves during their stay.

Gohan and his fellow hybrids were busy gathering up some things to prepare for camping out on the strange planet, so they didn't notice that the human men were starting to feel edgy. They kept looking up at the sky, their gaze steely, almost as though they suspected something was coming.

"So you guys can feel it too?" Ubuu smiled, noticing the other two's gaze, "I thought I was the only one."

"No, we have very sharp senses thanks to our resurrection," Yugin chuckled, "Whatever's out there, it's like...putting your hands in a dumpster. You feel dirty just from sensing it."

"I know, it's very dark," Ubuu shuddered, "Not as powerful as the Shenlongs or even Bebi, but still quite powerful. We might just have some trouble on our hands."

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Bonzar mused, looking up into the darkening sky.

"No, it doesn't seem to be heading this way," Ubuu mumbled, "But I think we should keep tabs on this energy, just in case."

The three reincarnates looked at each other with wary glances, each silently agreeing on the best course of action. Content to just watch, for now, the three teens walked back to the ship and helped prepare for their stay, oblivious to their target's change of direction...

_**NEXT TIME:** A new, evil power has appeared in the vicinity of our hero's yet again, but Ubuu seems to think it better to not to warn the others just yet. Will the reincarnates decision lead to problems they don't want? And what about the children? Will the fighters be able to protect them should something go wrong? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Dragonball AS: Aftermath Saga"_

_Chapter 6- "Parenthood"_

_By- Tiny_

Trunks threw another fist, barely missing the top of his target's head as the younger fighter slammed a knee into the lavender-haired man's ribcage. Trunks lurched over in pain, but his opponent gave him no time to catch his breath. Reaching a palm into the air, Trunks' younger sparring partner threw a ki blast at the older man, knocking him to the ground in a heap.

"C'mon Trunks!" Goten laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, "I know you're better than this! Or maybe you're getting soft in your old age, huh?"

"SHUT UP!" Trunks growled, tossing a blue energy wave at his best friend, which the younger Saiya-jin easily deflected.

Trunks was most impressed by Goten's progress during their training journey, since now they were so close in power that it was almost impossible for one to beat the other. Almost...

"Rule number one of combat," Goten yelled, "Never let your guard down!"

Trunks flew into the wall for the umpteenth time that day, leaving yet another Saiya-jin sized imprint in the metal. Goten was getting ready to charge the older man again when the door to the training chamber opened, sending both fighters into the ceiling too quickly to react.

"Goten! Trunks!" Bonzar screeched, "Where are you boneheads!?!"

"Right here, man," Goten grumbled, rubbing his head, "Think you could give us more warning next time?"

"Sorry about that, but this is important!" Bonzar sighed, "Gohan wants you two in the infirmary RIGHT NOW!"

"But why would...?" Trunks began, but stopped when it finally dawned on him, "YOU MEAN THAT THEY'RE....RIGHT NOW!?!"

"Yes, they are!" Bonzar growled, "And they want you two there ASAP!!!"

"Say no more!" Goten squealed, teleporting instantly to the infirmary, followed shortly by the other two men.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?" Marron screamed, pain shooting through her body, "THEY PROMISED US THEY WOULDN'T MISS THIS AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN HERE!!!"

"We're here!" Goten yelped, appearing right next to Paresu, who promptly grabbed his collar.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" the brunette screeched, "HERE I AM, GIVING BIRTH TO _YOUR_ CHILD, AND YOU'RE TRAINING!!?!!"

"But baby...."

"NO BUTS! _YOU_ DID THIS TO _ME_, AND YOU'RE DAMN WELL GOING TO SUFFER ALONG WITH ME!!!!"

Goten gulped, noticing that Trunks and Gohan were no better off than he was, and just grabbed his mate's hand. He tried coaching her to push and breathe, but all that did was agitate her further, so he wisely shut up.

"_This is gonna be the death of me, I just know it...."_

"What's taking so long in there?" Pan grumbled, "They should've been done by now..."

"I'm sure it's just the normal processes Pan," Yugin shrugged, "After all, labor can sometimes last for hours..."

"It's been hours!" Pan screamed, frightening the teen, "I wanna see my new sibling!"

Just as Pan let loose her scream, she heard a sound that made her squeal in delight, much to the human males discomfort. The sound of a baby crying, it's cries piercing the silent night outside.

"Are they here finally!?!" Pan squealed like a school girl, "Bra! Can I come in now!?!"

"Yes, but try to keep it down," Bra grinned, peeking out the infirmary doors, "The babies might not enjoy that squealing too much."

Pan ignored her friend completely, breaking through the doors of the infirmary and stopping short when she saw the little bundles in each woman's arms. She went to her father and mother first, looking at the small bundle before her with awe.

It was a little boy, his pale blue eyes staring up at Pan with all the innocence and childishness that her grandfather once possessed. His wild black locks of hair were fairly long, falling just under his shoulders, in a fashion greatly resembling the style his father had as a boy. Pan reached out to tickle the little boy when his fuzzy brown tail wrapped around her wrist.

"He's so cute!" Pan beamed, "What did you name him?"

"We decided to name him Medon," Videl smiled, kissing her husband, "That was my grandpa's name and I think he'd like it."

"Well, I certainly do!" Pan giggled, "Welcome to the world, little Medon!"

"Hey, what about us!?!" Goten laughed, acting wounded, "You forget about your new cousin?"

Pan, delighted at that prospect as well, ran over to see Goten's new baby. It was another little boy, one with piercing brown eyes and brown hair that resembled her grandfather, Son Goku's hairstyle. Pan almost cried looking at the little boy, but couldn't do that when he grinned at her and started to reach out.

"Looks like little Goken wants to play!" Paresu smiled, "Why don't you hold him for a little bit Pan?"

Pan smiled, nodding in acceptance of the task of spoiling her new cousin. Goken almost jumped into Pan's open arms and wrapped his tail around her waist in a loving gesture. The quarter Saiya-jin girl couldn't help but giggle, kissing the little boy on the forehead, which seemed to make him happier.

"Look at MY little niece Pan!" Bra beamed, "Isn't she so cute!?!"

"So, Trunks had a girl?" Pan laughed, looking back at Bra, "I always knew he was a sissy!"

"HEY!!!"

"Just kidding Trunks!" Pan giggled, "Let me see her for a second Bra."

Bra grinned in response and turned to face her friend, holding the little baby out before her. She was a delicate combination of the features of both her mother and father, with piercing blue eyes and lavender hair, and the same cuteness that Marron possessed as an infant. Her delicate tail, which was wrapped lovingly around her aunt's wrist was also a pale lavender color, making her the cutest babies there.

"Looks like a new generation of Z fighters has been born!" Ubuu chuckled from outside the door, "They're all so cute!"

"Congratulations guys," Yugin smiled, giving the couples thumbs up, "You guys should be very proud, these children are real strong."

"Well, that may be true," Bonzar laughed, "But I think the mothers are _real_ tired and the fathers might want some time _alone_ with the babies. Get me?"

"Thanks Bonzar," Gohan smiled, plucking his son up from Videl's arms, "Alright everyone, clear out! Me and the guys wanna hold these little tykes before they forget who we are!"

Pan and Bra pouted, trying hard to look wounded, but reluctantly handed over the babies to their respective fathers. The three infants did indeed look tired, as little Goken yawned loudly in his father's arms, and everyone cleared out of the infirmary. The three men stayed behind with their mates for a little while before leaving themselves, allowing the women some time to rest.

"Well Gohan," Goten laughed, "I never thought I'd become an uncle _and_ a dad all in the same day!"

"Me neither, bro," Gohan smiled back, "They're so cute, huh?"

"I'll say!" Trunks grinned, tickling Bikini's belly "Daddy's little girl is a real cutie-pie, aren't you?"

"Daddy's little girl?" Goten chuckled, "Trunks, you're starting to sound like Vegeta!"

"No, dad calls Bra princess!" Trunks retorted, "Which _technically_ Bikini is, so that would mean that she's _MY_ little princess."

The three men laughed at each other, so happy that they couldn't possibly be pulled down from their high place. After a few hours, Videl and the others left the infirmary and went back to their respective bedrooms, followed by their mates. Not wanting to be apart from their children for even one night, the three couples crawled into bed with their children in between them. The evening was perfect and nothing in the world was gonna change that.

Two weeks passed by fairly quickly, with the most eventful thing happening being when Goken had thrown a ki shot at Ubuu. Everyone had been shocked by the move, but thought it was just a further display of how much like his grandfather Goken was. Other than that, everyone had done nothing but train until they felt like their bodies might crack under the pressure of moving.

It was a clear day outside and Ubuu had decided to do some training with his fellow reincarnates, all of them enjoying the fresh air on their sweat soaked bodies. Ubuu was relentless in his attacks, slamming as many hits as he could get into the weaker fighter's bodies. Yugin and Bonzar didn't make it easy for him, though, as the two of them were much faster than Ubuu at base level and could evade a good portion of his attacks.

"I thought you were supposed to be beating us, Ubuu?" Bonzar taunted, throwing a blast at the dark-skinned teen's back, "It seems more like the other way around to me..."

Bonzar's smug speech was cut short by a supercharged fist connecting with the bottom of his jaw. The green-haired teen soared high up into the air, right into his friend Yugin's chest. Ubuu took advantage of the two human's moment of distraction and fired a giant KameHameHa at the two teens, enveloping both of them at once. Not ten seconds later, two resounding thuds against the planet's surface signaled the defeat of the two human teens.

"This isn't fair Ubuu!" Yugin groaned, standing up again, "You're a demon reincarnate, thus more powerful than us, while we're just humans! You have an unfair advantage!"

"Maybe, maybe not," Ubuu shrugged, "You also have to remember that I was trained by Goku and he is a perfectionist when it comes to fighting."

"I don't doubt it," Yugin snarled, remembering all to well how Son Goku fought, "You must've had it hard."

"Nah, he was a really good teacher," Ubuu grinned, "In fact, I..."

Not bothering to finish his sentence, Ubuu turned around towards the mountain range a few hundred miles away. Something was there, something that made the reincarnate feel incredibly uneasy.

"But I thought we had avoided that!" Bonzar choked, following Ubuu's gaze, "What in the seven levels of Hell is it doing here!?!"

"I'm not sure," Yugin almost whispered, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "The point of the matter is that it is here and it's much stronger than we thought."

"Go and gather the others," Ubuu snapped, "They have a lot more on the line here than we do and I get the feeling we're gonna need their help."

Yugin and Bonzar nodded, turning to dart for the ship as fast as they could manage, followed shortly there after by Ubuu. The teenage reincarnate of Kid Buu bore a look of pure anger on his face, not towards the evil energy, but rather directed inward.

_"What have I done?"_

**_NEXT TIME:_** _ The evil energy has arrived and has nothing more on it's mind than the total destruction of everyone it meets. Is this new threat the big boss or is there some greater evil on the horizon? And more importantly, will our hero's have what it takes to bring this evil down? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Dragonball AS: Aftermath Saga"_

_Chapter 7- "Destroyer"_

_By- Tiny_

"GOHAN!?!" Videl cried, grabbing her husbands arm, "Will you please let him finish explaining?"

"EXPLAINING WHAT!?!" Gohan growled, "THAT HE PUT ALL OUR LIVES, INCLUDING OUR UNBORN CHILDREN'S IN DANGER? WHY THE HELL SHOULD I..."

Gohan was cut off by a swift blow to the back of his neck, silencing him at least for a little while. Videl sighed in relief and cradled the young Medon in her arms again.

"Thanks Goten," the older woman smiled, "I think he was about to kill Ubuu."

"There's no guarantee's that _I _won't kill him," Goten snarled, "After all, my child's life was put in danger as well. So his explanation better be good or he'll wish I had let Gohan get to him first."

"Anyways, I guess I should continue," Ubuu gulped, "Me and the other two sensed this energy a few days ago, but it was heading in a different direction at the time so we paid it no mind."

"And it just happened to show up here?"

"It would seem that way," Bonzar butted in, "You can't really blame us, it's not like we were controlling it."

"No, but you did know about it and put us all at risk by NOT telling us!" Trunks snapped, grabbing the green-haired teen by his neck, "Had you told us, we could have been better prepared!"

"Well there's no point in making a fuss over it now!" Bra shouted, slapping her brother's head, "The fact is that whatever that thing is, it IS here and is here right NOW!"

"Yeah, Bra's right," Paresu agreed, pulling Goken close to her, "Something tells me we may need to take care of this problem."

"Something tells me we don't have much of a choice!" Trunks snapped, handing Bikini to Marron, "We're gonna kill whoever this is and then we're heading the fuck home!"

"Jeez Goten, you think you could've hit me a little harder?" Gohan groaned, sitting back up, "So, what did I miss?"

"It's time to get suited up Gohan," the younger Son smirked, "We're going into battle yet again!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Gohan chuckled, "Let's go!"

The three Saiya-jin men flew out to where they were told the evil energy was located, decked out in full Saiya-jin armor. The two female Saiya-jin were outside as well, dressed in armor that greatly resembled the males own, only their bodysuit was black and not blue, and the two students of Yamcha were done up in the traditional gi of the Kame school. Ubuu was also present, wearing the suit he once wore against Bebi-Vegeta.

"Is everybody ready?" Gohan asked, glancing over his shoulder at the others.

"Wait a second!" Videl snapped, handing Medon to Paresu, "Why in the hell are we being left behind to sit on our hands waiting? I'm the strongest human, save Ubuu, here!"

"True, but we need you three to watch the kids and protect the ship in case there's more of them," Gohan shrugged, "Since you're the strongest, you have to stay."

"Then why do the boys have to go?"

"Punishment for not telling us about this situation earlier," Trunks smirked, resembling his father greatly, "We gotta do that somehow!"

"Well, be careful at least," Videl sighed in defeat, "I don't want our son to grow up without a father."

"I won't let that happen," Gohan smiled, embracing his wife just as Trunks and Goten went over to do the same with their mates.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Pan yelled, lifting off, "We aren't getting any younger you know!"

_"Yep, she's definitely Gohan's daughter,"_ Goten smirked, "I'll see you after a little while sweetheart!"

Trunks and Gohan gave each other a look shortly before darting after the two younger warriors, followed by the four remaining on the ground. Videl and the other two women watched on as their family and friends took off into what might be their last battle, each hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"We'd better," Marron smiled, putting a hand on Videl's shoulder, "Otherwise, we'd never forgive them!"

Videl smiled warmly back at the young blonde woman, taking her son back from his aunt. The three began heading back into the ship, each nervous and on thought crossing each of their minds.

_"Please come back to us..."_

"There he goes guys!" Ubuu called out, pointing down into a deep gully, "Looks like he's getting ready to take off!"

"Like hell he is!" Gohan snarled, throwing a yellow beam of energy into the direction of the evil energy.

A few seconds later, a very loud, very easily seen explosion rocked the walls of the canyon below. Debris flew out into the air and slashed at the fighters, most of whom dodged the shrapnel with relative ease. The weaker fighters had a bit of trouble dodging the metal pieces, but escaped that obstacle fairly uninjured.

"Well, looks like we finished that off pretty quick!" Yugin cheered, "Now we can head back home."

"Did you pay attention to anything Yamcha taught you?" Bonzar growled, "Don't jump to conclusions, he's probably still down there."

"How right you are, young one," a raspy, wicked voice hissed, "I see you listened to your master well, unlike your friend there."

The group of fighters whipped around quickly to face the source of the voice, each backing away from what they saw. The creature looked a lot like a Nameksei-jin, the only real difference being it was much shorter and it's skin was a jet black color. Two unholy yellow eyes glared out menacingly at the group, the two black slits running up the front of them giving the creature an animalistic appearance. He was clad in an outfit that matched to color of his skin and Trunks could make out a shining sword at the man's side.

"Who are you?" Gohan demanded, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Such brutish creatures, you Saiya-jin," the man laughed, "I have no name but am know amongst my peers as Destroyer. As for why I was sent here, I don't see how that's any of your business, monkey!"

Destroyer didn't know how it happened or even when, but faster than he could see Gohan slammed a ki-charged fist into the dark man's ribcage. Destroyer attempted to retaliate with a swift kick to the hybrid's head, but the blow never connected.

"I wouldn't do that," an extremely long haired man chuckled, "It would cause me great distress should you injure Gohan!"

Destroyer snarled and tried to punch the long-haired fighter but found himself hurtling towards the ground after a powerful elbow hit his spine. Not giving his opponent a chance to catch his breath, Destroyer's attacker transported down below the dark man and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks to his torso. Meanwhile, Gohan and the three human men watched on in wonder.

"Is that who I think it is!?!" Gohan gasped, "When did he reach the third level?"

"About three weeks ago," Trunks smirked, "I had already reached it by then. Me and the girls ganged up on him and the next thing we knew..."

"WAIT A SECOND!" Gohan screeched, "YOU'VE reached it too? What about the girls?"

"No, they're only at level two," Trunks laughed, "Why so surprised? We are Saiya-jin after all."

"It's just a little...well, unexpected," Gohan grumbled, _"Since it took me years to reach that level of power."_

Turning their focus back to the fight taking place ahead, Gohan beamed with pride as his younger brother dealt blow after blow to his defenseless opponent. Never before in his life had Gohan seen such an awesome display of Saiya-jin combat, save when his father had fought Li-Shenlong years earlier.

_"You do your race proud, Goten,"_ Gohan grinned, _"_Our _race..."_

_"How is this possible?"_ Destroyer pondered, dodging a punch from Goten, _"Our reports indicated only Prince Vegeta would pose any threat, but these guys..."_

"Stay focused!" Goten smirked, landing a hit on his opponent's face, "I'd hate to defeat you by chance!"

"Oh, that is IT!" Destroyer screamed, "I've had enough toying with you Saiya-jin fools! It's time to show you exactly what I'm capable of!"

Goten crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant, mightier-than-thou-art manner and smirked at his opponent. Destroyer took advantage of this cockiness and began to raise his power level at a steady pace. His body was engulfed in a dark aura, one that radiated with anger and hatred, as his power spiked considerably. Goten was blown back a few feet from the shockwave, taken aback by the sudden development.

"TAKE THIS, MONKEY!" Destroyer screamed, tossing a red energy beam at Goten's exposed chest. Goten had no time to avoid the attack and was hit full on in the chest, dropping out of Super Saiya-jin status as his power left him.

"GOTEN!" Pan shouted, powering up to her full power and charging to help her uncle out.

"Hey, wait up Pan!" Bra and Ubuu called out, also powering up to help their friend out of this situation.

"Well, I guess we should power up as well," Yugin said to Bonzar, placing his hands at his sides.

With a mighty yell, both boys power level nearly doubled and continued to rise as Gohan and Trunks, both at SSJ2, watched in awe. Their whitish-gray aura faded to a pure, shimmering white as their eyes darkened to a faint, yet wicked looking red. Their hair also spiked up like a Super Saiya-jin's, but retained it's normal coloration.

"Well, are you two gonna stand their staring all day or are we gonna go help the others?" Bonzar grunted, taking off, "Let's get a move on!"

Yugin smirked at the dumbfounded expression on the other two's faces and took off in the direction of his fellow fighter's energy. Gohan and Trunks floated in place for a second, gazing at the two humans until they were no longer in sight.

"Wha...what the hell was that?" Trunks gasped, "I've never seen that transformation before!"

"Neither have I," Gohan grinned, "However, this may work to our favor. Now let's get moving!"

Trunks shook his head, still unable to believe the exponential increase in the two human's power, and followed after his old friend.

_"Hang on Goten, we're on our way!"_

"Well now Saiya-jin," Destroyer laughed, punching Goten's weakened form again, "It would seem that I am the victor in this bout after all. You may have been stronger, but you are still no match for a warrior such as myself."

"You villains, all the same," Goten chuckled weakly, "All mouth and no brains! My friends are going to kill you!"

"Really? Then where are they?"

"RIGHT HERE!" a voice screamed, causing to Destroyer to whip around quickly and drop Goten.

Right as soon as the Saiya-jin male hit the ground, a powerful fist slammed into the dark man's face. Where as Destroyer could have easily blocked that attack had he expected it, the blow caught him off guard and knocked him into rock face nearby. Pan smirked at her accomplishment and ran off to see to her uncle.

"How is he Yugin?" the girl whimpered, "He's not....is he?"

"No, he's just weak right now," the purple-haired teen smiled, "You Saiya-jin sure can take a beating, I'll give you that much."

"And they're about to take a bit more!" Destroyer cried out, charging at the five gathered fighters.

Bra and Pan looked at each other and smirked, teleporting behind the dark man and swinging their feet at his head. Destroyer, not about to be caught off-guard, ducked under the attempted attack and grabbed the two girls by their throats. Pan and Bra could feel the pressure increasing around their neck as Destroyer intensified his grip.

"Let go of them, bastard!" Bonzar shouted, tossing a ki wave into the dark man's back, followed by a blast from Yugin.

Despite the fact that both attacks made contact, Destroyer just laughed at the attempt to throw him off. Dropping the two Saiya-jin women, the dark man charged at the two human boys and was met by a swift kick to his face, delivered via Ubuu. Destroyer staggered back for a second, during which Ubuu slammed his knee into his opponent's jaw.

"Impressive, young ones," Destroyer chuckled, "You're all much better fighters than I would have guessed. Maybe once I get rid of these Saiya-jin scum bags, then you could join up with me."

"Don't get your hopes up," Ubuu grunted, landing between the other two humans, "And they're not the scum bags, moron!"

"Very well then," Destroyer growled, powering up an energy wave, "If you won't join me, then you won't live to see your next sunrise!"

Destroyer tossed the massive energy attack at the three fighters, expecting it to slam into and kill them, but was taken by complete surprise when the attack flew out into the atmosphere above. Glaring at the man who dared to interfere with his battle, Destroyer felt like he was staring into the sun.

"You three get the others to the ship and heal them," SSJ3 Gohan snapped, "Trunks and I can handle this guy."

"Just be wary of that sword he has," Trunks warned his companion, "He hasn't used it yet, but I'd hate to be on the wrong end of that weapon."

"I agree," Gohan smirked, "Well, get going you guys!"

"Alright then," Ubuu smiled, slinging Bra over his shoulder, "Good luck you guys."

Gohan gave the reincarnate of Kid Buu a thumbs up right as he took off, then turned back to the situation at hand. Destroyer was just standing there with a frustrated look on his face, the anger he was radiating before nearly doubled.

"How DARE you monkeys interfere with my plans!" the dark man growled, "No matter, you'll be out of the way soon enough."

No sooner had he finished speaking than Trunks and Gohan disappeared from view, Gohan slamming his fist into Destroyer's neck and Trunks a foot into his stomach. While clutching the two injured body parts, Destroyer was unable to avoid the ki blast that sent him hurtling into air at breakneck speed.

_"This is gonna be _a lot_ harder than I thought..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Now that the evil being, Destroyer, has been revealed, what other secrets will he bring to light? Gohan and Trunks seem pretty confident that they can defeat the dark warrior, but will their strength be enough or will Destroyer prove to be even stronger? And why was Destroyer following them in the first place? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Dragonball AS: Aftermath Saga"_

_Chapter 8- "Revelations"_

_By- Tiny_

Videl was pacing up and down the recreation room anxiously, threatening to dig a ditch in the across the carpeted floor. Marron and Paresu watched with mild amusement at the older woman, even though they themselves were not feeling any better. Videl was about to start another round of pacing when she heard the hatch open up.

"They're back!" the raven-haired woman squealed, "They might be hurt!"

"You have no idea," Yugin chuckled, walking into the room with Goten on his back, "Ubuu is on his way with Bra, but me and Bonzar got Pan and Goten here fast."

"Oh, my baby!" Videl gasped, looking at her daughter, "Get her to the tanks, quick!"

Yugin and Bonzar nodded and headed off towards the infirmary, followed shortly afterwards by Videl. By the time the three women arrived at their destination, Pan was already in the tank and the two human boys were trying desperately to restrain a struggling Goten.

"Let go of me!" the Saiya-jin growled, "I need to go back! My brother needs my help!"

"But you're hurt Goten!" Yugin choked out, "You need to get healed up!"

Reaching into his pocket, Goten pulled out a brown sack and dumped a small bean into his palm. Before anyone could ask what he was up to, the Saiya-jin man swallowed the bean and shortly after all his injuries disappeared. Yugin and Bonzar gasped in disbelief as the Saiya-jin male went over to kiss his mate and then simply vanished into thin air.

"Argh! That man!" Paresu growled, throwing her hands up, "Just like his father!"

"Well, looks like I missed all the action," Ubuu chuckled, walking in with Bra, "So, what did I miss?"

Everyone in the room collapsed onto the floor, puzzling the Majin as he made his way over to the tank to put Bra in. When she was settled into the tank and the fluid filled up around her body, Ubuu looked back at the group of dazed fighters and began to speak when Yugin silenced him.

"Don't ask," the teen sighed, "For your own sake, just don't ask!"

"Okay," Ubuu chuckled, looking back at the doorway, "Are we going back to help them?"

"I don't think that'd be a wise idea," Bonzar yawned, "We'd only give Destroyer something to use against Gohan and the other two. It'd be best if we wait here for now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Paresu snapped, "Who's Destroyer?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got time," Marron pointed out, rocking the crying Bikini to sleep again while Videl went back to watch Pan.

"Well, it all started when we arrived at the canyons..."

Gohan slammed another fist into Destroyer's battered body, sending him back into the ground. Destroyer had long since lost his sword in battle, as Trunks had taken the weapon and snapped it in half. He was secretly wishing he had it now, just to see the look on his attackers face when it sliced him up.

"Thinking such thoughts are bad for you," Gohan growled, "All it does is make me angry!"

Destroyer had no time to be shocked as Gohan sent him soaring into the air, right into the arms of an eagerly waiting Trunks. The son of Vegeta quickly got his opponent into a strangle hold, giving Gohan an opening to batter the dark warrior further. The two men were well into their assault on they noticed a new energy appear and slam a foot into Destroyer's neck.

"That's payback for earlier, bastard," Goten smirked, "I was beginning to think I'd never get that chance."

"Goten, what are you doing here!?!" Trunks snapped, dropping Destroyer, "You should be back at the ship!"

"Awe, come on Trunks!" Goten chuckled, "You didn't think I'd miss out on this, did you?"

"Goten, look what you did!?!" Gohan growled, "Now he's crippled, how are we supposed to fight him now?"

"I thought the point was to **kill** him!" Goten snapped back, "That's what we came here to do, after all!"

"True, but I wanted to get some info out of him first," Gohan muttered, "I guess it doesn't matter much now."

"You Saiya-jin are fools!" Destroyer laughed, "You may have beaten me, but my masters will destroy you!"

"Masters?" Trunks inquired, "What masters? More like you?"

"No, you foolish boy," the dark one laughed, "They are much, much more powerful than I could ever HOPE to be."

"Stronger than you?" Gohan gasped, "How do you know they will finish us off?"

"They hate you Saiya-jin, always have and always will," Destroyer chuckled, "They know of the planet Earth and the Saiya-jin who live there. It will take them a long time, several years at least, but they will come..."

"What do they want from us?" Goten huffed, kicking the man, "Answer me!"

"They want you," Destroyer grinned, spitting his last breath, "to....DIE!"

The three Saiya-jin warriors looked at each other glumly, then back to the corpse that lay motionless below them. Goten began to form a ki blast in his palm, aiming for the dead body, but was stopped by his older brother.

"Let the body rot like the scum it is," Gohan growled, "Not even buzzards would eat such foul flesh."

Goten nodded in agreement and turned to fly away with his two comrades, both knowing exactly what they needed to do now...

"...and that's all that happened, right up until we brought the others back," Yugin finished, leaning back in the infirmary chair.

"So Trunks and Goten can go SSJ3?" Videl gulped, "How did we not know about this?"

"Something about the girls ganging them and something else," Bonzar sighed, "We're not really sure."

"So, do you think they'll make it out alive?" Marron sniffled, "Do you think they'll come back to us?"

"Yes we will," a voice called from behind, "But we can't stay here."

Marron and the others looked to the doorway and their faces lit up when they saw the three Saiya-jin men standing there. Videl and the two younger women rushed to their mates with glee, but were stopped in their tracks by Gohan.

"There is no time to celebrate just yet!" Gohan growled, "We have to get out of here and I mean RIGHT NOW! Fire up the engines Trunks, we're going home!"

"Why are we going home now Gohan?" Videl asked, "We haven't been gone that long yet. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong," Gohan sighed, "And if we're not there to stop it, then all will be lost."

"Is it that man you fought today?" Paresu gulped, cradling Goken in her arms, "Is he the problem?"

"No, no he's not," Gohan almost whispered, "The problem is worse. Much worse..."

"My lord," a shady figure hissed, "You're elite troop, Destroyer, has been killed by the Saiya-jin on Yardratsei. They left the body on the planet to rot."

"Destroyer was a good soldier," the master growled, "Retrieve the body and see to it that our man is given a proper burial. While that is taken care of, the other and I will be going on a little trip."

"As you command, my lord," the messenger smiled, turning to leave the room, but stopped and turned back to his master.

"My lord?" the man asked, "Where do I tell the navigators you will be going?"

"Tell them we are going on a little exercise mission," the dark master grinned, "The destination: Planet Earth..."

"The journey will take many years my lord," the little man coughed, "Three at the least!"

"Yes, yes it will," the dark lord laughed, "Now go and see to it, before I send you to meet Destroyer in the next life!"

"Yes, my lord!"

The little man rushed out of the room quickly and slammed the door behind him, leaving his master to his own thoughts. The dark man swished around the goblet in his hand, the dark red fluid inside swishing around like blood.

_"You Saiya-jin have taken your last life!"_ the dark one mused, _"When I find you, and I will find you, you are all going to die!"_

**_NEXT TIME:_** _Destroyer has been killed and revealed what his master's wishes are for the Saiya-jin. Will the Earth's fighters be ready when the time comes? Or will all be lost to despair? Find out on the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Dragonball AS: Aftermath Saga:_

_Chapter 9- "Preparations"_

_By- Tiny_

"Are we back home yet?" Gohan asked Trunks, who was piloting, "We need to warn the others quickly."

"Yes, we're getting ready to reenter the atmosphere right now," Trunks confirmed, "Now get back to your seats and buckle in. This is gonna be a little more rough than our exit from the air was."

Everyone knew he was right and rushed quickly to their respective seats. Goten and Paresu had built a couch-like seat for all the couples, complete with baby seats for the little ones. The little ones were all asleep in their seats, much to the delight of the tired parents.

"Okay guys, we're going in," Trunks said, "This is gonna be a little rough, so hold on tight!"

Everyone leaned back in their seats in preparation, their heads being tossed back from the sudden increase in G's against the hull of the ship. They were headed towards the Lookout, knowing that there, they could have Dende warn everyone of the incoming disaster.

_"I just hope we have enough time left,"_ Gohan sighed, _"Father, if only you were here..."_

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled across the gravity room, "Get your high-and-mighty ass out here this instant!"

"What do you want, woman?" Vegeta snarled, "I'm busy."

"Well then, I guess you don't care that you're son and daughter have just reentered the Earth's atmosphere," Bulma huffed, "They appear to be heading for the Lookout."

"Hmm," Vegeta mused, closing his eyes, "Yes, they've just landed, but something is different."

"What do you mean, different?" Bulma asked.

"There are three energy signatures that I know for a fact DIDN'T go into space with the others," Vegeta grumbled, "Guess they picked up some stowaways."

"Well then, let's go see them!" Bulma beamed, "I can't wait to see my kids again!"

_"Won't she be surprised when she sees who they've _really_ brought back!"_

Hell, the Home for Infinite Losers. To some it is known as "the office", mostly for the ogres who keep the inmates in line. To others, it is known as the most desolate, miserable, sorry excuse for an existence there is. To one, it is known as home.

"What a boring home it is," Piccolo grumbled, "But I chose this, and now I'm stuck with it."

"Not necessarily, my green friend," a voice laughed, "There is a way to get you out of this...hell-hole so to speak."

Piccolo turned around quickly to see who had so brazenly addressed the keeper of Hell, nearly face vaulting when he saw the man.

"Goku?"

"Not hardly," the man grinned, "The one you know as Goku, I know as Kakarot. My name is Bardock, Kakarot's father."

"Your son!?!" Piccolo gasped, "But...but you look so young!"

"That's the result of Saiya-jin genes combined with the fact that I'm dead," the man chuckled, "But back to the matter at hand."

"Indeed, back to that," Piccolo coughed, "How do you think you can get out of here? Even I can't."

"I know, but there is a way," Bardock smiled, "You see, not even the Kais know where my son is, but I do. I can see the future, you know, and I know exactly where my son is at."

"What? Where?" Piccolo screamed, "How can we get there!?!"

"Patience, my friend," Bardock assured, "My son is located in the domain of the Dragons, a planet far beyond the reach of the Supreme Kai's own world. Only one other man knows where it is, and that is the Ultimate Kaio-Shin. He can help you to reach my son."

"But Goku gave his life to purify the Dragonballs," Piccolo explained, "Why should we interfere with his decision."

"Because everything he gave his life for, all the people he cares about, are in grave danger," Bardock stated flatly, "There are seven evil beings on their way to Earth as we speak, and they hate Saiya-jin's. Gohan and Vegeta are strong, but they are no match for what is coming."

"But they can't die!" Piccolo grumbled, "Gohan is the Legendary!"

"Of his generation yes, as is his father before him," Bardock nodded, "But even he won't last against these new evils long. Of my generation there is a legendary warrior, the Saiya-jin King, but even he won't be able to stop them."

"Damn you, Bardock!" another voice cried, "I thought I told you not to mention us until he agreed!"

"My apologies, Lord Vegita," Bardock bowed, "But he is a thick skulled Nameksei-jin and won't listen."

"Then persuade him!" King Vegita yelled, "Nameksei-jin, you are going to help us do this!"

"And what's in it for you?" Piccolo inquired, "What do you want in return for my help in finding Goku?"

"All we ask is the chance to live again and be with our descendants," Bardock smirked, "As well as my son, whom you've met, our mates, and the son of Nappa, Diive. He is a strong warrior and is Raditz's best friend."

"Saiya-jin have friends?" Piccolo growled, "You never fail to amaze me. Very well Saiya-jin, I will help you. What now?"

"Well, first we need to knock out the guards," Vegita laughed, "That should be easy enough, and then we have to contact Lord Enma. We'll figure out the rest on the way."

"Alright then. Let's get a move on," Piccolo grumbled, turning away, _"I'm coming for you, Goku."_

"I can sense them now," Trunks smiled, taking Bikini from Marron, "Dad and Mom are the closest, the others are a bit further behind."

"Wrong brat," Vegeta chuckled, "We're already here!"

"Trunks!" Bulma cheered, rushing up to her son, "I've missed you so much! Who's the kid?"

"Mom, meet Bikini," Trunks smiled, "This is mine and Marron's child, your granddaughter."

"My...my what?" Bulma gasped, "But you and Marron aren't married! How did this happen!?"

"I think you know how it happened, woman!" Vegeta laughed, "And they are so married, at least by our standards."

"What do you mean?" Bulma sighed, "That Trunks marked her?"

Smiling at the older woman, Marron pulled back her hair and showed Bulma the almost invisible bite mark on her neck. Bulma traced a finger along the mark and Marron shivered, showing just how sensitive it really was.

"I guess it is true," Bulma smiled, "Then I'm gonna get to do some spoiling now! Give the baby here Trunks, I wanna hold my grandbaby!"

"Hey, you forget about us?" Gohan and Goten whined, holding their own children, "You wound us!"

"Oh, two more kiddies to spoil!" Bulma cheered, looking at the two babies, "They...they look so much like..."

"NO!!!" Vegeta screamed, "NOT MORE KAKAROT'S!!!!!!"

"Oh, shut up Vegeta!" Bulma snickered, "Look, here come the others!"

Sure enough, just as Bulma had pointed out, there were several figures on the horizon, all of whom the fighters recognized. All of the older human fighters were present amongst them, as was the blonde cyborg, Juuhachi. They landed swiftly and effortlessly, each getting confused by the sight of three Saiya-jin infants.

"Who are those kids?" Krillin laughed, "One of them looks like you Bulma."

"That's my granddaughter, shorty," Bulma giggled, "And guess what? She's yours too!"

"Wha...what!?!" Krillin screamed, his aura flaring out, "Where's Trunks? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!"

"No you're not!" Juuhachi snapped, taking the baby from Bulma, "Just look at her Krillin! How could you not love someone like this?"

Krillin looked down at the small, lavender-haired girl as she squirmed in her grandmother's arms. The baby's big blue eyes lit up at the sight of the graying older man and she instinctively wrapped her purple tail around Krillin's arm. In an instant, the old man's face softened and he plucked the girl from Juuhachi's arms.

"Good to see that you can learn to lighten up!" Bulma giggled again, "And look! Chi-Chi seems to be living this up!"

Sure enough, over with her two boys Chi-Chi was bouncing the two little boys on her lap like a real pro. Little Goken was poking at Medon's ribs and Medon would respond by laughing at his cousin's playfulness. The sight made everyone feel so at ease, but it was not to last.

"Okay everyone, that's enough goofing off," Gohan said matter-of-factly, "We've come home so early because we're all in danger and our home is being threatened. We might not survive."

"Is it really that bad son?" Chi-Chi sighed, handing the kids back to their mothers, "Can't we handle it?"

"I don't know Mom," Gohan gulped, "I just don't know."

"Is it worse than Shenlong?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.

"Form what I understand, yes," Gohan nodded, "Much worse..."

Getting past the two ogre guards had been no problem, but talking Enma in to granting Piccolo access back into the Kais planet was a different story. The old red demon was stubborn and didn't want to listen.

"Absolutely not!" the large demon growled, "I will not allow the keeper of Hell and six Saiya-jin riff-raff to his holinesses planet! No way, not on your afterlife!"

"But Lord Enma!" Piccolo started, "We have to see King Kai!"

"Go back to Hell!" Enma grumbled, "I'm not letting you pass!"

"Then you shall never see Goku again!" Bardock butted in, shaking a fist at Enma.

"What do you mean?"

"I am his father, Bardock, and I know where my son is," Bardock explained, "I have a gift, the ability to see the future. I can get him back, but I need to see the Kai's first."

"Hmm," Enma mused, "I don't know..."

"If you don't allow us to reach Kakarot, then his home will be destroyed!" Vegita butted in, "Is that what you want!?!"

"No, of course not," Enma sighed, "Very well, I will see to it that you get to the Grand Kai's world. Now be off, I have other affairs to attend to."

Bowing in "respect" to the red demon, Piccolo and the six Saiya-jin left for the world of the Grand Kai. It would be a short journey, but the path ahead was going to be long and hard on everyone, especially the Nameksei-jin. Piccolo didn't know this yet, but his new friend's did and Bardock wasn't about to tell.

_"Destiny is not for me to interfere with,"_ Bardock smiled, _"I only hope that our green friend will be able to pull this off, or we're all doomed..._

_**.....END OF AFTERMATH SAGA.....**_

_**NEXT TIME:** Vegeta and Gohan decide to hold a tournament to find new recruits in their battle against the incoming evils. Some of the newbies remind them of old friends, some of those long lost, and others of old enemies long forgotten. Will these new recruits combined with the might of the older fighters be enough to take out these incoming evils, or will their last hope lie in a long lost friend? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 10- "The New Guys"_

_By- Tiny_

"So, there are a group of evil energies coming to Earth, but we don't know when exactly," Vegeta mused, "How do we know that we'll be ready in time?"

"We don't," Bonzar stated flatly, "However, there may be a way for us to win!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Vegeta grunted, "There are six Saiya-jin on this planet and each of us is more powerful than any other being on this mud ball. Who could be of help to us?"

"I don't know exactly," Bonzar sighed, "However, I do know that we could use all the help we can get! Yamcha and Tien both have a student left, and Krillin has two! We could use their help."

"Here's an idea!" Gohan chimed in, "How about we host a tournament to recruit new fighters? That way, we can see their strength and know exactly what their capable of."

"An excellent idea, brat," Vegeta smirked, "Very well then, we will host this tournament in one day at the old Budokai arena. Some of us will fight as well, just to test these newcomers strength."

"Okay everyone, get busy spreading the word," Gohan cheered, "Videl, you can get your father to help us out too. Have him say he wants to recruit new fighters to protect the world for him. We're bound to get a turnout then."

"Okay Gohan," Videl smiled, "I need to go and show him his new grandson anyway."

"Good luck you guys," Dende waved as everyone flew away, "I'll see you after the tournament!"

"Did I hear right Dende?" Popo asked, "Are they really holding a tournament?"

"Indeed they are Popo," Dende smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps Sanil would like be informed of this," Popo laughed, "Should I tell him?"

"He won't be out for at least another six hours," Dende mused, "Tell him then, he'll want to know."

"Yes, oh green one," Popo smiled, going back to watering the flowers.

_"I hate when he says that...."_

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT!?!" King Kai yelled, "Now Piccolo, I always figured you to be a rational...person. Now you want me to send you off on a journey to find Goku on the word of a Saiya-jin from Hell? I don't care if it is his father, I say..."

"You say nothing, North Kai!" a voice boomed across the field, startling everyone.

Not liking people he doesn't know behind him, Piccolo zipped around to face the man who had addressed King Kai. He was a fairly tall Kaio-Shin, much taller than Kibito-Shin, with a thick, bushy head of white hair. His skin, unlike Supreme Kai's, was a light blue color with a white goatee framing his face. His uniform looked more like Grand Kai's casual jeans outfit as well, making him look a bit more laidback.

"My...my lord!" King Kai bowed, "Forgive me! I had no idea you were coming here!"

"Oh, stand up King Kai," the man chuckled, "And I've told you to call me Shin."

"Who are you?" Piccolo demanded, "You look like Supreme Kai, but a bit....different."

"That is because I am also a Kaio-Shin," the man bowed, "A pleasure to meet the mighty Piccolo."

"Y...you're a Kaio-Shin?" Piccolo stammered, "But...but that would mean that..."

"Yes Piccolo, I am the Ultimate Kaio-Shin," Shin smiled, "But you need not worry about that, I mean you and your comrades no harm."

"That's good to hear," Piccolo sighed, "Then what do you want?"

"I want to help you," Shin responded, "You see, I know the way to the domain of Dragons and have seen this Goku you are looking for. I will help you find him, but it will be long and dangerous for you. The domain is guarded by a powerful demon, almost as powerful as Bebi-Vegeta at level three was."

Piccolo listened intently as Shin described in detail what he would face, including the long, two and a half year trek to the lair and what to expect inside the domain. He was not concerned with any of that, since they knew nothing of his increased strength.

"Do you accept this challenge Piccolo?"

"I am the former god and devil of Earth," Piccolo chuckled, "The day the devil fears a demon will be the day Hell freezes over. Yes, I will accept."

"Excellent," Shin smiled, "However, you can't go on this trek alone, so I have arranged for you to take my student with you."

"You have a student?" King Kai gulped, "He must be very powerful!"

"Oh yes," Shin laughed, "He once thought he was the legendary warrior of his race, but that theory was disproved early on. He is powerful none the less, so he needs to come out here!"

Out of the shadows stepped the figure Shin had addressed, his presence demanding it be noticed. He was a gigantic man with well toned biceps and abs, which were covered by a black t-shirt, and his muscular legs were covered by a pair of loose black jeans. A pair of black boots completed his dark outfit, taking your attention to the raven mess of hair that matched his clothing perfectly.

Still, the most striking features about the man were not his muscles or his clothing, but rather other things. His ki levels were extremely high, despite being suppressed, and his cold, onyx eyes glared daggers at those around him. The part that really got Piccolo was the long, furry appendage wrapped around the man's waist.

"Good to see you again Nameksei-jin," the Saiya-jin laughed, "Guess they've saddled you with me, huh?"

"I wish I could say the same to you," Piccolo grunted, "Brolly...."

"Now, now," Shin butted in, "You two have a long journey ahead of you and there is no time for bickering! Understood?"

"Yes, great one," both bowed in unison, satisfying the Kaio-Shin.

"Excellent," Shin grinned, "You shall begin you're journey immediately!"

With a snap of the Kaio-Shin's fingers, the two warriors disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Everyone left behind, save Shin himself, was dumbfounded and wanted to know just what had happened.

"I have transported them to the road that leads to the domain of Dragons," Shin explained, "And now for the other six Saiya-jin, you wish to travel to Earth?"

"Yes, that is right," Bardock bowed, "If it be in your honors wishes."

"Very well," Shin chuckled, "You shall dwell on the Earth at Dende's Lookout until this threat is over. At that time, you shall be transported back here."

"Your honor is most generous," Bardock smiled, "We are prepared to leave immediately."

"Then let it be done," Shin smiled, snapping his fingers.

"Are you sure that was such a good idea, sir?" King Kai asked, "Sending six rowdy Saiya-jin to Earth?"

"The fate of the universe itself, not just one planet, is at stake here," Shin muttered, _"I just hope that they reach Goku in time..."_

Dende was sitting down in his chair at the Lookout, sipping a nice cup of water when a poof in front of him knocked the guardian on the floor. He glanced up to see a warrior that greatly resembled Goku, as well as five others with him, including a much taller Vegeta look-alike.

"Who are you people?" Dende demanded, "And why do you look so much like so much like the Z Fighters?"

"Simple, we're they're family," the Goku clone smiled, "Well, except for Diive there, he's Nappa's kid."

"You're Saiya-jin?" Dende asked, "Why are you here?"

"We are here to see to it that your warriors succeed in their upcoming battle by aiding you in their strategies," Bardock smiled, "But first, we have a favor to ask of you."

"And what might that be?" Dende asked.

"We must be able to live again, otherwise we will be useless to you," Vegita butted in, "We know of the new Dragonballs and that hey can revive those dead more than a year. We would like to use them."

"Very well," Dende sighed, "But I will have to call them here and that may take until the end of the week. Do you know they grant three wishes?"

"Yes, we do," Bardock answered, "We have plans for those wishes as well, but that can wait. For now, gather the balls and we will go into the Time Chamber. It can sustain up to eight people now, correct?"

"Yes, suit yourself," Dende smiled, "I will have the balls shortly. Good luck!"

Bardock smiled at the young guardian and gave him a thumbs up, closing the chamber's doors and hearing the lock click. Dende turned to focus on summoning the balls, a gleeful smile plastered on his green face.

_"Things are starting to look up..."_

_**.....One Week Later.....**_

The tournament hadn't been very eventful thus far, despite the fact that many people had shown up to compete. Videl's father, despite his frail and aging appearance, still held the peoples respect and was able to convince many to fight. However, most of the participants were incredibly weak or unskilled fighters. Not what they were hoping for at all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Videl yelled into the microphone, as she was the new announcer, "Welcome to our little exhibition tournament! Those who prove themselves in this tournament will take my father's place as protector of the Earth! The winner will be given my father's title of World Champion and defend the title in the next tournament."

The crowd cheered wildly, excited at the prospect of seeing the future protectors of Earth in action. Videl almost wanted to tell them her father was a phony, but held her tongue out of respect for the man.

"Helping out in the decisions are two of this year's participants," Videl smiled, pointing to the Ubuu and Gohan, "Now for the match-up listings! Here they are for the first round:

Round 1: Gohan vs. Ice

Round 2: Ubuu vs. Sanil

Round 3: Yuno vs. Akira

Round 4: Roshi vs. Trevor

"So, without any further adieu, let the first match begin!" Videl cheered, "Our first competitor is the son of the legendary Son Goku and is quite the accomplished fighter. Let's give him a hand!"

The crowd cheered and threw confetti in the young man's direction, but Gohan kept his steely gaze on the man behind him.

"Our second fighter in this match is a newcomer to the Budokai arena, but is still an impressive young man. According to his bio, he is the descendant of an ancient royal bloodline and has faced off against his own family in order to free the people of his homeland. Let's give this guy a BIG round of applause!"

The crowd continued to cheer as the two fighters entered the arena, staring at each other with a look that just screamed 'fight'. Gohan moved into stance as the other crossed his arms over his chest and began to raise his power level. Rocks were pulled out of the ground as the sky grew dark, a blue aura surrounding the young man's body as his muscles bulged out a bit. His white hair flared up a bit, but soon fell back into place as he finished his power up.

_"Incredible," _Vegeta smirked from the sidelines, _"That kids power level is at 60 million!"_

"So tell me what you are," Gohan grinned flashing into level two, "You're a Kurudo-jin, like Frieza."

"So you noticed," Ice grinned, "Yes, I am a DISTANT relative of his, though I don't share his bloodlust nature. I came to this planet seeking to aid the Saiya-jin and heard of this tournament. I guess it all fell into place from there."

"Indeed it did," Gohan smiled, "Shall we commence?"

Ice gave no answer, but phased out of sight and slung his tail at Gohan's head, missing by bare inches. Gohan retaliated with a punch to the Kurudo-jin's jaw, knocking him into the air. Ice quickly regained his composure and fired a barrage of ki blasts at his opponent. Gohan dodged them all and laughed at the attempt but stopped when he noticed that the ki had surrounded him.

"SCATTER SHOT...CAVE IN!"

The ki blasts collapsed on Gohan, blinding most of the spectators temporarily, and giving Videl the shock of her life. Ice smirked, satisfied with himself and his attack, but that smirk soon turned into a frown when the dust cleared.

"I must say I am impressed," Gohan chuckled, "I hadn't expected such a sneaky attack from you. I thought you'd be more direct, like Frieza and Koola were."

"You'll find I'm nothing like they were," Ice grunted, "Now let's get this over with!"

Gohan didn't wait for his opponent to make the first move, phasing behind Ice and kicking the base of his spine. Ice fell forward in pain, but didn't have time to retaliate as Gohan came down on him in a flurry of punches and kicks to the Kurudo-jin's middle. Purple blood oozed out of the man's eyes and mouth, but he was far from done for.

Ice threw his hands before him, his red eyes flashing for a second, and all of a sudden Gohan found himself immobile. What seemed like an eternity passed before Gohan was able to swing his fist again, only to find nothing was there. He looked around for Ice, but the Kurudo-jin was nowhere in sight.

_"Coward must have given up,"_ Gohan grinned, _"Guess that means I w..."_

Gohan never got to finish his thought as a super powerful punch connected to the back of his neck, sending him into the ground below...just outside of the ring. Ice landed on the tiled arena floor below silently, a confident smile on his face, and offered Gohan a hand.

"How did you do that?"

"I froze time for a few seconds," Ice smiled, "While you were all frozen, I powered up as much as I could and then let you go. In your confusion, I took my shot and it worked."

"Now I'm really impressed," Gohan laughed, "You not only used a good strategy, you took out a much more powerful opponent. Congratulation, you're in."

"Thanks a lot!" Ice beamed, "It's an honor to work with the Saiya-jin."

"The honor is all ours," Gohan bowed, "Good luck in the next round!"

Ice smiled and waved at his new friend, walking back into the waiting area with a satisfied smirk on his pale features. Vegeta watched as the young Kurudo-jin went back to wait and a small smile crept onto his features.

"What is it that's got you so happy Vegeta?" Bulma laughed, "Care to share?"

"Not with you, no," Vegeta responded, "Now silence, the next round is starting!"

_**NEXT TIME:** The six dead Saiya-jin have a plan to gain their life back, with Dende's help, and are also going to train for this new evil. Meanwhile, the tournament has started, with the Kurudo-jin Ice flooring Son Gohan after a great battle. Vegeta is impressed, but will the other fighters be as impressive as the young Kurudo-jin warrior proved to be? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 11- "Clash of the Titans"_

_By- Tiny_

After an extensive clean up process by the temple monks, the arena was ready for the fights to commence again. Ice and Gohan were busy chatting on the sidelines about their match and on different battle tactics when they heard Videl on the loud speaker again.

"Okay everyone," she started, "Now that we're all fixed up, let the second round begin! Our first fighter is a powerful young man from a far away village, which has been prosperous due to the funding from Capsule Corporation. He was trained by both my father, Hercule Satan, and Son Goku. Ladies and Gentlemen, the mighty Ubuu!"

The crowd roared with excitement at seeing such an accomplished fighter stepping into the ring, embarrassing the young teen. Ubuu waved weakly to the crowd and stepped into the ring, facing the hooded figure before him.

"The challenger is a mysterious young man from whom we got little information," Videl began, "All we know is that he hails from the country and is an accomplished martial artist, judging by his performance in the prelims. Give it up for Sanil!"

The hooded figure got a few cheers, but not so much that it was a deafening roar like with Ubuu. Dark eyes glared out at the reincarnate from underneath a heavy hood, his mouth upturned in a wild smile.

"So you're the resurrection of Kid Buu," Sanil chuckled, "I've heard so much about you, all good things of course."

"I'm flattered," Ubuu smiled, "But who are you? Reveal yourself to me!"

Sanil smirked silently, grabbing the top of his hood and casting it aside with a loud thud. The figure before Ubuu was something he had not expected....

Sanil's body was covered in a pair of loose blue jeans, tied down with a black leather belt. His upper torso was clad in a red t-shirt, a picture of a golden dragon greatly resembling Shenlong across the chest and a gold necklace with a strange charm attached to it around his neck. A red, backwards cap was on the man's head, covering up the smooth, bald, green head underneath...

"Piccolo!?!" all the Z Fighter's gasped, gazing at the young Nameksei-jin before them.

"Not exactly," Sanil laughed, "I am Dende's son, born shortly after Majin Buu's destruction, but my father felt it necessary to keep me hidden."

"I see," Ubuu smirked, moving into stance, "Shall we commence?"

"Yes," Sanil grinned, imitating Piccolo's old stance, "Let's."

"They are both impressive fighters," Bardock smiled, putting a hand on Dende's shoulder, "However, the reincarnate is stronger."

"I know," Dende sighed, "However, Sanil has too long been denied the opportunity to fight and train with stronger foes. Now, we shall see just what he has learned over these years."

"Don't worry about the boy," Bardock's mate, Chive, smiled, "He knows full well what he is doing. He'll do fine."

"I hope so," Dende sighed, "I hope so...."

Sanil jumped at Ubuu again, slamming a green fist into the reincarnate's chocolate skin, spilling more blood onto his face. Ubuu retaliated with a kick to the Nameksei-jin's groin, noticing that it actually hurt the green man.

"But, aren't Nameksei-jin asexual?" Ubuu asked, grinning, "Why does that hurt you so much?"

"I'm a new breed," Sanil gasped, "We can reproduce either way, so we've had to...evolve the necessary equipment."

"I see," Ubuu laughed, "Well, now that I know that hurts, I'll be sure to NOT hit you there again, okay?"

"Works for me," Sanil wheezed, "Now let's go!"

Again the two warriors jumped into the air, blow after blow connecting with green or brown flesh, causing the stadium to quake with power. Most of the spectators were watching vainly for any sight of the two warriors, but the Z warriors could clearly see all the action.

_"Ubuu is more powerful, but Sanil is more skilled,"_ Vegeta noted, _"He may prove useful..."_

Sanil finally landed on the ground after an earth shattering blow from his opponent, rattling the stadium violently. Putting his hands over his head to form a yellow ray of energy, the cupping them at his sides in an all too familiar position, the young warrior powered up a move. His fanged lips turned back in a menacing grin of pure, animalistic rage and fury.

"Prepare to lose, reincarnate!" the Nameksei-jin growled, "MASENKAME-HA!"

Ubuu put out his hand to block the green beam of energy, throwing a blue energy ball at the Nameksei-jin. Sanil jumped to avoid the ball of energy, increasing the power in his own blast. This time, Ubuu was unprepared and got hit full force by the wave of energy. A loud explosion could be heard around the island as the attack connected, followed by a thud of Sanil's knees on the tile.

"That's it," Sanil heaved, "I did it. I knew...I could do it..."

"WRONG!"

Sanil looked up to see a blue-green blur slam into his face, knocking him clear out of the ring. The Nameksei-jin lay broken, bruised, bleeding and all together in the worst shape possible. Ubuu felt sorry for having to do that, but knew that he had to prepare this warrior for enemies that would do similar.

"You look like shit," Vegeta chuckled, "Sure you don't want some help?"

"No, get away," Sanil groaned, "I can do it myself."

Vegeta looked at the young man confused, but was dumbfounded when he saw the Nameksei-jin's body surrounded by a green glow. When the glow died down, Sanil stood perfectly healed, only the tattered clothing giving away that he had been fighting at all.

"How did you do that?" Vegeta asked, "Healers can't fight."

"I am a rare hybrid," Sanil chuckled, "I can fight and heal, though I prefer the fighting aspect. I will go now, seeing as how I lost."

"You will go nowhere," the Saiya-jin snapped, "You fought and almost prevailed against a much more powerful fighter. You have proven yourself and will join us."

"High praise from the Saiya-jin prince," Sanil smiled, "Very well, I will stay and watch the matches. Thank you, Vegeta."

"Don't get any ideas, brat," Vegeta grunted, "You won't get such praise if we fail!"

"I understand," Sanil laughed, _"Just as stubborn as his father..."_

_"I heard that Nameksei-jin!" _Vegita's voice boomed, _"And I swear, when you get back home, I'm gonna...."_

_"I'm sorry already," _Sanil gulped, _"Touchy ass Saiya-jin..."_

"Well, this is another FINE mess you've gotten us into Nameksei-jin!" Brolly growled, "I told you we should have turned back at that lamp post!"

"I'm not so sure that was lamp post," Piccolo grumbled, "And besides, according to the radar Shin gave us, we're heading in the right direction."

"I still say we're lost!"

"How can we get lost in a endless void?" Piccolo laughed, "We've been here one week, traveled what has to be thousands of miles, and found a lamp post. There is still one and half years of traveling to go, so let's get rolling."

Brolly sighed in defeat and flew after the Nameksei-jin, not knowing what to expect on the long road ahead.

"Ladies and gents," Videl yawned, "We have finished yet more repairs to the ring after the last climactic battle of the titans, Ubuu and Sanil! Now for our next round of the quarter finals!"

The crowd cheered in jubilee, thrilled by the prospect of seeing yet another supercharged battle of wits and strength. As Videl pointed to the waiting area, two human teens stepped out of the area and into the tiled arena floor.

"These two competitors are very mysterious, as was our last one, but have given us their names and those of their trainers," Videl smiled, "Now for a battle between Yuno, the son and student of Tien, and Akira, the student of the mighty Krillin!"

Both fighters, dressed in the traditional gi's of their schools, waved to the crowd with smiles on their faces. Yuno's thick brown hair waved in the wind as a breeze blew over the arena, as did the dark hair of his opponent Akira.

"So, it happens again," Yuno smiled, "A student of the Kame School and a student of the Crane School of martial arts, meeting on the field of battle. Any last words before we commence?"

"Yes," Akira frowned, "Don't cry when you lose!"

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Yuno chuckled, "Then let it begin!"

That having been said, the two fighters disappeared in a blur of orange and green as the two clashed in a battle that rivaled any before. Krillin and Tien, the proud sensei's, watched with amusement and pride as the two warriors clashed overhead, each thinking exactly the same thing right as Yuno's fist hit Akira's chest.

_"This...should be good..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** As Brolly and Piccolo continue on the journey to find Goku and bring him home, their friends watch the battles between a new generation of fighters, each bringing promise to the team. As the school of Kame and the school of Crane square off, who will emerge the victor? Will only one be selected to fight the new evil, or will both fighters prevail? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 12- "The Semi-Finals"_

_By- Tiny_

Akira hit the ground hard, skidding across the grass outside the ring, and slammed headfirst into a wall. Bricks crumbled down all around the dark-haired Indian warrior, making the medics rush out to the boy's body. He was alive, though just barely, and the medics were sure he wouldn't last long if he didn't get attention.

"Here, let me," Yuno sighed, pulling a brown sac from his belt, "C'mon man, eat up. Remember these?"

Akira nodded and chewed on the little bean he was given, his injuries disappearing almost immediately. The medics were in shock, needless to say, and wanted to know what Yuno had given the Indian teen.

"Um...it's a...rare medicine!" Yuno stumbled, "And it can...only be used in extreme circumstances, yeah. Cause it's so rare!"

"I see," one of the monks gulped, "Well then, good luck in the next round!"

"Thanks!" Yuno smiled, waving to the medics, "Sorry about that Akira, but it was a great fight."

"Yeah, but I need some more training," Akira sighed, "Guess I won't be aiding you guys in whatever's coming up."

"Oh, but your wrong," came a voice, "I was impressed by your fights, despite the fact that you are only humans."

The two boys whipped around to face a very short, yet muscular man with flame-like hair that defied gravity. Vegeta's famous smirk was plastered onto his face as he looked over the two boys approvingly and put a hand on their shoulders.

"Congratulations to both of you," Vegeta smiled, a rare occurrence, "I hope that you win, Yuno."

"Why's that?"

"Because everyone who made it this far is going to help us," Vegeta smirked, "But the winner of this tournament is to be trained specially by me!"

As Vegeta walked back to his seat at the judge's table, the two boys gave each other a look. Fear shown in both their eyes and the tension hanging in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"WHY ME!?!"

"Well, that match was exciting, wasn't it?" Videl cheered, "Now, since there's no damage to ring this time, let's get moving to the final match of the quarter finals! Our first competitor is the son of a student of the Kame school and is named after the school's greatest master, Master Roshi, who regrettably passed away last year."

Everyone in the crowd bowed their heads in silence and reverence. Master Roshi had been a well respected martial artist throughout the world and everyone paid him the respect he so richly deserved.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Roshi, the son of Yamcha Lonewolf!"

The crowd roared out of their somber silence, cheering for the son of such a great warrior and the student of such a prestigious martial arts school. Roshi rubbed the back of his long, black hair and waved to the crowd, a small blush creeping onto his face.

"And for our other competitor," Videl continued, "He is a powerful warrior descended from a long line of warriors, including his father Killa, who competed in many past tournaments. He is also a student of the Kame school under master Krillin and the most promising student next to Akira! Give it up for Trevor!"

Trevor got a deafening roar of applause, as everyone also knew of his father and knew that he was also quite an accomplished martial artist. Trevor brushed aside his hair, which he kept in dreadlocks, and held a hand up in the air before the crowd. He was decked out in a modified version of the tradition Kame gi, but it was alright as far as everyone was concerned.

"So that's your other student, huh?" Tien smiled, "He's strong, but not as strong as Roshi."

"I know, but he does as well," Krillin sighed, "Roshi can get cocky, just like his father, and that may play into our favor."

"I hope so Krillin," Tien chuckled, "He has much potential."

"Fighters.....BEGIN!!!!"

Trevor made the first move, firing a small shot at Roshi's head. The son of Yamcha dodged the attack quickly and went to fire at his opponent, hitting nothing but an after image. While Roshi tried to figure out where he had gone, Trevor appeared behind him and slammed his foot into the other teen's back. Roshi spiraled towards the ring's edge, but corrected himself quickly and fell into stance again.

"I see Krillin has trained you well," Roshi chuckled, "I, however, am the more powerful fighter!"

_"Like father, like son,"_ Trevor grinned, "If you think so, then why don't you come and get me?"

Not one to back down from a challenge, Roshi phased in front of Trevor and swung a fist at the taller teen's face. Trevor dodged fairly easily and sent a knee into Roshi's stomach, knocking him skyward. As Roshi flew into the air, Trevor phased above him and delivered a barrage of punches, kicks, and ki blasts into the stronger warrior's body.

"I thought Roshi was stronger!" Tien gasped from the stands, "Yet, Trevor's socking it to him! How is that possible!"

"Like I said, Roshi's cocky," Krillin shrugged, "That and Trevor is very skilled and EXTREMELY fast, faster than any other human fighter. That's why he's able to avoid Roshi's attacks."

As the two older men continued to talk, Trevor ceased his assault on the other student of Kame, drifting away a few feet. Sweat poured from the teen's brow and made his skin glisten in the morning sunlight. His body was no worse for the wear, but it was clear that he was running out of energy.

"What a fight!" Videl screeched below, "I've never seen a match like this before!"

"Indeed it is a good fight," Roshi heaved, wiping his mouth, "You're weaker than me and yet you've managed to beat the hell out of me."

"I was trained by the best," Trevor swallowed, "Master Krillin is a great teacher."

"Well then, shall we finish this fight?" Roshi grinned, moving into an attack position.

"Wait, what are you doing!?!"

"WOLF FANG FIST!!!!!"

An orange beam of energy left Roshi's palm, slamming into Trevor's body and ripping his unscathed gi to pieces. Trevor's energy itself was too low for him to regain his composure and he plummeted to the ground, smacking so hard against the grass that he left a six foot-by-six foot crater in the earth.

"And the winner by knock out!" Videl yelled excitedly, "Give it up for Roshi!"

Roshi waved to the crowd as he landed on the ground below once more, walking over to the fallen student of Krillin. Trevor had already pulled himself up and seemed wary of the aggressive son of Yamcha.

"You have no need to fear me Trevor," Roshi laughed, "You put up a good fight and I look forward to sparring with you again some time."

"You can count on it," Trevor smiled, shaking the teen's hand, "If we survive the upcoming battle that is."

"Indeed," Roshi sighed, "If only..."

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we will take a thirty minute intermission to set up for the semi-final round," Videl beamed, "Feel free to visit the food stands or to play in the arcades set up around the stadium!"

"What do you say we go and hit the fighter's cafeteria?" Yamcha grinned, grabbing the shoulders of both teen's, "My treat."

"Yeah dad!" Roshi smiled, "That sounds great!"

"Then let's get a move on!" the older man cheered, "Can't keep the other's waiting."

"I propose a toast," Gohan cheered, "To the new generation of Z fighters, may they carry on long after we depart!"

Everyone present in the reserved area raised their glasses, be they filled with alcohol or soda, and clanked them against another. Sanil was the only one not drinking a soda of the teens, but he had a bottle of water that kept him satisfied. Vegeta had even taken part in the festivities and was busy talking with Ice.

"So you're Frieza's cousin, huh?" Vegeta grinned, "I didn't think that the bastard had any relatives left and you certainly don't look like him."

"The Kurudo-jin's can look humanoid or lizard-like," Ice explained, "It all depends on their parents. Mine were humanoid, so I am also humanoid in appearance."

"I see," Vegeta smirked, "So, do you think you'll win this tournament?"

"I could only hope so!" Ice laughed, "There are several strong fighters left, and that Ubuu character scares the hell out of me!"

"As well he should," Vegeta nodded, "He is the reincarnate of Majin Buu, after all. Many people fear him."

Ice, if at all possible, turned even paler and decided to change the subject and began to talk about battle tactics. Vegeta took a particular interest in this subject, so he carried on with the boy for the remainder of the intermission.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Videl yelled, "Thank you for waiting and now, let's get the Semi-Finals underway!"

The crowd was even more excited now than they had been before when they got there. The promise of another spectacular bout between two powerful fighters made their adrenaline rush and their need to see a scrap unbearable.

"Our first fighter preformed very well in the first round," Videl grinned, "He even defeated an opponent that surpassed him greatly in strength and experience. Give it up for Ice!"

Ice stepped out of the waiting area, his body rigid and pale, and walked nervously towards the ring. Pale locks of hair hung loosely in front of the Kurudo-jin's face as his red eyes glared at the waiting area in anticipation.

"And for our second fighter, the prodigy of Son Goku," Videl yelled, "Not just that, but also the student of Hercule Satan himself! Ladies and gentlemen, give a hand to Ubuu!"

Ubuu walked towards the ring swiftly, not wanting to wait long to get this battle underway. He had changed his clothing to a pair of white gi pants and a red shirt, so as to look fresh for the fight ahead. The crowd roared with excitement knowing full well how good the two fighters were.

"I look forward to this match," Ubuu smirked, "And don't be afraid of me, or else I won't get the fight I know you can give me. Don't get cocky either, cause it'll be your downfall."

"I understand," Ice nodded, moving into stance, "Shall we commence?"

"GLADLY!!!"

High above the planet Earth, two figures watched the tournament battles with great interest. Both were clad in black pants with white shirts, and their steely, onyx eyes gazed down upon their new home. One's brown hair rose in a flame like pattern on his head and his gruff goatee waved in the wind, while the other man's bed-head hairstyle just got whipped around a bit.

"This is going to be the true championship bout," Vegita smiled, "The others won't last against either of these two."

"I know," Bardock nodded, "The question is, who's going to win?"

Staring back down at the green planet below, the two Saiya-jin smirked devilishly as the fight started. One watched only in amusement, but the other was excited at the knowledge only he possessed.

_"Yes, everything is going to be alright now..."_

**_NEXT TIME:_** _Ice and Ubuu have begun their fight for dominance at the Budokai arena, both wanting the privilege of being trained under the mighty prince, Vegeta. Yuno and Roshi are also chomping at the bit for their chance to fight, but who will emerge victorious in the tournament? Why does Bardock seem so confident that things will go right now? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 13- "Majin Might"_

_By- Tiny_

Ice slammed his knee into Ubuu's face for the umpteenth time, hurtling the Majin into the air above them. The chocolate skinned teen was in bad shape, his fresh clothing torn to shreds and his body was in such bad shape that he couldn't even feel his entire right side. Before Ubuu could pull himself out of the upward hurtle, Ice phased above him to smash a foot into the teen's face.

"He's going to kill him if this keeps up!" Bra shouted from the judge's booth, "We have to put a stop to the fight!"

"Silence girl!" Vegeta growled, "This fight will go on! Besides, the boy isn't finished just yet!"

As Bra looked up to watch the fight again, she noticed that Ubuu was now on the offensive, giving his all to defeat Ice. His blows were connecting effectively, but he had no idea other than the fact that Ice would be flung back by the force of the blows. Ubuu was giving him a run for his money, but was still losing.

"I must say you're persistent," Ice chuckled, "I was afraid at first, but now I see that you're just a weakling! Nothing like the beast Majin Buu that Son Goku defeated years ago!"

"I...am not...Buu," Ubuu stammered, "I...am better...then that..."

"Prove it!" Ice growled, slinging a fist at the battered Majin.

Quicker than the eye could see, Ubuu's left hand flew up in front of him and grabbed Ice's fist. The Kurudo-jin didn't understand how this beaten fool had managed to block his attack in his condition, but somehow Ubuu had.

"I warned you not to get cocky," Ubuu growled, his eyes turning red, "Yet no, you didn't listen to me! Now, it's going to cost you!"

Increasing the pressure around Ice's hand, everyone in the stadium could hear as the bones cracked open. Ubuu's aura was intensifying, going from a pinkish hue to a brilliant blue-green color, his eyes remaining a glowing red color. His body crackled with power, power so great that most people in the stadium began to fear this formerly gentle, kind-hearted boy.

"My lord, his power level just shot to 60 million," Trunks gulped, "And...it's still going up!!!"

"You've pushed me to this, and now it's time to pay!" Ubuu screamed, kneeing Ice in the ribs, "Now...you are going to suffer!"

Purple blood flew out of Ice's mouth as the force of the blow rocked through his body, triggering pain that he had never felt before in his life. Not giving Ice a chance to catch his breath, Ubuu continued to pummel the Kurudo-jin's mid section in a rhythmic and constant formation. Each blow sent more and more pain through the teen's body as Ubuu's fury increased.

_"He's lost his mind,"_ Ice coughed, _"I'm going to die..."_

Pulling the Kurudo-jin from his thoughts once more, Ubuu slammed his fist into the teen's face. Ice heard the bones crunch in his face, but he couldn't feel a bit of it anywhere. His body had become so numb and limp that it made Ubuu's previous condition look like nothing.

"Time to end this!" Ubuu laughed, "BUU BEAM!!!!"

"So much anger in one child," Queen Rhubra, Vegeta's mother, sighed, "Has nobody ever taught him how to control it?"

"We never felt it necessary," Dende shrugged, "Ubuu was always a good natured young man until you made him angry. It was then that he simply lost control, but it always turned out well enough."

"It isn't going so great now," Bardock growled, "He's going to kill someone who could quite possibly be of great help to us in the future!"

"He's a descendant of Frieza!" Vegita yelled, "He'd kill all of us and laugh on our graves before he helped us!"

"HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Raditz screamed, smacking the king across the face, "He isn't Frieza or his family! He will be of great help if I have to go and see to it myself!"

"How dare you strike me!" Vegita roared, "I'm the King of all..."

"SHUT UP!" Raditz snapped back, "On this world, in this life, there are no kings or rulers, everyone is equal. You have no power, especially over those stronger than you!"

"So you're stronger than me, huh?" Vegita smirked, "Then prove it!"

Raditz's hair flashed blonde and he dove on the king before anyone could even try to stop him. By the time anyone could pull the young Saiya-jin off of his former king, Vegita was so badly injured that Bardock was certain he wouldn't be moving for quite some time.

_"He'll be cranky later..."_

Ubuu stood with confidence as the massive red energy wave flew towards Ice, threatening to kill the Kurudo-jin on contact. His eyes burned with a maddening fury that nobody had ever seen in him before, save his enemies. Right as the attack reached Ice, Ubuu tensed with anticipation and watched in awe as...the beam shot back into space.

_"What the hell!?!"_

"That's quite enough!" Vegeta grumbled, "You've beaten him, so back off!"

"Out of my way Vegeta," Ubuu growled, "He isn't leaving this arena...alive that is!"

Before Ubuu had a chance to blink, Vegeta had phased in front of him and drove a powerful knee into his chest. Whatever power had surged throughout the Majin's body disappeared instantly, knocking him to the ground below. Vegeta smirked, satisfied, and landed between the two fighters.

"Do you wish to continue, Ice?" Vegeta inquired, "He has no advantage over you now."

"No, I'm going to forfeit," Ice gulped, "I wish you luck in the next round, Ubuu!"

"I'll see you again Ice," Ubuu chuckled, "And when I do, we're going to finish this fight, hear me?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ice gulped, "See ya around!"

As Ice ran for the waiting area, Ubuu following shortly after, Vegeta stood looking up into the air. Just as the beam he smacked away into the air dissipated, he sensed an energy spike at the Lookout, one that felt very...familiar. The Saiya-jin prince smirked and headed back to the judge's table, his tail whipping happily behind him.

_"And I thought I never see that fool again..."_

At the Lookout, Bardock and Raditz gave each other slack-jawed, unbelieving looks right as Vegeta looked up towards the sky.

"HE KNOWS!!!!!!!!!"

After an hour of repairs, bringing the day to late afternoon, the ring was fixed yet again and Videl walked into the ring. Her young son was strapped to her in a harness, squirming excitedly as she pulled out her microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Videl screeched, "That last fight was...interesting, and this bout promises to be just as entertaining! The son's of two great warriors, Yamcha and Tien, are ready to prove their might in the ring, so let's get the match underway!"

At the crowd's cheers, Roshi and Yuno stepped out of the waiting area and headed towards the ring. Both had changed into fresh gi's and wore looks of sheer determination on their faces, as well they should have.

"I am going to win this match, Roshi," Yuno smirked, falling into stance, "You should give up right now."

"You aren't much more powerful than me," Roshi laughed, "And just to prove it, I'll give you the first punch, right on the face."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope, go ahead," Roshi smirked, "Just see if you can do it!"

Angry at Roshi's implication, Yuno darted after his opponent and drew back for the blow. Just before the blow connected, Roshi ducked under Yuno's fist and smashed his foot into the taller teen's stomach. Yuno doubled over in pain, but Roshi gave him no time to recover and threw a fist into the green clad boy's back.

"Oh, that has to hurt!" Goten winced, watching the match, "Yuno's stronger, but this guy's definitely the more knowledgeable fighter."

"Indeed," Vegeta nodded, "This match should be interesting."

Just as the conversation ended, Yuno jumped back into defensive stance and glared at the long-haired teen. Roshi swept his hair aside and smirked confidently at the student of the Crane school.

"Back for more, huh?" Roshi laughed, "I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now..."

"Silence fool! I'm going to beat you yet!" Yuno growled, jumping into the air, "Ki...."

_"Oh crap!"_ Roshi gulped, "Ka....me...."

"...Kou...."

"....Ha....me..."

"HA!!!!!"

"HA!!!!!"

The two beams collided with shocking force, knocking several of the spectators out of their seats before anyone had a chance to blink. Blue and yellow energy pushed heavily against each other, neither able to out power the other, and it looked like a stalemate had occurred.

_"I won't go down like this!"_ Yuno grunted, phasing out of sight.

Roshi's KameHameHa fired off into space without the resistance against it, startling the teen for a second. He had not time to gain his bearings, however, as Yuno appeared behind him and fired a blast right into Roshi's back. The dark-haired teen slid to the end of the ring and stopped short just as his hand slid over.

"Crap," Yuno grumbled, "He didn't fall out."

"You didn't think I'd be that easy, did you?" Roshi chuckled, "I'm just getting warmed up! Care to see what I mean?"

"Bring it on, you fool..."

_**NEXT TIME:** Yuno and Roshi are now engaged in a battle of wits and wills, neither willing to give an inch to the other. Who will emerge victorious and go on to face Ubuu in the finals? More importantly, will Ubuu ever learn to control his anger? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 14- "The Prodigy"_

_By- Tiny_

Vegeta watched in disappointment as Yuno crashed into the stands, result of a powerful blow to his unguarded middle. The two weren't all that battered this time, as they were fairly even in power, but they were none the less winded. Roshi landed in the center of the ring swiftly, his breathing uneven and raspy, indicating a possible rib injury or the like.

"Well, looks like Yuno was a little too cocky for his own good!" Videl beamed, "Since no repairs are needed to the ring THIS TIME, let's get going straight into the final round! Remember, the fighter who wins this final round will earn a spot training with the legendary warrior, Vegeta, so I know both fighters are ready to give their all!"

The crowd roared with excitement they hadn't even shown Hercule, so loud that Sanil had to cover his sensitive ears to avoid bleeding. Vegeta was also getting a tad annoyed, but was relieved when the crowd stopped cheering to hear Videl's speech.

"Today's finalists have both proven themselves to be skilled and strong warriors, neither giving an inch even when it looked like they themselves would be beaten!" Videl almost screeched, "Against superior odds and stronger warriors, these two have prevailed and made it to the final round! Who will win? Even I don't know at this point!"

"JUST ANNOUNCE THE FIGHT ALREADY!!!" Vegeta snapped, breaking the judges table in half.

"Um...sure," Videl gulped, "Ladies and gentlemen, your finalists, Ubuu Nijam and Roshi Lonewolf!"

The crowd roared once more as Ubuu jumped into the ring to face Roshi, who was still standing there after taking a senzu. The dark-skinned boy looked disappointed, for he had wanted to fight the strongest and only the strongest. Roshi wasn't the strongest human here, but he would have to do.

"I may not be the strongest, but I'm still strong," Roshi growled, "So don't try thinking such things again, or you'll sorely regret it!"

"How did you do that?" Ubuu demanded, "Prying into my thoughts!"

"I was taught by Chautzu at a young age how to access peoples minds," Roshi shrugged, "It comes in handy when you're fighting a superior opponent."

"I imagine it would," Ubuu nodded, "That would explain how you beat Yuno."

"No, he was a more adept psychic than I," Roshi sighed, "Yuno set up barriers to avoid my prying inside, so I couldn't predict anything. That was just superior skill over superior strength."

"Well, let's just see how you fare against some like me!" Ubuu smirked, swinging a fist at Roshi's head.

Roshi ducked under the blow and swung his own fist at Ubuu, missing by bare inches as the Majin sidestepped and threw his knee up. The knee caught Roshi square on the chin and sent him hurtling into the air, grabbing the boy's leg before he got to far. Roshi struggled to get free, but was unable to do so and soon found himself embedded in the stadium floor.

"So, are you superior now, punk?" Ubuu laughed, "I almost feel sorry for you...almost."

"I'm not done yet!" Roshi snapped, jumping out of the floor, "If I'm going to lose, it's going to be in an all-out, fully charged battle! So get ready, reincarnate, cause here I come!"

Roshi began to yell, a yell so loud it made Sanil's ears bleed and Vegeta's ring on the inside, as his power spiked. Ubuu watched in wonder as the boy's white aura became even more brilliant as his hair spiked up on end, much like a Super Saiya-jin's but retaining it's regular color. His muscles bulged slightly and his blue eyes turned a dull red color, scaring the shit out of everyone in the stands.

"Now I'm ready for you," Roshi smirked, the rubble around him falling, "I am now at the Super Human level, so you'd better hope you can handle it!"

Ubuu smirked evilly and powered up as well, his white aura turning blue-green in color his muscles bulging out slightly. His power level in contrast had spiked incredibly, far surpassing the teen before him. Roshi could only watch in awe as the Majin's aura flared out around him, completing his power up.

"And this is what I call the Super Majin!" Ubuu grinned, "More powerful than a Super Saiya-jin or Super Human! Are you sure you can handle it, pal?"

Roshi didn't give a verbal answer, but phased behind Ubuu and punched him in the spine. Ubuu fell forward for a second, but soon shot back up and threw a ki shot into the younger teen's face. Roshi tumbled back, but managed to land a kick on Ubuu's face before the other could block. Vegeta watched in amazement as the two boy's recovered and disappeared, to normal eyes, in a flurry of rapid punches and kicks.

_"So this is the power that Krillin spoke of,"_ Vegeta smirked, _"Quite impressive."_

Ubuu continued to swing at Roshi, but the human fighter proved much faster than the Majin and avoided each attack with relative ease. Deciding it was time to up the ante a bit, Ubuu powered up to his fullest and slammed a kick into the human's belly. Roshi coughed up some blood and lurched over, giving Ubuu the opening he needed to send the boy hurtling towards the ground.

"CRAP!" Yamcha growled, "Mai's gonna kill me when she finds out..."

As Roshi fell to the ground below, he heard his father's words and that was all he needed. Using his ki as a balloon, Roshi pushed himself away from the ground and smashed a fist into the unsuspecting Majin's face. Ubuu flew back several feet, but stopped quickly and smiled at the other fighter.

"So, you don't give in easy?" Ubuu chuckled, "Then I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

"Bring it on!" Roshi snapped, "You may be stronger, but it's not always the strong fighter who wins! I've proven that!"

Fed up with the teen's mouth, Ubuu fired a weak Buu Beam at Roshi and watched in wonder as the human boy smacked it away. As though in a mocking manner, Roshi flung a blast of his own at Ubuu. The Majin knew he could dodge this attack and jumped above it, but the blast followed him. Ubuu was getting frantic and phased in and out in all directions until finally he stopped in front of Roshi, not seeing the blast anywhere.

"Seems your attack didn't work."

"WRONG!"

Ubuu looked up and got wide-eyed as a brilliant yellow blast slammed full on to the Majin's body. Ubuu landed hard against the arena floor, his eyes shut and his body unable to move.

"Oh, and it looks like Ubuu is down!" Videl screamed, "I'll start the count! 1...2...3...."

_"I can't lose this match, I can't..."_

"4...5....6...."

_"I WON'T lose this fight!"_

"7...8..."

_"HE IS GOING TO PAY!!!"_

"9...1...WHOA! And it looks like Ubuu is still in the fight!"

Ubuu jumped quickly back to his feet and glared daggers at the young man above him, a smug look on his pale features. Ubuu levitated up to his level and frowned at the dark-haired teen, sending chills down his spine.

"That was some technique you used there," Ubuu smirked, "What do you call that?"

"Sokidan," Roshi grunted, "It was my father's signature move years ago. I thought it would come in handy."

"And it proved effective," Ubuu smiled, "However, that won't happen again!"

_"I'm gonna die..."_

"That Roshi is quite the fighter," Vegita nodded, "He has overcome a superior opponent twice today and once it gave him victory. It almost gave him a win this time as well!"

"Indeed, he will be a great asset to the fighters," Diive spoke up, "A warrior with both strength and skill on his side, he'll do great!"

"Let us hope so," Bardock agreed, "If not, then all hope is lost..."

Roshi fought bravely against the Majin, delivering a flurry of punches and kicks to the stronger fighter's middle, but it was all for naught. Ubuu barely felt the effect of the teen's attacks and punched Roshi in the spine. Roshi fell down on his knees and choked on his own saliva, giving Ubuu the opportunity to fling the human fighter into the air.

Roshi righted himself and glared down at the fighter below, both disappointed and prideful in his performance. Knowing full well he had lost Roshi threw his hand up in a sign of defeat and forfeit, much to Yamcha and his wife's relief.

"Thank goodness," Mai sighed, "I thought he was gonna get killed!"

"He knows his limits and when to give in," Yamcha smiled, "But he did great and he knows it."

While everyone was breathing out air they didn't know they were holding, Roshi felt a fist jam into his stomach. Clearly Ubuu refused to accept victory through a forfeit and was after the younger teen's blood. Roshi fell to the ring floor below, both in agonizing pain and overwhelmed with anger. He tried to get up, but was unable to do so as it felt like his neck was broken.

Ubuu was descending towards the crippled teen, a sinister look of pure bloodlust flashing across his face. Ubuu was almost upon the boy when a fist smacked the Majin away effortlessly. Everyone was confused until they looked at the arena and saw who had done it.

Yamcha was standing over his son's limp form, his eyes a dark, blood red color and his formerly black hair standing on in, a brilliant white hue. His yellow jacket had been ripped off by the increase in muscle mass and the look on his face was on of pure anger, the kind nobody had seen there before.

"Are you blind or just stupid!?!" the human man yelled, "He had given up, knowing he couldn't beat you, and you attacked him! I should kill you right the fuck now!"

"As if you could!" Ubuu spat, "You're just a weak..."

Ubuu was cut off as an incredibly strong hand clasped around his throat, cutting the air off from his lungs.

"Couldn't I?"

"That's enough of this!" Vegeta snapped, smacking Yamcha across the face, "Your boy is fine, Sanil's healed him. Let the Majin go!"

Reluctantly, Yamcha dropped Ubuu to the ground and watched with satisfaction as the Majin gasped for air. Vegeta glanced a knowing look at the human man and gave a rare smile to his former enemy. Yamcha just nodded and walked back to his son, dropping out of his Super Human form.

"It looks like you get to be trained by me, brat," Vegeta huffed, turning to Ubuu, "I hope your fragile body can handle the pressure!"

"You bet I can take it!" Ubuu spat, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh, you're not are you?" Vegeta smirked, "Well, let me give you a word of advice..."

Before Ubuu could see it, Vegeta picked him up by the shirt and smashed a fist into the teen's stomach. Ubuu coughed up some more blood onto the arena floor, just as Vegeta grabbed his hair and pulled him nearer to him.

"...you will be. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Ubuu choked, "I understand."

"Very good," Vegeta chuckled, dropping the teen, "Then let the training commence!"

_**NEXT TIME:** Ubuu has once again shown how out of control he really is and won the final round of the tournament. Now Vegeta has vowed to give this headstrong teen something to fear, but will the Saiya-jin prince's plan work? Or will Ubuu lose control entirely? Also, what is Dende doing with the Dragonballs? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 15- "The New Dragon"_

_By- Tiny_

"Drats, I was hoping that Roshi would win!" Vegita growled, "Now that brat Ubuu will be trained by Vegeta!"

"That could be for the best," Rhubra smiled, "After all, Roshi already knows how to control his anger during a battle and has a great fighter to teach him further. Ubuu needs someone with a stronger will than himself to train him and teach him to control his anger. Who better than our son?"

"I suppose your right, as usual," Vegita sighed, "So, any other news from down below to report?"

"Goten has agreed to train Ice while Vegeta trains Ubuu," Bardock smirked, "Sanil is going to train with them as well, so he won't be back for a while."

"That won't make Dende happy!" Raditz grumbled, "And you _know_ how he gets when he's not happy!"

Bardock and the others shuddered at that thought, remembering exactly how angry Dende had been when he learned of his son's defeat. He had never seen so many birds fall from the sky at once in his life.

"Don't worry about it," Chive beamed, "It won't be _that_ bad!"

"No, I already know of Sanil's decision, he told me," Dende interrupted, much to the Saiya-jin's relief, "Now, I believe that we have business to attend to?"

"Yes," Bardock nodded, "The Dragonballs. Are they ready?"

"Indeed they are," Dende smiled, "It's good we waited until this evening to summon Shenlong. Otherwise, the others would be suspicious."

"Very good, young one," Vegita laughed, "Now, where are we going to get this over with?"

"Right here," Dende sighed, "Follow me."

The six Saiya-jin warriors followed the small Nameksei-jin out onto the open space on the Lookout, each smiling stupidly in anticipation. Each knew exactly what they wanted to wish for, as did the guardian, and they never felt better.

"Here they are," Dende smiled, "Ready and waiting for you."

"Thank you very much Dende," Bardock smiled, looking down at the seven orange orbs before him.

The new set of Dragonballs were a bit larger than the previous set from Earth, about half the size of a basketball, with shimmering white stars on the inside. The white stars showed that Dende was a pure soul, and only other pure souls could use the balls.

"I guess I'll have to make the wishes," Dende sighed, "Stand back, this dragon is quite a sight."

Dende held his hand over the seven orbs and they began to glow an eerie, bluish color as the guardian called forth their power.

"Might Dragon, I summon you forth to grant our desires!" Dende boomed, "I call you out by you're name, SHENLONG!"

A white hot lightening bolt shot out into the sky, encircling itself several times before starting to take on a physical form. The dragon was incredibly buff, making Porunga look like a pipsqueak in comparison, and towered high over the Lookout floor and it's occupants. It's yellow underbelly was covered on top by a combination of white and gold scales all along the creature's body, making it appear to shine in the midnight sky above.

The new Shenlong's hair flowed behind his giant head in long, shimmering locks of pure golden blonde and his eyes shone a brilliant sky blue color. In addition to the impressive change in looks, the Saiya-jin noticed that a bluish glow surrounded the Dragon's pale body, giving him a frightening appearance. Bardock felt as though he would faint, but didn't as Shenlong spoke up.

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER," Shenlong bellowed, "FOR THIS, I SHALL GRANT ANY THREE WISHES WITHIN MY POWER. NAME YOUR FIRST WISH."

"Might Shenlong!" Dende yelled up, "For my first wish, I want you to restore to life the six Saiya-jin before you to life once more!"

"THAT WILL TAKE TWO WISHES, BUT I SHALL GRANT YOUR REQUEST," Shenlong boomed, his eyes flashing, "IT IS DONE. WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH?"

"Mighty Shenlong," Dende spoke up again, "As per the Saiya-jin's request, I wish that the Time Chamber be able to be used as much as possible and by six at a time!"

"IT SHALL BE DONE!" Shenlong laughed, his eyes flashing once more, "YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. I SHALL NOW RETURN TO MY ETERNAL SLUMBER. FARE YOU WELL."

Just as quickly as he had come, the massive dragon dissipated almost into thin air, followed by the seven Dragonballs shooting out all across the planet. Bardock stood there a bit confused, not knowing exactly if he was alive again or not, but was assured of as much when he glanced at his allies and saw that their halos were gone.

"I guess we're back!" Chive cheered, "I wanna go and see my grandkids now!"

"No, not right now," Bardock sighed, "They need their rest for today and seeing us would just be too much. We will wait for tomorrow."

"Bardock is right, we should wait," Vegita nodded, "Tomorrow we can better explain everything. In the meantime, what say we 'celebrate' our return to life?"

The former Saiya-jin queen looked hungrily at her mate and jumped into his arms as the two rushed off towards an unknown part of the Lookout. Dende smacked his forehead at the two adults, not understanding how in the world they could be so immature. Bardock smirked in amusement at the young guardian and looked over the edge one last time before going to bed himself.

_"Tomorrow is a new day, indeed...."_

Goten awoke to the smells amazing foods cooking in the kitchen downstairs. He had been staying with Chi-Chi while him and Paresu looked for a place to live, so it was only natural that the food smelled so good to him.

As he came down the stairs, he noticed that Chi-Chi was talking excitedly with someone that sounded like a man. Thinking maybe his brother was early, the younger Saiya-jin ran down the steps and stopped short when he entered the kitchen.

"Dad?"

"Not hardly, kid," the man at the table smirked, "Although I can see how you would get confused. Your mother did to."

Looking around the rest of the table, Goten saw a shorter Saiya-jin woman with dark, knee-length hair and another male who looked a lot like the female. The female was sipping some tea while the two men gorged themselves on some of Chi-Chi's delicious breakfast food.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Goten asked, "And why do you look so much like my dad?"

"A very simple question to answer," the oldest man smiled, "Those two are named Chive and Raditz. I'm sure you've heard of Raditz?"

"That's the name of my dad's brother who kidnapped Gohan years ago," Goten gulped, "YOUR him?"

"Guilty as charged," Raditz smirked, "Can't say I'm proud of it though."

"Then who are you two?" Goten shivered.

"Well, my name is Bardock," the Saiya-jin bowed, "And I thought you would've figured that part out by now..."

"LISTEN!" Goten finally yelled, "I want to know who the hell you are, or so help me I'll..."

"GOTEN!" Chi-Chi screeched, "Where are your manners? Is that any way to talk to your grandfather!?!"

"GRANDFATHER!?!" Goten gasped, "You mean...he's..."

"That's right, kid," Bardock smirked, "I'm Kakarot's father."

A few hours and several long explanations later, Goten and the recently arrived Gohan were in a fair understanding of how their 'dead' grandparents had come to be in their kitchen. Gohan almost killed Raditz when he saw him, but the older Saiya-jin had knocked Gohan out quickly and calmed him down.

"So, you mean Piccolo and our old enemy, Brolly, are trying to find my father in what might take too long?" Gohan asked, "Are you even sure they can pull it off?"

"They have to," Bardock sighed, "Otherwise, everything you hold dear is going to cease to exist."

"Even these precious little boys?" Chive screamed, tickling Goken and Medon, "I should hope not!"

"I agree, the kids are precious, but I can't lie," Bardock gulped, "If I tell you that everything will be fine and not to worry about it, then life as you know it will seem like nothing more than a fond dream."

"Say Piccolo doesn't reach dad in time," Goten inquired, "What will happen then?"

"Vegeta and the rest of us will fight bravely to the end," Bardock explained, "There are seven of these enemies, however, and we will only manage to claim six of their lives. The strongest of them will strike our mighty prince down and destroy this planet. Only Sanil, Ice, and the infants would survive."

"You mean we'd all die?" Pan screeched, "The children would have to grow up without their family?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say," Bardock said flatly, "Vegeta is powerful, as are Raditz and Diive, but they will not last against these superior numbers. We will all die horribly."

"Is there no way to stop this?" Chi-Chi cried, "I mean, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Have faith and hope," Bardock smiled, "Piccolo and Brolly _will_ find my son and this evil will **_not_** win! You can count on that!"

_"I certainly hope so,"_ Chi-Chi sighed, _"Oh Goku..."_

That afternoon, as Gohan was traveling to his usual training spot, he spotted his uncle doing some shadow boxing in the air. He was clad only in a pair of loose jeans he assumed Chi-Chi had given him, giving Gohan a better idea of how hard the older Saiya-jin was working out. Sweat covered the man's entire upper body and he looked a little tired, meaning he'd been out there for a while.

"Mind if I join you?" Gohan smiled, landing on the ground, "Looks like you could really use a sparring partner."

"Shouldn't you be training with your daughter?" Raditz grunted, "She needs the help more than I do."

"Maybe, but Videl can give her what she needs," Gohan laughed, "So, do you want to accept my offer or not?"

"Very well," Raditz sighed, "I guess I could use someone to test my skills against. As my nephew you'll be a good one to test myself against, but don't think I'll go easy on you!"

"I don't think that," Gohan gulped, "I know how Saiya-jin are about these things."

"Good," the older man grinned, "Now, I want to see just how strong you are. Show me your full power. RIGHT NOW!"

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Gohan pulled his hands to his sides and began to power up to his max. Raditz watched with an unimpressed look as Gohan's power rose to earthshaking heights, although he found the young man's strength quite impressive. When Gohan was finished, he stood up straight inside of his shinning aura, his golden hair flowing wildly behind him.

"Not bad," Raditz grinned, "But not enough to face what we'll be up against in a few years. If you want to win, you'll have to do much better."

Gohan looked a bit confused, but jumped back when his uncle charged up to the third level as well and charged at him. The hybrid tried vainly to dodge, but crashed into a nearby rock formation when Raditz kicked him in the face.

"You possess great power, but lack control," Raditz smirked, "Your technique is a tad sloppy as well, something I intend to remedy. You will meet me here everyday six days out of the week. The other day we will spend in the Gravity Chamber at Capsule Corp., testing our abilities against each other. You up for it?"

"Sure thing, uncle," Gohan smirked, "But for now, what do you say we finish our little spar?"

"As you wish, kid," Raditz laughed, "I promise not to beat you _too _bad..."

_"We shall see..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** The training has begun and Raditz has decided to take on his nephew, Gohan, as a pupil for the betterment of both fighters. With the other fighters training under different sensei's and with different training methods, will they be ready in time to face the new evils? How will Ubuu fair against the ruthless Vegeta? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"  
Chapter 16- "The Training Begins"_

_By- Tiny_

Ubuu had never been in the Time Chamber before and he was now learning first-hand what Goku was talking about. The endless white expanse made most people insane or worse, but the Majin knew he had to endure the brutal training if he was to be successful later. Still, he didn't understand why the Kai's saw fit to saddle him with Vegeta...

"BOY!" the prince growled, "You need to focus! How do you expect to do any good in the future if you can't even defend yourself now!?!"

Losing his already strained control, Ubuu's eyes flashed red and in a matter of seconds he was on the Saiya-jin. Vegeta was able to dodge the attacks with effortless ease and smack the teen away, laughing at the vain effort to damage him. Ubuu got up, his eyes still red, and came at Vegeta again, only to stop when Vegeta raised his hand as a signal it was over.

"That's quite enough, brat," Vegeta grumbled, "You still have not learned how to control that power that lies dormant inside of you, the anger that comes with being a demon reincarnate. That is something that will have to change."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ubuu snarled, "By beating on me some more? See if I care!"

"No, I don't plan to attack you anymore," Vegeta chuckled, "You will spend the next three months in SOLITARY meditation out there, focusing specifically on your inner power and keeping that anger in check. When you can do that, return here and we will continue with the physical training."

Ubuu's eyes faded back to their normal color as he nodded his head, turning to stalk out of the prince's sight. On the way, he brushed by Diive and quivered a bit upon feeling the Saiya-jin's power. Increasing his pace, Ubuu disappeared into the vastness that was the Time Chamber and left the others far behind.

"What did you say to put the kid in such a foul mood?" Diive laughed, "Nothing bad I hope."

"No, he just needs to focus his power a bit," Vegeta smirked, "The boy has great potential and skill. Kakarot saw this long before any of the rest of us and I intend to finish what he started in this boy's training."

"Do you really think you can measure up to Kakarot?" Diive inquired, "He was the legendary of our generation, you know."

"A title he very richly deserves," Vegeta smiled, "I may not be able to measure up to my old friend, but I will damn sure finish what he started!"

Diive stalked away, bowing his head to his prince, and disappeared into the bathing area as Vegeta turned to look out on the chamber once more.

_"My old friend,"_ Vegeta sighed, _"If only you were here now, when we most need you...."_

"I told you to focus!" Raditz growled, throwing Pan into a cliff, "How do you ever expect to beat our enemies if you can't even damage me!?!"

While his uncle was distracted, Gohan phased behind him and threw a KameHameHa into the older man's back. Raditz toppled forward, giving Pan the opening she needed. Before Raditz knew what had hit him, Pan and Gohan were driving the man into the ground. It looked for a second like the father-daughter duo would triumph this time, but that was put to rest when Raditz's aura flared out, knocking both fighters away.

"Not a bad strategy, if I do say so myself," Raditz smirked, "However, that won't work against an experience, hardened fighter such as myself. You'll have to do better than that."

"That's a damn lie!" Gohan snapped, "If you hadn't powered up, we would have had you down for the count! Where does that power come from!?!"

"I was hoping to keep this a secret for a few more years," Raditz sighed, "I guess I'll have to show you exactly what kind of power I REALLY possess..."

Pan and Gohan watched in awe as the sky grew dark from the sheer magnitude of power radiating from the Saiya-jin pure-blood. Lightning crackled from the sky above and nearly struck the two hybrids, scaring Pan senseless. As they watched on in wonder, the Saiya-jin's golden hair began to grow dark once more and shrink back to it's normal length.

Blood red fur rippled across the Saiya-jin's arms, stomach, and back and red lines appeared under green eyes. In one final yell to push to his maximum, Raditz's aura shot out all around him, temporarily blinding his two relatives. When the aura's radiance finally died down, Gohan's jaw hit the floor at the sight of his uncle, fully charged in the Legendary form first reached by his father.

"This is what is known as power," Raditz smiled, "If you want to stand a chance against what is yet to come, you must strive to reach this level. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand," Pan gulped, "But uncle, I have a question. Can....can ALL of you reach the Legendary level?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Raditz smiled, "Only Diive and I can reach this form, but I know that one day you will also reach it. I intend to make sure of that."

"Thank you uncle Raditz!" Pan cheered, hugging the man, "I promise to do the best I can!"

"Excellent," Raditz laughed, powering down again, "Now, shall we get back to business?"

"GLADLY!!!!"

"Vegeta, here comes trouble," Diive smirked, "And boy, does he look mean!"

Looking up from his own meal, Vegeta noticed that Ubuu was stalking towards the recreation area. It had been four months total in the chamber, one more than Vegeta had ordered, and it was clear Ubuu had benefited. The teen Vegeta had brought into the chamber was now much more muscular and powerful, as Vegeta could tell from the boy's aura.

"I have done that which you asked," Ubuu smirked, "You promised to continue my training when I had proven that I could control and focus my anger."

"Yes, I suppose I did," Vegeta chuckled, "First, however, I want to see how powerful you have become. Power up, right now!"

Ubuu nodded his head to the Saiya-jin and began his ascension, his aura flashing blue-green first. Vegeta recognized this as the first level of Super Majin, not impressed by Ubuu's power up. The Saiya-jin was about to walk away when he felt it, Ubuu's power spike again. Watching in astonishment and wonder, Vegeta witnessed something nobody had ever seen before.

Ubuu's blue-green aura darkened to a blood red color that reminded Vegeta of his old rival's Kaio-Ken, giving Ubuu's skin a demonic tint. The teen's muscles bulged slightly and he even grew a couple of inches, making it hard to tell his actual age by looks alone. Ubuu's dark mohawk and small goatee, which he had grown in the chamber, turned a brilliant red color that matched his aura. With one final push, the Majin's eyes glowed a shining yellow and the transformation was complete.

_"This is what I wanted to see!"_ Vegeta beamed, _"The true power this boy can possess, the power of Majin Buu!"_

"Does this meet with your expectations?" Ubuu smirked, dropping his arms limply at his sides.

"Very much so," Vegeta grinned, falling into stance, "Now let's just see how strong you _really_ are!"

_**......One and a Half Years Later.....**_

It had been a long, tiresome, and all together frustrating journey to endure, but they had finally made it. Piccolo and Brolly were finally at the gate that held their only hope in the universe: Son Goku. The two were overjoyed that they had finally reached the Lair of Dragons, but Piccolo felt a tad bit uneasy.

"I thought that the Kai's said there was a demon guarding the entrance?" the Nameksei-jin grumbled, "Where is he?"

"Perhaps the Kai's were mistaken," Brolly shrugged, "Not that it matters. No demon stands a chance against either of us!"

"Actually, that demon was pretty tough," a voice called out, "Took me quite a while to beat, but that's old news."

Whipping around to look at the doorway to the Lair of Dragon's, Piccolo dropped down to his knees and Brolly's jaw dropped. In the doorway was a tall man, not looking much older than his early thirties, wearing a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt with the words "Golden Boy" across the chest. He had fairly well tanned skin over a muscular build, with hair that reached for the sky like a child who just got out of beds does. Planted on his face was a goofy smile that could only belong to...

"GOKU!" Piccolo screamed, embracing the Saiya-jin, "It's been so long!"

"Too long, my old friend," Goku laughed, "What's Brolly doing with you? And what are you doing out here?"

"We have come to get you," Brolly coughed, "The universe, specifically Earth, is in grave danger. We need your help or we will fail, simple as that."

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't leave," Goku sighed, "Shenlong needs me to purify the Dragonballs, so I have to stay here for another 95.5 years. I wish I could help, but there's nothing I can do."

"BULL SHIT!!!" Brolly snapped, "Just tell the lizard you have to go and to let you be on your way!"

"It's not that easy," Goku almost whispered, "Shenlong is a god in many respects, after all."

_"I had expected this would happen,"_ Piccolo grunted, "Let me speak with Shenlong, Goku. I think I can convince him to let you free."

"How so?" Goku inquired, "Even I can't convince him."

"Perhaps, but he will listen to me," Piccolo grinned, "No son can refuse his father."

_**NEXT TIME:** Piccolo and Brolly have reached their goal and met with the legendary Son Goku once more, without having to fight the demon! Can Piccolo convince Shenlong to let the Saiya-jin free or will their journey have been in vain? As for those back on Earth, how have they faired so far in their training? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	17. Chapter 17

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 17- "Fathers and Sons"_

_By- Tiny_

Almost two years of training had done the entire group a whole lot of good, especially the new recruits. Ice and Sanil had formed a fast friendship and were close to reaching a new level of power that they knew was there. Gohan now had full control of his SSJ3 form and could stay in it for days at a time without dropping in power. Goten and Trunks had also mastered the power and were close to reaching the Legendary form of Saiya-jin.

A whole lot had changed as well over the two years, including the three Saiya-jin toddlers, now known as the 'Troublesome Trio'. Goken and Medon had shocked everyone a few months earlier by transforming into the SSJ stage when Vegeta had taken their toys away. That made them the youngest Super Saiya-jin's ever, and Vegeta suspected Bikini could transform as well. The only unsurprising thing that had happened was when Goken had said his first word: food.

Raditz and Diive had also decided to settle down with a couple of Earth women, named Reyna and Hiromi, and were now the fathers of two bouncing baby boys. Things were going smoothly for the Z crew, but they all knew it wouldn't last.

"Grandma," little Medon whimpered, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Almost sweetheart," Chi-Chi smiled, "Why don't you go and get your daddy for me. It should be ready by the time you get back."

"Okay!" the little boy cheered, "I'll be back!"

_"So much like his grandpa,"_ Chi-Chi giggled, _"If only he were here now."_

"Thinking of Kakarot again?" Raditz asked, stepping into the kitchen, "Good things, I trust?"

"There were nothing but good times when he was here," Chi-Chi sniffled, "Shouldn't you be out with your wife though? Not here in the kitchen with your sister-in-law."

"She's out in the car, getting Kimuchi out of his seat," Raditz laughed, "Besides, I need to check up on my family every once in a while."

"Well, thanks," Chi-Chi smiled, "How is my nephew doing, anyways?"

"Well, he's gotten pretty big now," Raditz chuckled, "He said his first word this morning when Reyna was changing him. She's absolutely delighted about it all."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said 'momma'," Raditz beamed, "Of course he called me that too, but you know how that goes..."

_"They're all growing up so fast,"_ Chi-Chi smiled, not listening closely to her brother-in-law, _"Please come home soon Goku. I know you don't want to miss out on this..."_

"I CAN NOT ALLOW IT!" the old Shenlong boomed, "SON GOKU MUST STAY HERE!"

"I told you!" Goku laughed triumphantly, "Shenlong won't listen to anybody!"

"Can it, Son!" Piccolo growled, "Shenlong, as the one who created you I am what most would call your father. You must do what I say!"

"I AM TRULY SORRY," Shenlong sighed, "GOKU MUST STAY HERE. I MUST PURIFY THE DRAGONBALLS AND ONLY A PURE SOUL CAN ACCOMPLISH THIS."

_"A pure soul,"_ Brolly smirked, "Dragon, sense my aura! Could I be a method for you to purify the balls?"

"HMM," the dragon mused, "YES, YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO IT. YOUR AURA IS FULL OF NEGATIVE ENERGY. IT MAY CANCEL OUT THE BALLS NEGATIVITY."

"You've trained with the mightiest Kai in the universe and your still evil?" Piccolo grunted, "I don't understand Saiya-jin..."

"HE IS NOT EVIL, JUST FULL OF NEGATIVE ENERGY," Shenlong corrected, "WERE HE EVIL, THIS WOULDN'T WORK OUT."

"Told ya!" Brolly snickered, "You crazy Nameksei-jin!"

"ARE YOU READY TO DO THIS?" Shenlong grumbled, "I PROMISE IT WILL BE A COMPLETELY PAINLESS PROCEDURE."

"I am ready for whatever you throw at me," Brolly gulped, "Let's just get it over with already!"

"AS YOU WISH, SAIYA-JIN!!!"

Not waiting for Brolly to brace himself, the Dragon shot into the Saiya-jin's chest in one quick jolt. Brolly's face twisted in a slight twinge of pain as the seven Dragonballs followed Shenlong into his body. That's when the changes started.

Right before Goku and Piccolo's eyes, Brolly's hair shot down to his knees in golden spikes and then shrank back to a semi-normal length of black hair. Red lines appeared under the Saiya-jin's green eyes and matching fur rippled across his body in a matter of seconds. The sudden increase in Brolly's size and build ripped his shirt clean off faster than you could say...

"HOLY SHIT!" Goku gasped, "Shenlong transformed him!"

"INDEED I HAVE," Shenlong laughed, "BY CANCELING OUT THE NEGATIVE ENERGY IN HIM, I UNLEASHED HIS FULL POWER. HE IS ALMOST AS STRONG AS VEGETA NOW."

"Did the process work?" Brolly asked, his voice oddly calmer, "Can we leave with Kakarot now?"

"INDEED YOU MAY, MY FRIEND," Shenlong grinned, "I WISH YOU LUCK ON YOUR JOURNEY AND BID YOU FAREWELL, SON GOKU."

"You have been a good friend Shenlong and a wise teacher," Goku bowed, "I owe you big time."

"YOU OWE NO MORE THAN I," Shenlong sighed, "I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN, SAIYA-JIN."

"We're wasting time here," Brolly interrupted, "The Earth is on a short fuse right now and the flame is drawing closer."

"I hear you," Goku nodded, lifting off with Brolly, "Goodbye Shenlong, and thanks again!"

"GOODBYE SON GOKU," Shenlong smirked, "AND I WISH YOU GOOD LUCK ON YOUR JOURNEY."

"I thank you for your actions," Piccolo bowed before he left, "You've done me proud, my son."

Watching as the three warriors disappeared from view and headed back to the world of the Ultimate Kaio-Shin, Shenlong turned his rather large, toothy mouth up in a genuine smile.

_"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR, FATHER...."_

"Hello Grandpa B!" Medon cheered, jumping into Bardock's lap, "Are you going to train with Mr. Vegetable?"

"That's _Vegita_, kid," Bardock chuckled, "And no, I'm taking the day off today and was wondering if you and my other grandkids wanted to come along with me?"

"I'd have to ask Daddy," Medon pouted, "He'll probably say no..."

_"How can you refuse that face?"_ Bardock smiled, "Well, why don't we go and ask him ourselves? I'm sure I can talk him into it."

"YAY!" Medon cheered, "He's out back with Pan and Uncle Goten."

"Okay then, he should be easy to convince," Bardock laughed, "Let's go kid."

Leading his great-grandpa by the arm outside, Medon quite easily found his father and other relatives in a two-on-one spar. Pan and Goten kept on coming at Gohan, but the older hybrid gave them a run for their money and knocked both away easily. Bardock watched with amusement as Goten crawled out of the dirt and shook it off, not seeing his grandpa until the older man called out.

"I see all this training has paid off!" Bardock laughed, "For Gohan at least!"

"Good to see ya, gramps!" Gohan smiled, landing next to his grandfather, "What brings you out this way?"

"I wanted to ask if you and Goten would let the little ones come with me into the city for the afternoon," Bardock smiled, "Raditz has already let us take Kimuchi, he's with Chive right now. I was wondering if I might snag the other three?"

"Sure, they can go," Gohan laughed, "That is, if it's alright with Goten."

"I'm cool with that," Goten nodded, "I know grandpa will take extra good care of the little guys. Mom would kill him otherwise!"

_"Ain't that the truth!"_ Pan snickered, "Give me a second gramps and I'll meet you out front!"

"Okay, but hurry up!" Bardock called after the teen's retreating form, "She's sure grown up these last few years. How old is she now?"

"Sixteen, soon to be seventeen," Gohan smiled, "Hard to believe when you think about it, but it's true."

"Well I'll be sure to keep the young men away from her while we're gone," Bardock chuckled, "I'm certain Chive will too."

"Bardock, c'mon!" Chive called from out front, "We're not getting any younger, you know!"

"Better get going, so I'll see you guys later!" Bardock laughed, taking off with Medon in his arms.

"Well, guess it's just you and me now," Goten sighed, watching the older Saiya-jin retreat into the distance "Think you're up for another round before lunch?"

"Whatever you say, bro," Gohan smirked, falling into stance, "I just hope you don't get hurt _too_ bad."

_"In your dreams, big brother..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Goku has been freed from the Lair of Dragons and the trio are headed back to Ultimate Kaio-Shin's planet. But with less than two years left to prepare for the new evil's arrival, why is Bardock deciding to take a break? More importantly, why are the Saiya-jin king and his mate doing so? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	18. Chapter 18

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 18- "A Day Off"_

_By- Tiny_

The drive into the city was a quick, but eventful, trip to say the least. Goken and Medon had broken out in a tickle war in the backseat of Chive's air-car, which turned into a Super Saiya-jin tickle war in a matter of seconds. The constant rumbling of the car made Kimuchi cry VERY loud and Bardock ended up wrecking the car. So, with everyone slightly annoyed and grumpy, they had to fly in on their own.

"I can't believe you did that!" Chive yelled, "We just _bought _that car!"

"Hey, that duck came out of nowhere!" the Saiya-jin man yelled, "And the kids were distracting me!"

"Oh sure, blame it all on the children!" Chive huffed, "How could you blame such sweet, innocent children for your actions?"

_"Innocent my ass!"_ Bardock growled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Chive snapped, "Little Kimuchi is innocent, he was just upset from the tickle war. And those two were just trying to have fun!"

"Are you two done fighting yet?" Pan giggled, "Because we're almost at the city now, so we need to land."

Looking down below the two Saiya-jin realized their granddaughter was right and they had finally reached the radiant Son City. The city used to be Satan City, but was renamed after Hercule revealed it was really Son Gohan and not himself who had defeated Cell so many years before. The people still loved their champion though and he was still well respected amongst the populace.

"So, where do you kids wanna go today?" Chive asked, touching down, "Pan, we'll go where you want first."

"Well, I'd really like to visit the mall," Pan whimpered sheepishly.

"The mall?" Bardock chuckled, "I thought Bra was the fashion queen?"

"She is, but I want to get some nice clothes," Pan blushed, "You know, for special occasions..."

"Like a date?" Chive probed, "Well?"

"Umm..."

"AHA!" Bardock screeched, "We were right! Who's the guy?"

"I'd rather not say," Pan blushed furiously, "He might not like me."

"Nonsense!" Chive beamed, "A pretty girl like you? C'mon with your great-grandma, I'll fix you up _real_ nice."

"What about us?" Bardock grumbled, "What am I supposed to do with the boys?"

"Take Medon and Goken to the fair," Chive shrugged, "They love all the carnival rides and stuff."

Before Bardock had a chance to protest, the two Saiya-jin females had disappeared through the mall's doorway. Bardock sighed in defeat and took his two great-grandson's up in his arms to tickle them under the arms.

"Looks like it's just us boys," the older Saiya-jin chuckled, "That's okay though, right boys?"

"Yeah!" Goken cheered, "We getta be alone with gramps!"

"Yippee!" Medon beamed, "Just boys!"

"So you're stuck with the little ones too, huh?" a gruff, male voice laughed, "Guess that makes two of us."

"Vegita!" Bardock gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Taking the day off, just like you," the former king smirked, "Wanted to spend some time with my grandkids. Rhubra and Bra have disappeared in there, however, and I'm all alone with Bikini here."

"Grandpa, are we going to the fair?" Bikini whined, "I wanna see the horsies!"

"Sure sweetheart, grandpa's gonna take you in just a second," Vegita chuckled, "I take it your going the same direction I am?"

"You got that right!" Bardock laughed, "Me and the boys are gonna have a real good time, aren't we boys?"

"You bet!"

"Mind if we tag along?" Vegita inquired, "Bikini likes playing with those two runts of yours, after all."

"Yes, please gramps!" the two boys pleaded, "Let her come, gramps!"

"Okay, okay boys!" Bardock snickered, "We'll play it your way! So, what do you wanna do first when we get there?"

"EAT LUNCH!" all three children cheered at once, knocking their great-grandparents over.

_"They are _definitely _Saiya-jin..."_

"This one looks good on you Pan," Chive smiled, "Orange does seem to be the Son family color."

"Thanks Grandma Chive," Pan giggled nervously, looking at herself in the mirror, "Are you sure it looks good?"

"Of course it does!" another female voice giggled, "Why, you look absolutely stunning in that dress Pan!"

Turning around almost too quickly for the dress to handle, Pan spotted the source of the voice sitting down next to Chive. She was a tall, athletic woman who didn't look to be all that old, though Pan knew better. Her auburn hair was tied back on her head in a high ponytail of thick spikes and her soft, dark eyes admired the Son teen favorably.

"Do you really think so?" Pan asked again, "I'm not sure..."

"Your speaking to a former queen here, sweetheart," Rhubra smiled, "I know what looks good on who and that dress could only be worn right by a Son woman!"

"It's good to get a second opinion," Pan smiled, "Okay, I guess I'll take this one grandma."

"Excellent!" Chive beamed, "That makes one dress and four skirt outfits I've managed to talk her into getting! A couple more and we'll be set."

"You shouldn't push it," an aqua-haired teen smiled, "Pan can be oh so stubborn about these things."

"Bra!" Pan cheered, coming out of the changing room, "It's been so long since we hung out."

"Dad won't let me leave the training room much anymore," Bra laughed, "He only let me today because grandma said if he didn't, she'd tell us all of the old baby stories!"

"And they're some juicy ones, let me tell ya!" Rhubra smirked, "But enough of that, what do you say we go grab a quick bite before continuing this shopping spree of ours?"

"That sounds good to me," Bra smiled, "There's a nice buffet down the street a little ways. Let's go there."

"Why not eat here in the food court?" Chive asked, tickling Kimuchi, "It's much closer and cheaper."

"Umm...because we're Saiya-jin!" Bra laughed, "I don't think Joe's pretzel shop could handle a Saiya-jin appetite."

"Good point," Rhubra giggled, "Well, let's get a move on, shall we?"

All four Saiya-jin woman agreed and, after paying for their collective merchandise, walked out of the mall and took off towards the buffet. Watching them leave, one of the sales clerk noticed their tails and went to ask a store manager about it.

"Sir, who were those people?" she gulped, "They had tails!"

"I don't care who or _what_ they were!" the manager beamed, "Profits have never been so high! I just hope they come back!"

"Gramps, look what Bardock got for me!" Bikini cheered, holding a stuffed pink pony up to her great-grandfather's face.

"It's so lovely," the Saiya-jin chuckled, "Just like my little princess."

"Be careful, Vegita," Bardock smirked, "You just might get attached to the little ones..."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing, I don't think," Vegita smiled, patting Bikini's head, "Why don't you go watch the horsies with the boys, sweetie? Gramps will be right back to get you, okay?"

"Okay gramps!" Bikini cried, disappearing over at the horse ring with Medon and Goken in tow.

"Even in these dark times, I can't help but feel happy around them," Bardock smiled, "They're just so adorable at that age."

"We must be getting soft in our old age," Vegita sighed, "Used to be we wouldn't even **live** to see our grandkids, much less our _great_-grandkids! We've truly been blessed, my old friend."

"Indeed we have," Bardock smirked, "Not only are they cute and adorable, but their also so powerful! One day, they will all be great warriors."

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" Vegita laughed, "After all, they're just barely two years old."

"Yes, but an old man can hope," Bardock sighed, "If only my son were here to watch all this..."

"Kakarot will be back," Vegita reassured, "We have to have faith in Piccolo and Brolly's abilities."

"I know, but I can't help but be skeptical," Bardock nodded, "The visions haven't come for a few weeks now, but the last time I looked they were the same. We all died and the children grew up with two people they hardly even knew."

"Are you two being depressed on a day that's supposed to be fun?" Chive butted in, sitting between the two, "Where are the kids?"

"Over at the horse show," Bardock pointed, "They'll be back in just a second."

"Grandma Chive!" Medon cried, "We got to see some horsies!"

"I know, your great-grandpa told me," Chive smiled ruffling the toddlers hair, "I trust he wasn't a party pooper kids?"

"No, he was the bestest grandpa ever!" Goken cheered, "He let us eat pizza and ice cream and cake and candy and..."

"You let him eat all that junk food?" Chive screamed, "Goten will never trust us with his kids again!"

"Hey, how can you say no to that face?" Bardock snickered, "Besides, I hear Goten was the same way as a kid."

"Daddy used to be a kid!?!" Goken gasped, "That's real funny, gramps!"

"I trust you didn't give Bikini all that junk?" Rhubra glared at her mate accusingly.

"Bikini had some pizza and a couple sodas," Vegita shrugged, "Oh, and a bit of cotton candy that we shared."

"That's right, and he played some games and won me some new teddy bears!" Bikini beamed, "Mr. Bardock did too! See my new pony?"

"Aww, it's so cute!" Bra and Pan smiled, "I wish I had one!"

"Well, we've still got a few hours," Bardock laughed, "What do you say we all go and have some more fun on our day off?"

"That sounds great," Vegita nodded, with everyone agreeing, "What do we do first though, Bardock?"

"How about we go for a ride on the roller coaster?" the Saiya-jin suggested, "If we lower our power levels, it should be a whole lot of fun!"

"What a great idea!" Rhubra beamed, "Let's get a move on!"

"Couldn't agree more, Rhubra," Vegita laughed, "Time to have some fun."

And have fun they did, well into the evening and even after they left the fairgrounds. The group of Saiya-jin were so engrossed in their day of rest and relaxation that everything just seemed so at peace and perfect, despite the looming threat rapidly approaching their planet...

_**NEXT TIME:** After a well deserved and badly needed day off, the Saiya-jin are back in the swing of things with their training. All is going well, but when a certain human boy shows up Pan begins to act strangely. Could this be her mystery man? More importantly, why doesn't Bra want to go into the Time Chamber with her father and Ubuu? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	19. Chapter 19

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 19- "Teenagers: Part 1"_

_By- Tiny_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter will be a bit longer than the others, simply because I have a lot to cram into one chapter and I don't want to cut it all short. I'm trying to convey a picture of the Z fighters as not only the strongest people in the universe, but also as people with families and problems, just like a normal person. Thanks and enjoy!_

The day after Bra went to town with her grandparents and her friend Pan's great-grandparents, the aqua-haired girl was dead tired. Cuddled up in her bed next to the giant teddy bear her grandpa had won for her at the dunk tank, Bra dreamed of cotton candy, arcade games, and generally good things. However, all good things must come to an end...

"Come on brat!" Vegeta growled, "Are you coming or not?"

"I don't think so," Bra yawned, "I'll just stay behind and train with Trunks or Pan, thanks anyway."

"Are you scared of the chamber?" Ubuu inquired, "It's not like this would be your first time in there."

Bra tensed up at the sound of the chocolate-skinned teen's voice and felt shivers run up her spine. She hadn't known that the demon reincarnate was with her father, but she did know that she wasn't happy.

"DADDY!?!" the teen screamed, "WHY DID YOU BRING HIM UP HERE!?!"

"What?" Vegeta shrugged, "We were asking if you wanted to come into the Time Chamber with us. You said you were going to a few weeks back."

"I DON'T CARE!" Bra continued, "He's just seen me in my NIGHT CLOTHES!"

"What's going on in here?" Bulma's raspy voice called out, "Why is my daughter screaming so loud, so early?"

"We came to ask her if she wanted to train with us," Ubuu explained, "Then she started going on about me seeing her in her night clothes, and..."

"YOU SAW MY SISTER IN WHAT!?!" Trunks voice yelled down the hall, "Oh, I'm going to kill you!"

Ubuu powered up slightly to try and defend himself, but it was no use when a fully charged Super Saiya-jin slammed a fist into his face. Bulma cupped her face in her hands as the Majin flew through the wall and outside, Trunks following shortly there after, already at the second level.

"That's more repairs," Bulma sighed, "The third time this month..."

"I guess I should go and stop them," Vegeta growled, transforming, "I'll be back to train you _alone_ tomorrow, princess."

Bra smiled sweetly at her father as he took off after the two angry and blood thirsty young men outside. Bulma looked at her 'little girl' and motioned for her to come over. Bra did so obediently and embraced her mother warmly for what seemed like forever.

"What was all that about sweetie?" Bulma asked, "Were you really mad at Ubuu?"

"I don't know, maybe," Bra sniffled, "I just need some time to think about it. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Bulma called after her daughter, who had taken to the air.

"To see Grandpa!"

Watching until Bra was far from view, Bulma threw up her hands in defeat and stalked away into her lab. She once again had problems going on all around and no idea what they were. She did, however, know just who was to blame....

_"Teenagers!"_

Vegita slammed into yet another rock face as his sparring partner drove his fist into the former king's ribcage. The rocks crumbled down around the Saiya-jin soon afterwards, making it very hard for him to move.

"Looks like I got you again!" Bardock laughed, "How pitiful, since you're supposed to be stronger than me!"

"I AM STRONGER!" Vegita bellowed, "You just haven't realized it yet!"

"Right," Bardock continued to chuckle, "What's say we take a break?"

"Fine by me," Vegita wheezed, "I don't think I've ever had such a tiring spar in my life _or_ afterlife!"

"Whatever you say, Vegita," Bardock coughed, "I think you're just getting old!"

"Hey, your the same age as me!" Vegita grumbled, "That would mean you're getting old as well!"

The two Saiya-jin tried to restrain themselves but it was to no avail and they soon broke out in a fit of childish laughter right there in the field. The two were so engrossed in themselves, they never noticed the small, rapidly moving figure heading straight towards them.

"And people say that I'm the child?" Bra snickered, "What a joke!"

"What are you doing all the way out here, sweetheart?" Vegita sighed, standing up, "I thought you were going into the time chamber with you father and that Ubuu kid?"

"I was going to earlier," Bra gulped, "But...for some reason, I got nervous about spending a year virtually alone..."

"In the chamber?"

"No, with Ubuu!" Bra screeched, "I don't know why, but I get so nervous and defensive when I'm around him, like a regular girl going through PMS or something!"

"That's not surprising," Vegita laughed, "You've just come of Age, that's all."

"What's coming of Age, grandpa?"

"Well, it's a time period where Saiya-jin reach their...sexual maturity," the former king explained nervously, "Sort of like puberty for humans, only it happens much later on in life. For Saiya-jin, coming of Age doesn't occur until their sixteen years old!"

"But I'm seventeen!" Bra whined, "Why is it just starting now?"

"The effects don't show until the female feels she has found a suitable mate," Vegita chuckled, "In your case, you've found one in the Ubuu character."

"No I have not!" Bra yelled, "You're just a liar! I'm leaving!"

Before Vegita had a chance to protest, his granddaughter took to the sky's and darted off in the direction she had come. The former Saiya-jin king threw his hands up in defeat and powered up slightly below Super Saiya-jin.

"Why doesn't she believe me!?!" Vegita screamed, "I'm her grandfather!"

_"She can believe what she wants,"_ Bardock snickered to himself, _"If only she knew...."_

"You know what Bardock?" Vegita grinned evilly, "If my granddaughter has come of Age, that means that yours has too! And from what I hear, she wanted to shop for new clothes because of some guy?"

"OH SHIT!" Bardock gasped, "I gotta go Vegita, see ya later!"

"Great, now who am I supposed to spar with?" Vegita growled, stalking away towards his own home.

"Pan sweetie?" Videl called upstairs, "Could you help me with the table? Tien and his family will be here any minute!"

"Coming Mom!" Pan called down, "Just let me finish up what I'm doing."

"She's been up there for almost an hour," Gohan grumbled, "Who's she trying to impress? Certainly not us..."

"Oh, quiet Gohan!" Videl smiled, "Maybe she just wants to look nice for our company and is getting ready for them."

"Whatever you say dear," Gohan sighed, "I just don't think so..."

After about another ten minutes, Pan finally came down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had changed out of her training clothes and now stood before her parents in an orange skirt, which stopped barely over her knees, and a tight button up shirt. Her hair was even different, as she had it curled a bit and wasn't wearing her bandana. Videl was simply ecstatic about her daughter's new look, but Gohan was not so pleased.

"What on Earth are you wearing!?!" the hybrid growled, "Go upstairs and change, right now!"

"But grandma Chive said I look good in this outfit," Pan whimpered, "That it would be nice to wear to a dinner..."

_"Damn it, I'm getting soft!"_ Gohan growled, "Fine, you can wear it. But only because it's a nice change from you're typical wardrobe!"

Pan smiled sweetly at her father and hugged him tightly around the belly, then ran off to help her mother in the kitchen. Gohan was about to sit down again when he heard a knock at the door and he had to get up and answer it.

"Good to see ya again, Gohan!" Tien smiled, "You remember my wife, Lunch, don't you?"

"Tien, what have I said about bringing Lunch to dinner?" Gohan tried to joke, but it failed miserably.

"Your mother fed you a lot of corn when you were little, didn't she?" Yuno joked from behind his parents, catching Gohan's attention.

The boy was dressed rather nicely, as were his parents, in a pair of black slacks and a matching button up shirt over a white t-shirt. Something about the boy was setting off alarms in Gohan's mind, but he couldn't quite figure out what the problem was.

"Where's the rest of the family?" Tien laughed, "I thought you said there was a party going on tonight!"

"We're right here," Videl answered, stepping out with Pan, "Little Medon is staying with Chive and Bardock tonight."

"Well that's good," Lunch smiled, "Is _that_ Pan? My goodness, you've sure changed these last few years!"

"Thank you for noticing, Lunch," Pan bowed, "It was my grandma's idea."

"Well, she certainly has good taste!" Tien grinned, "Only a Son can pull off orange like that!"

"Enough with all the introductions already!" Gohan beamed, "Let's get this party going! Foods in the kitchen and we can all play some games later."

"Sounds good to me," Tien snickered, "Lead the way!"

Laughing and joking the whole while, Gohan led the group into the kitchen, where what most would consider a feast lay waiting. They were all so engrossed in their own pleasantries, nobody noticed the furious blush on Yuno and Pan's faces...

By the end of the dinner party and the games, everyone was tired and in general relaxed. Tien and Gohan were busy chatting it up about how each others training was going while their wives gossiped about random things. The two teenagers, on the other hand, were busy playing a game of Twister. They were so entangled on the board that Pan felt she'd collapse any second, but there was still one move left...

"Right foot to yellow!" Yuno instructed, trying to move his foot over Pan's.

The move didn't work, however, and both teens collapsed to the floor. Yuno shook his head around in frustration to clear his vision and when he did, he noticed exactly why he had felt uncomfortable. Underneath his considerable bulk lay Pan, a faint blush playing across her delicate features. Staring into those deep brown eyes and smelling the sweet fragrance of her perfume was just so...intoxicating. The young man was hooked and began to move in closer, but stopped when his father spoke up.

"Well, I guess it's about time we head out," Tien yawned, "Early day tomorrow with the training and all. Let's get a move on, everybody."

_"Rotten timing!"_ Yuno growled, "C'mon dad, just a little bit longer?"

"Afraid not son," Tien shrugged, "We've gotta go home so we can get back to training in the morning. Otherwise, we're dead in another year."

"You might just be dead anyways," Videl chimed in, "There's a bad storm moving along the area right now and you might get into an accident."

"Yuno and I can handle an accident."

"Can Lunch?"

"Well, no," Tien gulped, "But I don't think that's any reason..."

"It's plenty of reason!" Gohan laughed, "You guys can stay in the bedroom across the hall from ours tonight. Yuno, you get the foldout in the living room for the evening, alright?"

"Okay Gohan," Yuno nodded, "I guess I'll go change into some night clothes."

"C'mon upstairs guys," Gohan motioned, "I'll show you to your room. Pan, you should be getting to bed too."

Pan nodded to her father obediently and headed up the stairs after him to her room, unaware of just how long a night this was going to be...

_**....to be continued....**_

_**NEXT TIME:** Pan and Yuno have shared a somewhat romantic moment and it is known that the hybrid has now come of Age. Will this effect her actions later on? More importantly, what does Bra really feel for Ubuu and how will that change the nature of their relationship? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	20. Chapter 20

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 20- "Teenagers: Part 2"_

_By- Tiny_

Bra couldn't sleep for the fifth night that week, even with then gentle rhythm of rainwater over her head. Something was deeply troubling the hybrid and she had no real idea what it was.

_"What the hell could it be?"_ Bra cursed, _"I've never had any trouble sleeping before. Why is it happening now?"_

"Hey there Bra!" Ubuu beamed, "Why you up so late?"

"Ubuu!" Bra gasped, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Time Chamber with my dad?"

"We were, but he wanted to get out early so he could train you tomorrow first thing," Ubuu shrugged, "I can't sleep either, so I'm watching a movie."

"Really?" Bra asked, "What movie?"

"Something called 'Cujo'," Ubuu answered, "I think it's a horror flick of some kind, so you might not want to watch it."

"I actually kind of like those movies," Bra beamed, jumping onto the sofa next to Ubuu, "How far into the movie is this?"

"It's just now started," Ubuu muttered through some popcorn, "Nothing good has happened just yet."

_"I beg to differ," _Bra grinned, snuggling next to the Majin, _"Something _very _good has happened..."_

Many miles away from the scene at Capsule Corp., another teenage girl found herself in an interesting predicament. Pan had been sleeping soundly until she heard a noise downstairs. Knowing full well how deep of sleepers her parents were, the Saiya-jin teen decided to go down and check it out for herself.

Once she got downstairs, she saw someone walking into her kitchen that was hard to get a good look at with the lights so low. Deciding it must have been a burglar of some kind and already being fired up, Pan jumped out at the figure in a flash. Before the person could even cry out, Pan was on them and shaking the life out of whoever they were.

"Alright pal!" Pan growled, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Dad always said Saiya-jin were jumpy," the person gasped, "I don't think this is what he meant, but it still applies..."

"Oh my god," Pan blushed, "I'm sorry Yuno, I didn't know it was you."

"Clearly," the teen chuckled, "That's okay though. I should've cut a light on or something first."

"Having trouble sleeping?" Pan asked sweetly, "I get that too sometimes."

"Yeah, but it's for some very...personal reasons," Yuno blushed, leaning against the wall, "Something I can't very well explain to you without getting embarrassed."

"What could be so embarrassing for you?" Pan smiled, "You can tell me."

"Okay, but do you promise not to freak out?"

"I promise."

"Okay then," Yuno sighed, rubbing his neck, "There's this girl...."

Bra and Ubuu were sitting close together as they continued to watch the horror picture in awe at it's strangeness. So far there had been nothing horrible going on except for the occasional argument between the story's main couple. Bra was about to get up and leave when the man they had been watching was attacked savagely by the St. Bernard he was trying to feed.

Before she knew what she was doing, Bra buried her face in Ubuu's chest. Ubuu didn't know how to respond to the sudden development, but thought it best to put his arm around the teen defensively. After the scene was over, Bra pulled her frightened face out of it's nook and looked straight into Ubuu's face.

"It's over now," Ubuu smiled, "You can come out."

"But I don't want to," Bra blushed, moving in closer, "I want to stay right here..."

Before either teen knew what was happening, they found themselves nose to nose, the only sound either heard was the sound of each other's breathing. As they stared into each other's eyes, Ubuu into Bra's aqua pools and she into his onyx ones, something took control. Whether it was the demon in Ubuu or just his own desires, the Majin pulled Bra closer to him and closed his mouth over hers.

Bra was taken aback by the action at first, but melted in the Majin's embrace quickly and allowed him to explore her mouth further. The two continued to kiss passionately for what seemed like an eternity before finally parting. Both teens gasped for air they didn't know they needed and continued to stare at each other. For the first time, Bra noticed just how well developed the Majin really was and felt herself satisfied with her unconscious decision.

Ubuu was also content with his decision as he gazed at the female Saiya-jin's figure for the first time in a new light. Bra's body had the delicacy that made her so alluring to most men, but with a strength to it that could only be achieved by a Saiya-jin woman. The aqua-haired girls chest heaved up and down as her breathing came in quick and heavy gasps, drawing the Majin in.

"What's say we continue this upstairs?" Bra grinned hungrily, "In my room."

"Couldn't agree more!" Ubuu smirked, picking the Saiya-jin girl up in his arms.

The Majin raced up the stairs, though he was careful not to awake the houses other occupants, and into Bra's room. Once there, he put his partner down and turned to lock the door tightly. After he was done with that, he turned around to face the virtually naked figure of his aqua-haired goddess.

"I figured things would be easier this way," Bra said huskily, "Now for you..."

Ubuu didn't protest as the Saiya-jin girl traced her hands along his clothing and pulled it off slowly and oh so seductively. By the time she was done with her work, Ubuu's more primal instincts had taken over and he went quickly to the bed with his goddess.

"Please be gentle," Bra moaned, "I want to enjoy this."

"As you command," Ubuu almost purred, "My princess..."

"...and that's the whole story," Yuno finished up, "What do you think?"

"So this girl you're so worked up over," Pan blushed, "She's...me?"

"Yep, that's about the size of things," the teen gulped, "Your not upset are you?"

"No, its not that," Pan waved, "This is just all so...unexpected..."

"I knew you'd freak out," Yuno mumbled, "I should've just kept my mouth shut!"

The teen stalked out of the room and flopped back down onto the fold-out in the living room. Yuno was angry with himself for allowing Pan to hear about his feeling before she was ready, but more at himself for letting it come out. The teen rolled over onto his side again facing the wall and probably would have drifted off to sleep were it not for the feeling that someone was behind him. Turning back the other way, Yuno came face to face with the woman he cared so much for...

"You ran off before I could finish," Pan smiled, moving closer to Yuno, "It was unexpected..."

"And you're upset about it, right?"

"No, not at all," Pan purred, wrapping her arms around Yuno's neck, "I rather like unexpected surprises..."

Yuno moved closer to the raven-haired teen and kissed her as passionately as he could, causing the Saiya-jin to tremble slightly. Pan parted first, trailing a bunch of kisses along her partner's neck and then instinct took over. Before the teen knew what she was doing, Pan bit down on Yuno's neck just enough to draw blood. Yuno cringed a bit from the initial pain, but soon found himself desiring this young woman even more.

_"Now you are mine forever,"_ Pan purred inside Yuno's mind, _"Nobody else shall ever have you."_

_"Nor you,"_ Yuno responded, _"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

In the blissful hours that followed, Yuno and his mate completed the bond that they had forged, uniting their souls as essentially one. By the time they were finished, both of the teens were thoroughly exhausted and sweaty. None of this mattered to the couple, however, as they embraced each other even in their tired state of being as tightly as possible.

"I wish it could be like this forever," Pan sighed, cradling her head into the crook between Yuno's neck and shoulder, "I love you, Yuno."

"I love you too," Yuno smiled, drifting off, "My Saiya-jin beauty."

"Ubuu?" Bra groaned, rolling over to the Majin, "Did you feel that energy a few seconds ago?"

"Yes, it was Pan," Ubuu mumbled, "She went Super Saiya-jin."

"But why?"

"Yuno and her were awful close just now," Ubuu smirked, "I think that might have something to do with it."

"Do you think she marked him?" Bra gasped, "Not that that would be a bad thing or anything, but Gohan will kill him when he finds out."

"Yuno's a tough guy, he'll be fine," Ubuu smiled, "Don't worry about him. Besides, Gohan, wouldn't dare kill his daughter's mate."

"And why not?"

"Because she'll hate him for the rest of her life if he does," Ubuu chuckled, "Now, what do you say we get some sleep?"

"That sounds good," Bra yawned, "You really can wear a girl out."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ubuu snickered, "Pleasant dreams, my love."

"You too, lover boy..."

_**NEXT TIME:** Now that the bonds have been forged and completed, there are two new couples to add to the list! How will two certain Saiya-jin fathers take the news that their daughters are mated? More importantly, will the two young men in question live long enough to face the new evils? Where Gohan and Vegeta are concerned, the chances aren't in their favor. How will it all turn out? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	21. Chapter 21

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 21- "Survival"_

_By- Tiny_

Gohan awoke the next morning feeling oddly refreshed and ready for a new day, despite the horrible storm outside the previous night. Videl had barely stirred from her slumber and probably wouldn't for a few hours yet, since it was only six in the morning and she didn't rise until seven-thirty.

A loud grumble from the eldest hybrid's stomach put his thoughts to rest as he headed for the stairs. On the way, he noticed that his daughters door was open and that she wasn't in her room.

_"Probably just anxious to start her training,"_ Gohan shrugged, _"Can't say that I blame her..."_

Proceeding down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen, Gohan noticed an empty bottle of water on the table. Assuming Pan had taken a drink before leaving the house, Gohan threw the bottle out and dug into the fridge, fishing out some leftovers from the night before and devouring them quickly.

"That ought to hold me over 'til breakfast," Gohan stretched, "Now, to get to my training for the day..."

Walking out into the living room and heading towards the door, Gohan heard a soft, almost inaudible groan come from the sofa. Wondering how Yuno could make such a soft noise, Gohan decided to investigate. What he saw sent a feeling of pure, feral rage through his body...

Lying on the foldout, curled up right next to the naked human, was Gohan's only daughter, a faint smile on her face. Yuno was smiling as well, though a bit more obviously, and tightened his embrace around the raven-haired Saiya-jin's waist. Pan's tail was curled around the human boy's waist as well, a sign of comfort amongst Saiya-jin people. What really irked Gohan, however, was the blood stains on the sheets and on Yuno's pillow.

"BRAT!" Gohan growled, "PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

Before Yuno knew what had happened, Gohan had sent him into one of the nearby walls. The shockwave that went through the house soon after awoke everyone with a start and the others soon found themselves face to face with the same scene Gohan had moments earlier.

"Gohan, I can explain," Yuno gulped, pulling his pants on, "What happened last night....you see...."

"You don't have to explain a thing to me," Gohan growled, "Cause you won't live long enough to get the words out!"

Yuno braced for the impact of a Super Saiya-jin fist, but didn't feel a thing as Tien grabbed his old friend from behind, restraining him. Yuno took that as his cue to run, but stopped short of the door to talk to Pan.

"Don't be mad at Dad," Pan smiled, kissing her mate on the cheek, "He's just a little steamed."

"I'd hate to see him really pissed off!" Yuno laughed weakly, "Then again, I may not live to see that."

"If you don't get out of here you won't!" Tien growled, "If he goes to the third level, I won't be able to hold him off!"

"I hear ya, Dad," Yuno gulped, kissing Pan on the lips, "I promise I'll be back."

Parting from the Saiya-jin girl, Yuno bolted out the front door and took off into the air away from Gohan's home. Feeling a giant energy spike soon after, the human teen decided it was time to pick up the pace and powered up to Super Human. Even then he could feel Gohan's energy gaining on him and he know for sure he was done for.

_"I'm a dead man,"_ Yuno cried.

"You're damn right about that!" Gohan screamed, slamming his fist into Yuno's middle, followed by a punch to the face.

_"I told her this would happen..."_

"Hmm," Vegeta mused, walking to the recreation room, "Gohan's off to an early start this morning. I wonder when he began training that kid...."

"Dad!" Trunks whispered, "I think you're gonna want to see this."

"See what, brat?" Vegeta grunted, "I've got training to do!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll get a work out when you see what I just saw," the lavender-haired Saiya-jin laughed, "It's a real treat."

Already fed up with his son and with it barely being after six in the morning, Vegeta stalked after the young man towards his daughter's room. Inside, intertwined in a position Vegeta knew meant something had occurred, lay his precious daughter Bra and his student, Ubuu. Bra was nuzzling her face up against the Majin's neck lovingly, sending waves of anger through Vegeta's being.

"I train him, take him into my home, and this is how he repays me!" Vegeta snarled, "I'm going to kill him!"

The two sleeping figures awoke suddenly to Vegeta's rapidly rising ki level, both searching frantically for their clothing. Ubuu had barely gotten into his pants when a fully charged, Super Saiya-jin 3 knee slammed into his stomach. Not giving the Majin time to recover or defend himself, Vegeta tossed Ubuu right through the wall and into the ground outside.

"Daddy, stop it!" Bra demanded, "You'll hurt him!"

"Oh, I don't plan on hurting him," Vegeta chuckled, "I'm plan on KILLING him!"

Bursting out of the wall in a flash, Vegeta continued to pummel the dark-skinned teen like a punching bag. Ubuu had charged up as much as he could, but it did him no good against Vegeta's superior strength. Blood poured from numerous wounds along the Majin's body and it was clear he was slipping away, but that didn't lessen the Saiya-jin prince's deadly assault.

"What the hell is going on out here!?!" Bulma snapped, "BRA! Why are you half naked in front of your brother!?"

"You should of seen her when I got here!" Trunks huffed, "Her and Ubuu were both stark naked in that bed, _together_, and now Dad's beating the shit out of Bra's little lover boy!"

Trunks continued to laugh about the situation at hand like a maniac, throwing out insults and jokes about Ubuu and Vegeta killing him, but was cut short when a hand slapped hard across his face. Trunks looked down to see his little sister, now fully dressed and powered up in level two, with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Shut up, Trunks!" the teen growled, "You may not care if Dad kills Ubuu or not, but _I _do! And I plan on making sure he doesn't get the chance!"

"Why do you care so much about a one night romp?" Trunks sneered, "There's plenty of guys out there."

"Because Ubuu isn't just a one night romp," Bra snapped, "He is _my_ mate!"

Trunks and Bulma's jaws both slammed into the floor sooner than anyone could even blink. Satisfied that she had made her point, Bra shot off into the air after her father and mate, hoping to the Kais she wasn't too late.

"What are you standing around slack jawed for?" Bulma screeched, "Go help your sister, you bonehead!"

"Why do I have to help her?" Trunks groaned, "Then Dad will want to kill me!"

"I don't really care!" Bulma snapped, "If you don't help your sister, _I'm_ going to kill you!"

Dropping his head in defeat, Trunks took off towards the direction of his father's energy signature and Ubuu's dropping ki level.

_"I just know I'm going to regret this..."_

"Gohan, cut this out right now!" Goten, who had just arrived, cried, "You and Videl were their age when you first..."

"Shut up, bro!" Gohan growled, throwing Goten out of the way, "I don't have time to deal with you too!"

"Then I suggest you make time!" Goten snapped, going to full power, "I won't allow you to hurt your own daughter like this!"

"I am not hurting her, just him!" Gohan yelled, punching Goten's ribs, "That little punk violated my daughter!"

"You don't understand, they've bonded!" Goten coughed, "He didn't violate anyone, it was by choice! Any pain you inflict on him hurts her in turn, you should know that!"

Looking down for a second at his daughter, Gohan could see the look of pain and sorrow in her dark eyes. Tears fell onto the face of her mate as Pan held him close to her in a defensive gesture, which caught Gohan off guard. The older Saiya-jin could actually _feel_ the anger towards him radiating off his daughter's aura, and it sent a chill through his body.

"What have I done?" Gohan gasped, dropping back to normal, "Oh god, what have I done?"

"You tried to kill him, that's what!" Pan cried, "How could you?"

"It's...okay Pan," Yuno coughed, "I...I'm sorry Gohan. We should've told you sooner."

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" Pan sniffled, cradling her mate, "Nothing at all you should apologize for..."

"Please forgive me Pan," Gohan cried, trying to hug his daughter, "I shouldn't have...."

"But you did!" Pan snapped, "You did and I will _never_ forgive you for this! Never, as long as you live!"

Gohan dropped his head in defeat and took to the air, heading back home to clean himself off. Videl tried to comfort her daughter, but soon left as well, followed by Tien and Lunch. The only one left behind was Goten, who smiled somberly at the couple for a brief second before leaving for his own home.

"You need to talk to them, Pan," Yuno grunted, sitting himself up, "You can't alienate yourself from you parents."

"Until they can learn to accept that I'm not a little girl anymore, then I won't go back there," Pan sighed, "C'mon, we need to get you fixed up. I'm sure Bulma has something that can fix you up."

Nodding silently to his mate as she positioned herself under his arm, the human boy got to his feet and kissed the Saiya-jin girl on the cheek. Pan smiled sweetly to her love and took off into the air, still holding him tightly to her body like a mother would her child.

_"And I'm never gonna let him go,"_ Pan cried, _"Nobody's gonna change that..."_

Ubuu had lost count of the times he was thrown into the same rock face, but he did know that it hurt now even worse than the first time. Whether that was cause he kept hitting the same spot or because his energy was so low, the Majin would never know as Vegeta picked him up and continued to pummel away at his body. Blood soaked the ground on which they stood and Ubuu knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer at this rate.

"You've lasted a lot longer than I expected," Vegeta smirked, "My training must have really paid off. Too bad you had to screw things up like this!"

Vegeta tossed a massive ki wave, too powerful for Ubuu to block even at full power, and sent it hurtling towards the Majin. Ubuu braced his battered body for the final blow, but never felt it connect as the beam shot off into space. Vegeta's frustration at this development was very obvious _and_ audible, as he glared daggers at the one who stopped him.

"Stand aside, brat!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks, "This is between me and the Majin, you needn't get involved."

"But this does involve me," Trunks snapped, "Whether we like it or not, Ubuu and Bra are bonded now. If you kill him, she'll hate you for the rest of her life!"

"I could care less!" Vegeta growled, "This piece of scum isn't good enough for _MY_ princess! Nobody is!"

Vegeta never expected the blow, nor did he know who had done it, but he did know that it hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before. Standing back up to see who it was that had dared to strike him, Vegeta almost fell back down in shock. Bra was standing before her father, her hair cascading down behind her in thick golden spikes, with a look of pure rage on her face. Her aura flared out all around her, much more powerful than anyone had thought possible for the Saiya-jin teen.

"That is not _your_ decision to make!" Bra growled, "Ubuu was **my** choice, is **my** mate, and will continue to be so whether you like it or not!"

Vegeta snarled at his own daughter, not believing that she would speak to him in such a way, but the look on her face showed him she was deathly serious. Powering down in his frustration, Vegeta stalked over to the now thoroughly frightened Ubuu, his face tightened in a determined look of dominance.

"You had better take care of my daughter, kid," Vegeta grumbled, "Otherwise, you won't live long enough to see me coming!"

"You needn't worry about that," Ubuu huffed, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, not even by accident."

Smirking in satisfaction at the boy's response, Vegeta reached into his pocket a flipped a small bean to the Majin. Ubuu ate the bean eagerly and soon after all his injuries disappeared, as well as his power rising once more.

"Welcome to the family, brat."

On that note, Vegeta took off back to what was sure to be a very angry Bulma, Trunks hot on his heels. Ubuu and Bra were too busy rejoicing to notice, however, and continued to celebrate their survival until Pan landed nearby, Yuno in hand.

"Okay," Bra gulped, "What did I miss here?"

"Don't ask," Pan sighed, "Do you guys still have a regeneration tank here? Yuno could sure use it right about now."

"Yeah, it's back at the house," Bra smiled, "What happened to him?"

"I'll explain along the way," Pan waved, "Now c'mon, I don't think he'll last much longer like this!"

Nodding to her old friend, Bra took off towards home with Pan and Ubuu following closely behind. As they flew, Pan began to tell the story to her friends, who noticed that it was oddly familiar to both, right down to Gohan's overreaction earlier in the morning. She then explained that she wasn't going back home for a while, which is where Bra came in.

"You two can stay with us!" Bra beamed, "Yeah, that way we can get the most out of our training and these two gentlemen can help each other out in theirs. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan," Pan nodded, "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Great," Bra grinned, shaking Pan's hand, "Now let's get a move on! Mom's not as easy to convince as me..."

_**NEXT TIME:** The two young men have survived the two girls dads, though just barely, and now the couples will be living under the same roof. How will the others take this development, most of all Gohan? Will Pan ever forgive her father with the new evil so close by? Most importantly of all, however, why are the two Saiya-jin girls acting so strangely? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	22. Chapter 22

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 22- "Not Again!"_

_By- Tiny_

Three months blew by as though they were nothing and Pan was still living with her mate at Capsule Corp. She refused, despite Yuno's insistence, to reconcile with her father. This had caused Gohan to sink into a depression of sorts and slack in his training slightly, much to his family's disappointment. Raditz had tried bullying him into training, Bardock had tried persuasion, but nothing seemed to phase the hybrid in the slightest.

He just couldn't go on without his little girl...

Gohan was sitting up in his study yet again, throwing a tennis ball against the wall over and over again to fight boredom. He had been like this ever since the day his daughter had essentially disowned him, never leaving the study except to eat and sleep on occasion. He probably would've stayed in the room again, were it not for a little 'divine intervention'...

"Gohan?" Videl smiled, "Little Medon wants you to come downstairs for a few minutes."

"Tell him I can't come down," Gohan responded mechanically, "Daddy has a lot of work to do and can't bother."

"But honey," Videl smirked wickedly, "We have a very special visitor waiting downstairs..."

"Who?"

"Our daughter."

No sooner had the words left Videl's mouth than Gohan was out of the chair, through the door, and down the stairs. Sitting down in the living room, on the sofa, was Gohan's oldest child and her mate, both playing a game with the now two and a half year old Medon. In Gohan's eyes, the moment would have been much sweeter _without_ Pan's mate, but he didn't say anything.

"Hello there Dad," Pan smiled, "I see Mom was able to pry you away from your study for a few minutes."

"That's because you're here," Gohan chuckled, "What, might I ask, prompted this visit to the old man?"

"Well, we have some news for you," Pan gulped, "Some...rather big news."

"Go on," Gohan gestured, sitting down in his chair, "I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"First of all, me and Yuno are married now," Pan smiled, rubbing the human's arm defensively, "I guess you would've expected as much."

"You're married!?" Gohan gasped, "And you didn't tell us?"

"We eloped."

"Well that just won't do!" Gohan growled, "We need to do a vow renewal, with all the family and friends present, and all the other stuff....yeah...."

"Um, Dad?" Pan chuckled, "That _wasn't_ the big news."

"What do you mean, not the big news?" Gohan inquired quickly, "How much bigger can it get!?!"

"A lot bigger," Pan sighed, standing up off the sofa.

"Jeez, sis," Medon giggled, "You're getting big!"

"Your brothers right Pan," Gohan smirked, "Been doing too much eating and not enough training, huh?"

"No, I'm not getting fat!" Pan giggled, "I'm pregnant..."

"YOUR WHAT!?!?"

Ubuu had to quickly dodge pieces of furniture before his head was impaled by a chair leg, though he just barely made it. Needless to say, Vegeta was not taking the news very well at all...

"Now Vegeta, you decided to allow this!" Bulma accused, "You let them sleep in the same bed together and this happened. Besides, they're married, what does it matter!?!"

"It's too damn soon!" Vegeta growled, "Trunks just made me a grandpa a few years ago! Do you know what this means!?!"

"That I'll have more grandkids to spoil?"

"NO!" Vegeta snapped, "It means we're getting OLD!!!"

Ubuu and Bra couldn't help but burst out laughing at Vegeta's comments, which made the Saiya-jin prince very angry. Before the Majin had time to react, Vegeta had a hand around his throat and was squeezing **_very_** tightly.

"What are you laughing at, brat?" Vegeta smirked, "I still haven't decided on a punishment for you yet..."

"Dad, you promised!" Bra screeched, "You said you wouldn't kill him!"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill him," Vegeta chuckled, "That would be way too easy for him. No, I'm going to do something **much** worse than that..."

"What could be worse than death?"

"Training, that's what," Vegeta smirked, dropping Ubuu, "We're going to the Time Chamber for a few months. I want you both to get as much training as possible, so that kid needs to come as soon as possible!"

"That's a great idea!" Bulma beamed, "Then the grandchild will be here even quicker for me to spoil!"

"I'm not doing this for you!" Vegeta grumbled, "In case you forget, there is a new threat heading straight for us that we may not be able to beat. If Bra is pregnant, then she will lose energy steadily for the child. We can't afford for that to happen."

"I see what you mean," Bulma mused, "But why is this a punishment for Ubuu?"

"Because while Bra is sitting on her hands waiting for the baby to come, I will be putting this young pup through the meat grinder!" Vegeta smirked, "Training so intense that only a Saiya-jin could teach it!"

Ubuu pondered that notion for a few minutes, remembering just how severe their previous training had been, and turning pale at the thought of something worse. Bra noticed this and gave the Majin a kiss on the cheek, calming his nerves a little bit, but not much.

"Then it is decided!" the Saiya-jin prince bellowed, "Pack some training gear, we're going on a little vacation of sorts."

_"Why me?"_

Vegeta and his group arrived at the Lookout a few hours after the packing fiasco with Bra, greeted by another group of solemn looking people. Gohan was not looking very happy at the moment, and Vegeta felt he knew why....

"So, yours too huh?" Vegeta smirked, "I guess you had the same idea that I did then. Great minds do think alike!"

"Whatever you say, Vegeta," Gohan grumbled, "I'm here more to punish Yuno than anything else, but Pan's early birth will be a bonus for everyone."

"Indeed it shall," Vegeta smirked, "So, why are you standing around out here if we're going into the chamber?"

"We've gotta wait a few more minutes," Gohan sighed, "Krillin and the other, older humans are in there right now, but they're almost done."

"No, they are done!" a high pitched, shrill voice called out, "Where have you guys been all these years?"

Whipping around to see who had spoken up, Gohan noticed the group of five fighters, including Juuhachi, standing around the chamber door. Krillin had managed to keep his hair fairly short and others had even grown some they never had before, but it was clear they were all stronger. Even Chautzu was there, and Gohan could tell it was him that spoke.

"Hey everybody!" Gohan beamed, "I can see you've been getting the most out of your training!"

"You can say that again," Yamcha chuckled, "Tien and Krillin are slave drivers!"

"That's because you guys slack off way too much," Krillin teased, "This way, you actually get some training in, bonehead!"

"You wound us!" Chautzu and Yamcha howled at once, falling down in mocked agony, much to the crowds delight.

"Still a couple of comedians, huh?" Gohan laughed, "Some things never change!"

"So, you guys going in?"

"Yes, we are!" Vegeta snapped, already entering the chamber, "I would advise Gohan and his group do the same before I decide to lock them out!"

"Alright, I hear you Vegeta," Gohan sighed, "We'll see you guys in about...six hours I guess. Until then!"

"Later Gohan," Chautzu chuckled, the door closing soon after, "He's still just a big kid, isn't he?"

"If you'd seen him when he found out about Pan and Yuno you wouldn't think so," Tien grunted, "He was more like an animal then!"

"Well, if they're coming out in six hours, what's say we do some training here in the open?" Krillin suggested, "It'll be a good way to test our powers out against each other."

"That's a great idea!" Videl beamed, "Can I join in?"

"Sure, we need a sixth person to have even teams anyway," Krillin smiled, "You can spar with Juuhachi there, I'll take Tien, and Yamcha can have Chautzu. Sound good to everybody?"

"Fine by me," Juuhachi smirked, "Now let's get going!"

Bulma watched in mild amusement as the six fighters commenced with their sparring session, waiting for six hours to pass by. The look of sheer determination in each fighter's eyes reminded Bulma ever so much of a certain friend who was now long gone.

_"You were wrong, Gohan,"_ the blue-haired woman sniffled, _"So much has changed..."_

"They should be coming out now," Krillin yawned, "It's been closer to seven hours anyway, not six."

"Maybe they wanted to get the girls recovered and back at full power first," Juuhachi shrugged, "That was the plan, after all."

"I hope your right," Chi-Chi, who had just arrived, sighed, "I couldn't bear to imagine something bad happened to my granddaughter..."

"I'm sure they're all fine," Tien smiled, "Look, here they come now!"

Sure enough, the door to the Time Chamber had opened up and out had stepped two very ragged, rough looking Saiya-jin and two equally rough humans. All had looks of joy and pride plastered onto their faces, confusing the spectators.

"Where are the girls?" Bulma inquired, "Nothing...happened, did it?"

"Oh no, nothing went wrong," Vegeta smirked, "C'mon out girls!"

As if on cue, Pan and Bra stepped out of the endless white room, each carrying a small bundle in their arms. Underneath the bundle could be seen two hairy little heads that were looking in every direction at once. Bulma and Videl were both incredibly anxious to get a hold of the two bundles, each asking politely if they could hold them.

"Okay, but be careful," Pan smiled, "He's a little bit touchy and, well, goofy."

"Remind you of anyone?" Bulma smirked, taking her grandbaby as well, "You should know who."

"Sounds a lot like Goku," Chi-Chi nodded, walking over to Videl, "Let's see the little guy."

Pulling back the white blanket Pan had wrapped her son up in, the two woman melted like jello at the sight of the little baby. He had thick brown locks of hair that reminded Videl a lot of the baby's father, only with more texture, and a brown tail to match that would occasionally brush one of the lady's arms. His bright green eyes glanced back and forth between the two older women excitedly, his face breaking out in the classic Son grin.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Chi-Chi cooed, "Just like his grandpa was at that age!"

"I wasn't cute!" Gohan blushed, "I "

"Yeah right!" Bulma giggled, "If you say so Gohan, but I remember the little boy Goku first introduced to us and _he_ certainly wasn't rugged!"

"Whatever."

"Anyhow, who wants to see my grandbaby?" Bulma beamed, "He's such a cutie!"

Curious about Bulma's giddiness, all the human fighters, save Tien and Videl, came over to see Bra's little boy. His hair was a spiky blue with black streaks in it here and there, giving him a bit more of a rebellious appearance. His aqua eyes, just like his mothers, looked warmly at Bulma as she rubbed his fairly dark skin, causing the baby to wrap his blue tail around her wrist.

"See?" Bulma cooed, "He loves me!"

"So do I, but I'm not wrapping my tail around you!" Vegeta laughed, "Maybe he's just trying to get away!"

Everyone got a good laugh out of Vegeta's comment, livening up the atmosphere around them. Death loomed on the horizon and was almost certain to come, yet life continued to move on regardless. While everyone else was celebrating the birth of the two little boy's, however, Chi-Chi slipped away to the edge of the Lookout.

"What's wrong Mom?" Gohan asked, following her over, "Don't you want to play with the kids?"

"Oh, of course I do," Chi-Chi smiled, "It's not that, son."

"Then what is it?"

"I just..." Chi-Chi sighed, "I just wish your father was here to see this."

Wrapping his arm around his mother's shoulder and rubbing her arms warmly, Gohan gazed into the setting sun along with her as the human woman cried. His gaze was situated on the sun itself, which had always reminded the hybrid of his long departed father.

_"So do I, Mom,"_ Gohan cried silently, _"We all do..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** The two new Saiya-jin have been brought into the universe and everyone is happy, but it isn't to last. The new evil has arrived a little ahead of schedule and the Earth is now in the gravest danger it could ever conceive of! Will the Z fighters be ready to face off against this new evil, or has all their training been for naught? Also, will Goku and crew arrive in time to help save their friends? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	23. Chapter 23

"_Dragonball AS: New Recruits Saga"_

_Chapter 23- "Training Ends"_

_By- Tiny_

Vegeta and the Z warriors continued with their training furiously even after the birth of Pan's son, Goshin, and Bra's little boy, Boxer. Even the two new mothers kept at it as much as possible while at the same time seeing to their little boys. Yuno and Ubuu were now training even more furiously than before, determined to preserve their families lives at any and all costs.

Their time was growing short and they all knew it, even though they didn't know quite how short it was. All any of them really knew was that they had to be ready for whatever they were facing, or else all would be lost.

"Is that all you've got, Ubuu?" Yuno chuckled, "I would've expected much more out of Majin Buu's reincarnation!"

"You want more?" Ubuu growled, "I'll give you more!"

Yuno ducked just in time to avoid a red energy wave only to be hit by a second blast from below. The move was just the opening Ubuu needed to pounce upon his prey, hammering the human boy with a series of punches and kicks too fast for Yuno to avoid, much less counter. From the sidelines, Bulma watched the two young men as they commenced in a battle of strength as well as skill, which pleased everyone greatly.

"Such spirit in two young warriors," Bulma giggled, "It kind of reminds me of Goku and Krillin when they were that age."

"Krillin is indeed a great warrior as humans go," Vegeta grunted from beside his wife, "These two hardly compare to him, much less Kakarot."

"But they're doing so well!" Bulma smiled, "You said yourself that everyone has come a long way since that day almost three years ago."

"They have and will continue to do so until this threat is put to rest," Vegeta nodded, "Even then, I hope that they will continue with their training. You never know..."

"No, you never do," Bulma sighed, hugging the Saiya-jin prince tightly, "That's what makes life an adventure."

Vegeta smiled for the first time since his grandson's birth, a bright smile that showed just how far he had come since landing on Earth almost forty years earlier. The prince had mellowed out so much, though still retaining his warrior's edge, that he could almost pass off as a human. Almost...

Bulma was about to suggest her and Vegeta disappear for some 'alone time', but never got the chance as her mate jumped up suddenly. The fur on Vegeta's tail was ruffling up like a scared cat's would and his eyes were narrowed dangerously towards some unknown point in the sky. Bulma could almost see the gears in his head turning and _could_ see his muscles tense ever so much.

"What is it?" the blue-haired woman asked, "What's wrong, Vegeta?"

"Call the others and tell them to get ready," Vegeta snapped, turning towards the two training boys, "Our time has just run out..."

"My lord, we have reached our destination," a raspy, shrill voice confirmed, "We will have breeched the Earth's atmosphere in no more than one hour."

"Excellent," another voice boomed, "We're ahead of schedule. Go and inform the troops to prepare for combat. How many strong powers are on the planet, Death?"

"A couple dozen, my lord," the one known as Death commented, "Out of these, only three stand a chance against you and your allies."

"Perfect, we have them against the ropes!" the dark one laughed, "Go now, inform the troops of what I have told you. Malice, prepare to land the ship!"

"As you wish, my lord," Malice hissed, turning to the controls.

_"The day has arrived when you Saiya-jin will finally meet your end,"_ the dark one mused, _"What Frieza failed to do all those years ago, I will now finish! Prepare yourselves Saiya-jin, for your sins have come to haunt you..."_

It hadn't taken long to gather the Z warriors, as they had all sensed the energy just as Vegeta had done. Deciding it would be best to take the fight away from civilization so as not to endanger innocents, Vegeta had ordered that they all meet out in the canyon that Goku and him had fought in for the first time.

_"It all began here,"_ Vegeta mused, _"It will all end here!"_

"Can you feel that energy?" Goten asked, "Most of them are pretty weak, but there's a handful of really powerful people onboard that ship."

"Not surprising," Vegita huffed, "Bardock said that at least seven of them would be too much for even Vegeta to handle alone. That was before our training, however. We may just stand a chance now."

_"If only you knew,"_ Bardock smirked, "We will do fine. I'm certain my son is on his way right now."

"I hope your right," Chive shivered, "He may be our last hope."

"Um, guys?" Krillin gulped from a distance, "I think now is the time to stop talking. They're here!"

Looking up to the sky where Krillin had indicated, the group of fighters noticed the dark shape now heading towards them. It was a large, black cruiser of sorts with cannons and gun turrets all along the outer hull and underbelly of the ship. It's streamlined, sleek design indicated that it was probably a stealth ship of some sort, meaning that the Earth's radar hadn't been able to detect it's entry.

_"Convenient,"_ Vegeta snorted, _"They must know we've been waiting for them."_

As the ship drew nearer, Vegeta could sense the uneasiness rising up within his fellow warriors and knew they were becoming scared. He couldn't blame them for that, he was scared as well, though he would never show it to anyone. It was about the time that it looked as though some of the new people would run away that the prince decided to speak up, just as Goku would have were he there.

"Everyone, listen to me," Vegeta began, "I know that you are scared and that we are out gunned, out matched, and they probably can out think us too. However, I refuse to believe that we trained so long and sacrificed so much only to die like cowards in the wholesale slaughter of this planet!"

All of the fighters listened intently to every word the Saiya-jin prince spoke, taking in the words like a young child would candy. Vegeta paused for a second and looked over the rag tag group of fighters, noticing their faces hardening in defiance and felt his own face soften in satisfaction.

"I know it may not mean that much to any of you, but I have to tell you something important," Vegeta continued, "Should I not make it through this battle, or should any of you, regrettably, die, I want you to know that you have all made your races proud. Nowhere else in the cosmos does a more powerful group of warriors reside and I think that no other place will ever have such warriors again!"

The fighters anxiety and fear had all but disappeared by this time, leaving only looks of determination and eagerness on the faces of the Z warriors. Everyone now knew what it was they were fighting for and why it was so important that they do so, which pleased the Saiya-jin prince to no end.

"Now, we are going to face these spineless cowards and we are going to triumph no matter what!" the prince finished up, "And if we should die, we will die as warriors in battle, as a warrior should go. Is everybody with me?"

"YEAH!!!"

"Poor Vegeta," the dark man mused, "Like a general rallying his troops before an upcoming battle. Too bad all that splendor will be for nothing in the end."

"To fools will not know what hit them," another voice chuckled, "Will you be joining us my lord?"

"To soil my hands with their blood would be a waste of my talents," the dark one huffed, "I will stay here and watch as their blood turns the desert wastes red."

"As you wish, my lord," the other figure bowed, "Shall we begin the attack now?"

"Yes, lets get this over with," the first nodded, "Leave nobody standing and take no prisoners. I want them all in the next life by dusk!"

"As you command, great one..."

_**....End New Recruits Saga....**_

_**NEXT TIME:** With the time for training over and the battle about to begin, doubts linger in everyone's minds about the outcome of this fight. Vegeta seems confident in his fellow fighters abilities, but will it really be enough? Will Goku and his two companions make it back in time, or will their journey have been for nothing? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	24. Chapter 24

"_Dragonball AS: Deadly Sins Saga"_

_Chapter 24- "Games Begin"_

_By- Tiny_

As Vegeta and the others stood in waiting, all anxious to get this battle over with, the door to the ship finally opened up. Out of the doorway stepped six cloaked figures, two powerful men following them closely, and a whole horde of warriors, at least a thousand of them in all. The nervousness that had existed previously now resurfaced amongst the Z warriors, much to Vegeta's dismay.

"Who are you people?" Vegeta grunted, "There are supposed to be seven of you."

"Our leader has decided to decline this battle," the strongest figure smirked, "He wouldn't want to soil his hands with the blood of such inferior warriors!"

"You...DARE to call the Saiya-jin prince inferior!?!" Vegeta growled, his aura flaring out rapidly, "I'll show you who's inferior here, you bastard!"

Before the cloaked man could event think of a retort, Vegeta had attacked, delivering a roundhouse kick to the man's skull. Whoever the figure was, he soared away into another part of the canyon, followed shortly there after by the Saiya-jin prince. Not wasting a minute in their commander's absence, the other fighters dispersed and began to pick targets.

In a matter of minutes, every Z fighter was engaged in some kind of combat with at least one of these new fighters. Raditz and Diive both had their hands full with two different fighters apiece, while Gohan had one of the weakest of the six strong fighters to contend with. Everyone else was contending with the soldiers that had followed the six super powers out, making their job easy.

The war had begun...

Even at the third level, Gohan was not doing the least bit of real damage to his opponent. Whoever this guy was, Gohan knew he was in for the fight of his life if he couldn't even damage him.

"What's the matter Saiya-jin?" the man's hearty laugh mocked, "Too weak to beat even the weakest opponent? I almost feel sorry for you!"

"Just who are you?" Gohan asked angrily, "Why are you doing this?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I guess I'll tell you who I am," the man grunted, removing his cloak.

Underneath the heavy fabric was a fat, disgusting individual with scaly red skin that reminded the hybrid of blood. He was clad in a loose fitting black outfit that greatly resembled the one worn by Destroyer back on Yardratsei three years earlier. This disgusting man wore a similar sheathed sword at his side and Gohan, judging by the experience with Destroyer, knew it was most likely very sharp. Two yellow, animalistic eyes shone wickedly in the early evening light, sending chills down Gohan's already shaky spine.

"I am the first of who are known as the 'Deadly Sins'," the man chuckled, "My name is Gluttony, weakest of the strong, as you would put it. No matter though, I am more than powerful enough to take you out."

"You think so, huh?" Gohan laughed, "Then I guess I should show you my true power before you die..."

"True power?" Gluttony gasped, "But...I thought you were already at your maximum?"

"You honestly think I'd go into a battle at my fullest?" Gohan smirked, powering up, "None of us are at our full power yet, so your previous read-outs on our energy are inaccurate. Sucks, doesn't it?"

Not waiting for a response from the over-weight warrior, Gohan began to charge up to his new found maximum. Gohan's thick, golden locks of hair began to wave in the breeze formed by his rising energy as his aura darkened to a reddish-gold coloration. The formerly green eyes of the Super Saiya-jin faded to a crystal blue color as Gohan's already massive muscles bulged slightly, ripping his gi top off, giving Gluttony a full view of the Saiya-jin's muscles.

The golden tail that wagged behind the Saiya-jin darkened back to brown yet again as Gohan's energy levels rose rapidly. Black bolts of energy shot out around the Saiya-jin's aura as his energy began to peak and the golden locks of long hair darkened to a red that almost matched the color of the Sin's skin. With one final yell to push his power to it's fullest, Gohan's aura flared out, blinding the Sin for a few seconds.

"How is this possible!?!" Gluttony grumbled, "You Saiya-jin can't be that strong!"

"Oh, but I am that strong," Gohan smirked, "I call this form the Super Kaio-Ken, a combination of the level three transformation and the Kaio-Ken attack my father learned many years ago. What really grabs you is that despite my rise in power, Vegeta is easily twice as powerful!"

"YOU LIE!" Gluttony screamed, "No monkey can possibly be that strong!"

"MONKEY!?!" Gohan growled, "Oh, I am going to KILL YOU!"

Before Gluttony could react to the Saiya-jin's movements, Gohan slammed his super charged fist into the Sin's portly middle. Gluttony lurched over in pain, giving Gohan a clear shot at his exposed head. The kick delivered to the Sin's skull sent him flying down to the rocky outcroppings that surrounded them, slicing him up a bit in the process.

"Get up!" the Saiya-jin demanded, "That couldn't have hurt you that much or else the time to end this battle is now."

"An intelligent Saiya-jin," Gluttony chuckled, getting to his feet, "I never thought I'd see the day..."

"You won't," Gohan growled, "Because you're not going to last the night."

"We'll see about that," the overweight warrior grunted, "Take this!"

Gohan moved out of the way just in time to avoid the massive black energy blast, his skin hot from the intensity of the attack. Not giving the Saiya-jin hybrid a chance to react, Gluttony blurred behind Gohan and slammed a fist into his back. The Saiya-jin lurched forward in pain but was knocked backwards when the Sin delivered a kick to his middle. Blood flew from the Saiya-jin's lips, but Gohan wouldn't give in so easily.

Jumping back into the fight, just as his father would've done, Gohan smashed his fist into the overweight warrior's jaw, dislocating it. Gluttony did a complete 360 spin from the force Gohan put into the attack, all the while getting battered by the hybrid from all angles. Each blow sent a new wave of pain coursing though the Sin's body, like nothing he had ever felt before.

_"I underestimated this Saiya-jin,"_ Gluttony coughed, _"But his energy is fading away, so I might still have my chance at victory."_

Reaching up just in time to block another of Gohan's punches, Gluttony fired a giant beam of black energy right at the Saiya-jin warrior. This time, Gohan was too close to avoid the attack and took it full force in his face. Gluttony smirked with satisfaction at his handiwork, noting that Gohan's power was now half what it was at the battle's start.

"It seems your power does have limits, Saiya-jin," Gluttony smirked, "How do honestly expect to beat me when your power has dropped so much?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you aren't any better off," Gohan huffed, "And I still have more than enough power at my disposal to defeat someone like you!"

Not tolerating the hybrid's boasts, Gluttony charged Gohan and rammed his knee into the Saiya-jin's ribcage. Gohan was sent soaring into the darkening sky, blood dripping slowly out of the corner of his lips. His face twisted with a combination of pain and rage, showing his usually dormant Saiya-jin nature.

_"I can't keep going like this,"_ Gohan growled, _"Gotta finish this fight now!"_

Now determined to emerge victorious from the fight, Gohan righted himself and immediately cupped his hands at his sides. In a matter of seconds a blue energy ball had formed in the Saiya-jin's palms, the power within it growing rapidly with each passing moment. Gluttony showed no real concern about the Saiya-jin's move, since he knew it would be easy to block at that distance.

"KA....ME...."

"What a pitiful creature!" Gluttony laughed, "You really think that will hurt me, one of the deadliest beings in the galaxy?"

"HA....ME...."

"I see, you Saiya-jin truly are idiots," the Sin continued, "Fine then, fire your blast. Even that won't save you..."

Right as Gluttony finished his statement, Gohan phased out of sight all together, leaving behind a very confused Sin. Gluttony continued to look around furiously, trying to find any trace of his opponent only to come up empty handed.

_"Where the hell is that Saiya-jin?"_

As though he had read Gluttony's mind, Gohan reappeared right in front of the Sin, the blue energy ball still at his side. The overweight Sin's eyes widened in horror as he saw the fire burning in Gohan's icy eyes and for the first time in his life, he was the one afraid.

"This can't be happening!"

"HA!!!!!!"

Gluttony opened his mouth as if to scream, but the sound never made it out of his mouth as the KameHameHa wave engulfed his body. Gohan watched with satisfaction as the Sin's body disintegrated right before his eyes, bringing with it a small sense of satisfaction in his abilities. His energy now completely depleted and his body utterly exhausted, Gohan collapsed to the ground bellow, his hair returning to it's normal color and length.

Gohan could feel his life force slipping away, the blood loss he had suffered during the battle being far too great even for his Saiya-jin healing powers. The situation was all too grim for the mighty Saiya-jin warrior and he was just about to give up when a blurry figure landed next to his body, picking him up from the ground.

"Gohan, take this," the figure urged, "We can't afford to lose you now!"

Just barely able to tell what he was about to eat, Gohan chewed on the senzu bean as quickly as he could in his weakened condition. Finally having crushed the bean down to a soft, mushy substance Gohan swallowed, his injuries healing soon there after. With his vision now restored as well, the Saiya-jin was able to make out the face of his rescuer, a fully charged Krillin.

"How did you know where to find me?" the Saiya-jin chuckled.

"I went looking for you and felt your power rise and then drop suddenly," the former monk explained, "I knew you'd want to know first..."

"Know what?" Gohan inquired, raising his brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Gohan, they..."

"They what?"

"They killed them."

"Killed who?" Gohan asked anxiously, "Krillin, who did they kill?"

"Videl and Yuno."

Krillin had never seen a man power up so fast, but just as soon as the words left the short man's mouth Gohan's energy had shot all the way back to full. No longer were the blue pupils in place, however, as Gohan's eyes shown an eerie white as he took off in the direction Krillin had come from. The former monk watched in awe until his old friend was far from his sight, then shook his head somberly.

"I almost feel sorry for whoever did it when Gohan gets his hands on them," Krillin sighed, "Almost...."

_**NEXT TIME:** The battle for Earth has begun and already there have been casualties, Gohan's wife, Videl, and his son-in-law, Yuno. How will Gohan react when he sees the dead body of his family members and the ones who did the deed? More importantly, will anyone be able to stop the Saiya-jin should he completely lose control? Also, why aren't Goku and the others back on Earth yet? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!! _


	25. Chapter 25

"_Dragonball AS: Deadly Sin's Saga"_

_Chapter 25- "Ascension"_

_By- Tiny_

Malice and Death had battled many foes on countless worlds with countless battle tactics, but nothing they had ever faced could've prepared them for what they were currently enduring. Fully charged at the third level, swinging like a mad woman at the two Sin's, was Gohan's fiery daughter, Pan. Her normally bright, clear eyes were now a blazing red and her golden aura had darkened and taken on a slightly greenish color.

Despite holding the advantage power wise over the young Saiya-jin, as well as taking the fight to a populated area, both Sin's were unprepared for this sudden burst of rage at the death of her mother. Most Saiya-jin killed their parents off after surpassing them in strength, but this particular one was obviously different.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARDS!" Pan shouted, connecting a blow to Death's jaw, "JUST LIKE YOU DID MY MATE AND MY MOTHER!"

Death continued to dodge blows from the young warrior, though with great difficulty, as she swung wildly with all she could muster. Deciding to distract her a bit before going in for the kill, Death fired off a small ki blast to knock Pan off balance, but it didn't work. The young Saiya-jin smacked the blast away like it was nothing and slammed her fist into the Sin's ribcage. Blood spewed from the dark man's mouth and nose as he doubled over in pain, grabbing his wound.

"You little bitch," Death growled weakly, "That hurt!"

"Good, I hope so," Pan huffed, holding out a ki blast, "But don't worry, I'm going to be merciful. You can't feel pain in the next life!"

"Oh no you don't, missy," Malice cried, jumping back into the fray, "We aren't done with you yet!"

Before Pan could whip around to attack the Sin, Malice had already grabbed her in a strangle hold, pinning her up helplessly. The Saiya-jin could feel that something was going on with her attacker, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. His eyes glimmering with something that Pan had seen only once before in the eyes of her mate, and she didn't like the way things were looking.

"Hey Death, what's say we have some fun with this one?" Malice grinned, "She looks a bit like those ones we ran into back a few years ago, doesn't she?"

"I guess you're right Malice, she does look like them," Death chuckled, "Only she's much prettier _and _stronger. I'll bet she'll even put up a bit of a fight!"

Pan fought desperately against the Sin's strangle hold, but Malice was far too strong for her to break free from. The Saiya-jin had to stand there in horror as the two Sin's lust grew stronger and the scent of their arousal filled the air. Death inched ever closer to Pan, his eyes blazing wildly, and thrust his hands up the Saiya-jin's shirt, fondling her chest. Pan looked away for fear of what would come next as the Sin started to explore further, his fingers trailing all along her slim, yet toned figure.

"Yes, a true prize you are," Death breathed huskily, "It really pains me that you'll still have to die, but alls well that end well..."

"YOU SICK BASTARDS!" an angry, deep voice growled from behind, "HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH THINGS TO A CHILD!"

Turning around to face the newcomer, Death received the most disturbing sight of his life. Whoever the man was, he has a flowing mane of blazing red hair trailing down to the backs of his knees just over his dark tail. The Saiya-jin's skin held several deep scars, showing he had seen many battles, and his muscles were large enough that no shirt would fit his physique. Still, the most impressing part about the man was not his physical appearance but his power, which was far beyond Death or Malice's comprehension...

"What a shame," Malice grunted, letting Pan out of his hold, "Guess the girl will have to die sooner than planned!"

Pan backed away quickly, but it was nowhere near fast enough to avoid Malice's hand, which threw her up in the air. The Saiya-jin girl rocketed through the sky above, never noticing the purple energy blast heading straight for her. Gohan darted into the air to try and save his daughter, but he was too late. The beam collided with the young Saiya-jin's chest, piercing her heart and darting out the other side.

As she fell limply towards the ground, Pan's father managed to catch her in his strong arms before she crashed. The look of pain in the Saiya-jin female's face was indescribable, but was nothing compared to the anger coursing through her father's veins at that very second.

"Daddy," Pan coughed, spitting up some blood, "They....they were going to..."

"Quiet now, sweetheart," Gohan cried, brushing a hair out of his daughter's face, "Daddy's here now, it'll be alright. Everything's gonna be just fine, you'll see."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Pan smiled, closing her eyes, "I failed you....and...."

"Pan?" Gohan whimpered, "PAN!!!"

Gohan shook the now limp form that was once his daughter even as he sensed the last bit of energy leave her body. Pain flowed through the Saiya-jin's veins as he began to shake uncontrollably, the anger associated with his pain too great to keep bottled up inside any longer. Gohan had seen red and now, he was out for blood...

"How touching, a final moment with Daddy," Malice laughed, "She's right though, she did fail to even save mother, much less herself!"

"You..." Gohan growled, placing his daughter's body on the ground, "How could you do this? She was just a child!"

"I don't know who your talking about, pal," Death chuckled, "But that was no girl that we just killed. Not with a body like that!"

Gohan's eyes narrowed dangerously, his already white eyes glowing a faint yellow color, as his power began to steadily rise. The red hair on his head began to shorten and grow darker as his eyebrows returned and also darkened. The two Sin's could only watch with utter fear as the Saiya-jin's power rose and with it his anger.

"You little bastards!" Gohan screamed, throwing his head back in anger, "You're going to die! Even if it's the last thing I ever do, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

Gohan's aura burst out around him, shaking buildings right off of their foundations and bursting any nearby water lines. Lightning filled the sky even though it wasn't storming and the very ground on which the three fighters were standing shook violently, as though it would crack. Meanwhile, inside Gohan's rapidly growing aura, the changes were continuing...

What was once knee-length red hair had shortened to just above the Saiya-jin's shoulder, now a mess of wayside black locks. Gohan's white eyes had regained their lost pupils, which were a chilling jade color that seemed to be capable of seeing right through you. Soft, light red fur stretched out over the Saiya-jin's arms, stomach, back, and tail as his power continued to rise to new heights that made even the most seasoned warriors tremble.

With one final scream of rage, Gohan's golden aura shone brighter than the sun as his power reached it's fullest potential. The two Sin's were blown back several hundred feet from the shockwave put off by the Saiya-jin warrior's sudden power increase, knocking down several smaller buildings along the way. The changes were complete and Gohan stood proudly within his aura, having reached the legendary level.

"What the hell are you?" Death asked, landing in front of the Saiya-jin, "No monkey in history has ever held this kind of power!"

"Not even the one legends tell of," Malice agreed, "How did you manage to get such power when even he could not!?!"

"How I got this power will be of little concern to you when your dead," Gohan chuckled, "And I am not the first to reach this level..."

"WHAT!?!"

In the blink of an eye, Gohan had sprung on the offensive, ramming a fist clean through Malice's chest. Dark blood oozed out of the open wound as the Saiya-jin withdrew his arm and fired an energy blast, incinerating any of the Sin's remains. Death backed away with newfound fear of this man who had killed his much stronger companion so effortlessly. Still, he didn't get very far...

Gohan grabbed Death by the back of his neck and turned him around so that they could look eye level at each other. The fear that flashed across Death's face would've more than satisfied any other Saiya-jin, but Gohan was different. Before the Sin even knew what was happening, Gohan began swinging fist after fist and kick after kick into his stomach and face. Black blood dripped out of open wounds on the man's body and Gohan could feel Death's life force slipping away.

"So then, this is how it truly is," the Saiya-jin grumbled, "An eye for an eye, a life for a life...."

"Mer...mercy...," Death wheezed, "Please...show m...mercy..."

"MERCY!?!" Gohan growled, "You killed my family and now you expect me to show you, of all people, mercy!?!"

"If you are...truly the son...of Goku," Death coughed, "He...would show...mercy..."

"I am my father's son, but I am not my father," Gohan snarled, "I'm going to let you suffer and bleed out. After you die, not even the buzzards will want to feast on your flesh!"

Ignoring Death's continued pleas for mercy, Gohan took off into the air and headed towards the battleground where his remaining friends still fought. Death was left to rot in the middle of a ruined city, his dark blood staining the rubble that lay all around him. Even in his last moments, the dark one smirked defiantly at the backside of the man responsible for his demise.

_"Enjoy your little victory while it lasts!"_ Death spat, even as his life slipped away, _"You're still a long way from winning the war..."_

"Look guys! There's the exit!" Goku beamed, "We're almost there."

_"Goku, is that really you?"_ a shrill, excited voice called, _"I can't believe it!"_

"Yeah, it's me King Kai," Goku smiled, "So, what's going on back on Earth? Are they winning?"

_"I'm sorry Goku, but they're not,"_ King Kai sighed, _"Already several have died and many more are severely injured."_

"Who's died?" Goku gulped, "Was it Chi-Chi? Or the boys?"

_"No, they're fine,"_ King Kai sniffed, _"But they killed Videl and Pan, as well as Pan's mate, Yuno..."_

"They killed my GRANDDAUGHTER!" Goku screamed, flashing into the legendary level instantly, "THEY'RE GOING TO PAY! LET'S GO FASTER YOU GUYS, RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Kakarot, we can't move any faster without disrupting the energy flow in this road we're on," Brolly advised, "Who knows what'll happen!?!"

"Then we'll just have to improvise," Goku chuckled, grabbing Piccolo and Brolly's arms, "Here we go!"

In a flash of brilliant light, the three warriors disappeared out of the roadway that led to the Ultimate Kaio-Shin's planet.

Back on Earth, a certain Saiya-jin warrior smiled at what he had just sensed, knowing that the universe now had a chance. His lips turned up in a satisfied smirk as the Saiya-jin looked up towards the evening sky overhead, the stars beginning to sparkle like small rays of hope in the night as his life force faded away.

_"Kakarot, my son, please hurry...."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Gohan has reached the legendary level for the first time and Goku now knows that his granddaughter has been killed. How will the Sin's react when they've got the strongest Saiya-jin in existence after them? More importantly, will any of them survive the wrath of the legendary Son Goku or will the Earth be stained with their blood? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	26. Chapter 26

"_Dragonball AS: Deadly Sins Saga"_

_Chapter 26- "Stupid Delays"_

_By- Tiny_

Raditz fired yet another ki wave, decapitating the one known as Envy in a brilliant pink flash of raw power. The Sin's body fell to the ground lifelessly, but was gone soon there after by a blast from whoever Envy's partner had been. Whoever they were, their build was much more slender then the previously bulky warrior and the scent they put off immediately told Raditz that this warrior was a female.

"He was worthless as a fighter anyway," the person snickered, "Not very good in the sack, either. I guess I'll just have to find a new plaything now. How about you, monkey-boy?"

"I'm spoken for," Raditz huffed, "Besides, your not my type."

"And why not?"

"The idea of being incinerated for being bad in bed doesn't exactly appeal to me," Raditz growled, "That and you're here to kill us all."

"Too bad, you're kind of cute," the woman sighed, "I guess I'll just have to kill you without having any fun."

Tossing her cloak aside, Raditz saw that the woman had a light pink skin tone, where as the others all had red or black skin, and light blue eyes. Her body was _very_ well developed, causing many of the surrounding fighters to stop and gaze down at her over exposed cleavage. Yamcha and his students soon put a stop to their opponent's gawking, killing quite a few in the process. Raditz smiled approvingly at the human fighters, then turned his attention back to his opponent, who had just finished taking off her rather heavy hood.

The woman was clad in a tightly fitting black leather outfit with a loosely fitting purple cape cascading down over her back. Long, flowing locks of raven hair hung down just below the woman's shoulders and glistened slightly in the evening light. She tossed it around her face seductively for a second, but Raditz was unimpressed.

"Is that all you know how to do? Seduce your victims?" Raditz laughed, "I am a bonded Saiya-jin, such feminine charms won't work on me. You'd better hope you have the strength to survive, otherwise this won't be much fun!"

"My looks only add to my opponent's weaknesses," the woman snapped, "You may not be effected by my looks, but my strength will surely put your mouth to rest!"

"I highly doubt that," Raditz chuckled, "I am a Saiya-jin, born of potentially the most powerful race in existence! What makes you think you can stand up to me, little one?"

"Oh, that does it, monkey!" the woman growled, "You will die by my hands, or my name isn't Lust!"

"I think you're mistaken," Raditz mocked, falling into stance, "Since you won't be leaving this planet alive! Prepare to die!!!"

As much as Sloth and Greed tried, they just couldn't seem to land a blow on the Saiya-jin warrior's body. Whoever he was, the Saiya-jin was capable of far more than the two Sin's had given him credit for and was proving as much by avoiding everything they threw at him.

_"Like some kind of roach,"_ Sloth growled, _"You step on him and he gets up to ask for more!"_

"Talking to yourself again?" Diive snickered, slamming a fist into the Sin's stomach, "That's bad for your health, you know. Causes death in some cases."

"Shut up, you stupid ape!" Sloth coughed, "We still have fight left in us!"

"If you can call what you've been doing fighting," Diive laughed insanely, "More like dancing, but with fire!"

Growling like some kind of savage animal, Greed smashed a knee into Diive's cheek in the hopes it would fracture the Saiya-jin's skull. Diive was blown back a few feet, but turned to face the two Sin's none the worse for the wear. A small trickle of blood dripped out of the corner of the Saiya-jin's mouth, but he quickly wiped it away with his left hand.

"Not bad, but your plan didn't work," Diive chuckled, "I'm still in one piece, you foolish little man."

"Damn you Saiya-jin's!" Sloth snapped, shaking his fist, "We'll find a way to kill you, even if it's the last thing we ever do!"

"Don't give him any ideas!" Greed gasped, "He might decide to finish us off now!"

"What a splendid notion!" the Saiya-jin mused, "Who wants to go first?"

Both Sin's gulped at the Saiya-jin's statement and turned to flee, but didn't get very far as two powerful hands grabbed them from behind and threw the two into the ground below. Coming to a screeching halt several yards away, Greed thought that maybe Diive had decided to stop their suffering and kill them quickly, but that was not meant to be. Soon after they had stopped moving, Diive picked the two up by the neck and threw them up into the air.

Punch after punch was thrown into Greed and Sloth's bodies, each blow bringing fresh pain along with the old, making it all the more excruciating. Blood dripped out of every exposed orifice on the two men's bodies as the power behind the blows was increased steadily. They almost wished the nerves in their bodies would shut down so the pain would go away, but they got no such satisfaction.

"Ah, what a great warm-up," Diive snickered, "I'm surprised you two morons were able to even stand against me for so long. Most people would have given up by now..."

"Gloating will get you nowhere, Saiya-jin," Sloth wheezed, "Our leader is far more powerful than any of us. He will crush you stupid monkeys like bugs!"

"I'm afraid he's correct," Greed chuckled weakly, "You may win this battle, but he will kill your sorry ass!"

Holding out his hand over the two crippled warriors bodies, Diive began to charge a yellow wave of energy. The power building in the wave turned the cool night air white hot in a matter of seconds as the wind picked up around the Saiya-jin's body. The two Sin's closed their eyes in anticipation, but never felt the pain wash over their bodies as the yellow energy incinerated their entire being.

"Let that be a message to your boss," Diive snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Nobody can defeat a Saiya-jin!"

"Oh really?" a voice hissed from behind, "Allow me to disprove that theory..."

Diive whipped around to defend himself faster than most people's eyes could follow, but was met only with a powerful blow to the jaw. The Saiya-jin warrior was thrown back several feet into a nearby cliff. Pulling himself out of the rubble, Diive charged at the hooded figure, a ki blast already charged up in his hands. The blow smashed into the man and Diive thought he had won, but crashed into the ground himself after a powerful chop to his neck.

"So much for the powerful Saiya-jin warrior," the hooded man smirked, "Although I must say I'm impressed. Your little attack actually tickled!"

Diive used every ounce of his strength to pull himself up to look at this man who stood gloating before him. The Saiya-jin's eyes narrowed savagely at whoever he was, the bloodlust that already existed within his very soul rising up to the surface. Whoever this man was, he could feel the rage rising out from the downed warrior and Diive could almost swear he saw the man shiver with fear. That alone was enough to satisfy the son of Nappa, a cold smirk spreading across his face.

"Enjoy your small victory over my flunkies, Saiya-jin, but know that I am not afraid of you," the man smirked, charging a blast in his left hand.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Diive chuckled weakly, "I can _sense_ the fear rising from you! You couldn't hide that even if you tried!"

"The time has come to end your pointless banter!" the hooded one growled, aiming his palm at the Saiya-jin's head, "Any last words before you die?"

"Yeah," Diive smirked, "I'll see you in Hell!"

Growling almost like some kind of wild animal, the hooded man threw back his hand and tossed a giant red ball of energy at the Saiya-jin's body. Diive closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in agony as his cells separated from each other, being completely destroyed by the attack. Whoever the hooded man was, he smirked with satisfaction as the smoke cleared, revealing nothing of the Saiya-jin save a few pieces of cloth and some blood on the ground.

"You first, monkey..."

"What do you mean we have to ride that stupid plane to Enma's palace!?!" Goku pleaded, "I've gone there before using the Instant Transmission!"

"And it's greatly disturbed the energy balance over there," King Kai sighed, "If it's disturbed any more then the very wall over Hell will shatter and all the inmates will escape up here. Do you want that?"

"But King Kai, my family needs...."

"Goku," Piccolo butted in, "I think we should do as King Kai says. Imagine if someone like Cell or Super 17 escaped from down there!"

"The Nameksei-jin brings up a good point, Kakarot," Brolly nodded, "The results of such an event would be catastrophic!"

"What does that mean?" one of West Kai's warriors asked, causing everyone present to topple over.

"It means bad," Brolly growled, _"Moron."_

"Anyhow, you should listen to your friends Goku," King Kai coughed, "We can't allow anyone from down there to be let loose here in Other World. Not even you would be able to defeat all of them."

"Fine, I'll ride the stupid plane," Goku sighed in defeat, "How long will it take to reach Enma's Palace?"

"About two hours or so," King Kai shrugged, "Don't worry, it'll seem like only a few minutes have gone by!"

"Whatever you say, King Kai," Goku grumbled, walking onto the plane, _"I just _hate_ delays..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Goku and crew have run into a snag and it will now be at least two hours before they manage to get back to Earth. Will the Earth warriors be able to hold their own against these new foes now that four of them are dead, or have their chances been ruined with Diive's death? More importantly, who is this foe that managed to somehow kill the powerful Saiya-jin warrior so easily? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	27. Chapter 27

"_Dragonball AS: Deadly Sins Saga"_

_Chapter 27- "Declaration of War"_

_By- Tiny_

Lust ducked once more out of the way of one of the Saiya-jin's powerful attacks, which probably would've taken her head clean off. Her fair skin had gotten burned in several places by small ki blasts the Saiya-jin had tossed while warming up earlier, but she was otherwise none the worse for the wear. Raditz may have been stronger than the beautiful Sin, but she was evidently the faster of the two warriors and was easily avoiding the Saiya-jin's blows.

"Are you beginning to tire yet, Saiya-jin?" Lust mocked, landing gracefully behind the long-haired warrior, "Am I too much for you to handle?"

"In your dreams, wench," Raditz chuckled, "In fact, I'm just getting started!"

Lust tried to avoid the blow, but was caught off-guard by the Saiya-jin's sudden burst in speed and Raditz's blow connected perfectly with her jaw. The Sin went flying into the air, dark blood dripping out of her nose, and was stopped short by a firm grip around her left arm. Raditz smirked at the frightened woman as he increased the pressure on her arm, cracking the bones, just before hurtling her back towards the ground.

Sharp rocks flew back out towards the Raditz, but never touched the Saiya-jin warriors, as his aura fried them before they could. A cold, cruel smirk spread across the Saiya-jin's face as he gazed upon his handiwork, the dark blood of his feminine opponent dripping down onto the stones.

Lust's face was scratched up and bleeding in several spots thanks to the jagged rubble, as was most of the rest of her body. Her skin was slowly turning red with anger and frustration with her opponent, a sight that delighted the powerful Saiya-jin warrior to no end.

"YOU FUCKING MONKEY!" the Sin screamed, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! MY HAIR IS A WRECK!!!"

"If you ask me, it was a wreck beforehand!" Raditz laughed, crossing his arms across his chest, "You should be thanking me, woman. I did you a big favor."

"Oh, I HATE you!" Lust screeched, hovering up to the Saiya-jin's level, "If it's the last thing I do, I...will...KILL YOU!!!!"

The now red Sin charged savagely at her unfazed opponent, who ducked out of the way of her initial attack, just like she had known he would. Just before Raditz could move onto the offensive once more, Lust rammed her knee into the powerful warrior's stomach.

Raditz doubled over from the sheer force of the blow, not to mention how unexpected it was, a small stream of blood dropping out of his mouth. Not wasting a second of her temporary advantage over the more powerful fighter, Lust unleashed a rapid barrage of punches and kicks that were far too fast for the Saiya-jin warrior to counter or even dodge.

_"She's trying to wear me down and then go in for the kill,"_ Raditz heaved, finally backing away from his opponent, _"Like a real hunter..."_

"What's wrong Saiya-jin?" Lust snickered, crossing her arms under her chest, "Can't keep up with little old me? Or perhaps you're just too old and worn out to fight anymore, huh?"

"You shouldn't run your mouth so much," the Saiya-jin warrior growled, "It tends to get people in trouble."

"From you?" the Sin laughed, "I don't think so! I just proved that your no match for someone like me, so you might as well..."

Lust was cut off by a swift kick to the base of her neck, sending a rapid surge of pain through the woman's seriously under prepared body. The Sin arched forward from the initial shock of the unexpected attack, but she was given no time to correct herself as Raditz flew underneath her and slammed a foot into her face. Blood flew from the Sin's mouth and nose as her bones made a loud crunch, causing the Saiya-jin to smirk.

Blow after blow was delivered to the woman's once flawless skin and each punch or kick brought with it a new surge of fresh pain. Blood fell in what seemed like puddles to the ground below, killing any nearby vegetation and animal life that wandered to close to it. Raditz cared little, however, as he was too enthralled in his own bloody handiwork to notice what was going on around him.

Lust screamed out in pain as the Saiya-jin drove his fist into her middle one final time, forming a large hole where her stomach should have been. Blood oozed out of the gaping wound, soaking the woman's dark clothing as it ran like a river down her hips and legs. The Saiya-jin warrior took great satisfaction in his 'masterpiece', his lips twisted back in a sick smirk that was reminiscent of his first arrival on Earth.

"I warned you about running your mouth," Raditz chuckled, "And look where it got you, bleeding with a hold in your middle! Not a very dignified way for a 'lady' to die, now is it?"

"Go...to Hell!" the Sin spat, "You think...you've...won...but my master...he has **_big_** plans....for you monkeys!"

"You speak of him as though he is a god," Raditz growled, "And it would take nothing short of one to defeat a Saiya-jin with this kind of power."

"He may not be a god, but...he's close...enough," Lust smirked, blood flowing from her mouth, "You...will all...die..."

"We'll see about that," Raditz huffed, crossing his arms, "If he's so powerful, how come he sends such weaklings to do his dirty work?"

"The same reason that Frieza once did," Lust heaved, closing her eyes, "You send a weakling....to kill...a....weakling...."

Raditz watched with disgust as the last bit of energy left the Sin's body, extinguishing her already fading life force for good. The Saiya-jin should have felt good at his enemy's defeat but he felt nothing, save a great anger boiling from within. Raditz clenched his fists together so tightly that he drew blood from his palms, staining his pants in spots.

_"Whoever this master is, he thinks us Saiya-jin weak?"_ Raditz growled, _"I'll show him who is weak! My race will not be made fools of, never again!!!"_

Blasting off into the dark sky, Raditz headed to where his prince was battling against the strongest of the remaining warriors. Vegeta had not yet gone to his full power, so Raditz assumed that the prince was just toying with his opponent in a game of cat and mouse. Still, something about the whole situation made the Saiya-jin warrior uneasy and restless, like the worst was yet to come.

As the mighty warrior's energy trail disappeared into the horizon, a shadowy figure walked out from his hiding place nearby where Lust lay dead. He gazed down at his fallen fighter with contempt, frustrated that she had been unable to defeat one Saiya-jin, even with a little help. The mere thought of the Saiya-jin sent an animalistic anger through the man's body, his mouth pulling back in a sinister snarl.

_"You Saiya-jin may have won the battles, but you will not win the war!"_ the man growled, _"You can count on that!"_

"My, my, how incredibly weak you are," Vegeta mocked, "And you claim to be the strongest next only to your master? I certainly hope he has more power than you, or else this will be very disappointing!"

"You wouldn't be speaking like this were he here!" the Sin, known as Wrath, wheezed, "You would shake with fear for your very life, as there is nobody who can defeat my master!"

"I have battled with many foes from countless worlds," Vegeta smirked, "Some of them were great warriors, others were just child's play. You, my friend, are nothing more than a dispensable pawn sent to protect the king!"

"SHUT UP!" Wrath growled, powering up a little, "We'll see just who has what it takes to win here! I have yet to reach my full power, you stupid monkey!"

_"Nor have I, you fool,"_ Vegeta chuckled, folding his arms over his chest _"But when I do, this game will be over for good..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Raditz has prevailed over his opponents in classic Saiya-jin style and the Sin's master has declared all out war against the warrior race. Meanwhile, the Saiya-jin prince has his hands full with a feisty, vengeful man determined to put his lights out for good! Who will win in this battle of strength and wits and, more importantly, will the Z warriors be able to win the fight that is yet to come? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!_


	28. Chapter 28

"_Dragonball AS: Deadly Sins Saga"  
Chapter 28- "Saiya-jin Fury"_

_By- Tiny_

The entire army of warriors brought to Earth for it's take over froze as they sensed what was taking place in the wastelands north of Son City. Two massive powers, one they recognized as one of their own and the other unknown to them, had suddenly ceased their battle and one was starting to power up. Everyone watched in awe as the one user's energy began to rise, dimly lighting up the now dark sky overhead.

"That must be Wrath," one of the troops chuckled, "Whoever he's fighting is about to get the shock of their lives!"

"Or afterlife, as it were!" another laughed, "These Earthlings may be having little trouble with us, but Wrath is an entirely different game!"

"Yeah," the original speaker grinned, "The poor fool won't know what hit him..."

Wrath screamed with rage and frustration as his power rose to new heights, cracking the very earth beneath him. Cliffs fell from their bases to the ground below, forming new craters in the already banged-up surface. Stones and loose shrapnel floated in the air as the night sky above filled with a brilliant red glow. Energy crackled around the Sin's body as his dark aura flared out in all directions, growing out with his increased energy levels.

Vegeta watched with an unimpressed look plastered on his features, his eyes narrowing in frustration as he waited for his opponent to complete his power up. Finally, Wrath let out one final shout to push what remained of his power to the surface, blowing the Saiya-jin prince back a few inches, as his aura died down.

"How do you like me now, Saiya-jin?" the Sin chuckled, "Too much for your puny, monkey brain to handle?"

Vegeta surveyed his opponent with a smirk on his face, noticing that Wrath had grown a few inches from his power up and the shirt he had been wearing was now missing. The Saiya-jin prince, after sensing just how much power this man possessed, Vegeta threw back his head and laughed like he had lost his mind.

"What's so funny, monkey boy?"

"Is that all you've got?" Vegeta laughed so hard that tears came out, "And here I thought you might have posed at least a little bit of a challenge!"

"You shouldn't run your mouth so much," Wrath growled, clenching his fists, "Allow me to silence it for you!"

Charging at the Saiya-jin prince with all his might, Wrath flung a fist right into Vegeta's face. The mighty warrior skidded back several feet from the blow's impact, bringing a smirk to the Sin's face, which soon turned into a frown. Vegeta stood back up and brushed himself off, none the worse for the wear. That familiar, cocky smirk was once again framing the Saiya-jin's features as he glanced at his opponent, fire dancing in his eyes.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do much better if you plan on defeating me!" Vegeta chuckled, "I think it's time I put an end to this fight, once and for all...."

Putting his clenched fists at his side, Vegeta began to power up, his golden aura shooting out around him. Underneath the Saiya-jin's red fur, muscles clearly started to fill out more than ever, adding a few inches to the prince's height. The Saiya-jin's green eyes faded away to reveal glowing white orbs, which sent chills down the Sin's spine as the power up continued. Boulders that had risen from the ground due to Wrath's power up exploded from the sheer magnitude of Vegeta's power, sending the shrapnel right at Wrath.

Blue bolts of energy crackled around the Saiya-jin warrior as his golden aura filled the night sky like a small sun, turning night into what seemed like day. The Saiya-jin's red fur also began to darken, going from a bright red to a much darker, more blood red coloration all over. Wrath shook with fear as Vegeta's strength shot far past his own, causing the very ground upon which they stood to collapse.

"This cannot be!" Wrath screamed, powering up a ki blast, "I will not allow you to defeat me!!!"

Throwing the black energy ball into Vegeta's body, causing an earthshaking explosion that kicked up a massive cloud of dust all around the two fighters. Wrath smirked with satisfaction at his handiwork, thinking he had finally defeated the Saiya-jin prince, but recieved a shock when the dust finally settled. There stood Vegeta, surrounded in a blazing golden aura, without so much as a scratch on him.

"My goodness," the Saiya-jin mocked, "That actually tickled..."

"How...how can this be?" Wrath stammered, "No Saiya-jin has ever been this strong, not even to one of legends...."

"You fool," Vegeta growled, "I have reached a level _beyond _what the one of legends ever dreamed of! I thought even a moron like you could've figured that out!"

"Your lying!" Wrath snapped, slamming a foot into the ground, "No monkey can hold this kind of power, you hear me!?! Not one!!!"

"Your right, not one but five," Vegeta smirked, "Now, are you ready to go and face your punishment in the next dimension? I'm certain that Lord Enma will show mercy to even scum like you!"

"It is not I who will be going to meet my fate, but you!" Wrath screamed, charging the Saiya-jin prince.

_"Whatever you say, weakling..."_

Raditz continued to speed towards his prince's location when he sensed Vegeta's power spike far above his opponents. The sheer magnitude of the Saiya-jin prince's power brought a smile to Raditz's face, since he now knew Vegeta didn't need any help. The long-haired Saiya-jin turned to head back when a hand fell on his shoulder, causing him to shoot a ki blast behind him.

"Jeez, Raditz!" Gohan growled, grabbing his stomach, "A little jumpy today?"

"I thought you were one of them," Raditz smirked, looking his nephew over, "You....you've ascended?"

"Yes, but the cost was too great," Gohan sighed, his eyes tearing up, "They killed them, Raditz."

"Killed who?"

"Pan, Videl, even Yuno," Gohan cried, his tears flowing freely, "They killed all of them, and for what? An ancient streak of vengeance!?!"

Gohan's body shook with rage as his aura flared out, crackling with energy the likes of which Raditz had never seen before. Gohan's power began to soar, almost equaling Vegeta's, and Raditz feared that the young man would crack under his own power. Reaching out to his nephew, not knowing why he did so or if he was even in control, the once cold-hearted warrior embraced Gohan as one would a brother.

Immediately afterwards, as quickly as it had come, Gohan's power dropped back down to what it had been, bringing Raditz a small sense of comfort. Tears fell on the older Saiya-jin's shoulder as his nephew let it all come out, not caring who saw him cry like a baby anymore.

_"Kakarot, you had better hurry,"_ Raditz sighed, patting his nephew's back, _"Your family needs you..."_

Wrath crashed to the ground with a loud, resounding thud as Vegeta delivered yet another powerful kick to the Sin's already broken body. Wrath struggled trying to get to his feet, but was unable to do so and fell back on his stomach. Black blood flowed out upon the wasteland's rocky surface, taking a little bit of the Sin's power with each trickle. Vegeta looked upon his opponent's broken body with disgust, his arms crossed over his chest in classic style.

"And here I thought you were going to send me to the next dimension," Vegeta huffed, "What a pitiful excuse for a warrior...."

Wrath said nothing in response, merely laid there as the Saiya-jin prince threw out insults to his pride and power. The Sin longed to just jump up and close Vegeta's mouth for good, but was unable to do so as he could no longer feel his legs.

"Time to finish this once and for all," Vegeta smirked, holding his palm out in front of him, "Anything to say before you die?"

"How can you...be this ruthless?" Wrath heaved, "How can you do this to someone who is clearly no threat to you?"

"You can fool some, but not me," Vegeta smiled, "I've seen what people like you do to those who are weaker than yourselves. I intend to give you the same treatment...

"You stupid monkey!" Wrath choked, "I am Wrath! Before me entire armies trembled and yet you mock me like I'm nobody! WHY!?!"

"You may be Wrath, but _I _am FURY!" Vegeta screamed, his attack tripling in size, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!"

Blue energy swallowed up the crippled warrior's body as Vegeta let loose his attack on what was once his opponent. Not even the dark blood was left behind as the energy's glow died down, revealing not so much as a scrap of clothing left over from Vegeta's powerful energy attack.

"Good riddance to bad warriors," Vegeta smirked, "And he was supposedly the strongest of them all. HAH!"

"Wrath was strong, but he was not the strongest," a voice chuckled behind the prince, "That title belongs to me."

"So you're the ring leader, huh?" Vegeta grunted, turning to face his cloaked opponent, "Then I guess your also the bastard who killed Diive."

"How do you know about that?" the man growled, "I was under the impression that Saiya-jin couldn't sense energy levels?"

"You thought wrong!" Vegeta snapped, falling into stance, "Now let's get this over with, I don't have all day!"

"If you insist," the man chuckled, casting his cloak aside, "I was hoping for a more powerful opponent, but you'll do...for now...."

The man before Vegeta was huge, towering over the Saiya-jin prince by several feet, with black skin that was almost invisible in the night sky. Yellow eyes glared out at the prince from under thick, red eyebrows as the man's mouth twisted back in a toothy smirk, revealing his many sharp teeth. Red and yellow locks of hair cascaded down the man's back to about the hips, looking much like a mane of fire in the evening sky.

Two horns, which reminded Vegeta of Frieza in his second form, rose out from the Sin's head, as did his long, pointed ears. The man didn't bother to wear a shirt as the others had, for it was quite evident that none would fit over his bulky muscles, which were clearly defined by his red aura. He also wore a long, sharp saber at his side just in case he dealt with a weapons master, which Vegeta was not. All in all, he was a very impressive sight to behold.

"Now Vegeta, gaze upon the face of your defeat!" the large man chuckled, "Face the very sin for which your race is most commonly known!"

"Since when was power a sin?" Vegeta smirked, flaring out his aura.

"Power isn't," the man chuckled, charging at Vegeta, "BUT PRIDE IS!!!"

_**NEXT TIME:** With his victory over Wrath, Vegeta now has to face the most powerful of the seven Sin's, Pride. Will the Saiya-jin prince be able to defeat this powerful new foe, or will Vegeta be going on to join his comrades in the next life? More importantly, why hasn't Goku made it back to Earth yet? Will he arrive in time to save his friends and family? All this and more in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	29. Chapter 29

"_Dragonball AS: Deadly Sins Saga"_

_Chapter 29- "A Hero Returns"_

_By- Tiny_

Pride charged at Vegeta faster than the Saiya-jin prince was able to follow, smashing a fist right into the smaller man's face. Vegeta soared back from the force of the blow and crashed into a jagged rock face, slicing a deep gash in the Saiya-jin's left arm and on his face. The Sin smirked at his handiwork, oddly reminding Vegeta of a much younger version of himself, as he floated over to the prince.

"You look a little down, Vegeta," Pride chuckled, "Where is that same fighting spirit the Saiya-jin are so well known for?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Vegeta roared, throwing a powerful ki blast right into the Sin's rib cage, knocking him back a few feet.

Not wasting a moment of his short advantage, Vegeta jumped at his opponent and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks to the Sin's body. Each blow knocked Pride back a few more inches and even spilled a little bit of blood onto the Sin's skin, bringing a satisfied smirk to Vegeta's face.

Rearing back to deliver what he thought would be the final blow, Vegeta's hand was stopped short as Pride's hand shot out and wrapped tightly around the Saiya-jin's wrist. Vegeta struggled against the Sin's grip as hard as he could, but found himself completely unable to even inch back. Pride laughed at his opponents futile attempts to free himself, his own ego soaring through the roof.

"It seems that your fighting spirit is as useless as you yourself are," Pride cackled maniacally, "So much for the high and might Saiya-jin prince..."

Vegeta growled with frustration as his aura flared out, knocking the Sin off of him and into a nearby cliff. The prince went after Pride but was knocked away by a red energy wave, followed by a swift barrage of kicks to the Saiya-jin's stomach. Vegeta lurched over in pain as Pride's elbow came crashing down onto the back of his neck, knocking the Saiya-jin prince to the ground.

Vegeta tried to stand up to face his opponent, but found that his legs wouldn't cooperate and crashed back to the ground below him. The red fur that had once covered the Saiya-jin prince's body disappeared into thin air, all of the power he had been so proud of fading away with it. Pride stood over the weakened Saiya-jin heir with a smirk on his face, charging up an energy blast in his hands.

"You foolish little man," Pride chuckled, "You actually believed that you could defeat _me_? Do you know that it was I who defeated the original Super Saiya-jin of Legends?"

"You lie, nobody could defeat him!" Vegeta growled, "He died because he couldn't control his own power!"

"Is that what they told you?" Pride smirked, "What a pack of lies. But it's not my place to tell you the truth. You can find it out for yourself...in the next life!"

The blast Pride had been charging up intensified in it's radiance, blinding the weakened Saiya-jin warrior, as he prepared to deliver the final blow. The energy wave left Pride's hands and headed straight for the Saiya-jin prince, but never reached it's destination. For some reason unknown to the man who had fired the blast, his red wave of energy soared right past the Sin's head, frustrating him to no end.

"Who dares to defy the strongest in the universe!?!" Pride roared, "Come out and show yourself, you cowards!"

"You really should check that anger issue," an odd voice chuckled, "It might just get you killed one day..."

Looking down to see who it was that had spoken so cockily to him, Pride couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man underneath him was dressed in a pair of white gi pants with a blue sash as the belt, a black and gold vest over his arms. The muscles on the man's body were so large that it made Vegeta's Legendary form look like a pipsqueak in comparison. Even the hair resembled the Saiya-jin prince's, right down to the widows peak, except it was black and light purple.

Light red fur covered the man's arms and back, his long hair black and lavender hair cascading down his back to just past the shoulder blades. A confident smirk, greatly resembling Vegeta's, was plastered on the young man's face as his cold, jade eyes glared daggers at the Sin before him. Pride showed no fear, however, since he was confident that this newcomer wasn't more powerful than himself.

"Who are you?" Pride growled, "Your energy feels a lot like those brats Trunks and Goten, yet different. Just where did you come from?"

"At one time we were Goten and Trunks, but no longer," the man's voice echoed, "I am the fused warrior, Gotenks, and the instrument of your doom!"

"We shall see about that," Pride snickered, "Prepare to burn in hell!"

"Bring it on..."

Lord Enma was sitting at his desk, trying desperately to sort through the multiple files that had come in from Earth. Something like 100 thousand people had been killed in the initial attack on the planet, a record that hadn't been seen since Majin Buu had blown the Earth away. Still, the worst part was the living entities who constantly pestered the gigantic red demon while he tried to work.

"Where the hell is Kakarot!?!" Diive growled, "You said he should've been here and hour ago!"

"There were malfunctions in the plane and he was stalled," Enma hissed, trying to remain cool, "He should be here soon."

"I don't understand why Grandpa can't just teleport over here," Pan grumbled, "Then this whole conflict would've been over already!"

"The fabric between this and the Grand Kai's planet is incredibly fragile!" Enma roared, finally losing it, "The disruption his teleportation would cause could break the very seal that keeps inmates in Hell!"

"Oh, we're so scared!" Bardock snarled, entering the room, "Nobody down there can possibly be _that_ much of a threat!"

"So I see you weren't able to survive either," Videl grumbled, "Even Diive bought it in the battles there, so I guess it's not so surprising..."

Enma growled with frustration as the deceased fighters from Earth broke out into somewhat of a verbal spat, each exchanging more harsh criticisms than the last. The red demon was at the end of his rope and about to blast every one of the fighters down into Hell when a familiar energy signature appeared right there on his desk.

"Hello there Enma," Goku grinned, "Been busy lately?"

"So I see Piccolo was successful," Enma smirked, "Maybe now you can go home and get these hooligans out of my office!"

"I resent that remark!" Pan growled, "I am not a hooligan!"

The verbal battles began once again right there in Enma's office and it was becoming evidently clear that the demon was losing. The high-pitched sounds echoed off the walls as the continued, causing Piccolo and the Saiya-jin's ears to bleed.

"We're wasting time here!" Piccolo yelled, walking up to Goku, "Vegeta and the others are losing badly as we speak and if we don't hurry, they'll be the ones up here squawking!"

"Piccolo's right, we need to go," Goku sighed, "Don't worry, you'll all be coming back home very soon. I promise..."

"Wait Grandpa, don't go!" Pan screeched, but it was too late as Goku and crew phased out before her.

"It's okay Pan, everything is going to be all right now," Bardock smiled, patting his descendant's head, _"Good luck, my son..."_

Pride slammed another punch right into the smaller form before him, hurtling the Kurudo-jin, Ice, right into the canyon walls. Gotenks had long since defused and the other two surviving Saiya-jin males, Gohan and Raditz, had been taken down with such ease it was almost laughable. The ones who had come to replace them hadn't fared well ever since, as several had been killed already.

"Yet another bug squashed, with ease I might add," Pride smirked, "I really thought I'd get more of a challenge here, but clearly I was mistaken."

"You won't be laughing for much longer," Chive heaved, powering up the Super Saiya-jin, "My son will crush you like a bug!"

"Yeah, he doesn't know how to lose," Yugin chuckled, collapsing on the ground below, "Guess he was just raised that way."

"Your meaningless taunts mean nothing to me!" Pride roared, grabbing Chive by the throat, "If this Goku were really coming, then why isn't he here to save you?"

Chive could feel the air being cut off from her lungs as the Sin's grip got stronger around her neck, crushing the bones. The dozen or so warriors who were left tried desperately to get up and help her, but they didn't even have the energy to stand up, much less fight. The Saiya-jin woman was giving in as dark spots filled her vision, ready to succumb to her death, but was suddenly freed as the Sin's grip slackened entirely.

Looking up to see who had saved her, Chive felt as though her jaw would hit the floor at the sight before her. Gripping Pride's wrist in an iron grip of his own stood a Saiya-jin male, his upper body covered in light red, almost pink fur and wearing a pair of dark jeans over black boots. The man had two men beside him, one also a Saiya-jin at the Legendary level and another a Nameksei-jin at some strange form of his own. Chive could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes, but passed out before she ever got a chance to shed them.

"Kakarot....my son...."

"Who the hell are you?" Pride grunted, trying to break free, "What are you doing here? I already beat all the Saiya-jin's...."

"Not me you haven't, and how dare you strike a lady!" Goku growled, slapping Pride across the face, "Especially my mother!"

Pride felt as Goku's super-charged fist smashed right into his stomach, causing a thick spray of blood to fly from the man's lips. The Saiya-jin smirked as Pride hurtled backwards into the cliffs and sent a dust storm out in all directions, knocking the wind out of the Sin. Goku followed up his blow with a blue beam of energy, destroying the rock face entirely.

"You can come out now," Goku chuckled, "I know you're not dead."

"How right you are, Saiya-jin," Pride cackled rising from the rubble, "I guess I'll just have to dispose of you like I did the others before establishing my rule over this world."

"If you think your man enough, then go ahead and try," Goku mocked, "I've sensed higher energy levels in house plants!"

"YOU FOOL!" Pride growled, powering up, "YOUR DEAD!!!"

"Been there, done that," Goku laughed, "Now let's see how you like it..."

_**NEXT TIME:** It's been a long wait and Goku has finally arrived back to his home, only to find everyone around him beaten. Will the powerful Saiya-jin warrior show any mercy to his opponent this time or has Pride pushed even the great Goku too far? Also, what are these new powers that Piccolo has come to possess? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	30. Chapter 30

"_Dragonball AS: Deadly Sin's Saga"_

_Chapter 30- "Game Over"_

_By- Tiny_

Goku sidestepped as the Sin charged at him in a rage, followed up by a swift kick to the Sin's groin. Pride lurched over in pain as the Saiya-jin warrior smashed another blow to his stomach, sending him careening into another mountain top. The jagged rocks collapsed around the Sin's body, tearing the flesh in several places as the might Saiya-jin warrior laughed above him.

"And here I thought you might be a challenge to even my strength!" Goku laughed loudly, "You destroy countless lives, including my friends, and boast that you are the strongest in the universe? How pitiful..."

"No Saiya-jin can be this powerful, not one!" Pride growled, rising to his feet, "How is it that you came to have it?"

"I eat all my vegetables at meal times and exercise daily," Goku chuckled, "Clearly your a meat man...err, thing."

"You DARE to mock me!?!" Pride roared again, "I guess I'll just have to beat the answers out of you!"

Charging at the Saiya-jin warrior rapidly, Pride threw a punch aimed right at Goku's skull. Not even moving to block the attack it hit Goku head on, a loud crack echoing throughout the canyon walls. Pride smirked at his handiwork, thinking he had it in the bag, but shook with fear when the Saiya-jin warrior reached up and began to squeeze the Sin's throat.

"If you had just left this planet peacefully like Vegeta and the others wanted you to, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now," Goku snarled, "As it stands to me, you've already marked yourself for death..."

Pride's eyes lit up with fear as the Saiya-jin's fist smashed into his chin, hurtling the man into the air at a rapid pace. After a few seconds of just soaring, Pride righted himself and tried to clear his head enough to fight. As the Sin did so, Goku jumped into the air and proceeded to deliver a flawless barrage of punches and kicks to his opponent's middle.

Dark blood flowed from the Sin's mouth as Goku intensified the fury behind his blows and started to hit Pride in more sensitive places. The Sin felt as though his body would crack in half as the Saiya-jin's earth shattering blows connected to his defenseless body, pushing him to the breaking point. Goku smirked with satisfaction as he drew back from his onslaught and smashed his foot into the back of Pride's neck, hurtling him into the ground below.

Dust kicked up all around the decrepit Sin, blinding anyone too weak to shield themselves from the cloud, as Goku descended to the ground. Pride could tell that his arm was broken in several places, as he couldn't move it at all, and he could feel several cuts begin to sting as the dust got in them. Anger twisted around in the man's gut as he looked at the smug Saiya-jin before him and he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"You've had your fun monkey-boy, but now the fun's over!" Pride yelled, flaring his aura out, "Now, prepare to meet your friends in the next life!"

Pride charged at the Saiya-jin with all his might, closing the gap between them at a rapid pace as the ground beneath him gave way to his power. Goku couldn't help but smirk as the crazed fighter charged at him full force, his technique sloppy due to the rage he had let consume him. The Saiya-jin moved into stance regardless, readying himself for anything the Sin could dish out.

_"The fool is already dead,"_ Goku chuckled, _"He just doesn't know it..."_

Brolly watched his fellow Saiya-jin's movements with curiosity as the Saiya-jin resumed his onslaught against the deranged Sin. Goku was clearly toying with his opponent and the way he was fighting showed it, and it was something Brolly had never witnessed before after watching the powerful Saiya-jin's fights.

"Something on your mind?" Piccolo muttered, "Care to discuss it?"

"Kakarot has never toyed with his opponents like this before, not even when he was fighting me," Brolly nodded, "Why is he taking his time with this battle?"

"The Sins have killed many of our friends and family, as did Pride himself," Piccolo smirked, "No matter that he didn't do it all himself, Goku holds the ringleader primarily responsible. Pride is going to die in a gruesome manner, Goku will see to that personally."

"So I can see," Brolly gulped, "By the way, when are you going to do what we discussed on the plane?"

"I'd completely forgotten about that!" Piccolo growled, "Give me a few minutes and we'll be all ready."

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Bonzar interrupted, walking up to the two fighters, "And how are you two even alive?"

"That's not important right now," Brolly grumbled, "Piccolo, are you ready yet?"

"Yes, it's done," Piccolo chuckled, an eerie glow covering his body, "I'm ready."

"Then the time has come to fix things," Brolly smiled, walking over to Piccolo, "Now, I call you out...SHENLONG!!!"

Even as the Saiya-jin spoke dark clouds filled the sky and lightning crashed upon the landscape, burning away several rock faces. Piccolo's body grew almost two feet taller as the greenish-blue glow around his body intensified, cracking the ground underneath him. The remaining warriors watched with wonder as Piccolo's eyes flashed red for a second and the silhouette of a dragon began to encircle his body, as did seven orange orbs.

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER," Piccolo boomed in Shenlong's voice, "NAME YOUR FIRST WISH!"

"Might Shenlong, many have been killed in the battles here on Earth," Brolly smirked, "Our first wish is that you restore to life all those killed in the battle with Pride and his minions!"

Everyone watched with wonder as Piccolo's eyes flashed brightly for a second, blinding some of the weakened fighters. The light died down not long after and everyone looked around to see the dead bodies of fallen fighters stand up again, completely healed of all injuries. Many of the remaining fighters, forgetting their own injuries, jumped up and rushed over to their loved ones and friends, glad to be reunited with them.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, AND ENMA SENDS HIS THANKS!" Shenlong's voice echoed, "STATE YOUR SECOND WISH."

"Shenlong, we would ask that you restore all damages done to the Earth since the arrival of the Sins," Brolly chuckled.

"IT IS DONE!" Shenlong almost laughed, Piccolo's eyes flashing, "I BID YOU FAREWELL..."

All around the fully rejuvenated group of fighters the ruined cities and landscape was restored to it's former glory, as had been requested. Watching the whole spectacle with wonder before them, nobody noticed Piccolo drop to his knees in exhaustion as the light of Shenlong died down around him. Upon hearing his former mentor drop to the ground, Gohan rushed over to the Nameksei-jin and helped him up, a small smile playing over the hybrid's features.

"How did you do that, Piccolo?" Gohan asked, "I mean, nobody's ever done something like that before!"

"Shenlong was my creation and since he has been replaced by Dende's new dragon, then I can summon Shenlong through my own body," Piccolo heaved, "However, it is a very draining experience!"

"Well, thanks a lot anyway, my old friend," Gohan almost cried, "I'll be sure to visit you later. We've got a lot to catch up on!"

Piccolo watched as Gohan rushed off towards a small group of fighters, some of whom he recognized and others he didn't, and a small smirk washed over the green warrior's face. As he watched the little reunion unfold before him, Brolly walked over to the green man and placed a hand on his shoulder, a warm smile on his face as well.

"Well, there you are Nameksei-jin," Brolly smiled, "You did it."

"No," Piccolo chuckled, touching his chest, "_We_ did it..."

Pride had never felt agony of any kind before in his life, not since his first battle as a small child. Now, as the legendary Saiya-jin warrior Goku hammered blow after blow into the Sin's body, Pride was beginning to learn the meaning of the word. The most humiliating part, however, was that the Saiya-jin seemed to be enjoying every minute of it...

Pride lurched over as another powerful blow connected with the middle of his back, snapping his spine. The powerful Sin crashed to the ground below with a resounding thud, kicking up a cloud of dust. He tried desperately to get up and move in on his opponent, but found himself unable to move an inch.

"Not very fun is it, Pride?" Goku chuckled, walking up to the Sin's body, "Now you know what it feels like to be helpless, to truly have the taste of fear in your mouth!"

Pride knew that the Saiya-jin had kicked him in the side, but he hadn't been able to feel it at all. Everything below his chest was so numb that he wouldn't even have known it was there if he wasn't able to see it. This brought with it the realization that the end was at hand and that Pride would soon be meeting his ancestors again.

"You Saiya-jin are monsters!" Pride heaved, "You would wipe out the last surviving members of a race just for revenge?"

"Isn't that what you were here to do?" Goku growled, kneeling in front of his crippled opponent, "To wipe out any trace of the Saiya-jin race that remained?"

Pride lowered his head in defeat, knowing that the Saiya-jin had him on that point and that he had truly been beaten in every area, both physically and mentally. Goku rose back to his feet to gaze down one more time at his opponent's body, then proceeded to walk away from the Sin.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you," Goku laughed, "That wouldn't be humiliating enough for my taste."

"Then you are just going to let me live?" Pride chuckled, "You aren't as bright as I gave you credit for!"

"Oh no, you are still going to die, just not by my hand," Goku smirked, motioning to his side, "I thought I'd let him do it."

Pride looked up in horror into the angry face he recognized only too well, that of the Saiya-jin prince. Vegeta was only in the second form of Super Saiya-jin, but it was more then enough to get the job done. Pride could feel the hatred radiating off of the Saiya-jin's body as a blue ball of energy began to charge directly over his head.

"We will be avenged!" Pride growled, "One day, even if it's a thousand years from now, someone will kill all you Saiya-jin's!"

"Over my dead body!" Vegeta roared, thrusting the blue ki ball right into Pride's frightened face.

Blue light enveloped the whole canyon, blinding any onlookers with it's intensity, as the last of the Sin's was wiped out in an awesome display of power. Goku watched with satisfaction as the dark man's body was reduced to nothing more than ashes, then not even those remained as Vegeta's energy died down. The Saiya-jin prince smirked as he turned to look into the face of his former rival, the dust that had kicked up around them settling enough for both to clearly see each other.

"I see you made it after all," Vegeta chuckled, "I guess it's good to have you back, Kakarot. Now there is _finally_ a worth fighter on this mud ball!"

"Nice to see you too, Vegeta," Goku laughed, rolling on the ground, "It really is good to _be_ back..."

_**NEXT TIME:** The Sin's have finally been destroyed thanks to Goku's efforts and everyone is back due to Piccolo's new abilities. What's left to do now that the Z warrior's greatest challenge to date has been eradicated? Celebrate, of course! How will everyone else react to seeing the long departed warrior Goku alive and in the flesh once more? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	31. Chapter 31

"_Dragonball AS: Deadly Sin's Saga"_

_Chapter 31- "Reunion"_

_By- Tiny_

Bulma and the other Z warrior's wives were beginning to get anxious as the news stopped coming in over the TV. Chi-Chi had almost gone ballistic when the news reported that her granddaughter and daughter-in-law had been killed, but had fainted instead and gone home with Reyna. As for Lunch and Mai, Tien and Yamcha's wives, they had been too busy worrying about their own children's safety to get frantic, at least until the news came on showing the body of Lunch's only son.

_"Poor Lunch, losing her son like that,"_ Bulma sighed, _"I couldn't imagine if Trunks were to die..."_

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Bulma heard Yamcha cry out, "Where the hell is every body?"

"Yamcha! Roshi!" Mai beamed, rushing into her husband's arms, "Oh, I thought that I'd lost you but good!"

"You'll never lose us, Mom!" Roshi laughed, "It'll take more than a few aliens to kill me and Dad!"

"Lunch, where are you?" Tien cried out, "It's time for us to go home!"

Lunch ran into the living room, jumping into her husbands arms with glee, but her face fell when she looked behind him. Chautzu and the other humans were all celebrating their victory, even the younger men and women, as were the some of the Saiya-jin. Yuno was not present though, and that made Lunch feel incredibly miserable.

"I wouldn't worry about Yuno," Tien spoke up, reading his wife's thoughts, "He just went home with Gohan and them to check on Chi-Chi."

"But he died...how is he..." Lunch began, but was cut off by the three-eyed man.

"That's not important right now," Tien smiled, "We'll discuss it later. Bulma, how about a little party here at Capsule Corp. tomorrow morning?"

"What a great idea," Bulma smiled, letting go of her son and daughter for a second, "Is everyone going to be here?"

"Yes, but you need to fix a little bit extra to eat this time," Krillin chuckled, "There's going to be a few extra mouths to feed!"

"Extra mouths?" Bulma mused, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see tomorrow, Bulma," Krillin chuckled, "You'll see..."

Chi-Chi and Reyna were almost frantic by the time they got the call from Bulma telling them everyone was alright and that they were all on the way home. They were just sitting outside waiting when several energy trails were spotted heading straight towards them. Chi-Chi ran towards the figures as they began to land in front of the Son household, embracing her son's and other relatives warmly.

As Chi-Chi and her family shared their tender moment, Reyna was having a tender moment of her own with Raditz and their son. The long-haired Saiya-jin nuzzled his neck with his mate's, the only sign of affection that a Saiya-jin would show to his mate in public, as she cried a river into his chest. The two women were overjoyed that their families had returned home safely, but neither could've predicted what happened next.

"Mom, we have a surprise for you," Goten smiled, "A very big, very nice surprise."

"Will I like this surprise?"

"Trust me, you'll love it more than anything in your life," Gohan nodded, "It's something we've all waited for far longer than we should've had to..."

Chi-Chi was confused as her son's led her through the crowd of people, all loved ones who had gone out to battle and returned more or less intact. Bardock and Chive were the last two in the line and as soon as they moved out of the way, Chi-Chi felt like she would collapse again when she saw who was behind them....

"Hello, Chi-Chi," Goku smiled, his arms crossed over his chest, "It's good to see you again, sweetheart."

"G...Goku?" Chi-Chi stuttered, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Chi-Chi," Goku nodded, "It's me."

Chi-Chi moved in close to her husband, who everyone had presumed dead for so many years, her eyes twinkling with a mixture of joy and confusion. Goku reached out to embrace his wife as she drew closer to him, only to hit the ground hard as Chi-Chi brought one of her pans down on the Saiya-jin's head.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!" Chi-Chi began, "LEAVING US FOR ALL THESE YEARS SO THAT GOHAN AND GOTEN CAN GO OFF TO FIGHT FOR YOU!"

"But Chi-Chi, it was for the good of everyone," Goku argued, "If I didn't go, then..."

"Then nothing!" Chi-Chi sniffled, "I'm just so glad that you're finally back!"

Goku moved back as his wife approached him again, but lightened up when the human woman wrapped her arms around him tightly. The Saiya-jin warrior smiled and hugged his wife back as tight as he could without hurting her, taking in the scent he hadn't been around longer then he could remember. Tears streamed down Chi-Chi's face as she clung tightly to her husband's shirt, not wanting to let go ever.

_"Don't worry, Chi-Chi,"_ Goku sighed, stroking his wife's hair, _"I'm never going to leave you again. I promise...."_

Goku awoke later that evening to the soft sounds of his wife sleeping, exhausted from their "catching up" time. The powerful Saiya-jin couldn't help but smirk thinking about the nights events and all the fun it had been, but he had important matters to attend to at the time. Slipping out of the bed without making a sound, Goku slid into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt then took off out the window.

The Saiya-jin warrior flew for what seemed like hours before he finally touched down a few hundred miles from his house. The spot he had chosen to come to was a lovely place that only a few had seen before, and all of them were related to the Saiya-jin warrior. A cool stream cut through the field, which was surrounded by miles of forest, and the cleanest waterfall Goku had ever seen cascaded down over the hills and into the pond Goku now sat at. It was truly a beautiful sight...

Goku had been sitting there only a few minutes when another, familiar energy landed behind him and sat on the ground next to him. The man was clad in a red t-shirt and black pants, his feet as bare as the desert plains Goku always trained in, and his hair hanging loosely over his shoulders. Goku looked over at this new arrival and smiled, leaning back in the field to watch the stars for a little longer.

"It used to be right there, brother, the little red one," Goku smiled, pointing to the stars above, "That is the place we all used to call home."

"Indeed it is, Kakarot," Raditz chuckled, following his brother's gaze, "But how did you know that?"

"When I left with Shenlong for what was supposed to be 100 years, he restored me to my proper age, height, power...and mental status," Goku sighed, "Everything I had forgotten so long ago came flooding back like a river when the dam breaks. It was almost too much for me to handle..."

**"Then you are a sissy," **Raditz chuckled in a strange dialect, **"Aren't you, Kakarot?"**

**"No more than you, brother,"** Goku responded with a smile, **"I think Dad would agree with me on that topic."**

**"So, you even learned the Saiya-jin language?"** Raditz smiled **"And here I though you were actually as dumb as everyone thinks!"**

The two Saiya-jin both shared a good laugh at Raditz's comment, rolling around in the grass as their laughter filled the early morning air. The two brothers soon calmed down, though they were still snickering, and went back to their star gazing. Goku looked up at the sky with longing, which his brother didn't let go unnoticed.

**"Kakarot, I have something I need to tell you,"** Raditz spoke up, **"I came here to say that...I'm sorry, my brother."**

**"For what?"**

**"When I first came to this planet I said that you were no Saiya-jin warrior,"** Raditz smirked, **"Just by watching you out there against Pride, you proved me wrong."**

**"I am sorry too, Raditz,"** Goku smiled, looking at the older man.

**"Why is that, Kakarot?"**

**"Because I was wrong too,"** the legendary warrior smirked, **"I really do have a brother...."**

_**NEXT TIME:** The reunion between the families, primarily Goku's, is now over and the celebration of the Z warrior's victory is about to begin! How will Bulma and other people who still believe Goku and Piccolo dead react to their arrival at Capsule Corporation? More importantly, how will everyone react to their former enemy, Brolly's revival? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	32. Chapter 32

"_Dragonball AS: Deadly Sin's Saga"_

_Chapter 32- "Shock and Awe"_

_By- Tiny_

Bulma was rushing around the compound the day after her friends and family's victory over their latest foe, preparing for the party that morning. Lunch and Mai, since they had spent the night that evening, were busy helping her prepare the food and everything else, as were Bra and Marron. The men, meanwhile, were busy catching up on their training in the gravity room.

"I really wish the guys would take a greater interest in this party!" Marron grumbled, "I mean, they didn't even _offer_ to help!"

"I'll help you Mommy," Bikini grinned, looking up at her mother, "I can get _way_ up high and hang the streamers!"

"How are you going to get up high, Bikini?" Marron giggled, "You can't fly."

"Yes I can!" the lavender-haired girl beamed, floating up high, "See?"

"Who taught you how to fly, sweetie, and when?" Marron glared, "If you tell me, I'll make sure that Grandma Bulma gives you one of her mother's cookies."

"Okay!" Bikini drooled, "Auntie Bra taught me a few weeks ago. Can I get my cookie now?"

Marron stood up quickly and turned to face her childhood friend, only to see that Bra had taken off towards the stairs. The blonde woman sighed heavily as she picked her daughter up and headed towards the kitchen, Bikini wiggling in her arms anxiously.

_"Why me?"_

"Hey Chi-Chi, how do I look in this?" Goku smiled, stepping out of the bathroom, "Goten thinks it looks a little...young for me."

Chi-Chi was already finished dressing for their little trip to Capsule Corp., clad in a purple dress with a white top, so she had plenty of time to judge her husband's outfit. This time he had come out in a pair of black slacks and a red dress shirt, which he left partially unbuttoned to reveal a white shirt underneath. He was even wearing the nice dress shoes that Chi-Chi had bought them a year or two before the whole incident with Bebi!

_"Well, it is better than his gi,"_ Chi-Chi snickered, _"But I do see what Goten means..."_

"Well Chi-Chi?" Goku pleaded, "Can you just tell me I can wear it so we can get over there? I don't want Vegeta to eat all the food!"

"Alright Goku, it looks great on you," the Saiya-jin's wife smiled, "Go gather the others and we'll head over to Bulma's."

Not long after the human woman had finished speaking, Goku was out of the bedroom and darting down the stairs. Chi-Chi could actually feel the surge of air blow by her in her husband's wake, it's warmness soothing her body. As she got up to go downstairs with everyone else Chi-Chi heard a chorus of loud cheers, bringing a smile to her face.

_"Saiya-jin's, always thinking with their stomachs..."_

Piccolo was airborne already, heading for Capsule Corp. and the party, which was rare for the Nameksei-jin. He had decided to dress casually for this party and was wearing the outfit he had worn at driving school, save the purple undershirt, and was even wearing a pair of red sunglasses over his eyes. Piccolo had just reached his destination when he spotted a familiar being walking around lazily at the entrance.

The man was dressed in a black t-shirt and faded jeans, his wild hair hanging loosely over his shoulders in thick, dark spikes. A somber look was plastered on the man's face and he looked a lot like a death row inmate the way he hung his head. Piccolo could almost sense the negative vibes the man was putting off, so he decided to investigate.

"Brolly, what are you doing?" the Nameksei-jin asked, "Shouldn't you be heading to the party with everyone else?"

"I'm not going to any party, Piccolo," Brolly sighed, "I'm not welcome."

"But you helped to save the Earth with the rest of us!" Piccolo argued, "They can't hold you for what you did before that!"

"But they will!" the Saiya-jin growled, "Very few of them saw me on the battlefield and knew who I was. It's a good bet that once they recognize who I am that I'll be in big trouble."

"Goku and I can handle anything they might throw at you," Piccolo grumbled, "Now come on in and we'll see just how wrong you are about what they'll say."

Brolly nodded in defeat at his green friend and followed the Nameksei-jin into the gigantic compound. Inside the house all the men had finally come out of hiding and were beginning to enjoy themselves a bit, mostly by stuffing their faces. Brolly entered the room cautiously as Piccolo went up to his old friends, being warmly embraced by some of the Saiya-jin.

"I almost thought you were going to stay away forever, Piccolo," Trunks laughed, "Where'd you get those clothes?"

"It's a long story I don't want to remember," Piccolo chuckled, "By the way, look who I found loafing around outside..."

All eyes suddenly came to rest on the massive figure of the Saiya-jin warrior who had followed Piccolo in. Brolly felt himself break out in a cold sweat as some of the fighter's narrowed their gaze evilly, sending chills down the Saiya-jin's spine. Vegeta and Trunks rose from their seats and began to close in around their former enemy, but were stopped before they could reach him by Piccolo.

"Both of you back off, right now!" the Nameksei-jin growled, "Brolly has as much right to be here as any of us!"

"Out of my way, Piccolo," Vegeta snarled, "He isn't welcome here!"

"If you don't move, we'll be forced to take you down as well," Trunks smirked, "You wouldn't want that, would you Piccolo?"

No sooner had the words left Trunk's mouth then he went flying into one of the compound's walls, bursting through the other side soon after. Vegeta watched in disbelief as the Nameksei-jin lowered his arms to his side, glaring at the Saiya-jin prince all the while. Vegeta went to strike Piccolo in retaliation, but stopped short when a shrill voice pierced the air.

"ENOUGH!" Bulma shouted, "Get over yourselves, all of you! From what Krillin told me, Brolly played a fairly critical role in your victory yesterday. As such, he has every right to attend this party!"

"He is a murderer who tried more than once to wipe all of us out!" Vegeta snapped back, "I plan on seeing to it he doesn't get the chance to try his luck again..."

"You'll do no such thing!" Bulma retorted, "After all, you did the same thing when you first came to this planet. I don't want to hear any more about it!"

Sulking away like a puppy with his tail between his legs, Vegeta walked over to the hole in the wall to retrieve his son as Bulma scolded Piccolo for ruining her home yet again. As she did so, Brolly snuck off to one of the other rooms where some people were working on machinery. The sights of numerous, complex machines filled the Saiya-jin's eyes as he moved around in the room, but something even nicer caught his attention almost immediately.

Whoever the woman was, she had long locks of black hair tied back in a loose ponytail high on her head, which gave the Saiya-jin a good look at her face. Her eyes were a deep green color that sent a warm rush over the Saiya-jin's body, the kind of which he had never felt before in his life.

The woman was clad in a white lab coat over top of her black skirt outfit and wore a pair of glasses over her face, which made her look quite intelligent. Noticing that Brolly was looking at her from the doorway, the woman flashed a warm smile and walked over the awestruck Saiya-jin warrior.

"You must be one of the Brief's friends," she smiled, "My name is Katherine, Kathy for short. Who are you?"

"My name is Brolly, I am one of Vegeta's...acquaintances," the Saiya-jin gulped, trying to hide his nervousness, "I just got in the other day."

"So you're one of the ones that this party is about?" Kathy asked, "Well then, you should probably get back to it before someone notices you wandered off."

"Why aren't you up there?" Brolly inquired, "Aren't the workers allowed to enjoy themselves around here?"

"Oh no!" the raven haired woman giggled, "We have too much to do around here! Besides, I wasn't invited and would feel...strange around all those people."

"Well, I'm new around here and don't know most of them myself," Brolly chuckled, "What do you say we go and feel strange together?"

"As in...a date?" Kathy snickered, "With a man I don't even know?"

"It couldn't be that bad," Brolly shrugged, "At least we'd be on the same page."

Kathy looked over the man before her, noticing that he was fairly buff, so he must've been a fighter like Bulma's husband. Moving closer to the man she noticed that his dark hair, which looked like it would be rather course and rough was actually incredibly soft and silky. As she admired the man a little more, she noticed the furry brown appendage waving at his waist.

"You....you're a Saiya-jin?" the woman gasped, "But I thought...I mean, Vegeta said they were all...how?"

"You've got a lot of questions, don't you?" Brolly smirked, "You can't expect me to answer them all now, can you?"

"No, but maybe before the nights over," Kathy smiled, taking the Saiya-jin's hand in her own.

"Is that a yes to my offer?"

"Yes, I'll go with you to your party," the woman giggled, "I don't intend on letting you out of my sight for a minute..."

_**NEXT TIME:** It seems that Brolly has found something to perk his interest rather quickly, making him less nervous then before. The party has gotten off to a great start, and everyone is having a great time now that things are looking up. How will Bulma and the other people who are unaware react to seeing their long lost friend alive? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!!! _


	33. Chapter 33

"_Dragonball AS: Deadly Sin's Saga"_

_Chapter 33- "Party Time!"_

_By- Tiny_

Goku and crew arrived at Capsule Corp. a little later than everyone else, mostly because Pan and Yuno had ran into trouble with Goshin and his diaper. Still it had all been cleared up after only about a half hour and the Son family went as fast as they could to Capsule Corp., via Instant Transmission. Goku felt almost nostalgic in front of the domed, yellow building as he looked it over, recalling many fond memories of the place.

"Are you ready to go inside, honey?" Chi-Chi smiled, "After all, we wouldn't even be having this party if it weren't for you!"

"It's just been so long," Goku sighed, "So much has changed since I left!"

"Not all that much, if you think about it," Gohan shrugged, "A few new grandkids and what not, but nothing that wouldn't have happened had you not come back."

"Hey, that reminds me!" Goku grinned, "How does it feel to be a grandpa, Gohan? I know Videl enjoys being a grandma..."

"Please, don't remind me!" Gohan growled, "It feels nice, though..."

The entire Son clan shared a good laugh at their family member's embarrassment, even shedding tears because they were laughing so hard. All the commotion stirred the people inside up rather quickly and they all rushed out the front doors rather quickly to see what all the ruckus was.

"Chi-Chi, what's everyone being so loud about?" Bulma coughed, "Why haven't you come inside yet either!?!"

"Oh Bulma, just the woman we wanted to see!" Chi-Chi beamed, "We have a surprise visitor for you. Someone we've all known for years..."

Bulma looked confused at the raven-haired woman as she pointed down into the crowd of family members. The blue-haired woman followed Chi-Chi's direction until she spotted exactly who the younger woman was referring to, decked out in black and red dress clothes. Bulma felt as though tears would come out of her eyes when she saw him, but they actually did when her visitor spoke up.

"Hey there, Bulma!" Goku smiled, "You haven't changed much in six years!"

"GOKU!" the blue-haired woman screeched, tackling the man, "Oh, we've all missed you so much!"

"I understand that, but you don't have to kill me to prove it!" Goku gulped, "I can't...breathe..."

"Oh...sorry, Goku," Bulma giggled, rising to her feet, "It's just so good to see you again. Piccolo and Vegeta said that they had a surprise in store for me, but I didn't think it would be you! We have so much to catch up on!!!"

"Well, there'll be plenty of time to catch up later," Goku smiled, "But for now...can we eat? I'm famished!"

After leading the Son clan into Capsule Corp. and directing them to the food, Bulma began to pester Goku for information about what it was like while he was away with Shenlong. The Saiya-jin had trouble answering most of the questions, since Goku usually had his mouth full, but he did his best to give information.

"Did you ever have to fight with the other Dragons while you were waiting to come home?" Bulma inquired, "I mean, it couldn't have been that easy to purify Shenlong..."

"Believe me, it wasn't!" Goku laughed, swallowing his last bowl, "But it didn't take me too terribly long to surpass him!"

"You mean to tell us that you surpassed Ii-Shenlong in only six years?" Vegeta huffed, "How could you possibly do that if he had all seven balls in his own body!?"

"He didn't have them in there anymore," Goku grinned, "I had to defeat all seven Shenlong's individually, so it took me six years to beat them all. I even learned a few new attacks from them!"

"Sounds like you had quite a time up there Kakarot," Brolly chuckled, rubbing Kathy's back, "Care to show us all some of your new moves?"

"Maybe some other time, but not today guys," Goku laughed, "I don't think the girls could handle it!"

Every female eye in the room fell on Goku's amused face, glaring daggers at the Saiya-jin warrior. All the other Saiya-jin, human, and otherwise men in the room backed away slowly, leaving only Goku to face the women's wrath alone. Goku looked up just in time to see a horde of angry women, minus only a few, charge right at him, either armed with heavy objects or their bare hands.

By the time the women had finished their tirade against the Saiya-jin warrior, Goku's nice clothes had been thoroughly trashed and torn and the man himself wasn't in much better shape. Chi-Chi ran over to her husband's side and used her handkerchief to try and clean the man's face up, which made Goku smile a little bit. Chi-Chi returned her husband's smile fondly, leading him upstairs to one of the many changing rooms Bulma had to offer.

"It's absolutely pitiful," Vegeta grumbled, "The great Kakarot, scared by a bunch of women!"

"I would be too if they were coming after me!" Diive chuckled, "Kakarot just didn't see it 'til it was too late!"

"So true," Vegeta nodded, "So very, very true..."

The sun was setting outside of West City, but inside Capsule Corp. the party was still going strong, even after the incident with Goku. The Saiya-jin man had since changed into an orange t-shirt and blue jeans, which he had borrowed from Diive, and was busily chatting away with his father and mother. Everyone else was keeping busy with their own discussions as well, so nobody noticed as Sanil and Ice snuck into the DJ's booth, sorting through the music.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Ice?" Sanil gulped, "They'll be sure to get us if we mess up, worse than Goku even!"

"You worry to much," Ice waved, "Here we go, now this song is perfect!"

"Creed?" the Nameksei-jin chuckled as the music started up, "You sure of that?"

"Trust me," The Kurudo-jin laughed, "They'll love this."

As the opening music began to play through the ceiling speakers, the room silenced for a short while as everyone listened up. Sanil began to sweat bullets as there was no response to their little stunt, but was shocked by everyone's reaction to the music...

_"Hello my friend we meet again,"_ the song started, _"It's been a while, where should we begin? It feels like forever..."_

"Oh, I love this song!" Pan squealed, "C'mon Yuno, let's dance!"

Many of the younger women followed Pan's example and dragged their significant others out onto the dance floor with them. As the younger people danced away, the older generation watched with smiles on their faces as they young ones relaxed and enjoyed themselves out on the dance floor.

_"When you are with me, I'm free! I'm careless, I believe...Above all the others we'll fly...this brings tears to my eyes....My Sacrifice..."_

"What's say we go out for a dance, Goku," Chi-Chi smiled as the song played, "It's been so long since we danced together..."

"Anything you want, Chi-Chi," Goku smiled back, "Tonight, I'm all yours!"

_"We've seen our share of ups and downs, how quickly life can turn around...in an instant...It feels so good to reunite, within yourself..."_

It wasn't five minutes after Goku and Chi-Chi left for the dance floor that all the other couples joined them on the floor, even Vegeta and Bulma shared a dance! The many couples were dancing slowly as close to each other as they could, not wanting to ever let go of one another. It was a tender moment amongst all the chaos that they had dealt with in their lives, and a great escape from the uncertain future ahead.

_"When you are with me....I'm free....I'm careless, I believe....Above all the others....we'll fly....this brings tears....to my eyes..."_

"I told you this was a great idea!" Ice smiled, looking out at the crowd, "Didn't I?"

"You sure did, Ice," Sanil agreed, "You sure did..."

_".....I just want to say it once again........My sacrifice....."_

The couples continued to dance for the remainder of the song and for a few songs afterwards, as though nothing else mattered in the whole world except for that one moment. Those who weren't dancing looked on fondly as the Z warriors relaxed for the first time in six years, allowing them to relax a bit themselves as their friends had a good time. Piccolo couldn't help but smile as he watched from the sidelines, enjoying every minute of the night.

_"This is how life should be,"_ the Nameksei-jin mused, _"And will be...I hope..."_

_**.....End of Deadly Sin's Saga.....**_

_**NEXT TIME:** The Z fighters have had their celebration and there hasn't been any fighting, save for training, in five years. But there's a tournament coming up and it's a safe bet that the newly revived Goku and his comrades aren't going to miss it! Who will fight in this tournament and will the older fighters finally get to see the strength that the younger generation possesses? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_

_"My Sacrifice" is by the band Creed. I do **NOT** own it!!!_


	34. Chapter 34

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 34- "The Tournament"_

_By- Tiny_

It was a warm, crisp summer day on the planet Earth and everything seemed right in the universe at that moment. Bird's chirped in the early morning sunshine and furry little creatures scurried about in the forests, just as they would on any other day of the year. It was a beautiful setting, just perfect as far as most people were concerned.

The only disturbance in this fresh, new day were the yells and cries of an intense, yet friendly match going on at Mt. Paozu. A small group of figures, four older and four children, were sparing at super human speeds and with unbelievable force. Blow after blow rocked the mountainous terrain as they met their mark, shaking the very foundation upon which everything stood to the core.

"C'mon Goken, you can hit harder than that!" Goku snickered, "I expect you to do much better than this if you plan on winning the tournament next week!"

"But your so strong, Grandpa!" the eight year old whined, "You can't possibly expect me to beat you!"

"No, he wants you to try harder and push yourself," Goken's cousin, Medon, smirked, "Then again, if your too _weak_ to handle it..."

"I'll show you weak!" Goken growled, flashing to the first Super Saiya-jin level, "The hard way!"

The two eight year olds charged at each other fiercely, both at the first level, and drew back to punch each other. They were no more than a foot away from each other when a pair of rough, strong hands came in between the two and pushed them away from each other. Both boys looked up to see their great-grandpa, Bardock, holding them back while he himself was in the second stage.

"You two need to cool yourselves off!" Bardock growled, "If you let your anger and frustration get in the way of your judgment, then you'll both lose to more level headed and weaker foes. You really want Bikini to kick your butts?"

"She might do that anyway!" a raspy voice chuckled from below, "After all, _I _trained her personally and she is a princess!"

"Don't be so cocky just before the tournament, Vegeta," Raditz chuckled, "After all, your grandson is a bit stronger than Bikini and is a superb tactician. Your not picking favorites, are you?"

"Of course not!" the prince growled, "I'm just confident in her, that's all!"

"That's right!" Bikini spat, "I'm a tough one!"

"Sure kid, whatever you say," Gohan laughed, ruffling the girl's hair, "Are you going to be competing in the matches as well, Vegeta?"

"Kakarot will be there, so of course I will be in attendance," Vegeta smirked, "The question is will _you_ be taking part in the matches?"

"Yes, I will," Gohan nodded, "So will Raditz, Goten, and the kids. Grandpa has declined and said he'll just be a spectator."

Vegeta eyed the oldest of the Saiya-jin there, who was playing with the four young children, and smirked. Bardock had come so far in such a short space of time on Earth, as had all the Saiya-jin, and it was refreshing to see them lightening up for a change. It reminded Vegeta a lot of how he was when he first came to Earth from Nameksei, where it had all started.

"Earth to Vegeta!" Gohan clicked his fingers, "Are you even awake in there?"

"Silence, fool!" Vegeta growled, smacking Gohan's hand away, "I was just...thinking."

"Well, we'd better get on back home before the ladies get worried," Goku coughed, "Why don't you come with us, Vegeta?"

Vegeta watched as the eight members, both young and old, of the Son family took off into the morning sky towards their home. He knew all too well that they were going to have breakfast at Goku's, meaning that Chi-Chi had been cooking. Drool dripped down the corner's of the Saiya-jin's mouth as he thought about it, drifting off until a slight tug at his pant's caught his attention.

"Grandpa, I wanna eat at Goku's house!" Bikini beamed, "Can we please?"

"Sure princess," Vegeta smiled, lifting off, "Why not?"

The day of the 32nd Budokai was a busy day for both the Briefs and the Son family, since it was mostly their families that were competing. Ever since Hercule's announcement that he didn't beat Cell and retirement, the Budokai had lost some of it's former splendor. That was something that the Z fighters intended to remedy...

Goku and his family had arrived about an hour before the start of the matches so they could sign up and the spectators could get good seats. Much to their surprise, everyone was already there and most of them were seated in the stands, save a few of the more adept fighters. Goku was pleased to notice that Ubuu had turned out to fight, as had Yamcha's son and the Kurudo-jin Ice. Even Piccolo had decided to take part in the match ups, meaning they were all in for a great time.

"Can you believe we're back at the Budokai arena?" Bulma giggled, looking at Chi-Chi, "Do you remember the first time we came to one of these?"

"Of course I do!" Chi-Chi smiled, "That's the same day that Goku agreed to marry me and it wasn't much longer afterwards that we did. How could I ever forget that?"

"Wait a second!" Chive gasped, "You and my son were engaged at a fighting tournament? No wonder he married you!"

"Will you guys pipe down up there?" Marron grumbled, "They're getting ready to start the Junior Rounds."

All eyes fell on the center of the Budokai ring, their jaws dropping at the sight before their very eyes. Standing there in the center of the ring, dressed up in a well tailored black suit and blue shades, stood Bardock. In the Saiya-jin's hand was a microphone and a bunch of info cards, which he threw into the air and blew to pieces immediately.

"What the hell is he doing down there!?!" Vegita growled, "And dressed in that suit no less! It's gotta be ninety degrees out here!"

"The old announcer retired a few years ago and Bardock volunteered to take his place," Chive snickered, "It'll work out better this way, since Bardock can actually follow the fights!"

"I hope so, cause even we'll probably need a narrator!" Rhubra giggled, "Our children are just too fast for us to keep up with anymore..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 32nd Tenkachi Budokai!" Bardock roared into the microphone, "Is everybody ready to get this thing started?"

A loud chorus of cheers rang throughout the stands, which were so jam packed that and extra five rows had needed to be installed to hold all the people that had bought tickets. The sound warmed the Saiya-jin man's once cold heart and he continued on with his announcements.

"Sounds like a yes to me, so let's get started with the Junior Competition!" Bardock smirked, "This year the Junior Competition will consist of three rounds: the quarter finals, semi-finals, and the final round. The winner of the final round will be awarded with a chance to fight against the winner of the adult competition."

As Bardock spoke, the eight finalists in the Junior Competition stepped out onto the arena floor. All eight were the children of the Z fighters, not to mention all of them were Saiya-jin, and the crowd roared with anticipation of the upcoming battles. After all, they promised to be very good with eight Saiya-jin competing.

"The fights will go in this order," Bardock announced, "Goshin vs. Boxer, Bikini vs. Goken, Berge vs. Kimuchi, and, finally, Medon vs. Apio! So let's get started with our first two contestants!"

The crowd cheered as all but two of the competitors departed from the ring, making way for the upcoming fights. Goshin looked a little worried, knowing that he was the weakest of the new generation, but didn't let it show. He had even honored his great-grandfather by wearing the traditional Son colors, orange and blue, in a gi that Piccolo himself had fashioned.

Boxer, on the other hand, looked excited at the prospect of fighting someone so close to himself in power and skill. He too was honoring his lineage, as he was decked out in a suit that resembled Vegeta's outfit during the ordeal with Buu. It brought back many memories for the Saiya-jin prince and he was proud to see his grandson wearing his colors in the matches.

"Our two competitors are both good friends and are also the descendants of many legends of this tournament," Bardock continued, "Goshin is the great-grandson of former champions Son Goku and Hercule Satan, as well as the grandson of Son Gohan, the man who defeated Cell. Boxer's background is also legendary here at the Budokai, as he is the only grandson of the great fighter, Vegeta!"

Boxer and Goshin both moved into stance as the crowd cheered, throwing confetti and waving signs around as the two prepared to do battle. Boxer's bluish-black hair waved as a slight breeze blew by, as did Goshin's own hair, which he had cut to look like his grandpa's. Fire danced in the boy's eyes as they stared each other down, studying the stance each was using and looking for flaws, as Bardock jumped out of the ring.

"Let the first round begin!" Bardock screamed into the microphone, "FIGHT!"

In the blink of an eye the two boys were at each other's throats, throwing punches and kicks at each other faster than the normal person could follow. Luckily, Bulma had created a special screen to watch the fights with so everyone in the stadium was watching the screen as the two boys went at it. Jaws dropped as the sonic booms from the force of the boy's blows as they connected, but the Z fighters watched with little effort and great amusement.

"It's simply amazing how powerful they both are," Goten smirked, "And they haven't even started trying yet!"

"They are something else," Piccolo chuckled, "Reminds me of you and Trunks when you were that age."

"We weren't this powerful at that age," Goten sighed, "This new generation though...they have the potential to be stronger than all of us!"

"Indeed they do, Goten," Piccolo nodded, "Indeed they do...."

_**NEXT TIME:** The 32nd Budokai has gotten off to a flying start and the crowd seems to be loving every minute of it, and this is only the Junior Division! Will Goshin or Boxer win the first match of the tournament and, more importantly, who will win the whole thing? Also, how much power do these new kids possess? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	35. Chapter 35

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 35- "Saiya-jin Might"_

_By- Tiny_

The Budokai stage shook violently as the two children hammered blow after blow to each other's bodies at high speed, baffling the spectators. The Z fighter's eyes followed the fight effortlessly as everyone else kept their eyes glued to the stadium screens, unable to keep up with the super speeds the children were employing. It was clear from just watching the two boys that their power levels were almost equal in the base form, but nobody could have expected the increase that was to come.

Goshin and Boxer both landed with flawless grace onto the Budokai floor again, neither one the least bit winded although their clothes had seen better days. The thrill of battle had overrun the boy's brains, that primal instinct passed down from generation to generation amongst the Saiya-jin coming out in full force. Fire danced in the boy's eyes as they moved out of stance and stared each other down for a few seconds.

"This is beginning to bore me!" Boxer grumbled, mimicking his grandfather, "I came here expecting to fight against a _real_ opponent!"

"Well then, what's say we take it up a notch?" Goshin chuckled, already starting to power up further.

"My thoughts exactly!"

The two boys screamed with fury as the ki sensitive fighters felt their power levels nearly double. Both boy's eyes had gone from their normal color to a brilliant jade color and parts of their clothing had ripped due to the increase in their muscle size. Not long afterwards a golden aura shot up around the two small bodies as their hair shot up in the golden radiance of Super Saiya-jin. All of the Z fighters were awestruck as they watched the two boys power up, but they weren't done just yet.

Both boys crouched down as though ready to pounce on the other, but never made a move towards one another. Their teeth were clenched tightly like some kind of wild animal as their aura grew much brighter, as well as larger. Short bolts of pure energy shot out around the two boy's bodies as their muscles continued to expand, much to the shock of the crowd, and their hair started to cluster up more. In one final push, the two boys let out a feral scream of pure power that blinded everyone in the stadium, even the more powerful fighters.

"It looks like our competitors have somehow transformed to a new level of power, ladies and gentlemen!" Bardock gasped, _"But how?"_

As the light died down finally and the crowd was able to see again, everyone's jaws dropped at the sight before them. In the center of the ring stood the two Saiya-jin boys, their golden aura's flaring wildly around them, already back into stance. In their newly transformed states the two boys greatly resembled Goku and Vegeta from years back, right down to their fighting styles. Still, their power was definitely their own, as no other Saiya-jin had held such power so young in history.

_"They actually did it,"_ Bardock smiled, _"They reached the second level..."_

"This is much more like it, don't you think?" Boxer chuckled, "Fighting full out is much more entertaining than having to hold back."

"Enough talk!" Goshin growled, slamming his foot into the ring, "Let's get this thing started now!"

Before Boxer had a chance to respond, the weaker of the two boys rammed a foot into the young prince's middle. A small trickle of blood flew from Boxer's lip as he lurched over in pain, but he quickly recovered and delivered a swift blow to Goshin's jawbone. In a flash the two boys were off at speeds that the crowd couldn't hope to follow, relying solely on Bardock's narration to know what was going on, and they were all in awe as the two young boys did battle.

Energy bolts flew out from the boy's bodies at random as they continued to pummel each other, neither one giving the other an opportunity to break their defenses enough for an attack. Boxer seemed to be holding the upper hand, even if only by a little bit, but Goshin was attacking like a wild man at speeds none of the other young Saiya-jin could match. It was all the young prince had to avoid the devastating blows as Goshin kept at it, which worried both Ubuu and Bra to no ends.

"If they keep going like this Boxer is going to lose, and badly," Bra whined, "Why can't my baby just beat that little whelp?"

"Because he is of Kakarot's bloodline," Vegeta smirked, "As such, those two will constantly push each other to their limits in battle, not wanting one to outdo the other at any cost. Boxer is going to win though."

"How can you possibly know that, Dad?"

"There is just something about my grandson that nobody else seems to see," Vegeta chuckled, "He won't lose, you can bet your life on that."

Even as the Saiya-jin prince finished his speech, there was a loud crash into the wall on one side of the ring, followed by a thud. Looking back down at the ring, the crowd saw that young Goshin was lying in a heap just outside the edge of the ring, blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth. Pan jumped immediately from the stands and down to her son, cradling him in her arms as she cried helplessly over her son's limp body.

"Mom?" Goshin coughed weakly, "Could you cut that out? It's really embarrassing."

"OH MY BABY!" Pan cheered, "MY BABY IS ALIVE!!!!!!"

"Well, you heard it folks. Goshin is alive, which makes Boxer the winner!" Bardock announced, "He will move on to the semi-final round and will face the winner of our next bout. So, without further adieu, let's bring out the next pair of fighters: Bikini and Goken!"

As Goshin was carried off by his mother to the medical ward, followed closely by a concerned Boxer, the two new fighters stepped out into the tournament ring. Goken, like his younger cousin, was dressed in an outfit like Goku's old orange and blue fighting gi with a bit longer sleeves. Bikini was dressed in a pair of white capri pants and a pink shirt with the word "princess" etched across the front, her lavender hair tied up high on her head. As they moved into stance, it was already evident just who the victor would be, but the match promised to be interesting none the less.

"I hope you both give us a good show," Bardock coughed, "FIGHT!!!!!"

In a flash of golden light, Goken shot straight into the second level and charged at his unsuspecting opponent. Bikini managed to make it to the first stage before the older hybrid slammed his foot into her chin, rocketing the young princess into the air. Not giving the granddaughter of Vegeta a chance to recover from her plight, Goken shot up after his quarry and delivered a series of devastating blows to Bikini's middle. With his superior power at Super Saiya-jin two, it looked as though the young girl would lose after only a few seconds, but she had a surprise up her sleeve.

As Goken drew back to send another kick to his opponent's body, Bikini simply disappeared all together, leaving the older fighter baffled. Not a second later, Bikini phased into view behind Goken, up to her full power now, and pulled the older fighter into a strangle hold. The son of Goten struggled furiously to break his younger counterpart's grip in vain, only making her squeeze tighter against his well-muscled arms. Deciding that he was getting nowhere by struggling, Goken shot his aura out all around him, the force of which knocking Bikini back just enough for him to squirm free.

Bikini looked baffled as to how someone close in her to power was able to pull such a stunt, but didn't get to think the situation through as a hammer blow to the top of her head send the Saiya-jin girl into the ring below. Cement flew out from around the impact crater, causing Bardock to shield his eyes, as Goken made his descent to the outer edge of the ring. Bikini burst out of the rubble a few seconds later, the look on her face promising a very quick and painful end to the Saiya-jin boy's match.

"Good to see you survived," Goken smirked, "It would be such a shame if I had to go on to the next round without a good warm-up."

"You won't be going anywhere, Son Goken!" Bikini growled, powering up, "Unless of course you count the regen tanks as somewhere!"

"Take your best shot," the Saiya-jin boy laughed, "I'll bet you can't even get in a decent punch!"

Growling with anger at the boy, Bikini fired a small ki blast to try and distract him, kicking up a cloud of smoke around the two fighters that was virtually impossible to see through. While she though he was confused, Bikini phased towards the back of her opponent, hoping to catch him off guard. The plan hadn't worked, however, and Goken whipped around just in time to land a knee into his dazzled opponent's ribcage, knocking a little blood from her lip.

"Nice try, but did you really think that would work?" Goken whispered, grabbing Bikini by the shirt collar, "I am the grandson of Son Goku, after all."

Bikini spat in her opponent's eyes, causing him to let go of her just long enough for her to land a foot into his face. Goken skidded hard against the ring floor, stopping just short of the edge, and Bikini saw another opportunity to take the victory. Just as she reared back to kick Goken out of the ring, the Saiya-jin boy's hand shot out and grabbed her around the ankle, throwing Bikini to the cement yet again. Bikini could feel pain surge through her body like she had never felt before, her body telling her to just stay down and give up.

_"No, I will not give in to something so menial!"_ Bikini growled mentally, _"I am the princess of Saiya-jin, granddaughter of the mighty Prince Vegeta! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A LOW-CLASS IDIOT!!!"_

Flaring her aura out all around, Bikini shot up above the ring and then charged back down at Goken at full speed. Goken made no effort to move from where he was standing, but watched with a thoughtful look on his face as his opponent drew ever closer to him. Just before she would've landed right on his head, Goken phased beside the young Saiya-jin girl, hands cupped at his sides.

"Good fight, but not good enough," Goken chuckled, "KAME-HAME-HA!!!!!!"

The blue energy attack slammed into Bikini's side as she screamed in pain, slamming hard into the protective wall around the ring. Just after she hit the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Bikini's waist and she felt something get pushed into her mouth. Instinctively swallowing whatever it was, Bikini began to immediately feel better and opened her eyes to see a head of spiky brown hair looking down at her.

"That really was a good fight Bikini, you should be proud," Goken smiled, "I gave you my last senzu bean, since I figured you needed it a bit more than I did. Hope this doesn't change things between us."

"No, we're still cool," Bikini smiled, getting to her feet, "However, the next time we fight, I'm _so_ going to beat you down!"

"Whatever you say, purple princess," Goken snickered, "What's say we go get some food?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Bikini smiled, walking out with her friend, "After all, that, fight really does work on your stomach!"

The crowd watched in awe as the two children skipped away happily from the ring, neither seeming to hold any kind of resentment towards the other from the fight. It was something not commonly seen amongst the fights at a Budokai, but there was a first time for everything. Bardock was just as confused as the crowd, but decided not to focus on it and went ahead with the fights.

"Well, now that that short, yet eventful, match is over, let's get going straight into the third round fight!" Bardock smiled, "Two of this planet's strongest little kids going head to head in a ferocious battle of wits and strength: Kimuchi vs. Berge!"

_**NEXT TIME:** Boxer and Goken, two of the most powerful people on the planet will now be facing each other in the semi-finals, but must wait through two more matches before they get their shot at each other. Who will win in this all out war between the two child Saiya-jin warriors Kimuchi, son of Raditz, and Berge, son of Brolly? And who will emerge victorious over all in the Junior Division of the 32nd Budokai? All this and more in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	36. Chapter 36

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 36- "Primal Fury"_

_By- Tiny_

Kimuchi and Berge walked into the ring slowly, allowing the crowd to get a good look at them before they began their match. Kimuchi was the older by a year, at age five, and looked every bit like his father, minus the fact his hair was dark red. He was clad in a pair of loose black pants and equally dark boots, topped off with a red tank top to show off his already sculpted figure. The young boy's blue eyes sparkled with excitement at the prospect of a good fight, and it was clear the younger boy expected just as much of a challenge.

Berge was only four years old, the youngest of the Saiya-jin in the tournament, but that was of little importance considering who his father was. Berge's hair was spiky like Gohan's had been at the Cell Games, only a dark brown color, and his green eyes burned with a fire that only a Saiya-jin could contain within. The small boy was clad in a pair of white pants tied together by a red sash, much like his father's old outfit, and wore two golden bands on his arms just for show. All in all, both looked to be quite imposing despite their small size.

"Alright boys, let's have a good clean fight," Bardock smiled, "FIGHT!!!"

In a flash, the two boys disappeared from the view of everyone not watching the view screens, save the Z fighters, and assaulted each other with a deadly barrage of punches and kicks. Energy crackled all around the two boys, who hadn't even transformed yet, as they sent blow after blow at each other, neither one letting up even an inch as they waged war against each other.

Kimuchi drew away from the younger boys assault and fired a good sized ki blast right in Berge's face, knocking him down to the arena floor. The younger Saiya-jin skidded hard against the tiles to almost the edge of the ring, but stopped himself just in time and flipped up into the air once again. Kimuchi charged down to attack his opponent with a kick to the head, but hit thin air as Berge phased behind him and landed a elbow into the older boy's neck.

"That was a dirty trick!" Kimuchi whined, "What'd I do to deserve that?"

"You almost caused me to ring out, that's what!" Berge growled, "That's what we like to call payback!"

"Oh yeah?" Kimuchi smirked, his aura flaring up, "Well then, let's see how you like this!!!"

Powering into the second level of Super Saiya-jin faster than the eye could see, Kimuchi slammed a foot into the younger Saiya-jin's stomach, causing him to lurch over in agony. Taking advantage of the situation, Kimuchi began to punch and kick his opponent in the upper part of his body, sending a fair amount of blood out of the young boy's mouth and nose. In one final blow, the older Saiya-jin sent his balled-up hands down on Berge's head, knocking the younger boy straight into the ring floor and even down past that.

Crossing his arms over his chest in a sign of victory, Kimuchi began to descend to the arena floor slowly. Just before he got there, however, a green energy blast emerged from the rubble, slamming hard into the older Saiya-jin's chest and knocking him back up a few feet and temporarily blinding him. When his vision finally returned to him, Kimuchi looked down to see that Berge had not only survived his onslaught relatively unscathed, but was also in the second level of Super Saiya-jin.

_"Amazing, and at such a young age,"_ Bardock gaped, _"Berge is only four, the youngest here, and already at the second level! This is unheard of!"_

Berge smirked at his dazed opponent as he looked down in horror at the young powerhouse as his aura crackled around him. The son of Brolly was definitely the stronger fighter, there was no denying that, but that didn't phase the son of Raditz. After all, the strongest fighter is not always victorious.

In an instant the younger fighter was charging at his older opponent, a green ball of energy charging up in his hand. As the blast headed towards Kimuchi, the older boy flicked it away into the horizon just in time to have Berge connect his fist with his stomach. Blood flew from the older boy's mouth as Berge followed up his attack with a knee to the ribs then a kick to the back of Kimuchi's head. The older boy cascaded rapidly down into the ring, dislocating the shoulder as he skidded across the tile.

"I warned you about payback, didn't I?" Berge smirked, "Do you believe me now or do you need another lesson?"

Kimuchi didn't grace the young, cocky boy's question with a response but placed his hand on his shoulder and moved the bone back into place with a sickening plop. Berge frowned as he watched the older boy charge at him full force, fist drawn back to strike the younger boy's middle. The younger boy moved himself into a defensive position and was ready to block just as Kimuchi got close, but looked in shock when the older boy's figure blurred all around him.

Not one to fall for such a trick, Berge swung around to attack Kimuchi when he came up behind him, but hit air as another after image zoomed past. Berge looked confused as he stood out of stance, just in time for Kimuchi to phase above the younger boy, an energy attack in his hand.

"Take this, shrimp!" Kimuchi screamed, "SATURDAY CRUSH!!!!"

Berge didn't have time to block the blast as it came down on his head hard, knocking the younger boy right into the arena floor and hammering him down like a nail in a piece of plywood. Kimuchi grinned widely as he saw the results of his handiwork struggling to get free, but he soon frowned as the younger boy broke free after only a few seconds. Berge was quite angry, that was for sure, and things didn't look too good for the older of the two warriors.

"That was quite a trick, but it won't work on me!" Berge growled, "Time to finish this little game."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Kimuchi chuckled, "Let's get this over with!"

Berge made the first move, sending a roundhouse kick at Kimuchi's head but fell short as the older Saiya-jin leaned back out of the way. Kimuchi retaliated quickly with a fist into his younger opponent's ribcage, which he heard crack under the immense pressure being applied to it. Blood trickled out of the younger boy's mouth as he hurtled into the air.

"THIS IS THE END, BERGE!" Kimuchi growled, his body glowing an eerie blue color, "OOZARU FURY!!!!!"

Everyone in the stadium watched in amazement as the young son of Raditz grew almost a foot in size, his power level increasing almost ten fold. Nobody could believe what they were seeing as the silhouette of a giant monkey around the young boy's body, making even the more powerful fighters shiver.

Faster than anyone could follow, save a few of the Z fighters, Kimuchi phased up above Berge, slamming a hammer blow to the top of his head. The younger fighter cascaded rapidly down, smashing into the arena floor hard. Giant chunks of shrapnel flew out from the ring, missing the crowd thanks to the energy shields in place, as the older of the two boys descended into the ring.

"It looks like Berge is down, ladies and gentlemen," Bardock gulped, "I'll start the count. 1...2...3...."

_"I...can't....give up..."_ Berge groaned, _"Father would be...disappointed...."_

"...4....5....6...."

_"I will not be beaten like this!"_ Berge snarled, _"Not by a third class nobody!"_

"...7...8...9..."

In a tremendous burst of power, Berge flew up out of his crater and landed feet first on the ring floor, blood coming out of every place imaginable. His clothes were torn and tattered, as were his opponents, but there was still enough to cover what needed not be seen. Fire roared behind the boy's black eyes, as he had dropped out of Super Saiya-jin form, and if looks could've killed, then Kimuchi would've dropped dead already.

"Hah! Thought you had me beaten, didn't you?" Berge chuckled, "This must be ever so disappointing for you!"

"Actually, he does have you beaten," Bardock interrupted, "I said ten just before you came out of the crater. You lose by count of ten."

"NO!!!!!" Berge whined, "Dad's gonna kill me!!!!!"

Kimuchi laughed as he himself fell out of his Super Saiya-jin form, rolling on the arena floor as some medics came out to escort both boys to a rejuvenation tank. The wait after that seemed to take forever but after about an hour of repairs to the broken up ring, Bardock finally came back out to announce the final match of the quarter finals.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know you must've enjoyed those last two bouts, but I can promise you that this one will knock your socks off!" the Saiya-jin grinned, "In this round we have Medon, son of Gohan and Videl Son, versus Apio, son of a newcomer to this tournament named Diive. Let's hear it for these two great warriors!"

The crowd roared with excitement as the two boys stepped out into the sunlight, walking up to the ring with looks of determination plastered on their faces. Medon greatly resembled his father, with a haircut like Gohan had had back when they fought Buu, only his eyes were a crystal blue color. His gi was different than his cousin's had been, as he wore a simple blue gi with a red belt around the waist, like Gohan's old training uniform.

Apio didn't wear a gi exactly, but his clothes would serve the same purpose during his match. The son of Diive was clad in the bottom part of a black body suit with no shirt over top of it, showing off the young boy's muscles. Apio's hair was a dark blue color, coming down on his back in a ponytail, but with the top part reaching up like Vegeta's would have. The young Saiya-jin's own eyes were coal black, just like his father's but the fire that had been present in the other's eyes was just a clear to see.

As the two boy's stepped into the arena, they both slid out into stance, staring each other down for a little while before they started the fight. Both had almost identical smirks on their face as they felt assured of victory. Medon may have been older and the most powerful of the young hybrids, but Apio was smaller and more agile, giving him a bit of an edge the older warrior couldn't match.

"You know I am going to win this, don't you?" Medon smirked, "I was trained by the best, after all."

"In your dreams, pal," Apio laughed, "You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

"Oh, we'll see about that kiddo," Medon chuckled, preparing to pounce, "Won't we, my crazy little friend?"

"I guess we will," Apio nodded, "Right now!"

In an instant the two boys were airborne, sending blow after blow in each other's direction as they got warmed up. The final match of the quarter finals was underway...

_**NEXT TIME:** The quarter finals are almost over, with Boxer facing Goken in the semi's, but who will Kimuchi be pitted up against? Will Medon, the older fighter, be victorious over his young opponent, or will Apio take the cocky Saiya-jin hybrid by surprise? More importantly, what was that technique that Kimuchi used in his match against Berge? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	37. Chapter 37

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 37- "Deciding Battle"_

_By- Tiny_

Kimuchi didn't know how long he had been in the tank, but when he opened his eyes as the healing fluid rushed out the first thing he saw was his mother's worried face gazing at him. No sooner had the tank opened up than the human woman wrapped her arms around her son's body, completely ignoring the fact that all he was wearing was a pair of underwear. The small Saiya-jin could feel the air being cut off from his lungs as her grip tightened, and everyone laughed as his face turned blue.

"Oh, my little boy!" Reyna cried, "Are you okay? Nothing's broken is it? Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine Mom," Kimuchi gasped, "But can you please let go before I suffocate?"

"Oh, sorry!" the human woman giggled, "Guess I forgot to let up, huh?"

"You forget a lot of things, woman," Raditz nodded, "That was some match son. You did your old man proud out there."

"Thanks Dad," Kimuchi smiled, "It wasn't easy though!"

"I could see that!" Goku chuckled, "Where did you learn that last move, though? I know none of us could've taught it to you?"

"I learned it for myself, Uncle Kakarot," Kimuchi grinned, "I figured out a way to tap into my Oozaru potential and draw it out at any given time. Quite a handy trick, wouldn't you say?"

_"The kid's not lying there!"_ Goku smiled, _"If all of the kids have this kind of potential, then we'll be in big trouble when they're a little older!"_

Kimuchi continued to talk up a storm with the older fighters as they all congratulated him on his victory in the tournament, but suddenly went silent as could be in an instant. His eyes narrowed and the young boy gazed out the doorway of the infirmary as his ki rose a little bit.

"It's happening," the young Saiya-jin muttered, "The match has finally started."

"Medon and Apio started to fight almost ten minutes ago," Gohan smiled, "What do you mean started?"

"They've gone to full power," Kimuchi smirked, _"Guess I won't be going to the finals this time...."_

"Full power?" Raditz mused, "But that means...oh crap...."

"That's right, Dad," Kimuchi nodded, "Super Saiya-jin."

The crowd had now seen the transformation to the second level several times, so it wasn't such a shock when these two new competitors transformed as well. Still, the shock that came with their rapid movements and incredible speed was always enough to daze the spectators, not to mention some of the fighters.

Medon delivered a swift roundhouse kick to his younger opponent's head, knocking the son of Diive down a few feet. Apio was quick to recover, however, and retaliated by slamming a fist into his older friend's ribcage. Blood spewed out of the young man's mouth as he lurched over in pain, leaving himself open to the hammer blow that Apio brought down on his neck.

Rubble flew up out of the arena as Videl tried desperately to break out of Krillin and Yamcha's grip, leaving most to believe that Medon was down for the count. Even Apio was confident that he had put the older boy's lights out, but freaked out when a pair of strong arms pulled him into a strangle hold. The young man tried desperately to pull himself out of the hold, but the arms around him were far too strong to break.

"How did you pull that one off?" Apio growled, "I should've sensed you coming!"

"Having Son Goku as your grandfather and Raditz is your great uncle!" Medon snickered, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"I'll show you uncomfortable!" Apio growled, his aura flaring out, "Solar Flare!"

A blinding flash of light filled the stadium, instinctively drawing Medon's hands up to his eyes, exactly as Apio had planned. Using the older Saiya-jin's momentary distraction to his advantage, the son of Diive delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of Medon's head, knocking him sideways about four yards before slamming a fist into the older boy's middle and landing. Medon's energy was getting lower, Apio could sense that, but it was still not enough and the young boy felt as though he was already doomed.

"That was quite a little trick, kiddo," Medon smirked, "Still, you'll have to do much better than that if you want to defeat me!"

"You think your such a hotshot, don't you Medon?" Apio growled, "Just cause your older than me doesn't mean that you're going to win! Strength isn't everything!"

"You're just saying that cause you're weak!"

Apio growled with frustration and launched himself at his older, more powerful counterpart only to get an elbow slammed into his neck. The force of the blow send the young boy skidding across the tiled arena floor, coming to a halt just before he fell out of the ring and lost the match. Medon smirked at his handiwork, relishing in the fact that he was beating the younger boy so easily as he watched Apio attempt to stand up.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Medon chuckled, crossing his arms, "It'll make your defeat a lot less painful."

"Screw...you," Apio heaved, "I will not...give up. Especially....to the son of a low-class idiot!"

"How dare you!" Medon growled, his aura flaring wildly, "My grandfather is not an low-class idiot! He's the strongest Saiya-jin in existence!"

"My father say's Goku is a low-class idiot who lucked out as far as power goes," Apio taunted, satisfied with watching Medon fume, "My grandfather was the general of the entire Saiya-jin army at one time. Your grandpa can't say something like that, can he?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Medon screamed so loud it shook the stadium, also striking some of the people temporarily deaf.

The young boy's golden aura flared out wildly out around him and anyone who was a fighter could sense his power spike all around him. Blue bolts of lightning shot out all around his body as Medon's short hair began to grow, reaching just below his neck in a matter of seconds as the fans watched in wonder. The young boy's muscles bulged tremendously, ripping his gi in several places as he sprouted about six inches in height.

_"I can't believe what I'm seeing,"_ Chive gulped from the sidelines, _"He's only eight years old for goodness sakes!!!"_

Everyone else was equally baffled as the son of Gohan's hair finally stopped growing, stopping just at his knees but his power continued to grow. As the boy's power grew so did his body, increasing in size another six inches before finally coming to a stop as his eyebrows disappeared and protruded outwards a bit. The arena trembled under this radical upheaval of power, cracking in several places as Apio gulped heavily.

_"I guess this means I lose...."_

"Your damn right it does!" Medon roared, launching himself at the younger boy.

Apio moved as fast as he could to avoid the enraged boy before him, but he was no match for the speed of the freshly ascended Medon. The older boy's fist collided with Apio's ribcage, knocking the younger boy clean out of the ring and into the stadium seats, leaving a good sized crater in the seats. Medon's wild golden aura died down at his opponent smashed into the seats, but he remained at the third level regardless. Everyone in the seats was baffled at how quickly and effortlessly Medon had put an end to the match, despite the earlier struggle between the two boys.

"Well you saw it with your own two eyes ladies and gentlemen, Medon is the winner by ring-out!" Bardock cheered, "If everyone will give us about an hour to get set up, we'll be ready for the semi-finals."

Nobody in the crowd said a word, as most were still far too stunned by the latest match to even close their gaping mouths. Bardock took that to mean they agreed, however, and went into the ring to talk with his great-grandson.

"That was a fine job you did kiddo," Bardock smiled, "I'm certain that your parents are very proud of you."

"Thank you, Grandpa Bardock," Medon grinned, dropping out of the third level, "It was nothing, really."

_"If that was nothing, then I pity my grandson,"_ Bardock gulped, _"Kimuchi is going to get clobbered!"_

_**NEXT TIME:** With the semi-finals about to start and Medon freshly transformed it's a pretty safe bet who will win the match, or is it? Goken and Boxer both possess incredible skill for their age, as does Kimuchi, and the young son of Raditz also has his Oozaru Fury technique at his disposal. Which of these four Saiya-jin has what it takes to win the junior competition? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	38. Chapter 38

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 38- "Semi-Finals Begin"_

_By- Tiny_

The repairs that were quite extensive to the Budokai stadium, taking close to three hours to finish, but everything was back in order and the people were anxious to begin the semi-final matches. Nobody, however, was more excited to get the action started than the four contenders that waited anxiously in the waiting area. Despite Medon's ascension and the power it had brought with it, none of the other three Saiya-jin seemed worried about what was to come. Rather, all four of the young fighters were quite excited about their matches and couldn't wait to step back in the arena.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, now that the repairs to the stadium are completed we can begin the first round of the semi-finals of this years Junior Division!" Bardock spoke into the microphone, earning a cheer from the crowd, "For our first match we have the five year old Boxer facing eight year old Goken. Let's hear it for these great young fighters!"

The two fighters walked out of the waiting area and headed towards the ring anxiously to the deafening cheers of the crowd, both more than eager to begin their match. Goken had decided it would be best to change his gi before fighting on any and was now in a fresh uniform, still just like his grandfather's. Boxer was also wearing a new battle uniform although his was not the same as before, as he was now wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt with the word "BRAT" across the chest.

Bra, Ubuu, Goten, and Paresu all sat on the edge of their seats as they watched the two boys step into the ring, facing each other down like men on the hunt, with each other as the prey. The energy that was slowly building up around the two boys was tremendous, causing the ring to tremble a little bit as little bolts passed between the boy's bodies. Slowly and ever so fluidly, the two boy's moved into their fighting stances, the slight tremble that had shook the ring only seconds before now a tremendous roar as the stands began to rock back and forth.

"This should prove an interesting match, eh Kakarot?" Vegeta smirked, "My grandson against yours to see who goes to the finals."

"Interesting is an understatement, my old friend," Goku smiled happily, "With those two facing each other in the ring, things are going to get intense!"

"Alright boys, I want a nice clean match," Bardock whispered, "Ready.......FIGHT!!!"

In a flash of golden light and a subsequent sonic boom, the two boy's converged in the center of the ring in a test of skill and stamina. Goken threw a fist right at Boxer's nose, missing by bare inches as the younger Saiya-jin ducked down, kneeing Goken right in the stomach. Goken stumbled a few steps, but quickly recovered and slammed an elbow into the side of his opponent's head, knocking Boxer off to the side. The young fighter stopped himself in midair, surprising his older opponent, and fired off a medium sized ki blast right at Goken.

Completely expecting the move, Goken slapped the beam into the air and went to stare down Boxer, only to see that the younger boy had disappeared. As the eight year old Saiya-jin stretched out his senses to try and detect Boxer only to be greeted by a foot in the face, knocking him down. Boxer smirked with satisfaction as he descended down upon his victim, sending blow after blow into the older boy's middle.

Goken rocked back in pain as Boxer connected each blow with his unguarded middle, but the Saiya-jin boy wasn't about to lose the match so easily. As Boxer drew back to land another blow on the older boy's body, Goken phased out of view, leaving empty air for the grandson of Vegeta to hit. Boxer growled with frustration at his opponent's evasive maneuver, but didn't have long to sulk as he sensed Goken appear behind him.

"There you are!" the younger boy smirked, charging at Goken, "I've got you now!"

"I don't think so, Boxer," Goken chuckled, "KAIO-KEN!!!"

Boxer halted in his charge as red mingled with the golden color of Goken's aura and the older boy's power spiked. The young boy was frozen in place for a few seconds, just long enough for Goken to put his fist into the younger boy's face, dislocating the jaw. Boxer soared back through the air just as Goken delivered a kick to the boy's chest from above, knocking him into the arena floor. Chunks of tile and concrete flew up into the air as Goken landed in front of his homemade crater, a confident smirk plastered on his features.

If Bra and Ubuu had been nervous before, then the two were absolutely frantic now that their son was down in a crater somewhere, not even putting off an energy signature. They feared the worst and Goken had even begun to worry that he had inadvertently killed his friend, but those fears were put to rest when the floor behind Goken exploded from below and a foot slammed into the boy's side. Goken hit the floor hard, bouncing off like a ball of some kind, before finally correcting himself and staring down his opponent.

"How did you do that?" Goken growled, "We couldn't sense your energy!"

"A little trick that I learned from Grandpa about a year ago," Boxer smirked, "Pretty effective against someone who can sense ki, wouldn't you say?"

"Maybe, but it won't work next time," Goken snarled, "I don't fall for the same trick twice, not even one that good."

"We'll see about that," Boxer laughed, "Won't we?"

Before Goken had time to answer Boxer phased out of sight, his energy signature impossible to detect, but Goken still whipped around and connected his fist with the younger boy's face. Boxer soared back toward the edge of the ring and looked like he might fall out of the ring, if it weren't for the fact that he could fly. The young boy darted up into the air over Goken faster than was thought he could manage, a look of pure rage plastered on his face at his techniques failure.

"How is this possible!?!" Boxer growled, "You couldn't have sensed my energy...so how in the world...?"

"I couldn't sense your energy, but I could hear your breathing," Goken smiled innocently, "I told you it wasn't going to work twice."

"Maybe it wouldn't, but I guarantee that this will finish you off!" Boxer chuckled, moving into a strange stance, "I hope you can handle the Galic Gun, Goken."

_"Oh crap, he'll kill everyone!"_ Goken gasped, "Ka....me...."

"Galic..."

"Ha....me...."

"Gun...."

"HA!!!!

"FIRE!!!!"

The two beams raced towards each other a pace most people wouldn't have seen without Bulma's special screens, colliding hard enough to knock a few chunks of tile loose from the ring's edge. Both boy's were putting all they had into the beams, but for reason's unknown to all those in the ring except for one Boxer had the upper hand in the struggle.

_"I can't let him win, I just can't!"_ Goken struggled, _"Need...more...power...."_

Boxer watched with a smirk on his face as Goken's aura took on that familiar reddish hue, only with more intensity than before. The older boy was getting desperate and Boxer knew it, and that brought him a great sense of satisfaction as his smirk widened to almost cover his whole face.

_"The fool,"_ Vegeta's grandson laughed, _"He fell right into my trap!"_

"KAIO-KEN....TIME TWO!!!!!"

Everyone in the stadium looked on in shock as Goken's aura shot out around his body, his power level shooting through the roof as his attack nearly quadrupled in size. Boxer's beam didn't stand a chance against the increased power of Goken's KameHameHa, easily being overrun by the blue beam in a matter of seconds. As Goken held the attack on course, however, Boxer disappeared from behind his beam and darted down to the ground below without anyone noticing.

Goken, satisfied that he had beaten his opponent, let go of the energy attack and fell down to his knees, dropping all the way back down to his base power level. The son of Goten was happy for a few moments, but that all came to an end when he opened his eyes and saw a brilliant blue ball of energy in his face, Boxer standing behind it.

"I win," the younger boy chuckled, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"

Goken was too weak to even put up a resistance and was knocked rapidly back into the stadium wall, falling to the grassy ground almost instantly afterwards. The young boy was bleeding in several places, bruised in others, and needed to get to a healing tank immediately, which the medics made sure of right away, a very worried Paresu right on their heels. Boxer felt sorry for the older boy, as he hadn't meant to hurt him that bad, but was still glad that he would be going on to the next round.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!" Bardock cheered, "Boxer is going on to face the winner of our next match in the finals of our Junior Division! Give him a hand folks."

Boxer raised his arm nervously into the air, waving at the crowd as he walked back into the waiting area, heading right for the medical wing. No sooner had he disappeared through the archway then two more children stepped through and headed towards the Budokai ring. One was clad in a blue and red gi, the other in a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt, and both with looks of sheer determination on their faces.

"Now for the deciding match of the semi-finals, Medon versus Kimuchi," Bardock continued on, "Let's hear it for these two young warriors!"

The crowd cheered excitedly as the two young boy's fell into near identical stances, staring each other down like a wolf watches it's unsuspecting victim. A soft breeze blew through the stadium just then, ruffling the two boy's outfits as Bardock jumped down out of the ring to watch the fight. The tension was so thick by then that you could cut it with a knife, adding to the excitement of what everyone knew was about to ensue.

"Let's get this match underway!" Bardock smirked, "Ready....FIGHT!!!!"

_**NEXT TIME:** Boxer has overwhelmed the older Goken, despite the use of the Kaio-Ken technique, and earned his place in the finals. Medon is the odds on favorite to win his match against his younger cousin, but Kimuchi is determined to win and face Boxer in the final round. Which of these two fighters will move on and, more importantly, will there even be a decent fight coming from the son of Raditz? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	39. Chapter 39

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"  
Chapter 39- "Family Affair"_

_By- Tiny_

Medon wasn't even trying all that hard in the match against his younger cousin, but it was quite clear that he still watched Kimuchi very closely. After all, the younger boy had his Oozaru Fury technique at his disposal and, as everyone had seen earlier, he was more than willing to use it if necessary. And against Medon, every skill the young son of Raditz had would be vital...

Kimuchi threw another punch at Medon, missing by bare inches as the older boy moved out of the way. Medon was so impressed with his dodge that he never even noticed as Kimuchi's knee rose up and smashed into his chin. The older boy flew up into the air rapidly where he was greeted by a hammer blow to his head, knocking him back to the ring. The older boy righted himself quickly, even before hitting the ground, and was obviously displeased that he had been caught off-guard.

"And your supposed to be the stronger of us!" Kimuchi mocked from above, "I guess my father was right then. Power isn't everything."

"Perhaps not, but it helps," Medon chuckled, his energy rising, "You wouldn't know anything about it, of course. After all, you're just a weakling..."

"We'll see about that," Kimuchi growled, "RUBY TUESDAY!!!"

Medon was too shocked by the absurd name of Kimuchi's attack to even notice as it came down on him, the impact of the crimson wave knocking several people in the stands back further. Videl jumped in her seat as though to go after her son, but was held back by Chive when the Saiya-jin woman grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that, Videl," Chive warned, "Medon will be disqualified if you do."

"But my baby is hurt!" the human woman screeched, "What if the blast killed him? I need to see that he's alright!"

"He'll be just fine!" Chive growled, her aura rising dangerously, "He's strong, like the rest of his family, and may be the strongest kid here! Don't ruin his shot by interfering."

Videl gritted her teeth in frustration, but knew that the older woman was right and she sat back down in her seat. No sooner did she do this than a golden wave of light erupted throughout the stadium, knocking Kimuchi's red blast right back at it's owner. The young Saiya-jin dodged quickly enough, but was unable to block the powerful blow to the ribs he received afterwards.

"Ruby Tuesday?" Medon smirked, now at the third level, "What were you thinking when you came up with that one?"

"I was thinking it was lunch time," Kimuchi managed to chuckle, "Guess it didn't work, huh?"

_"And I thought Grandpa thought with his stomach!"_

Medon wasted no more time with what he considered to be a foolish and utter waste of his time, delivering a swift kick to Kimuchi's back and knocking the younger boy to the ground below. He thought it was over and started to power down, but never did expect what came next. Kimuchi rose to his feet, a bit shakily but level none the less, and glared violently at his cousin, fire dancing in his eyes.

"Time to end this!" Kimuchi growled, cupping his hands at his sides, "Ka...me...."

"As if that will work!" Medon snickered, "My family practically invented that attack! You'll never succeed with it!"

"Ha...me..."

Medon quickly powered back up to level three and darted at the arena, determined to prove once and for all that he was the best of the new generation. Kimuchi watched his cousin's approach carefully, waiting for something, and a giant grin broke out on his face right before Medon reached him. The older boy drew back his fist to hit Kimuchi, but hit only air as the younger fighter phased out of sight.

_"Where did he go?"_

"RIGHT HERE!" Kimuchi laughed from behind his cousin, "HA!!!!!!"

Medon put up his arms to dodge, but to late as the blue beam of energy connected with the older boy's chest, knocking him into the wall just outside the ring. Kimuchi waited anxiously to see if his cousin would recover, not allowing himself to believe that he could've won. The younger boy soon breathed a sigh of relief, however, as Medon dropped out of level three and collapsed onto the grassy arena floor.

The stadium was silent except for a few hushed whispers and gasps of shock; even the Z fighters couldn't believe what they were seeing. Kimuchi's own eyes looked as large as dinner plates, possibly even bigger, as his older cousin stood up and grinned brightly in the classic Son style.

"I guess I lost it there, huh?" Medon laughed, "Oh well, there's always next time!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I saw it with my own two eyes and I still don't believe it!" Bardock shouted into his microphone, "Kimuchi has come from behind, a virtual underdog, and defeated the much more powerful Medon! This skilled young fighter will now face Boxer in the final round of the Junior Competition. Let's hear a round of applause for this amazing little warrior!"

The crowd roared with excitement and pent up anxiety, cheering on the little warrior as he rubbed his head sheepishly and waved at the crowd. Medon had already exited the arena floor, not wanting to draw attention away from his younger cousin while he had his moment of glory, and walked out of the arena. On the way back to the waiting area, he ran into his father and flashed the older warrior a big, toothy grin.

"Hey there kiddo," Gohan smiled, "You seem pretty happy for a guy who just lost his big match."

"How could I be mad?" Medon asked, "Kimuchi fought me fair and square and, in the end, he proved the better fighter. I can't fault him for that."

"That's very mature of you," Gohan nodded, "Still, you've managed to surpass all the other children your age and made it to level three. That makes us all very proud of you son, especially me."

"Thanks Dad," Medon grinned, "But I'm gonna get him next time!"

_"I'll bet you will, son,"_ Gohan laughed, _"I'll bet you will..."_

Kimuchi had been shooed away from the ring long enough to replace all the broken tiles, which had taken almost half an hour, and was meditating quietly in the waiting room while he waited. Finally, after what seemed like eternity to the impatient Saiya-jin, he finally heard the microphone blare over the speakers again, causing him to jump into the air and dart for the exit.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's finally here, the moment you've all been waiting for patiently," Bardock smiled, "The final round of the Junior Competition. This year, we have Boxer versus Kimuchi!"

The crowd cheered excitedly as the two boy's stepped out into the open evening air, breathing in how fresh it was and how it refueled their tired bodies. Neither boy had bothered to get patched up or change clothes and were still in the clothes that they had last fought in, letting their battle scars and tattered cloth wave in the wind proudly. Smirks were plastered on both boy's faces as they finally reached the ring, right at the end of Bardock's introductions, and fire danced in their eyes as they looked each other over.

"I watched your fight with Medon and I must say I'm impressed that you were able to defeat him," Boxer smiled, moving into stance, "However, don't think such a cheap trick will work on a Saiya-jin prince!"

"You have a lot of mouth, Boxer," Kimuchi growled, "I hope you can back it up!"

"Try me and see, weakling."

"YOU GOT IT!" Kimuchi roared, launching himself at the blue-haired Saiya-jin in his full Super Saiya-jin glory.

The final round was about to begin...

_**NEXT TIME:** Kimuchi, despite all odds, has defeated his older cousin in the semi's, much to everyone's shock , especially Kimuchi's!_ _Now he faces Boxer, the grandson of Vegeta, and is in for what might be his most challenging battle in the Budokai yet. Will the young son of Raditz defy the odds as he has already done twice before, or will is his time finally up? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	40. Chapter 40

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 40- "Legendary?"_

_By- Tiny_

For miles around the small island where the 32nd Tenkachi Budokai was taking place, people could not only hear but _feel _the sonic booms from the two boy's hammering blows and ki attacks. The aftershocks from an impact into the arena felt like small earthquakes and the sheer exertion of power was upsetting the tides as the waves increased and then decreased in intensity. It was truly a match for the ages.

Kimuchi was swinging furiously at his opponent as the son of Ubuu put up his arms in defense, not a single punch or kick getting through. Both boys were at the second level of Super Saiya-jin as their battle raged on, neither gaining the upper hand on the other as the intensity and speed of their blows became to fast to accurately follow. Even the video monitors around the stadium were having difficulty keeping up with the two boys, meaning they were focusing less on power and more on speed and skill.

Boxer was about to launch a ki blast at his opponent when Kimuchi phased out of sight, reappearing above Boxer just in time to land a knee in the smaller boy's face. The son of Ubuu reeled in pain as a small trickle of blood ran down his face, giving Kimuchi ample time to slam a fist into the Saiya-jin boy's face, followed up kick towards the ring. The impact of Boxer's body slamming into the ring sent tile flying out towards the stands, stopping just short as they fell to the ground.

_"Something's wrong here,"_ Kimuchi mused, _"Boxer's never been this easy to beat around no matter who he was fighting! Why is he holding back like this?"_

"Nice shot, Kimuchi," Boxer chuckled, hovering out of the ring, "I haven't been slammed into the ring that hard all day!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," the son of Raditz smirked, shaking his deep thoughts away, "Medon would've finished you off by now, though."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Boxer laughed, his aura rising, "He might of held the upper hand for a while, but I would've won."

"And what makes you think so?"

"Oh, maybe....THIS!!!"

Kimuchi shielded his eyes as Boxer's golden aura pushed outwards, little blue bolts of energy shooting out around his body as he did so. Everyone who could sense ki could feel the royal Saiya-jin's power level rising rapidly as the stadium shook violently with each scream the young boy let loose. The young boy's eye's faded completely white as they themselves crackled with energy, showing just how much power was locked away in his body.

The young boy's muscles bulged tremendously as he grew several inches towards the sky and his shirt ripped completely away, veins bulging out of his skin. The young boy's golden locks of hair stretched down towards the ground rapidly as his eyebrows burned away and protruded, giving him a more intimidating look. In one final scream of sheer rage the young boy's power peaked, temporarily blinding all those around him in the stadium.

Boxer had ascended....

"How the hell is this possible!?!" Bra gasped, "He never did this in our training sessions! Did you not tell me something Ubuu?"

"Of course not, I didn't know!" Ubuu defended himself, "Maybe your father had something to do with it?"

"I did not!" Vegeta growled, "This power is his naturally. Somehow, he has always had it somewhere inside him."

"What do you mean, Dad?" a very confused Bra asked, "How can he have had this pent up inside of him?"

"Because I always knew something was special about him, from the day he was born into this world," Vegeta smiled, "Every generation has one, but I never thought he would appear so soon..."

"I'm still lost, Vegeta," Ubuu shook his head, "What is so special about my son?"

The Saiya-jin prince gave no reply save a small smile at his son-in-law before looking back into the ring, seeing the son of Raditz cringe with fear before Boxer's radical new transformation. Vegeta couldn't help but be proud of his grandson's accomplishment, but was even more proud of the knowledge that he and, more than likely, only he had.

_"My grandson,"_ Vegeta chuckled, _"This new generation's Legendary..."_

Kimuchi couldn't believe his eyes as Boxer crossed his arms in classic Vegeta style, a familiar cocky smirk plastered on his face. The young son of Raditz was almost on the verge of shock as he watched lightning bolts flash around the grandson of Vegeta's body, each on sending a small tremor throughout the stadium. It was an unbelievable sight, especially since Boxer and Kimuchi were almost the exact same age.

_"I'm doomed,"_ the son of Raditz trembled, _"There's no way I can win now..."_

"I'm glad you realized that you can't win, chump," Boxer smirked, "After all, it would be humiliating for me to beat you so easily. Why do you think I'm doing this?"

"Who's to say you'll defeat me?" Kimuchi smirked, regaining his resolve, "I am the son of one of the most powerful warriors in existence, after all!"

"I'm a Saiya-jin of royal blood mixed with the reincarnated blood of the pink demon Majin Buu," Boxer laughed, "I think that gives me a distinct advantage."

"We'll see about that!" Kimuchi roared, "OOZARU FURY!!!"

In an instant Kimuchi's power shot through the roof, even beyond Boxer's at the third level, and he too burst out of his shirt from the size increase. Boxer showed no fear from the sudden surge of energy, however, and stood calmly in place as the son of Raditz charged at him full force.

Kimuchi swung out his fist quickly and forcefully, knocking the grandson of Vegeta back almost thirty feet before he finally came to a halt, firing a small Final Flash right at the long-haired Saiya-jin's body. Kimuchi took the blow full force, not even the least bit phased by the powerful energy attack as it dissipated into the air. Boxer growled angrily as the young boy laughed at his futile attempt at damaging him, but soon smirked at an unexpected, yet welcome change.

Kimuchi's body suddenly shrunk back down to normal as his hair faded back to it's normal reddish-brown color. The young Saiya-jin looked confused for a moment, but soon started to beat himself up as he realized just what had happened.

_"I forgot about the energy drain!"_ Kimuchi growled, _"How could I have been so freakin' stupid!?!"_

"Well now, isn't this interesting?" Boxer laughed, "You got in one good hit and then all that power drains away when I retaliate. Why do you think that is?"

"The move isn't perfect yet and drains me quickly," Kimuchi growled, "I shouldn't have used it so early on without wearing you down first."

"I guess this means you lose then, doesn't it?" Boxer smirked, charging up an energy wave, "Any last words before I send you on your way?"

"Yeah, just one," Kimuchi nodded, drawing back, "ABYSS!!!"

Boxer looked utterly confused as a black beam of energy hit him in the chest then dissipated as though it had never been there at all. The young boy was about to laugh at his opponent until little black bolts of energy shot out all around his body until he was covered in them totally and, as if on cue, the young boy's energy dropped to nearly nothing. Everyone in the stadium, save a select few, were stunned beyond belief, none more so than Boxer himself.

"What did you do to me!?!" the feisty young Saiya-jin demanded, "ANSWER ME!!!"

"I'll tell you later," Kimuchi smirked, pushing his hands to the side, "DOUBLE SUNDAY!!!"

Boxer had no time, nor the energy, to dodge the massive pink blasts as they rammed right into the middle of his body, knocking him down to the ground below with a loud and resounding thump. Everyone in the stadium fell deathly silent, not sure whether or not to believe what they were seeing or not as the young Saiya-jin boy was carried off to the medical wing. Kimuchi himself landed in the ring as his friend flashed him a proud smile before falling unconscious and being taken away from view of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, he has done it again! Kimuchi is the new Junior Division champion!" Bardock grinned, "As a reward for this momentous, if not unbelievable, accomplishment, this brave young fighter will go on to face the champion of the Adult Division at the end of the tournament. Let's hear it for this great young warrior!!!"

The crowd, who were so quiet and subdued before, suddenly erupted in a fit of cheers and chanting as the young Saiya-jin waved nervously. Looking around the stadium as he waved to the excited crowd, Kimuchi noticed a certain Saiya-jin prince glaring angrily at the young boy. If looks could kill, then Kimuchi would've dropped dead right then and there in front of everyone.

_"I am so dead when this is over,"_ the son of Raditz gulped, _"Oh well. At least I'm going down a champ!!!"_

_**NEXT TIME:** Kimuchi has, against all odds and superior foes, proven to be the most gifted fighter amongst the new generation of Saiya-jin's. With the Junior Division now finished and Kimuchi as it's champion, it is time to start up the Adult Division where the real powerhouse's plan to compete! Who will Kimuchi be facing out of the older Z warriors and, more importantly, will he live long enough to tell about it? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	41. Chapter 41

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 41- "Match-ups"_

_By- Tiny_

Boxer stepped out of the regen tank after only a few minutes, not having been all too seriously injured, and was warmly greeted by several familiar faces. Bra and Ubuu, his parent's, were the first to grab up the small Saiya-jin boy before anyone else could even look at him. Other's were there too, but it was one particular Saiya-jin that caught the grandson of Vegeta's eye.

"Kimuchi, my friend," Boxer smirked, getting into some clothes, "I believe you promised me an explanation? What was that move you used against me at the end?"

Kimuchi opened his mouth as though to speak, but was cut off by a gruff, low pitched growl from the far end of the room. Vegeta had been waiting patiently to speak his mind the whole time, and now it looked as though his time had finally come.

"That was a negative energy attack," Vegeta growled, "It appears to disappear as it courses through the body, canceling out and basically draining you of any and all power you might possess."

"So you mean to tell me Kimuchi can sap people of their power?" Rhubra asked curiously, "That would mean he was probably the best fighter here, despite how young he is!"

"Not really, it only works on opponents close to your own strength," Vegeta shook his head, "If he tried to use it on his father, then he'd be in for one hell of a surprise!"

"That would explain a lot," Boxer gulped, "Where'd you ever learn a move like that? I've never seen any of the adults use it."

"That's because they can't," Kimuchi sighed, "I've been able to use negative energy to a small degree since I was two, but nobody else can do it. Dad says that makes me special, but I'm not so sure sometimes."

"Well, you just keep working on that little technique of yours, brat," Vegeta smirked, "After all, my grandson will be king one day and such a skill would be quite...beneficial to have."

"Um...thanks Vegeta," Kimuchi gulped, "I'll be sure to work on it."

The Saiya-jin prince smirked at the son of Raditz, knowing that the boy was still scared of him, even though he meant no harm to him. That thought brought great joy to the prince of the long gone Vegetasei, and anyone who knew him could tell as much.

_"At least one of these third-class morons remembers their place!"_

Repairs to the ring were relatively short yet again, simply replacing tiles and such, and after fifteen minutes the ring, not to mention the fans, were ready to start the Adult Division. Bardock himself was still a little fatigued from trying to follow the children's fights without transforming himself, but still put on a brave face and a fresh suit before stepping into the ring again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting so patiently while we repaired the ring yet again," Bardock smiled, "But now that that's over, it's time to draw numbers to see who fights who in the Adult Division of the Budokai. Now, let's hear a round of applause for the group of warriors who will be contending for the title of world champion!"

The crowd went wild as the sixteen warriors walked out of the waiting area in a single line, lined up from tallest to shortest. Piccolo, naturally, was first and dragging at the back of the line was, naturally, Pan as they all made it to the ring. The crowd continued to cheer loudly as the warrior's waved to the people in the stadium, even after Bardock began speaking again.

"Alright, when I call your name come up and pick a number from the box," the Saiya-jin pointed, "The number you draw will determine who you fight in the matches. I assume you all know the rules?"

"Yes, now get one with it!" Vegeta scowled, "We don't have all day."

"Very well then, let's get started," Bardock gulped, "First up is...Roshi.""

At the sound of his name, the son of Yamcha walked up to the box and pulled out a little green ball with the number five on it. Things continued in that order for several minutes more, with each fighter reaching in to pull out their number until, finally, all sixteen were on the board and they could call out the fighting order.

"Alright folks, looks like a real treat to see this year!" Bardock boomed, "This years line up will go in the following order."

_Round 1- Ice vs. Sanil_

_Round 2- Pan vs. Goten_

_Round 3- Roshi vs. Bra_

_Round 4- Gohan vs. Yuno_

_Round 5- Vegeta vs. Diive_

_Round 6- Raditz vs. Trunks_

_Round 7- Piccolo vs. Ubuu_

_Round 8- Goku vs. Brolly_

"Great, I get stuck fighting with Kakarot!" Brolly grumbled, "I guess it could've been worse, though."

"Yeah, you could've been paired off against someone like Roshi or Yuno who'd barely put up a good fight before losing!" Trunks laughed, "At least with Raditz I'll get a decent fight!"

_"Oh, you'll get more than that, young prince,"_ Brolly chuckled, _"Like a big bruise on the face as he clobbers you!"_

"All competitors, save the two in the first round are to now leave the ring so that we can begin the next stage of the Budokai," Bardock instructed, "Sanil and Ice, please step forward."

As the Saiya-jin man finished his little speech, the two warrior's stepped forward and faced each other with identical smirks on their faces. Both had grown quite a bit, in both power and size, and anyone who looked at Sanil in particular could tell as much.

"Sanil is an extremely powerful fighter who is a veteran of tournament style fighting, as he was one of the contestants that fought to defend the Earth almost eight years ago," Bardock announced, "He is truly a skilled fighter and will no doubt be a sight to behold in this tournament."

The crowd cheered for the tall, green alien as Sanil waved happily to the anxious and overeager crowd. The Nameksei-jin didn't look very enthusiastic about his high praise, but inside it felt as though he was going to burst out of his chest.

"Ice is also a veteran of tournament style fighting, making it to the final round a few years ago before losing to Ubuu," Bardock continued, "I'd wager that he too will be great at this year's matches. I imagine that this will be quite a match!"

The crowd's cheers intensified as the Kurudo-jin moved into stance, followed shortly there after by Sanil. The two warrior's were ready for blood, anyone could see that, and with two such as themselves in the ring then it was almost guaranteed!

"Alright boys," Bardock smirked, "FIGHT!!!!"

Sanil clenched his fists at his side as soon as Bardock finished speaking, his screams echoing throughout the stadium as his power level began to rise. The pink parts of his large, bulky arms faded to a dull yellowish hue as the muscles underneath his skin bulged out enough to increase his height by almost a foot. Sanil's aura was now a bluish-silver color as his eyes turned a shimmering crystal blue, the power he had building finally capping off.

Ice didn't appear to be worried about his opponent's transformation to the second level of Super Nameksei-jin, but rather a small smirk played across the Kurudo-jin's features. Sanil looked confident with his newly displayed power, moving his arms around as he tested out the full extent of his speed and how much the muscles hindered him. This brought great joy to both fighters, as anyone with eyes could tell, but nobody was more tickled than the other fighter in the ring.

_"Well what do you know?"_ Ice chuckled, _"He's not as weak as I thought...."_

Sanil launched himself quickly at the Kurudo-jin, swinging a slow punch just to test the waters a bit, which Ice easily dodged. Quickly the Nameksei-jin dropped a kick into the Kurudo-jin's face, making the young man bounce off the floor and into the air, where Sanil delivered an elbow to Ice's ribcage. Dark purple blood flew from the alien's mouth as the Nameksei-jin's elbow drove further down into Ice's ribs, cracking a few on the way.

Sanil pulled back to strike again, but found himself unable to as Ice wrapped a demonic looking tail around his arm. The green man tried to free himself, but couldn't manage to break out of the Kurudo-jin's iron grip as Ice glared evilly right into his opponent's face. Sanil growled with frustration and went slack suddenly, glaring right back at his opponent.

"Giving up so quickly, green man?" Ice smirked, "And here I expected to get a decent challenge out of you!"

"You underestimate me, moron," Sanil laughed, using every last ounce of his power to pull his arm right off.

The crowd went silent as Sanil's disconnected arm fell to the arena floor as purplish blood oozed out all over the tiles. Ice himself looked dumbfounded, to distracted by the unexpected move to defend himself as Sanil grabbed a hold of his head and lifted him into the air. Sanil chuckled wickedly to himself as he held out the stump that had once been his arm and shot a brand new one out, smashing into the Kurudo-jin's face so hard that he flew into the air.

The mighty warrior soon righted himself in midair, however, as his eyes narrowed in both anger and primal, seething rage directed solely at the Nameksei-jin in the arena below. In an instant Ice's aura shot out all around him, blazing the same purple color that was reminiscent of the former galactic tyrant Frieza, bringing up a small twinge of anger up in the Saiya-jin's.

"Not a bad move there, Nameksei-jin," Ice chuckled, clenching his fists at his sides, "However, this little game is over. You just sealed your fate!"

"Big talk from a man without the power to back it up," Sanil laughed, "How do you plan to finish this match? By making idle threats until I collapse and die of laughter?"

"Oh no, not at all," Ice smirked, his eyes turning red, "I had something far more painful in mind!"

Sanil looked confused at first, but his eyes soon widened in shock as the powerful Kurudo-jin's aura flared out around him, little black energy bolts shooting out all around him. His tail was the first thing to change, growing over a foot and stopping just above his ankles, making him look more and more like his relatives. The hair came next, growing in thick spikes down to just above his shoulders as his muscles bulged to the point that his clothing ripped almost clean off.

To cap off the power this new form held, or rather just to make him look more intimidating, a small mouth cover went across the Kurudo-jin's face as the aura died down, leaving only a faint glow behind. Sanil was shaking in his boots as Ice descended to the ring, the tile cracking under his considerable bulk, the face mask making his laughter echo throughout the stadium.

"This, my poor, foolish friend," Ice laughed loudly, "This is how I plan to finish you off. Like the new look?"

_"Looks like he was right,"_ Sanil gulped, backing away slightly, _"I knew I should've trained harder!"_

_**NEXT TIME:** Ice has displayed some new form of Kurudo-jin, one that clearly gives his Nameksei-jin opponent something to be afraid of. Sanil's fate seems to be sealed, but is he really down for the count already? Also, how will Pan react to fighting her older, more experienced uncle, Goten, in the first round of competition? All this and more in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!!_


	42. Chapter 42

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 42- "The Son Also Rises"_

_By- Tiny_

Sanil had never felt so bad in his entire life, not even when they had faced Pride and his minions years earlier. After Ice's transformation it had only taken three kicks and a quick elbow to the head to end the Nameksei-jin's Budokai dreams, sending him to the infirmary for extensive internal and external injuries. Now, after his recovery, all he could do was curse himself for not training more when he had the chance.

"You shouldn't be so down on yourself," Piccolo advised, "You did pretty good up until he transformed. If anything it should be motivation to do better in the future."

"The son of this planet's guardian defeated by a relative of one of it's most feared enemies!" Sanil growled, "I'll never live this one down..."

"Perhaps not for a while, but one day you'll look back on this defeat and laugh," Piccolo smirked, "It may take many years, but I doubt Ice will always be the stronger of you two."

"Whatever you say Piccolo," the younger Nameksei-jin grumbled, "So, do you even think Pan stands a chance in the next match?"

"She's fighting Goten, so it's hard to tell," Piccolo pondered, "Pan is younger and has considerable stamina to go with her power. Goten, on the other hand, is much more experienced than his niece."

"So, do you think she has a chance then?"

"Not a snowballs chance in hell..."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, Ice has just secured his spot in the quarter finals against whoever wins this second bout," Bardock smirked, "So, without further adieu, let's get this match underway! In this bout, we will have Goten, son of the legendary Son Goku, and Pan, Goten's niece!"

The crowd was filled with hushed whispers amongst itself, nobody understanding why two relatives would look so eager to fight each other. And excited they were, as both had gone to the second level of Super Saiya-jin before even stepping into the arena together. Turning finally to face each other on the tiled ring, both fighters fell into stances that greatly resembled each other, as did their facial expressions.

Goten hadn't changed much appearance wise over five years, still looking almost exactly his father because of his hair. If it weren't for the fact that he was wearing black gi pants and a blue shirt, most people would probably mistake him for his legendary father on the spot! Not that he minded all that much, as anyone would want to be like the greatest fighter in the cosmos.

Pan, as opposed to her uncle, had changed quite a bit after only five short, uneventful years. She was now in her early twenties and a radiant beauty in whatever she wore, be it a mock-up of her grandpa's gi or a nice dress, and had very many male admirers. Not one of them got a chance at the raven-haired Saiya-jin, however, as Yuno was certain to chase off any gawkers wherever they went.

"Alright kiddies, try not to destroy the ring," Bardock whispered, "Ready FIGHT!!!!!!!"

Goten jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a kick aimed for his groin, retaliating with a fist into his niece's face. Pan slid back a few inches, but quickly recovered and fired a ki blast point-blank into her uncle's face. Goten didn't seem to notice the attack as it brushed over his features and came back at the younger fighter, ramming his knee into her stomach.

Blood dripped out of Pan's mouth as she lurched forward, just in time to have Goten connect a blow to the underside of her chin. The young Saiya-jin flew into the air from the force of impact, followed by her uncle, and managed to recover with enough time left to dodge Goten's kick. While the more experienced fighter was sailing overhead from his failed attack his niece drove a fist into his exposed stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

As Goten gasped for air in midair, Pan delivered a barrage of punches and kicks to her uncle's backside and followed it all up with an elbow to the back of his head. Goten sailed down into the ring, knocking some of the tiles loose and shaking the stadium up a little bit. Pan smirked with satisfaction as the dust kicked up all around the ring, firing a large ki blast into the center of impact just for good measure.

The blast would've been enough to knock Goten out had it hit, but Pan was shocked to see her attack fly right back at her from below. The raven-haired Saiya-jin jumped up and flipped around, just barely avoiding the blast as it zoomed past, then righted herself just in time to see a mass of long, golden hair appear next to her.

""Nice try kiddo, but you should've known it wouldn't work on your old uncle Goten," the hybrid chuckled, "Clearly you've been training with your husband too much lately. Can't remember how to fight like a Saiya-jin?"

"You'd be surprised what I remember how to do," Pan grumbled, her hair starting to grow longer, "It might just be enough to take you down, old man!"

"We'll see about that," Goten smirked, whipping around to face his niece, "Right now, all your doing is talking trash. If that's all you know how to do, then you really have no place in a fighting arena."

Pan roared with anger as her transformation to the third level ended, swinging an elbow at her uncle's unprotected head. Goten ducked under the blow just in time to have Pan's boot dig into the front of his face, causing blood to trickle from out of his nose. The older Saiya-jin smirked for a second, wiping the blood away, then rammed a fist into his niece's gut. The younger fighter reeled over in agony, not even going to defend herself as Goten brought his hands down on her spine.

The young woman hurtled into the ring below, righting herself just before landing so as not to leave a crater in the center of the ring. Goten floated casually down to face his seriously perturbed niece, his features calm and emotionless despite the overwhelming desire to fight that was surging through his veins. Pan could feel the sensation as well, but hers was fueled by anger not excitement, and she was now more determined than ever to beat her uncle.

"Still moving I see," Goten smirked, "I guess this means I'll have to up my game if I'm going to win, huh?"

"You're not going to win this time!" Pan growled, tightening her stance, "I plan on going all the way to the top this year."

"Then I hope you can do a whole lot better than you are," Goten laughed, "I'm not even at full power yet and you seem a bit overwhelmed. Or is it that you're holding back as well and plan on taking me out when I least expect it?"

_"Not at his full power!?!"_ Pan gulped, _"But...he's at level three!"_

"Well, little one, I'm waiting," Goten mocked, "Are you going to finish this little squabble or am I going to end it for you?"

"Why you!" Pan snarled, "I'll show you!"

Pan launched herself at the older fighter faster than most people could follow, charging a yellow ball of energy in her left palm as she moved, while Goten merely watched with an amused tone on his face. Just as Pan reached where her uncle was, the older Saiya-jin disappeared from view entirely, his power spiking tremendously just before hand.

_"Where did he go now?"_ Pan mused, losing her grip on the ki blast.

Just as the Saiya-jin female allowed herself to relax, a rapidly moving red and gold blur moved over her head. Pan looked up just in time to see a tightly muscled arm come down on her face, knocking her down on the ring before bouncing back up. Faster than anyone could accurately follow, Pan's assailant threw a kick to the back of her neck which sent the Saiya-jin girl soaring into the wall just outside the ring. The crowd was deafly silent, waiting to see what would happen and if the granddaughter of their beloved Hercule would pull through.

Three minutes passed without anything happening other than a red-gold blur zipping around the ring without stopping for a break. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the fans, Pan collapsed to the ground near the stands with a loud and resounding thud. No sooner did she land on the ground then the blur finally stopped moving, revealing Goten in the Super Kaio-Ken form invented by his brother. Everyone was severely shocked, not that he had won but that he had learned the difficult transformation and mastered it!

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have a winner!" Bardock cheered, "Goten is the winner by ring-out, going on to face Ice in the next round. Let's hear it for this great warrior!"

Goten waved to the crowd quickly as he hopped down to his niece's side, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small, green bean. Pan could hardly even move her head to look up at her uncle but knew from experience what it was he was holding out to her and instinctively ate it when the bean was close to her mouth. As if on cue all of her injuries faded away and the young woman jumped up to her feet, smiling warmly at her uncle as he did the same in return.

"Good fighting today, sweetheart," Goten smiled, ruffling her hair, "You've improved quite a bit in the last few years. It makes us all very proud."

"Thanks Uncle Goten," Pan beamed in classic Son fashion, "I'll just have to increase my work load, huh?"

"Nah, you're still young," Goten laughed, "It'll come to you with time. While we wait though, what's say we go and catch a bite in the mess hall? My treat."

"Since you put it that way!" Pan giggled, "But we'd better get a move on. Grandpa might've eaten them out by now!"

Goten patted his niece on the back, laughing in an almost childlike manner as the two fighters walked back into the waiting area together, not bothering to watch the next match. After all, they already knew who was going to win...

_**NEXT TIME:** Goten has mastered his brother Gohan's Super Kaio-Ken technique and used it to edge out his niece in the first round of competition. The young hybrid will now move on to face Ice in the quarter finals, while the other fighters moving on have yet to be decided. Will Bra win as easily as her two fellow Saiya-jin believe, or does Roshi have something up his sleeve that could be the deciding factor in this little game of strength vs. skill? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	43. Chapter 43

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 43- "Power Drain"_

_By- Tiny_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you our two competitors in this, the third match of the Adult Division," Bardock began, "The daughter of Capsule Corporation genius Bulma Briefs and mother of our Junior Division runner-up, Boxer, welcome to the stadium the lovely Bra!"

The crowd, particularly it's male onlookers, went wild as the aqua-haired beauty stepped out into the ring with a grace that would put most gymnasts to shame. The daughter of Vegeta was clad in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, her hair tied up to stay out of her way while she fought. Swishing anxiously behind the Saiya-jin princess was her aqua-colored tail, showing how eager she was to fight.

"Let's not forget our other fighter though, people," Bardock continued, "Bra's opponent in this match will be the son of one of the tournament's most famous competitors. A student of the Kame school of martial arts and the carrier of it's very namesake, welcome to the stands Roshi!"

Once again the crowd went into a frenzy of cheering and whistles, much to some of the competitors annoyance, as the human fighter jumped into the ring. He was dressed up in his normal fighting fatigues, red gi pants with a red vest and black undershirt, as was the tradition for Yamcha's students. The Kame School's symbol was embroidered on the back of Roshi's gi as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fighters ready?" Bardock smirked, "FIGHT!!!"

Bra shot immediately to Super Saiya-jin 3, charging at Roshi for all she was worth while he stood in a defiant manner without even powering up. The Saiya-jin princess drew back to slam a fist into her opponent's jaw, enough power behind the blow to knock him out, but only hit air as the human blurred from view. Bra looked confused for a second, until she felt a familiar ki shoot through the roof behind her.

Whipping around to face her opponent, Bra saw that Roshi had gone up to his full power at the second level of Super Human. However, that was all she got a chance to see as the human warrior jumped into the air and delivered a roundhouse to the side of Bra's head. The Saiya-jin woman soared off to the side but quickly recovered, coming back at Roshi to land a foot right in his gut.

Blood flew from the human fighter's lips as the blow connected, his body lurching forward in agony as Bra withdrew her foot from his belly and drove her elbow down onto his neck. The human fighter crashed into the arena hard, kicking up some tiles and concrete chunks, but got up with little effort and minimal damage to his body.

_"Something's wrong here," _Bra mused, _"That should've done considerably more damage than it did to a human fighter. Is he holding back on me?"_

"That was pretty good, for a Saiya-jin," Roshi chuckled, pulling Bra from her thoughts, "Not good enough though."

"I'll show you good, moron!" Bra growled, charging up, "FINAL FLASH!!!"

The yellow beam of energy raced down towards Roshi, who only moved to put his arms out at his sides, leaving his body completely open. Dust kicked up all around the stadium as the blast connected, leaving Yamcha and his wife worried out of their minds as Roshi's screams echoed throughout the stadium. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of the young warrior.

_"Oh no!" _Bra gasped, _"I hadn't meant to do that!"_

No sooner had Bra finished her thought then a powerful punch made contact with the middle of her back, causing her to arch back just in time to have a booted foot hit her in the face. The powerful Saiya-jin princess hurtled towards the ground at lightning speed, but never hit the arena as another kick sent her back into the air. She had gone up about twenty feet before finally righting herself in midair, turning to face her attacker with stunned eyes.

"I thought you'd like that little display," Roshi snickered, "Even if it was at the expense of yourself!"

_"His power level's gone up!"_ Bra noted, _"But how is that possible?"_

"A good question to ask, princess," Roshi smirked, "However, I'm afraid I can't give away my advantage here, so I can't tell you. Maybe if you win, I'll let you in on my secret."

"Then I'll just have to force the answer out of you!" Bra chuckled, "The hard, painful way..."

Roshi laughed as the daughter of Vegeta charged savagely at him, her long, golden locks flowing behind her like a wedding train of some kind. The look in the Saiya-jin's eyes was one of bitter hatred and frustration, so he knew she wouldn't be focusing very hard his power level. She was almost on him when Roshi jumped up into the air above her, landing a kick to the back of Bra's head that sent her soaring forward.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to win this match," Roshi smiled, "I'd hate to win because you weren't focusing on your opponent."

"Who say's your going to win?"

"Prove me wrong," Roshi shrugged, "Your the daughter of Vegeta, so beating a measly, weak human can't be that hard, can it?"

_"Not a normal human, no,"_ Bra pondered, _"But this one is different..."_

Vegeta watched the fight between his daughter and the son of Yamcha closely from the waiting area, wondering why the human was doing so well against a level three Super Saiya-jin when he was weaker at full power. Bra had just landed another ki blast into the human's middle when Vegeta felt it; the human's power rose slightly.

"Why didn't I see this earlier?" the Saiya-jin prince growled, "That little shit is draining her energy!"

"Are you sure about that Vegeta?" Goku asked, "I mean, maybe he's just a little stronger than you thought he was."

"We'll see about that, won't we Kakarot?" Vegeta smirked, _"Bra, can you hear me princess?"_

_"Yes, I can hear you Dad,"_ Bra responded, ducking another punch, _"In case you didn't notice, I'm kind of busy up here!"_

_"I know that, but listen to me,"_ Vegeta snapped, _"Roshi is draining the energy from your attacks. That's why he is beating you up."_

_"Why that little!!!"_

_"Calm down and listen to me, for once!"_ Vegeta growled, _"I want you to fire as small a blast as you can at him. He'll let it hit him in the chest and then increase the power as high as you can. Understand?"_

_"Yeah, I get you Dad,"_ Bra nodded, _"I'll give it a shot."_

Roshi looked confused as to why his opponent had suddenly just halted her assault on him, not being able to understand what reason any Saiya-jin would stop a fight for, save death. All of a sudden a small, cold smirk came to the Saiya-jin princesses face for no apparent reason at all, scaring the human slightly. Faster than he could blink, Bra raised her hand back and fired a ki blast at him, all be it a very small one.

_"Doesn't this girl ever learn?"_ Roshi smirked, moving into position, _"Just as rock headed as her father, I guess..."_

Roshi took the blast full on in the chest, just as Bra had counted on, and was absorbing the energy when she pulled her move. Pushing all of her remaining power at the third level into the blast, Bra's beam nearly quadrupled in size and engulfed the human fighter's entire body. Roshi screamed in agony as the energy overloaded his system, blood shooting out through several places on his body and his skin burned a little on the arms and face.

After what seemed like an eternity to the fighters and those around them, the blast finally died down and the people saw Roshi lying in a heap on the grassy ground outside of the ring. He wasn't moving except to breath every now and then, but there was no way he would be moving on his own again for a while yet. The crowd was baffled, but Bra was just tired and went towards the waiting area after a quick wave to the people in the stands. Roshi was picked up by the medics a few seconds later, the crowd still looking on in relative silence.

"Well, I guess that means that Bra is the winner of the third match," Bardock gulped, "Now that that's out of the way, what do you all say we get on with the rest of the tournament?"

The crowd, finally regaining their voices, cheered at the prospect of another great fight as the new announcer wiped his brow in relief. Eventually the cheering died down again and Bardock, content with the relative silence continued on with announcing the next fight.

"In this match we have a veteran to the Budokai, competing many years ago under the alias of 'The Great Saiyaman'," Bardock chuckled, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the stadium the son of legendary tournament fighter Goku, Son Gohan!"

The crowd cheered loudly once again as the son of their legendary champion walked out into the ring, grinning stupidly as he jumped into the ring. The powerful Saiya-jin warrior was dressed in a traditional orange and blue gi of the Kame school, looking ever so much like his father as he waved to the excited crowd. Bardock shook his head at the way his grandson was acting, but waved it off and moved on.

"Gohan's competitor in this match is someone very close to his family," Bardock continued, "As a matter of fact, our next fighter is Gohan's own son-in-law! Ladies and gentlemen, one of the most famous students of the Crane school in history, Shinhan Yuno!"

The human fighter walked out into the stadiums open air, waving as he walked up towards the ring. Yuno's brown hair had grown a little bit over the years, though he kept it tied back in a ponytail, and Gohan could sense his increased power. The human warrior was decked out in a pair of green gi pants with a red belt, topped off with a pair of yellow boots and a white shirt over his rather bulky form. He would've been quite intimidating to most people, but he was facing a Saiya-jin.

"Alright boys, let's keep this from getting _TOO_ messy!" Bardock joked a little bit, "FIGHT!!!!"

Gohan moved into stance quickly, a stance that everyone in the entire group knew all too well as trademark of the Son clan. Yuno went into his own battle stance, that of the Crane school, and glared a fiery glare at his father-in-law that was met with an confident smirk.

_"I'm going to win this Yuno,"_ Gohan chuckled, his hair growing out as he spoke mentally to his son-in-law, _"You know that, don't you?"_

_"We'll see who wins this match, old man."_

_"Indeed we will,"_ the Saiya-jin laughed, _"Young fool..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Roshi managed to get the upper hand on Bra, the Saiya-jin princess, for a time but Vegeta's ingenuity soon put an end to that, sending Bra to the next round of competition. Now Gohan will face off against Yuno, his daughter's mate, but it's pretty obvious that Gohan plans to win that match. Will he be able to defeat the human warrior so easily, or is Yuno hiding something? More importantly, why does Bulma have an energy damper under the ring and a shield over the stands? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	44. Chapter 44

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 44- "Another Level?"_

_By- Tiny_

Yuno's eyes finally fluttered open after what seemed like an eternity, gazing through transparent green plexi-glass at his father-in-law. Gohan hadn't wasted any time in trashing his daughter's mate, going into his Super Kaio-Ken stage and knocking the young man unconscious in a matter of relatively few blows. It was the fastest match of the whole day, clocked at only twenty-five seconds, and Yuno was humiliated.

"You should look on the bright side," Gohan smirked, "I saved the humiliation of being beaten by Bra in the next round."

"Easy for you to say," Yuno growled, sliding into some clothes, "You're not the one who was knocked out in only five hits!"

"That's right Dad!" Pan snapped, stroking her mate's back, "You don't need to be so condescending about it!"

"Would you have preferred I drag it out and really humiliated him by defeating him after I made a fool out of him?" Gohan asked flatly, raising an eyebrow.

Pan and Yuno couldn't think of a feasible argument, hanging their heads in defeat, much to Gohan's delight. The three remained silent while Yuno got back into his clothes, Gohan seeming slightly distant the whole while. His face was rather serious, despite the company he was in, as though he was pondering something that the other's didn't know about.

_"Just how strong have you gotten over the years, Vegeta?"_

Back at the stadium while waiting for Bardock to start the announcements, Vegeta sneezed for some unknown reason. He couldn't be sick, since he had never been sick his whole life, so he just shrugged it off as something in the air.

"Alright folks, our first competitor in this fourth round of the 32nd Budokai, is a legend at the tournament," Bardock smiled, "A brilliant fighter and intelligent man as well, since he is married to the Capsule Corp. heiress Bulma. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Vegeta to the stadium!"

Vegeta stalked into the arena with a very cold, angry sneer on his face, but everyone knew it was just put on. The Saiya-jin prince was dressed in the uniform he had worn back when the battle with Majin Buu started up, bringing back a lot of memories that some people would care to forget. His upswept, dark hair waved slightly in the wind as he waited for his opponent to show up.

"Our next fighter is a relative newcomer to the Budokai, but is still a skilled warrior regardless," Bardock continued on, "He is a giant of a man at close to seven foot tall and has come here today to prove his worth as a fighter at the planet's most prestigious fighting tournament there is. Please welcome Diive!"

The crowd cheered and applauded as the Saiya-jin warrior stepped into the arena, his long, dark hair waving in the slight breeze that drifted by. Diive was clad only in a pair of tight blue jeans and a pair of combat boots, showing off his build as he stepped into the open sunlight. Vegeta also noted that he was beginning to look more like Nappa with hair, as Diive now sported a somewhat scruffy goatee-moustache combo on his well tanned face.

"Alright gentlemen, get ready," Bardock signaled, "FIGHT!!!!"

Vegeta shot to level three instantly, as did his opponent, and so started the first serious battle of the whole Budokai. Vegeta swung a kick at his opponent's head, which Diive easily avoided, retaliating with a punch to the Saiya-jin prince's face. The shorter Saiya-jin man recovered quickly, however, and threw a kick over the son of Nappa's head. Diive wasn't hit by the blow, but the force behind it was enough to knock the Saiya-jin right on his behind...hard.

_"This is really bad,"_ Diive grumbled, rising to his feet, _"And he's not even at full power yet..."_

"Well, I guess it's time to activate the safety mechanisms," Bulma sighed, "I hadn't counted on these two fighting...."

"Safety mechanisms?" Chi-Chi mused, "Why would we need those? They've never been required before."

"But the fighters were never this powerful before either," Bulma rationalized, "One stray blast and the whole stadium goes up in a loud, fiery death for all it's inhabitants."

"Good point."

"I thought so as well," Bulma grinned, putting on an earpiece, "Marron, turn on the energy shield and dampers we had placed under the arena."

_"Right away, Bulma,"_ Marron responded through the earpiece, _"Sequence commenced. It should be online in a maximum of one minute."_

"Excellent, good job sweetie!" Bulma nodded, "Now Chi-Chi, watch and learn!"

Chi-Chi looked as though she might question further, but a loud humming noise silenced the human woman almost immediately. As she watched a large, translucent shield of sorts came over the stands, much to the surprise of the onlookers that sat underneath. Most of the fighters themselves seemed incredibly stunned, so much so that Diive actually stopped moving as Vegeta smashed a fist into his face. The Saiya-jin prince actually seemed quite smug about the whole situation, as though he knew something that Diive didn't.

"Bulma, what did you do?" Chi-Chi gulped, "What is that thing over the stands?"

"It's an energy shield that Vegeta helped me design about a year ago," Bulma smiled, "They used to use it on his home world as protection for the 'low-class idiots', according to Vegeta anyway."

"How does it keep the energy from hitting us though?" Chi-Chi asked, "It looks like it wouldn't even stop a baseball."

"The dampers underneath the fighting arena take any energy put off by the fighters and that energy strengthens the shield's resistance to damage," the blue-haired scientist explained, "The stronger the fighter, the more resilient the energy shield. Understand?"

"I think so,"Chi-Chi nodded, _"At least I'll feel safe now....."_

"So, the woman has activated the field already," Vegeta smirked, dropping into his famous pose, "I guess now I can stop holding back on you."

"And I on you," Diive snickered, "Things should get real interesting now."

"Indeed they will," Vegeta chuckled, his golden hair already shrinking, "I intend to so to that personally!"

With an ear-shattering scream the two fighters began to power up, their golden locks of hair shrinking back down to just below the shoulders. The long hair then darkened to a rich blackish-brown color as the two fighter's grew almost a foot, their shirts ripping clean off from the increase in muscle mass. Red fur spread out all around the two Saiya-jin's backs, as well as their stomachs and arms, as the two made the stadium tremble under the sheer force of their power.

Everyone in the stands, particularly those who had seen them fight five years earlier, were certain that now it was all over. However, they were sorely mistaken...

Right before the spectator's eyes the two fighter's red fur faded in color gradually until it had become a radiant, spotless white color that was almost blinding to look right at. The black hair grew out a little bit, though not much, and turned a brilliant silver in color as it clustered up on the fighter's heads. But it was the eyes, those cold, icy blue orbs that chilled you to the bone, were the most intimidating part of this new, unusual form....

The two Saiya-jin had ascended.....

"Now this is much better!" Vegeta smirked, his silver aura flaring wildly around his body "No more restrictions, no more holding back for the sake of the onlookers. Wouldn't you say, Diive?"

"Indeed, my prince," Diive chuckled, "This will truly be a fight of the ages!"

"I should hope so, with two Saiya-jin in the ring!" Vegeta laughed, "Shall we commence?"

"Give it your best shot!" Diive mocked, "I'll bet you don't land one punch!"

"You think so, huh?" Vegeta grinned, "Well, we'll just see about that!"

The freshly transformed Saiya-jin prince launched himself at Diive, who sidestepped Vegeta, expecting him to attack from the front. Vegeta surprised the son of Nappa, however, by appearing above his opponent and slamming a fist into the stunned man's face with a sickening crack. Blood flowed from the Saiya-jin's nose, but his prince would give him no quarter as Vegeta delivered blow after blow to Diive's middle with speed that even the view screens had difficulty tracking!

_"Note to self,"_ Diive coughed, barely avoiding another kick, _"Never mock Vegeta..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Vegeta and Diive, thanks to Bulma's intervention with new safety devices, have kicked it up a notch by displaying a new level of Saiya-jin power! This new power is sure to make for some interesting fights as the Budokai progresses, but just how many of the Saiya-jin can reach this level? More importantly, will Trunks be able to take down the powerhouse warrior Raditz and move on to the quarter finals? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	45. Chapter 45

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 45- "A Royal Pain"_

_By- Tiny_

Diive managed to avoid yet another blow from a very fast and powerful Saiya-jin prince, only to have another hit him in the face. Another trickle of blood fell down onto the fighter's already bloody white fur, while Vegeta hardly even had a scratch on him. That fact infuriated the son of Nappa to no great end, but all that anger did was cloud his judgment and make him an easy target.

"I guess it's time to end this little match, isn't it?" Vegeta snickered, "I always thought that Nappa's son would be a bit more of a challenge in the ring."

"Just you wait, Vegeta," Diive heaved, standing up shakily, "You'll get yours before the day is out!"

"I grow tired of listening to you," the prince frowned, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!"

Diive didn't even try to dodge the energy attack as it barreled towards him, knocking the weakened fighter out of the ring and out of consciousness. Vegeta snorted at the barely moving Saiya-jin before him as he walked out of the ring and into the waiting area, the medics following shortly after with Diive. Trunks was waiting for his father as he came in, an angry look on his face as his aura flared wildly around him.

"What's the matter with you boy?" Vegeta asked, "Surely you can't be angry that I won against Diive, can you?"

Trunks gave no verbal answer, but immediately flared up to the third level of Super Saiya-jin and slammed a fist into his father's face. The heir to the throne collapsed on the floor from the sheer force put into the attack, his head swirling as he tried to make out the golden figure in front of him. Trunks looked as though he would pounce on his father, were it not for the fact that he was being held back by his little sister, Ubuu, and Goten.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Vegeta spat, "Where did that come from?"

"You could've won that match in less than a minute, yet you dragged it out to the point that Diive can't even defend himself!" Trunks snarled, his aura rising, "And for what reason? Your own sadistic desire to show off!!!"

"You watch your tone boy," Vegeta sneered lowly, "I might just decide that I only need one heir..."

"Is that a threat, father?" Trunks growled back, his jade eyes flashing.

"No, it's a promise!" Vegeta snapped, driving a fist into Trunks' middle so hard the boy collapsed to his knees.

Most of the remaining fighters crowded around the lavender-haired Saiya-jin as Vegeta stalked out of the room, laughing all the way. Trunks was still fuming over his father's carelessness, but had finally calmed down to the point that he was no longer at the third level.

"That's it, just calm down Trunks," Bra sighed, "Dad's showing-off isn't worth getting killed over!"

As his sister spoke, Trunks eventually regained his composure and his wild aura died down to a dull roar, much to everyone's relief. Noticing that the powerful Saiya-jin had calmed down and was no longer on the verge of killing someone, a little purple blur jumped onto his chest, knocking Trunks to the floor.

"Daddy, I saw what happened from over there!" Bikini whimpered, hugging her father around the neck, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Daddy'll be just fine sweetheart," Trunks smiled, _"But Grandpa won't be. Not if I can help it!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, that last bout was quite exciting, but now let's turn our attention to the fighters in our next round," Bardock cheered, "First up, the oldest child of our last rounds winner. He's a veteran of the Budokai and a former champion of the Junior Division! Please welcome to the stadium Briefs Trunks!"

Trunks stepped out into the stadium, waving to the crowd while retaining his stone cold appearance. His long, lavender hair was tied back in a ponytail as his future counterpart used to do, only this Trunks' hair was a bit longer than that. The Saiya-jin hybrid was clad in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, as well as sporting a newly grown goatee.

"Our next fighter is a newcomer to this tournament, but is still quite the accomplished fighter in spite of that," Bardock continued, "Not only is he a great fighter, but he is the older brother of this tournaments greatest fighter Son Goku. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the ring Raditz!"

Raditz stepped out of the waiting area, his long black hair waving wildly in the wind as he moved. The Saiya-jin warrior was decked out in a pair of black gi pants and a red tanktop, his brown tail wrapped securely around his waist as most seasoned Saiya-jin tended to do. The crowd didn't cheer very much for the massive fighter, but that only made the man a bit more proud of his intimidating figure.

Trunks looked ready to tear Raditz apart, the rage from earlier not having completely subsided as his aura began to flare around wildly once again. He was at level three before the match even began, while his opponent remained at his most basic level the whole time. Trunks couldn't quite figure out why that was, but he didn't bother to question the move.

"Alright guys, let's keep this clean," Bardock warned, "FIGHT!!!!!"

Trunks launched himself at Raditz, who still hadn't powered up, and landed a punch right on the older man's face. Raditz flew quickly out of the ring, slamming into the wall and then, a few seconds later, onto the grassy surface outside the ring. The young prince couldn't believe that his opponent hadn't even put up a fight, so baffled that he dropped out of his powered-up form immediately.

"Umm...I guess this means that Trunks wins," Bardock gulped, "If you'll wait a few minutes, then we'll get set up for the next match."

"What the hell was that about?" Trunks growled, walking after Raditz into the waiting area, "You didn't even put up a fight out there!"

"I am well aware of that Trunks," Raditz nodded, "What does it matter?"

"I wanted to fight, and you didn't even put up a struggle!" Trunks seethed, "Why the hell didn't you fight back?"

"You will get your fight in the next round Trunks, when you face your father," Raditz smirked, "This is a rage that can only be settled between fathers and sons. It isn't my place to stand in the way of that."

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing, that the older, more experienced Raditz had actually thrown the fight so Trunks could fight his father. It was enough to send the young Saiya-jin prince for a loop, but he was grateful for the warrior's gesture from his 'loyal subject'.

"Thank you Raditz," Trunks smiled, "I really do appreciate this."

"You had just better hope that you make this worth my while, kid!" Raditz smirked, "I'd hate to have lost to you on purpose only so that you would lose to Vegeta in the next round!"

_"You and me both, Raditz!"_ Trunks gulped, _"That'd be humiliating!"_

_**NEXT TIME:** Raditz, in a gesture of respect to his prince, has bowed out of the competition, giving Trunks a free ride into the quarter-finals. Now, the defending World Champion Ubuu will have to square off against the Nameksei-jin warrior Piccolo, a much more experienced warrior and former runner-up. Will the Majin be able to even last in the ring against such a fierce opponent, or is the current champ's time over? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	46. Chapter 46

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 46- "Demon vs. Demon"_

_By- Tiny_

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, I have no idea what the deal with that last match was but I can promise you one hell of a show this time around!" Bardock chuckled, "So what's say we get this little match-up started?"

The crowd, at first silent and gaping, suddenly went wild in a deafening roar of cheering and whistles, making some of the competitors a bit uncomfortable. That was all the response Bardock needed, however, and he continued on with his announcing of the fight.

"Our first competitor is one of this tournament's greatest fighters and most legendary figures," Bardock smirked, "In the 23rd Budokai, he was the runner up after quite a fight with the greatest fighter this tournament has ever had the privilege of seeing do battle, the infamous Son Goku! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Piccolo to the ring!"

The onlookers were deafeningly silent as the former Demon King walked out of the waiting area, a smug smirk plastered on his face. The might Nameksei-jin warrior was clad in his usual battle fatigues, save the cape and turban, with the symbol of the Demon-style on his back. The fact that he was baring his fangs at the crowd didn't help much, but the green warrior cared little for what others thought of him.

"Fighting against Piccolo in this match is the current holder of the title of World Champion," Bardock continued, "He is a formidable warrior in all aspects of the area, trained primarily by former champions Satan Hercule and Son Goku, as well as the fighter named Vegeta. Ladies and gentlemen, your champion, Nijam Ubuu!!!"

The crowd now went wild, cheering for their champion to 'beat the snot out of that demon creature' as Ubuu walked towards the ring. He was dressed in a pair of white gi pants with the Majin symbol over the belt buckle, a black vest over his shoulders much like he wore against Bebi years before. The powerful Majin was already at the second level of strength he could muster, but Piccolo could sense he was hiding something.

"Okay boys, I want a nice clean fight, so don't get excited!" Bardock grumbled, "FIGHT!!!!!!"

Piccolo immediately shot to the second level of Super Nameksei-jin, jumping into the air above Ubuu as the Majin rammed a fist into his elder's middle. Piccolo gritted his teeth in pain, slamming a foot in the Majin's face, knocking Ubuu flat on his back, giving way to a knee in the chest. Dark red blood soared up out of Ubuu's mouth as the Nameksei-jin smirked with satisfaction, jumping back enough to admire his handiwork.

Ubuu didn't stay down long, however, but exploded out of the ring and charged at the massive green warrior, throwing a fist at his head. Piccolo ducked under the hasty attack only to meet a foot on the back of his head, which sent the Nameksei-jin hurtling towards the outer edge of the ring. Piccolo quickly righted himself, however, and threw a small ki shot at his opponent to distract him for a few seconds. Ubuu knocked the shot off into the air, but didn't realize he had done exactly what Piccolo wanted him to.

The powerful Nameksei-jin phased behind his confused opponent and fired a massive green energy attack right into the young man's back. He was at such close range that Ubuu didn't have time to defend himself, bringing a small sense of satisfaction to the Nameksei-jin's spirit. Hanging back to see how Ubuu came out of the experience, Piccolo's face dropped to the floor when he finally saw what the Majin had actually done.

Ubuu had changed during only a few seconds, as Piccolo could tell by his drastic surge in power, as well as by his appearance. Two short horns were sticking up out of the Majin's forehead, much like a demons, and the red hair didn't help matters much. Ubuu's muscles had increased in size so much that his shirt was lying in shreds on the arena floor, but that wasn't the scary part. What really got even Piccolo, a former devil of Earth, was those yellow, cat-like eyes that glared out at him with indescribable anger.

"Not bad, green man," Ubuu chuckled, "Not good enough to get me I'm afraid, but still not bad."

"Pretty cocky for your age, huh?" Piccolo snorted, "Must get that from Vegeta."

"Whatever works in the end," Ubuu shrugged, "At least I know I can back it up against someone like you!"

"You think so, do you?" Piccolo snickered, his aura rising slightly, "Well, we'll just see about that one punk!"

Ubuu looked ready for blood as he launched himself at Piccolo, who made no attempt to dodge the attack as his opponent drew closer to him. Ubuu drew back to slam a super-charged punch right into the Nameksei-jin's face, which brought a smirk to Piccolo's face for some odd reason. Just before the blow hit, the green warrior let loose with an earsplitting scream as his silver aura knocked the young Majin clean across the ring.

Piccolo's already bulky muscles bulged out even more, ripping the top of his gi clean off as his body increased in size by almost a foot, and the yellow parts of his arms glowed slightly as their coloration darkened. A long, whitish-blue mohawk began to grow up out of the Nameksei-jin's head and down his back, a sight that dazzled the other fighters around to the point of speechlessness. Even the cocky Ubuu was stunned to no ends, but he wouldn't allow anyone else to see that.

"So you've reached a new level of power," Ubuu huffed, "Big deal, green man. I'll bet it wouldn't last two seconds against me at my new strength!"

"Still so cocky," Piccolo snickered, cracking his neck, "And just as foolish..."

"Enough of your talk, let's get this show on the road!" Ubuu roared, launching himself at the Nameksei-jin warrior, "You're a dead man, Piccolo!"

Piccolo gave no verbal response to the Majin, but sidestepped the young man's attack and rammed an elbow down onto his head. Ubuu collapsed to his knees in pain, giving the Nameksei-jin the perfect opportunity to deliver a powerful punch to his ribcage. Ubuu coughed out more blood this time than before, clutching his stomach to try and ease the pain that ripped throughout his entire being.

"It would seem as though I've beaten you," Piccolo smirked, "Any last words before I send you on your way?"

"Yeah...just one," Ubuu snickered weakly, "DIE!!!"

The Majin suddenly jumped into the air and fired a ki blast right in Piccolo's face, expecting to catch the Nameksei-jin off-guard, but was sadly disappointed when the green warrior grabbed Ubuu's leg as it came at his side. Piccolo promptly threw the young boy into the air, chasing after him at super human speeds so he could ram his fist into the Majin's already beat-up face. Ubuu barely registered the attack, as he was still numb from only a few blows earlier. Piccolo followed this attack up with a kick to the spine, knocking the young man back down towards the ring.

Ubuu had just enough strength left to soften his landing, only cracking the surface of the arena rather than tearing it to shreds from slamming into it. Immediately the Majin dropped back down to his most basic form, no longer able to maintain the powerful third level, just in time to see a green fist come barreling into the side of his head. The dark-skinned warrior hurtled outside of the ring, hitting the grassy ground outside hard as he rolled to a stop just in front of the wall.

The crowd was once again deadly silent, watching for any sign of movement from their champion as he lay motionless outside the ring for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the Majin moved a little bit, trying to get to his feet only to collapse onto his back again as the medics rushed out to get him. Piccolo felt bad for his comrade, but at the same time knew that it was going to be him or them and he'd much rather it was Ubuu.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the reigning champion Ubuu has been defeated by ring-out in this seventh match of the Budokai!" Bardock exclaimed, "That means Piccolo will go on to face the winner of the next match in the quarter finals! Let's hear it for this great warrior folks!"

_"It really has been a long time,"_ Piccolo mused, ignoring the crowd's booing as he walked to the waiting area, _"I've always looked forward to our rematch, Goku..."_

Somewhere in the waiting area, the legendary warrior Son Goku sneezed so loudly it caught the attention of everyone around him. As he wiped his nose off, the powerful Saiya-jin was smacked on the shoulder by his soon-to-be opponent in the last match of the preliminaries, the giant Saiya-jin Brolly.

"Not coming down with something before our match, are you Kakarot?" Brolly laughed, "I'd hate to beat you cause you were sick!"

"That's assuming you can even beat me!" Goku chuckled, suddenly all better, "I'll be you can't even land a decent punch, big guy!"

_"Oh, I beg to differ Kakarot,"_ Brolly smirked wickedly, _"I'm going to savor this victory for a long time..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** One match left in the preliminaries and it is between the Saiya-jin warrior's Brolly and his long time rival, Goku. Which of these two powerhouse Saiya-jin will move on to face Piccolo in the quarter finals? More importantly, what are these new moves Goku is using on the massive Saiya-jin he has for an opponent? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	47. Chapter 47

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 47- "Birthright"_

_By- Tiny_

"Alright folks, now for the final fight of the preliminary rounds," Bardock coughed into the microphone, "This might be one of the most exciting matches yet, as it features one of the Budokai's greatest champions of all time! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stadium Son Goku!"

The crowd went wild with excitement as the Saiya-jin man stepped out of the waiting area, his upper body almost entirely covered by red fur. The legendary tournament fighter clearly wasn't taking any chances in the match, entering the ring in the first form of LSSJ, and anyone who knew him could feel the excitement radiating off of his body. The bottom of Goku's outfit was his traditional orange gi pants and blue belt, topped off by the black and yellow boots of the Kame school. As he took his place in the ring, tail waving excitedly behind him, Bardock decided to move on with the contests.

"Now for our other competitor, a newcomer to this tournament who already shows much promise as a fighter," Bardock smirked, "A massive man, standing a good seven foot tall if he's an inch, this man is probably one of the most intimidating of our competitors next only to Piccolo. Please welcome to the ring Brolly!"

Brolly walked into the open air, also in the LSSJ form, and waved to the not so enthusiastic crowd. He was also in traditional fighting fatigues, a pair of white pants and a red sash as he wore many years before he was killed by Goku. The large man's red tail waved excitedly behind him as he approached the ring, the hard tiles underneath his feet making a crunch sound as he stood up on it. It was enough to silence those who were still cheering, which satisfied the Saiya-jin greatly.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Bardock snickered, "FIGHT!!!!"

Two red blurs converged in the center of the ring, sonic boom's echoing through the stadium as an unseen barrage of attacks were thrown back and forth. Well, unseen to the untrained eye, but Bulma's ingenious vid-screens made it possible for the entire battle to be seen in perfect clarity. The fight had only been going on for a few seconds but already both Saiya-jin were caught up in the heat of the moment, as could be seen by their deathly serious facial expressions.

Goku threw a ki-charged punch at Brolly's stomach, which the larger fighter dodged easily and retaliated with a knee towards his opponent's head. The legendary warrior avoided the attack, though just barely, and sent a small ki blast at Brolly's face so fast that the large Saiya-jin couldn't hope to dodge. The blast didn't do much damage, but it was adequate to distract Brolly long enough for Goku to phase behind his opponent, his eyes glowing a strange blue color.

"Time to put you on ice, Brolly!" Goku smirked, "FREEZE BEAM!!!"

Brolly whipped around just in time to see two ice blue rays shoot out of Goku's eyes, which the large Saiya-jin mistook for energy attacks and tried to deflect them. As soon as the beams touched Brolly's large arm, a small tingling, followed by an overwhelming cold sensation ran over the Saiya-jin's body as the water around his body froze solid. In a matter of seconds, the giant warrior was barely more than a block of ice that couldn't even put up a defense.

Goku took advantage of what he knew would be only a temporary paralysis, slamming a kick into the Saiya-jin ice cube's chest. The ice immediately shattered, Brolly shivering from the leftover cold as blood came up out of his mouth from the force of Goku's blow. The smaller Saiya-jin smirked at his handiwork, following it up with a fist into his opponent's face, which sent Brolly to the edge of the ring.

"I see you have quite a few tricks up your sleeve, Kakarot," Brolly chattered, "Not that it'll help you, of course...."

"That was just a taste of what I can do," Goku chuckled, "A relatively weak attack really, only used to distract and immobilize opponents for a few seconds. You should see some of the more complicated moves!"

Brolly gritted his teeth as he felt his aura begin to rise, not appreciating the smaller Saiya-jin's gloating very much, his body finally warming back up. In a rage the large warrior charged at his opponent, drawing back for a punch as the smaller fighter stood defiantly before the blow. Just before Brolly would've hit the legendary warrior, Goku disappeared from view all together, reappearing just behind Brolly with a large energy attack in his hand.

"I hate dragging things out like this," Goku grumbled, "NOVA WAVE!!!"

Brolly was sent down into the ring from the force put behind the red hot energy wave, the heat burning at his skin and fur as the tiles around them began to shatter. Dust had kicked up all around the stadium as Goku watched for any sign of his larger opponent, deciding that Brolly must not have been able to power up in time. He was just about to walk out of the ring and into the waiting area when a loud shout echoed through the air, the dust around him swirling from an unseen wind.

"I'm not done with you yet Kakarot!" Brolly roared, transforming the next level, "I'm going to see to it personally that you suffer before I defeat your low-class ass!!!!"

"I'd like to see that," Goku huffed, his fur starting to change color, "Let's get this thing over with!"

Brolly's mate, Kathy, watched as the two super powered Saiya-jin resumed their furious fighting, the entire island shaking from the ferocity of the blows as the two fighter's battled it out full force. Brolly was clearly the one at a disadvantage, despite his size and training, but the human woman couldn't figure out why her mate would be doing so poorly against Goku. After all, he had been trained by the Ultimate Kaio-Shin....

"He's losing because Kakarot, the one you call Goku, is not any mere low-level soldier," Vegita coughed, reading the woman's thoughts, "He is the Legendary warrior of his generation, a title Brolly once believed was his. Kakarot proved him wrong, however."

"But according to our charting of the power levels Goku shouldn't be able to win quite this easily," Kathy argued, "Brolly isn't that much weaker than him..."

"Strength doesn't matter to the Legendary," Vegita laughed, "Kakarot could be ten times weaker then Brolly and still he would win! That is his birthright; to be the best no matter what challenges are placed before him."

"How can you possibly know that?" Kathy inquired, "I mean, Goku's track record speaks for itself, but how can he be this...Legendary you speak of? And how can you tell that he is anyway?"

Vegita ignored the question for a second, turning his attention back to the fight taking place down below him. Goku was clearly beating the snot out of his opponent, as the smaller Saiya-jin didn't hardly have a scratch on his body while Brolly was bleeding out of several places on his body. Just watching the fight made the former king nostalgic for days long past, and a trained eye could see those cold eyes twinkle.

"You never did answer my question," Kathy pressed on, "How do you know that Goku is the Legendary?"

"Just trust me, Kakarot is the Legendary," Vegita smirked, "As for how I can know that, it's because I am also Legendary..."

Kathy's jaw hit the floor as she heard the elder Saiya-jin speak, wondering just how many of these so-called Legendary warriors there were. Turning her attention back to the ring where her mate was getting beaten around again, Kathy became misty eyed as she realized what the king had said was true.

_"My poor Brolly,"_ she sniffled, _"You lost before you even stepped into the ring..."_

Brolly was tired, it was obvious to everyone watching as he dropped back down to the first stage of LSSJ from his fatigue. Blood had matted the soft fur on his arms, stomach, and back and it was still running out from some places as he tightened his face up in anger at the man before him. Goku was still at full power, not even weakened a bit, and there wasn't a scratch on his body from the larger warrior.

"Anything you want to say before I send you to the medics?" Goku asked, sympathy flashing across his now blue eyes.

"Yeah, make this quick," Brolly huffed, "I hate long waits."

Goku nodded at his opponent and, with a quick movement of his legs, was charging head on at the larger Saiya-jin as his aura cracked the floor beneath him. Brolly braced himself for the impact, but was still unable to soften the blow in the least as Goku brought a powerful kick into contact with Brolly's crossed arms. The larger Saiya-jin was sent hurtling into the outer wall of the ring, hitting the grassy ground outside the ring with a loud thud as the crowd erupted in a chorus of cheers and some random boos.

"Well folks, that, as they say is that!" Bardock cheered along, "The legendary warrior Son Goku has defeated his opponent in battle and is moving on to the quarter finals! Let's hear it for this amazing fighter!"

Goku waved quickly to the crowd as he jumped down from the ring, checking on Brolly before heading back to the waiting area. The typically carefree Saiya-jin looked very serious as he strolled towards the entrance to the fighter's warm-up room, where his oldest son stood smirking a lot like Vegeta. The sight greatly amused the older fighter as he moved towards Gohan, a small smile on his stern face.

"Great fight Dad!" Gohan congratulated, "I've never seen you fight like that before, not even against Li-Shenlong!"

"Thanks Gohan," the older man nodded, "But now there's something I have to do."

"What might that be?"

"I need to get lunch!" the Saiya-jin grinned, "I'm starving!"

_**NEXT TIME:** The quarter finals are set to begin, with the first fight going on between Ice, the last relative of Frieza, and Bra, the Saiya-jin princess. Who will come out on top in this battle between two formerly bitter rivals as they meet in the ring, where very few rules can hinder them? More importantly, will Goku ever get to have his lunch? All this and more in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	48. Chapter 48

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 48- "Lizards and Monkeys"_

_By- Tiny_

The arena was in shambles that would take at least a six hours to fix and by then it would be dark, so the remainder of the tournament was rescheduled for the next day at about nine o'clock. All of the fighters were staying at a hotel on the island, as were many of the spectators, much to the distress of the house chef. Between the Son and Briefs families, there wasn't a scrap of food in the whole place!

"Man, that was great!!!" Goku sighed, "I don't think I could eat another bite if I wanted to!"

"You said it Dad," Goten stretched, "The food they serve here is almost as good as Mom's! Maybe even better!"

Out of the blue a giant pan slammed down on Goten's head, rattling what little brains the Saiya-jin hybrid had left. Everybody else stayed a good distance away from Chi-Chi as she brought the pan back up, none of them wanting to fall victim to the infamous weapon of mass destruction. The human woman was still going off at her youngest son when a cart of food wheeled by, catching the attention of the angry woman's husband.

_"Well, maybe _one_ more bite...."_

The next morning at nine o'clock, right when the officials had said it would happen, the stadium opened up to the public. It was packed with even more spectators than the day before, not a single seat in the house empty, and they were already cheering their lungs out as they awaited the upcoming fights. Bardock was pleased by the outturn, and it clearly showed on his face as he stood up in the center of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for turning out on this the second day of the 32nd Budokai!" Bardock announced, "Today our fighters are fully refreshed and ready for another day of intense competition, so let's get things started. Our first match, the cold as ice warrior....Ice against the heiress of Capsule Corp., Nijam Bra!"

Bardock continued on with his introduction as the two fighters stepped out into the open sunlight of the stadium, both waving politely to the crowd. Ice was clad only in a pair of loose-fitting black jeans, the top of his body completely uncovered and exposed to the open air around him. Bra was a little more covered, dressed in a pair of white pants and a blue Capsule Corp. tanktop, her aqua hair tied up high on her head to keep it out of her face.

When they finally reached the middle of the ring, the two fighters dropped into their respective stances and smirked at each other. People could see the fire dancing in their eyes, looks of unbridled excitement and anxiety budding within them. Ice's muscles flexed as he raised his power for the start of the fight, just as Bra flashed into the first form of SSJ.

"Okay guys, let's keep this from getting _too_ messy," Bardock cautioned, "FIGHT!!!"

In an instant Bra's power shot all the way to her absolute maximum, her now knee length blonde hair waving wildly behind her as she moved towards her prey. Ice jumped into the air just before Bra would've hit him, sending a swift kick into the back of the Saiya-jin princess's head. The hybrid warrior skidded hard across the tiled floor from the blow, but was on her feet again quickly as she fired a small ki blast at her opponent.

Ice moved out of the way of the attack, which ricocheted of the energy shield over the stands, and then turned his eyes back to the ring to find....nothing. Bra had phased completely from sight while the Kurudo-jin was distracted and was somehow masking her energy signature, so Ice couldn't find her even if he wanted to. He was just about to scream to vent his frustration when a red blur phased in front of him and drove a fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of the Kurudo-jin warrior.

"Did that hurt you?" Ice heard a feminine voice chuckle, "I hope it did. It'll make your defeat all that much more satisfying!"

Ice glanced down just in time to see a leg come up to his face, smashing the large fighter down to the ring...hard! A small trickle of purple blood was running from the side of the Kurudo-jin's mouth, but he ignored it for the time being. Bra finally landed in front of Ice, in the Super Kaio-Ken form, with a small, yet cocky smirk plastered on her smooth features.

_"Do all of these Saiya-jin know how to do that!?!"_ Ice growled, _"Well, if she wants to up the stakes, then far be it for me to disappoint her!"_

Bra looked confused for a second, but her eyes widened in shock when she saw the Kurudo-jin warrior transform quickly to his most powerful form and come straight at her with a purple ki wave in his hand. The Saiya-jin warrior braced herself for the impact of Ice's attack, but was even more surprised when he shot straight up into the air out of everyone's line of sight. Bra scanned the air frantically for her opponent and finally spotted his purple energy wave coming at her, which she deflected with relative ease only to find a pair of muscular arms come up from under her shoulders.

Ice smirked triumphantly at his sneak attack, tightening his grip on the Saiya-jin princess as she struggled against his hold. The Kurudo-jin had her trapped, and he was enjoying every last second of his advantage.

_"Let's see you escape this one, monkey...."_

In the stands, Ubuu looked on the verge of charging in after Ice, but was held back cautiously by the older Saiya-jin warriors and the a few of the human fighters.

"Let go of me!" Ubuu growled, "That's my wife in there!"

"I know that Ubuu, but we can't interrupt the match or she'll try to kill all of us afterwards!" Krillin gulped, "Do you really want an angry Saiya-jin on your hands?"

"I don't care!" the Majin snapped, "Now let go of me before I..."

The Majin was cut off by an eerie blue glow that came around his body, shutting down his body almost instantly. Krillin breathed a sigh of relief as he looked over at the smaller warrior sitting next to him, who had a small smile playing over his pale features.

"Thanks a lot Chautzu," Krillin breathed out, "I owe you for that one!"

_"You have no idea,"_ the small human grumbled, _"That kid has one complex mind!"_

"You'd better let go of me, lizard-boy," Bra growled, struggling against her opponent's vice-like grip, "Unless you want to die, that is!"

"You won't kill me, just beat me to a bloody pulp," Ice chuckled, "You Saiya-jin can't resist a good challenge and, since you would be facing another of your kind in the next round, you won't disqualify yourself."

"What do you mean by 'my kind'?" Bra inquired, "I'd better get an answer..."

"I mean another super-charged, half-breed monkey..."

All the Kurudo-jin had to say was monkey and half the Saiya-jin in the stadium tensed up, but the one in the ring with him went wild, breaking his hold instantly. The people in the stands had never seen someone get beat up so badly so quickly in their lives, making Bra's savageness towards Ice almost unbelievable. Purple blood trickled down onto the stadium floor in small pools, spreading over the tile as the two fighter's moved around the ring.

Ice managed to finally pull away from his Saiya-jin attacker long enough to get a few good hits in, but it wasn't enough to even phase the princess of all Saiya-jin. Bra sent a swift kick to the Kurudo-jin's groin, immobilizing him for quite some time, and followed up on the move by a knee to the chin on his way down. Ice was now flat on his back, his pants torn to almost nothing as his purple blood oozed out of several open wounds.

"It looks like Ice is down for the count, ladies and gentlemen!" Bardock gulped, "I'll start the count! 1...2....3...."

_"I can't go down like this!"_ Ice grunted, _"But I can't move!"_

"4...5...6..."

_"What would my people thinks?"_ the Kurudo-jin mused, _"Beaten by a Saiya-jin."_

"7....8...."

_"Pah, let the old bastards think what they want!" _ Ice finally groaned, _"I'm in pain, for goodness sakes!"_

"9....10! That's it folks, that decides, the match!" Bardock smirked, "Bra is the winner of match by ten-count and will move on to the semi-finals! Let's hear it for this great warrior!"

The crowd went wild with cheering as the aqua-haired Saiya-jin walked over to her battered opponent, who flinched when she bent down to examine him. He really was in bad shape, probably on the borderline of needing a transfusion, so Bra reached into her back pocket and stuck a small, white bean into his mouth. Instantly all damage was healed, save his clothing, and the Kurudo-jin warrior stood up to smile at his shorter opponent.

"Not bad for a shrimp," Ice chuckled, "I wish you luck in the semi's."

"Thanks a lot, Ice," Bra nodded, walking off, "And I hope you learned a very valuable lesson from this little fight."

"What might that be?"

"Never call us Saiya-jin monkeys..."

_**NEXT TIME:** Bra has defeated the Kurudo-jin warrior Ice in the quarter-finals and will now move on to face the winner of the next match between Goten and Gohan. Gohan has always been the stronger of the two brothers, but Goten is in much better control of his immense power. Who will win in this test of not only strength and skill, but a test of their control? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	49. Chapter 49

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 49- "Oh Brother!"_

_By- Tiny_

"Man, that was one brutal fight," Marron gulped, rubbing Bikini's hair, "I don't think I've ever seen Bra get that worked up before."

"Tell me about it," Pan nodded, "She isn't even like that in training sessions."

While the two women continued to talk about the fight they had just witnessed, two certain Saiya-jin children were busy sleeping the day away. Goshin's little brown tail had unconsciously intertwined with Bikini's lavender one, both children having small smiles on their innocent faces. Paresu noticed this little development while the two mother's were still chatting away and the brunette couldn't help but giggle a little bit watching the two lay there in the seats.

_"Ah, childhood romance,"_ she sighed, _"Isn't is just so sweet?"_

"Wha....yes, I'll have a double cheese with bacon," Goshin muttered in his sleep, "Triple....mmm...."

_"Then again, maybe not..."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, that last bout was exciting but now it's time to move on ahead with our competition," Bardock spoke into the microphone, "In this match, we'll have two fighters who not only had the same teachers, but the same parents! Please welcome to the Budokai stadium Son Goten and Son Gohan!"

Two virtually identical fighters stepped out of the waiting area as soon as their names were called, greeted by a chorus of cheers and clapping. The two sons of Goku were wearing identical fighting gear, the traditional orange gi of the Kame School, and could only be told apart by the symbols on their backs; the Kame symbol on Goten's and the Demon symbol on Gohan's. Both fighter's were already in the third form of Super Saiya-jin, golden hair stretching down to almost their knees as they stepped into the ring.

Both fighters moved into stance, which were similar to each other's yet different at the same time, as they prepared to get started. Two pairs of cold, jade eyes stared at each other as the two warriors tensed up in anticipation, anxious and eager to get the fight started while they were still young. Well, young in Goten's case anyway....

"Try to keep from killing each other, alright? Your mother would have my head!" Bardock chuckled, "FIGHT!!!"

Two golden blurs were airborne in a matter of seconds, little bursts of energy shooting out into the energy shield as the two warriors battled it out. On the vid-screens, the action was clear, however, and even the people who weren't ki sensitive could see any and everything that was taking place.

Goten threw a punch at his older brother's face, which just barely missed as Gohan sidestepped and sent a knee towards Goten's side. The younger Saiya-jin stopped the blow with his elbow, but was too distracted by the attack to notice the other knee barreling towards his stomach. The blow connected, knocking the wind out of the hybrid warrior, and was followed up by a punch to the head.

The younger of the Son brother's hurtled down for a few feet before regaining his composure, charging back at his older brother in a rage. Gohan didn't think Goten would be able to land a punch on him, so he merely stepped over to the side in anticipation of his brother's attack. Goten knew Gohan would do this, however, and phased behind the older Saiya-jin right before ramming a knee into his back.

Gohan arched forward in pain, unable to believe that his little brother had read him so easily, as a small stream of blood came down from the older man's mouth. Goten took advantage of his brother's momentary distraction and drove blow after blow into the older man's body at speeds that boggled the minds of everyone around him. Gohan had his eyes closed the whole time, trying not to focus on the pain his body was in, but opened them just in time to see a fist come at his face.

The blow zipped by the older Saiya-jin's head, thought just barely, and Gohan went back on the offensive by throwing a ki blast into Goten's ribcage. The blast was small by standards, but more than large enough to send the younger fighter far off to the side of the stadium. Gohan smirked at the development and charged over at his younger brother, driving an overhead kick into Goten's head.

The younger fighter plummeted down into the ring, crashing with a resounding thud in the center of the tiled floor. Dust was kicked up all over the place from the younger man's impact, so nobody could even tell if Goten was still in the stadium without being able to sense his ki. Gohan landed on the far edge of the ring, not understanding why his little brother couldn't be sensed by the other fighters at all if he was indeed there. The answer dawned on Gohan just as a pair of fists came down on his head, making the hybrid skid across the ring so fast it was a shock that he was able to stop.

"Poor Gohan, now your all dirty," Goten chuckled, red tail waving behind him, "I guess today just isn't your day, is it big brother?"

Gohan growled as his younger brother rose into the air, hands cupped at his sides while a small, blue orb charged up inside of them. Gohan knew exactly what was going on and immediately powered up to the LSSJ level, charging up an attack of his own as Goten's energy capped off.

"Time to finish you off and win this little match!" Goten chuckled, "I hope you called the hospital, cause your gonna need a stretcher when this is done!"

_"We'll see about that Goten,"_ Gohan growled, _"Your not gonna win this one..."_

Paresu and Videl watched wide-eyed as two blue waves of energy converged in midair, little bolts of raw energy spilling off into the shield every now and then as the two Saiya-jin struggled for victory. Neither seemed to be winning the little energy war between the two fighters, but both women were still on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

"I wonder who's winning," Paresu gasped, "I can't really tell."

"It looks like Goten has the advantage here," Videl explained, "He has much better control of his energy than Gohan, that's why he's weaker. But in a battle of ki attacks, he is by far the strongest fighter here!"

_"I do hope so,"_ Paresu sighed, _"Goten would never forgive himself if he left..."_

"This is gonna kill me," Gohan struggled, "I can't gather enough energy to deflect his attack! Why didn't I pay more attention to Piccolo when I was young!?!"

Goten was steadily increasing the power behind his blast, making it even harder for his brother to move the blast away from himself. Sweat was dripping down the side of the hybrid's face as he called on that reserve of power, finally capping off as he hit the full limit he could muster. That spelled bad news for Gohan, who was struggling just to keep the blast off of him.

It looked as though the younger hybrid would loose control at any minute, his entire body now covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he struggled to hold on. Then, all of a sudden, the other side of the wave disappeared into thin air, as though it wasn't even there. Relieved, Goten powered down to the second level so quickly people didn't hardly notice. Gohan was nowhere in sight....

_"Don't tell me he survived that!"_ Goten gulped, _"But if he did, where...."_

Goten began looking around just in time to have a supercharged fist smash into the side of his face, knocking the young hybrid clean into the energy shield. The shield was unable to hold the Saiya-jin's body, allowing Goten to fall through and smash into the stands next to his wife and son. Paresu was quick to jump to her feet, as was little Goken, and the overprotective wife cradled her unconscious husband in her arms.

"Umm....I guess this means Goten is the loser," Bardock gulped, "Which means that Gohan will go on to face Bra in the semi-finals! Let's hear a big round of applause for this great warrior!"

The crowd cheered loudly as a now powered down Gohan descended down to the side of his younger brother, who's wife growled at him as he got close. The momentary anger soon faded, however, as Gohan's face fell down into an almost sullen stare as he kneeled down next to his brother.

"Here little bro, eat this and wake your ass up," Gohan smiled, "And make it quick before your wife decides to tear me limb from limb."

The older hybrid swore he saw Goten smirk a little bit as he pushed the small senzu bean down his throat, healing any injuries instantly as he got back on his feet. It was quite clear he was disappointed by what had clearly happened, but everyone knew it wouldn't bother him for very long. Gohan smiled brightly as he helped his little brother to his feet, brushing his clothes off as he did so.

"Good to see your still all in one piece Goten, or else Mom and Paresu would've killed me!" Gohan chuckled, "No hard feelings, right bro?"

"Nah, I'll be just fine," Goten shrugged, "I do have one question for ya though."

"What's that, Goten?"

"Did anyone get the number on that truck?"

_**NEXT TIME:** The two brothers have fought, struggled, and Gohan came out on top in the end of it all. Now comes the fight everyone has been waiting for, Vegeta squaring off against his only son, Trunks! Will the lavender-haired Saiya-jin hybrid be able to overcome his pompous father, or is the young man going to get the living daylights beaten out of him? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	50. Chapter 50

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 50- "Battle Royal"_

_By- Tiny_

"Well folks, that last bout was exciting but I can assure you it was merely the tip of the iceberg!" Bardock chuckled, "In this next match, we have two supremely powerful warriors squaring off in the ring for the title of World Champion. The only bad part about it is that these two warriors are father and son! Please welcome to the arena Briefs Vegeta and Briefs Trunks!"

As Bardock spoke, the two Saiya-jin walked out into the open sunlight with almost identical scowls across their faces. Both fighters were already at the LSSJ state, though Trunks was a little different since his fur was purple instead of red, and people could feel the rage radiating off of both men's bodies.

Trunks was clad in a pair of black gi pants with traditional yellow fighting boots on his feet, a matching yellow belt over his waist. The muscles in the LSSJ form were far too large to fit a shirt over, so he hadn't bothered to even put one on. Vegeta was likewise unconcerned with his upper body, only covering the lower half with a pair of dark jeans and his Saiya-jin combat boots.

As the two Saiya-jin stared each other down, the very air around the ring seemed to get hot and full of electricity. The tension between the two fighters had become so thick you could cut it with a knife, their icy cold glares scaring the living daylights out of the spectators. A small breeze blew by quickly, ruffling the two fighters hair as the crowd fell deafly silent in anticipation of what looked to be an amazing match.

"Ready guys?" Bardock joked, "FIGHT!!!!"

Vegeta didn't even make an attempt to fight at first, waiting for his son to make the first move of the match. Trunks didn't disappoint his father either, jumping into the air and rushing the smaller man at tremendous speeds that the crowd had to watch on Bulma's special vid-screens. The lavender-haired Saiya-jin threw a punch at his father quickly, but the smaller fighter moved out of the way and drove a fist of his own into the young man's ribcage.

Trunks winced slightly in pain, but didn't let the blow phase him as he tripped his father with the tip of his foot. Vegeta stumbled back a few inches before regaining his balance, but it was more than enough for Trunks to land a solid kick on his father's unprotected upper body. The blow connected with a sickening crack, but Vegeta only scoffed at the attack and threw a fist into his son's face.

Trunks sailed backwards for a few feet, finally flipping over onto his feet again just in time to come face-to-face with his father's knee. The older fighter drove his knee up into Trunks' chin, knocking the Saiya-jin straight overhead at breakneck speeds. Vegeta smirked to himself as he followed after his son, preparing to fire a ki blast at the younger man that would surely end the match.

"I don't think so!" Trunks growled, "BURNING ATTACK!!!"

Vegeta looked down just in time to have a small, yellow ball of ki slam into his body with so much force that the Saiya-jin prince thought a few ribs cracked. That was the least of his worries, however, as Trunks descended on his father in a rapid barrage of punches and kicks that rattled the older man's body every time one connected. Trunks drew back to slam another kick into his father's face when a white gloved hand shot out, stopping the younger man's blow instantly.

"Pretty good kid, but not good enough to earn you the title!" Vegeta chuckled, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"

Trunks put up his arms in defense, trying to deflect the massive blast only to find himself flung into the ring so fast that he barely had the time to put his feet on the tile. The giant blue blast was taking it's toll on the severely outgunned Saiya-jin warrior, but there was no way he was going to give up and let his father win. After all, Raditz would kill him if he lost!

The older Saiya-jin warrior actually found himself struggling to hold his own attack down on the lavender-haired prince, a small trickle of sweat running down the side of his face as he increased the energy in his attack. As such, Trunks increased the amount of power he was putting into his defense, frustrating his father to no end.

_"I will not lose to this brat, son or not!"_ Vegeta snarled, his eyes turning solid blue as his aura shifted color, _"Not when I am so close to facing Kakarot!"_

Trunks could only gulp as his father's body erupted in a silver aura, the sheer power behind his blast increasing with the sudden upsurge of energy that was associated with the LSSJ2 transformation. Try as he might, the lavender-haired warrior couldn't hold the blast off any longer as his body was engulfed in blinding blue light, his screams of agony echoing throughout the stadium.

"TRUNKS!!!" Marron screeched, flashing to the second form of Super Human instantly, "I've gotta help him!"

The daughter of Krillin was almost at the energy shield over the stands when a powerful hand wrapped around her ankle, yanking her back into her seat with a rough jerk of the pants. The human woman landed hard in her seat again, glaring up angrily at the large man who had stopped her from going to aid her mate.

"Are you completely insane Bonzar!?!" the blonde growled, "Trunks needs help!"

"No he does not!" the green-haired man snapped, "This is a feud between a father and his only son. Do you really think Trunks would accept your help even if he did need it?"

"No, I guess not," Marron grumbled, "But he's hurt! What if he's hurt so bad that he might never recover?"

"He'll be just fine," Bonzar reassured his friend, _"At least I hope so...."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks as though Trunks is down for the count after Vegeta's attack," Bardock announced, "I'll start the count! 1...2...."

Down in the ring where in lay, Trunks could hear the Saiya-jin elder counting down to what was his undeniable defeat. The lavender-haired Saiya-jin was humiliated, but he simply refused to give up as he tried to get on his feet.

_"I am not going to lose!"_ the Saiya-jin snarled, _"Father is going to pay for picking on those weaker than himself!"_

".....5...6...."

_"I will not give in to this pain!"_ Trunks grumbled, his aura flaring out, _"This is my chance to prove once and for all that father isn't as powerful as he thinks!"_

"7....8......"

_"THIS IS NOT THE END!!!"_

Bardock was about to continue with the count when an incredibly fast silver blur came out of the ring and rammed into Vegeta. The Saiya-jin's prince's eyes bulged out as a bit of blood flew from his lips, immense pain rocketing through his body. Looking up to see just what was going on, Vegeta noticed a familiar face glaring angrily down at him through eyes that were colder than ice, yet behind them burned a rage that Vegeta hadn't seen since he fought Kid Buu.

"So...you ascended...brat?" Vegeta coughed, floating back a bit, "It still won't save you from me!"

"We'll see about that," Trunks growled, "I don't plan on losing this match."

"Then let's hope you know how to use that new power," Vegeta laughed, "Just to be fair, I'll even let you have a free hit. Right here on my face."

Trunks didn't know whether or not to trust his father's little taunt, but he was too enraged at the moment to really think it over. The younger fighter slammed a powerful blow into his father's face, attempting to follow it up with a kick to the ribs that never quite made it to his target.

"I said ONE free hit!" Vegeta chuckled, "Now, you need to be punished for not listening to instructions!"

Trunks face tightened up with anger as his father spoke, but he didn't have time to worry himself with that. Just as Vegeta let go of the younger man, Trunks went to drive a foot into his father' face, but found himself face-to-face with a white gloved hand instead. Blood flowed out of the young man's mouth as Vegeta followed up his blow with an entire barrage of punches, kicks, and ki shots as the younger fighter tried to simply stay in the fight.

Trunks phased high over the stadium trying to escape his father and didn't see the older man around anywhere, so he inhaled to breathe out a sigh of relief. That sigh turned into a gasp, however, when Trunks felt an energy attack charging up over his head, which the young Saiya-jin recognized as his father's Galic Gun.

"Good job brat, but not good enough!" Vegeta laughed, "GALIC GUN....FIRE!!!"

Trunks didn't even have time to dodge the blow as the pink energy wave descended upon his body, knocking him down to the ring. Everything got incredibly hazy when the young man hit the tiled floor and Trunks could only make out the blurry image of a small man landing a few feet away from him. Only one thought was on the Saiya-jin warriors mind at this time, even as things started to turn to static.

_"Yep, Raditz is gonna kill me,"_ Trunks managed to chuckle weakly, just before everything went black....

_**NEXT TIME:** Despite Trunks ascending to the LSSJ2 level, Vegeta still managed to come out on top in the match against his vengeful son. Next up is the Nameksei-jin Piccolo against his former archrival, the Saiya-jin warrior Son Goku. Will Goku have to go to full power in his next match against Piccolo? He will if the powerful Nameksei-jin warrior has anything to say about it! Who will win between these two powerhouse fighters? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	51. Chapter 51

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 51- "Green Dragon"_

_By- Tiny_

Trunks stepped out of the regen tank after about a half hour, his body still sore despite the fact that he was in perfect condition now. The Saiya-jin's long, lavender hair was clinging to his face as he stepped out into the open, much to the embarrassment of his little sister and a few of the nurses, and went over to get dressed. On his way, the Saiya-jin ran into a much shorter, very angry looking prince, who had made sure to be there when Trunks got out of the tank.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks muttered, grabbing his pants off the table, "I figured you'd be off gloating right about now."

"I came to see my son get out of the tank," Vegeta stated matter-of-factly, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah, the fact that I don't want you here!" Trunks snapped, fastening his belt, "You dragged out Diive's match to humiliate him and then, against your own flesh and blood, you did the same damn thing!"

"I tried to end that match quickly, but then you transformed," Vegeta sighed, his anger rising, "It was something I hadn't counted on and that is what drug out the match, not my own desire to see you humiliated."

"Bullshit!" Trunks spat, "You wanted to prove to everyone in the stadium that you were the best there was, even if it meant humiliating me in front of everyone! How can you be such a bastard to your own children!?!"

"You watch that mouth, brat!" Vegeta growled, "I am your father and you will not talk to me like that!"

Trunks had been keeping a hold on his rage before, but listening to his father he could no longer contain what was brewing inside his body. Erupting in a golden aura that blew the water off of his body, Trunks grabbed Vegeta by the shirt and slammed the older man into the infirmary wall. Vegeta looked angry, furious in fact, but he didn't lash out against his son nor did he try to stop him from overreacting. He just stayed perfectly still as he son tightened his grip on the older man's collar and pushed him further into the wall, his face dangerously close to the older Saiya-jin's.

"I will talk how I damn well please," Trunks hissed, his words dripping like venom, "I'm a grown man. You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

Vegeta didn't say a word and showed no emotion, but he knew in his heart that the younger Saiya-jin was right and that Vegeta still treated him like a kid. It reminded the older man vaguely of how his own father used to treat him, but he didn't have long to reflect on that as Trunks drove a fist into his father' gut. Vegeta coughed out a little bit of blood, which landed on the floor as Trunks moved to walk out of the infirmary.

"Trunks, have you lost your mind!?!" Bra screamed, "He is our father!"

"My mind is perfectly fine sis," Trunks huffed, walked through the doorway, "And he is **_not _**my father...."

The damage to the ring itself had been relatively minimal, but the electronics were virtually fried and had to be completely rerouted in order to function properly. However, it was all fixed now and they were ready to start the final match of the quarter finals.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that last brawl was exciting but now you folks are in for one hell of a treat!" Bardock smirked, "Our two competitors in this round faced off for the title of World Champion many years ago at the 23rd Budokai and now they have returned to face each other on the field of competition again today! Please give a warm welcome to Son Goku and Daiamo Piccolo!"

Goku was already in his most powerful form, the LSSJ2, and the fans had to put sunglasses over their eyes just to look at him as the light reflected off of his radiant silver hair and white fur. The bottom of his body was covered by a pair of his classic orange gi pants and a blue belt, black boots on the Saiya-jin's feet just to top it all off. The crowd cheered wildly for their former champion, bringing a sheepish grin to his childlike features.

Piccolo was in his third form, believed to be his most powerful to date, and looked more than a little excited at the prospect of fighting his former rival. The Nameksei-jin warrior was clad in a pair of purple gi pants with a light blue belt around his waist and his traditional little brown boots over his feet. The crowd didn't cheer much for him, but that was alright by the massive green warrior.

Stepping into the ring, both fighters felt a little nostalgic as they remembered the last time both of them actually fought in the tournament. Back then, they were so much closer in power that it made the current situation almost humorous, although neither fighter was laughing. Goku had come out on top then, and everyone clearly believed that he would do so again this time around.

_"He isn't going to win this time!"_ Piccolo chuckled, _"I am going to move on to the next round this time..."_

"Alright boys, get ready to rumble," Bardock whispered, "FIGHT!!!!!!!"

Goku jumped into the air as though to charge his green opponent, but stopped his charge when he got a good look at what Piccolo was doing. The Nameksei-jin warrior had his hands clenched at his sides and his familiar aura flaring wildly around him as his power level began to rise tremendously. Goku noticed that almost instantly the whitish-blue hair turned entirely crystal blue, covering the whole top of the Nameksei-jin's head and extending slightly down his back.

Two giant black spikes shot out of the Nameksei-jin's elbows as the Saiya-jin watched in wonder, unable to believe what he was seeing was real. The arm muscles darkened from golden yellow to a pure, glowing royal blue color as the Nameksei-jin continued with his transformation and two black horns shot out of where the antennae had been just moments before. Capping off the transformation, much to the Saiya-jin Goku's surprise, a very long, lizard-like tail shot out of the Nameksei-jin's backside with a sickening slurp, which made Bardock throw up.

_"I can't believe it,"_ Goku gulped, _"He's discovered a new level!"_

"Well now Goku, I think this puts us at a little less of a power difference, wouldn't you say?" Piccolo chuckled, "Maybe now I'll be able to defeat your Saiya-jin ass!"

"Don't count on it," Goku smirked, moving into stance, "You may be more powerful now, but it's nothing in comparison to my power."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Piccolo snickered, "LIGHT OF DEATH!!!!!"

Goku jumped up out of the way of the move that killed his brother years ago, allowing it to hit the ring and bounce off into the air. Piccolo growled at the move and went after the Saiya-jin warrior, throwing a punch aimed right for his exposed stomach. Goku saw the move coming, however, and grabbed Piccolo's green arm in his powerful grip and squeezed down on the thick muscle. It sent great pain through the Nameksei-jin's body, but he wouldn't allow his opponent to see that if it killed him!

Goku smirked as he saw the pain flash momentarily across Piccolo's face and let go of the Nameksei-jin's arm, swinging a kick into the green man's middle. Piccolo lurched over from the sheer force behind the blow, a small trickle of purple-blue blood spilling down towards the ring below. Goku followed up the blow with a small ki blast to the back, knocking his opponent hard into the tiled ring underneath them.

Piccolo landed on the floor hard, spilling a little bit more blood onto it's shiny new tiles as he struggled to get back on his feet. Goku appeared right next to the green man in a flash, giving Piccolo new motivation as he jumped to his feet and threw a punch right at the Saiya-jin's head, which Goku dodged. Piccolo grew incredibly angry that he was still losing without even landing a good hit on the Saiya-jin warrior and he vented his rage in a flurry of blows aimed for his opponent.

Goku dodged each of his former rival's attacks with some difficulty, though not too much, and threw a blow right at the Nameksei-jin's chest that shattered several ribs. Piccolo staggered back slightly as he tried to regain his composure and fight on, but it was just no use to even try. He was beaten after only a few blows and it was absolutely humiliating, especially since he was in his most powerful form and still lost.

"Sorry about this Piccolo," Goku sighed, "But you wouldn't last very long against someone like Vegeta. Beside, I have a score to settle with him...."

Piccolo looked up at the Saiya-jin warrior and could clearly see the anger in his eyes when he said Vegeta's name, showing just how much the two warriors had to settle. What he didn't see, however, was the blue ball of ki charging in Goku's hand until it was too late to do anything about it. The energy attack impacted hard in the green man's side, sending him spiraling out of the ring and into the wall that lay around the stands, leaving a giant imprint in the wall as he fell down.

_"I'll make this up to you someday Piccolo,"_ Goku sighed, _"After I beat Vegeta...."_

__

"Umm...that was certainly interesting folks and Goku is now going on to face Vegeta in the semi-finals!" Bardock cheered, watching his son help Piccolo out of the arena, "So let's not waste any time and keep this thing rolling on. Next up in the ring, we have Nijam Bra squaring off against Son Gohan!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the two Saiya-jin warriors walked out of the waiting area, both waving stupidly to the people around them. Both fighters were in the third form of Super Saiya-jin, their golden locks reaching just above the knees as they stepped up into the ring and facing each other.

"I am going to win this thing Gohan," Bra smirked, moving into stance, "You know that, don't you?"

"Your so confident, but also very foolish to think you can beat me," Gohan chuckled, "I guess you get that from your father."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Bra inquired, "To be like one of the planet's greatest warriors of all time?"

"I guess not," Gohan smirked, "Then again, I **_am_** one of this planet's greatest warriors!"

"Okay kids, keep it clean now!" Bardock chuckled, "FIGHT!!!!!!"

_**NEXT TIME:** The semi-finals are underway, with the aqua-haired Saiya-jin princess facing off against the older, much more powerful Son Gohan. Despite all that, Bra is confident that she will overcome the older fighter and move to the finals. Will the Saiya-jin princess prevail over these overwhelming odds? More importantly, why is Goku so angry with Vegeta? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	52. Chapter 52

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 52- "Rivalry Rekindled: Part 1"_

_By- Tiny_

Bra lay virtually motionless on a stretcher, thanks primarily to the beating she had received from Gohan added to her own foul performance. Laying next to her on another such stretcher was the Saiya-jin warrior who had beaten her, thanks entirely to the furious Ubuu and Boxer. As such, Gohan wouldn't be able to fight in the finals for at least an hour, a development that disappointed the fans greatly.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I guess that it's time to move on with the Budokai by starting the final fight of the semi-finals!" Bardock cheered, "In this match, we have two people who are probably the most powerful men in this entire stadium! Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Briefs Vegeta and Son Goku!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the two fighters stepped out into view, Vegeta with a scowl on his face as Goku waved happily to the crowd. The Saiya-jin prince was clearly in a foul mood, as his aura was filled with frustration and seething rage, and that worried some of the onlookers greatly. The Saiya-jin warrior next to him didn't seem to concerned with his opponent's rage, however, and anyone who could sense ki could tell that Goku himself was angry for some unknown reason.

Both fighters stepped into the ring at the same time, falling into stance almost as soon as they reached the center of what was to be their battlefield. A slight breeze blew by, ruffling the red fur and black hair of both fighters as their aura's flared out around them. The stadium was filled with cheering, yet neither fighter could hear any of it as they stayed wrapped up in each other's stares, both eager to get the match underway.

"Now play nice kiddies!" Bardock snickered, "Think you can do that?"

"JUST GET THE DAMN MATCH STARTED!!!!"

"Umm....sure," the announcer gulped, "FIGHT!!!!"

Two red blurs converged about twenty feet above the ring as sparks of electricity flew out and struck the energy shield, signaling that what was supposed to be the most heated battle of the entire Budokai was underway. Neither fighter was giving an inch to the other as blow after blow was exchanged, not one getting through to either fighter as they switched from offense to defense rapidly.

The once excited and cheering crowd was now deadly silent as they watched the match on the vid-screens, unable to believe that two men were actually fighting each other like this. All of the other matches had been rather quick and most were over by now, but these two hadn't even broken a sweat! It didn't look like they would be doing so for a while yet, either...

Vegeta threw a rapid punch at Goku's face, which the younger man barely avoided as he aimed a kick for his opponent's chest. Vegeta saw the move just in time to move out of the way, putting up his arm to block the younger Saiya-jin's other leg. Goku smirked as the Saiya-jin prince did so, throwing a fist right into Vegeta's unprotected stomach. The first successful blow connected with incredible force, knocking the wind out of the prince along with a bit of blood, and was followed up by a knee in the face.

The Saiya-jin prince was not about to allow this to go unpunished, however, and drove a foot into Goku's back as he phased around the younger man. Goku rocketed forward at tremendous speed, coming face to face with Vegeta's knee as the Saiya-jin prince rematerialized on the other side of the stadium. A small amount of blood trickled out of the younger Saiya-jin's nose, but he ignored it as he flung a fist at Vegeta's chin.

Vegeta was caught off-guard by the rather underhanded move, since it was being done by Goku, and went soaring into the air from the impact of the blow. Goku teleported just above the prince and followed up his initial attack with a hammer blow to the top of Vegeta's head. Vegeta went back down towards the ring again, Goku teleporting below him to prepare for another attack.

The mighty prince was prepared for his opponent this time, however, and turned himself around quickly to face Goku, firing a medium-sized ki blast at the slightly younger man. Goku's eyes widened in surprise as the blast rocketed towards him, hitting the super warrior in the face and temporarily blinding him. While he couldn't see, Vegeta sent a barrage of punches and kicks to the younger Saiya-jin's body, knowing that Goku couldn't see to attack back.

Just as Vegeta went for another blow to the chest, Goku regained his sight and teleported out of harms way just in the knick of time. Vegeta snarled in frustration as he stretched out his senses to feel Goku out, finding the younger man just as he was pulled into a stranglehold. The Saiya-jin prince struggled to free himself but was unable to do anything but strengthen the hold, much to his opponent's delight.

"Does this humiliate you, Vegeta?" Goku chuckled, "Much the way you humiliated Diive? Or Trunks for that matter?"

"What is with you people!?!" Vegeta growled, "Let go of me you third-class buffoon or I'll...."

"You'll what?" Goku interrupted, "Make me regret this? Oh trust me Vegeta, beating the living daylights out of you is something that I am not going to regret..."

"I beg to differ Kakarot," Vegeta snarled, "You are going to greatly regret this."

"You think so, do you?" Goku laughed, "I'd like to know how!"

"LIKE THIS!!!"

Goku was confused as Vegeta spoke, but soon felt exactly what he meant when Vegeta's arms suddenly went lax and he simply slipped out of the hold. After he was freed, Vegeta rammed the side of his body into Goku's open chest, a loud popping sound following the blow as Goku soared back a few feet. Vegeta smirked at his handiwork and went about pushing his other arm up, making another popping noise, and waved it around in the air.

"That was slightly painful, but I guess it worked," Vegeta smirked, "Dislocating a shoulder is never something enjoyable..."

"So that's what you did, huh?" Goku snarled, "Well don't expect it to happen again, cause I don't fall for things twice!"

"Sure you don't Kakarot," Vegeta chuckled, "LOOK! FOOD!"

"Where!?!"

While Goku searched frantically for the alleged food, a powerful fist drove into the side of his face, rattling his head a bit. Not wasting a moment of his opponent's distraction, Vegeta brought his hands down on the younger man's head and sent him hurtling into the ground. Tile flew up all around the stadium as Goku collided with the arena floor, the energy field around the crowd just barely holding the shrapnel off.

Vegeta landed on the ring to watch for any sign of the younger Saiya-jin warrior, knowing that Goku was notorious for teleporting out of dangerous situations. Then, for some unknown reason, the Saiya-jin prince pulled his elbow up into the air and brought it back behind him, coming into contact with Goku's face. The younger man flew back across the stadium again, stopping himself just before falling out of the ring, much to Vegeta's disappointment.

"So, still have some fight left in you, eh Kakarot?" Vegeta chuckled, "I don't know why your so adamant about beating me this round, but I can assure that I will not allow that to happen!"

"Then I'd say it's time to get this party started," Goku smirked, "I've had enough of this warm-up!"

"As have I, Kakarot," Vegeta laughed, his eyes turning blue, "The time has come to remind you just where you stand!!!"

The stadium was filled suddenly with a silver light as the two Saiya-jin's auras flared out all around them, cracking the very ground upon which they stood due to the increase in pressure. Red fur faded to pure white, black hair to a shimmering, brilliant silver as the two Saiya-jin warriors continued to power up to their maximums, dwarfing everyone else in the stadium greatly. Energy surged between the two fighters as they pushed their power to it's absolute limits, engulfing the stadium in a brilliant flash of silver light that could be seen from the very depths of space.

The **_real_** battle was about to begin...

_**NEXT TIME:** Vegeta and Goku, as is usual for the two Saiya-jin, have beaten, broken, and bloodied each other up on the field of battle, and they were only warming themselves up! As the real battle gets underway, many questions linger in the air around these two fighters. Why is Goku so determined to humiliate Vegeta in this match and, more importantly, will he succeed? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	53. Chapter 53

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 53- "Rivalry Rekindled: Part 2"_

_By- Tiny_

The crowd watched in disbelief as two shimmering white Saiya-jin warriors clashed furiously in the center of the ring, the sheer force of the blows rattling the ring around like an earthquake. By this point in time, even the vid-screens were having a very hard time keeping up with the two super warriors as they constantly phased out of sight and doing hit and run attacks. Still, nobody was more puzzled by the fight than a certain Saiya-jin king and his mate...

"I just don't understand what's going on," Vegita grumbled, "Kakarot should be mopping the floor with my son and yet Vegeta actually seems to have the upper hand."

"Why is that so surprising?" Bulma shrugged, "They've always pushed each other like that, ever since they met!"

"Because Kakarot is the Legendary!" Vegita exclaimed, "He is supposed to be more powerful than any other of his generation!"

"And he is, but Vegeta has designed a special fighting style he only uses against Goku and, occasionally, Gohan," Bulma pointed out, "Haven't you noticed that he relies more on his ki sensing abilities in this match than he did in any of the others?"

"Yes, but I figured that was just reacting to the situation," Vegita mused, "You mean he designed a style specifically for fighting against Kakarot?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Bulma nodded, "He tried to teach it to Trunks too, but our son wasn't so eager to beat Goku as his father."

"I would imagine not," the Saiya-jin laughed, "But why would he do such a thing?"

"Let's just say they have a bit of a rivalry," Bulma giggled, "A long standing, unresolved rivalry."

"That serious, huh?"

"Oh, believe me!" Bulma sighed, "You have _no _idea...."

Vegeta ducked under yet another blow aimed for his head, trying to follow up his dodge with a blow to Goku's stomach. The younger Saiya-jin saw the moved coming, however, and grabbed Vegeta's arm just before it would've hit him. This infuriated the proud prince, as was quite evident, and he lashed out by driving a kick into the younger Saiya-jin's ribs.

Goku clutched his side where the blow had connected, pain shooting through his body faster than he could imagine. While the Saiya-jin warrior was distracted, Vegeta phased above his head and brought a hammer blow down at Goku's head. The blow went clean through Goku's afterimage, however, and Vegeta didn't have time to seek out where his opponent had went as a powerful fist drove into the side of his head.

Goku smirked at his success in hitting the older fighter, following up on his punch with a knee to Vegeta's chest. Vegeta was launched forward from the impact of the blow, but he refused to allow his opponent to see him hurting. The Saiya-jin prince quickly regained his composure and lunged angrily at his long time rival.

**"Why don't you just give up, Vegeta?"** Goku chuckled in the Saiya-jin dialect, dodging a punch, **"It would save you a whole world of hurt!"**

**"I will NEVER give in to you, Kakarot!"** Vegeta spat, **"I would die before I would sink to that level!"**

**"You wish is my command, my prince!"** Goku smirked, driving a fist into the smaller man's stomach.

A small amount of blood spilled out onto the Saiya-jin prince's fur, but the young man didn't have time to reflect on the blow as another drove into the lower half of the fighter's spine. If Vegeta had been angry before, he was absolutely furious as he whipped around and drove his knee into the other Saiya-jin's stomach. Goku lurched forward from the pain, leaving himself open for a fist on the top of his head.

**"Good, then I have a command for you,"** Vegeta smirked, **"DIE!!!!"**

Goku moved out of the way just in time to avoid a massive yellow energy attack, allowing it to cascade down at the ring and bounce back at Vegeta. The Saiya-jin prince clearly didn't anticipate that the attack would come back at him, so he was completely caught off-guard when the yellow beam struck him right in the chest. Goku phased into the smoke with a smug look on his face and people could hear the fighting going on, but could see absolutely nothing.

After a few minutes, the two men emerged from the smoke in what had to be the worst condition anyone had ever seen them in. The formerly pure white fur was either spotted with blood or had simply burned away and the shimmering silver hair was burned on the edges and frayed all over the place. Not to mention the burns and scars all over their bodies already, showing exactly how intensely they had actually been fighting. Nobody, even the people who had seen this kind of fighting before, could believe what they were seeing and watched in awe as the two went at it again.

Blow after blow was exchanged with unparalleled intensity as the two Saiya-jin battled it out to see just who would come out on top at the Budokai. The sad part is, they were loving every moment of it...

**"I see you've learned a few new tricks over the years,"** Goku snickered, ducking under an elbow, **"Last time you fought this evenly with me, we were about thirty years younger!"**

**"It has been a long time,"** Vegeta agreed, stopping a fist, **"However, this time will be different. I am going to defeat you fair and square this time, Kakarot!!!"**

**"I don't see how...."**

**"Then let me open your eyes!!!"**

Goku's entire body shook as Vegeta drove a powerful fist into the younger man's stomach, the energy he put behind the blow causing a massive glob of blood to shoot out of the other Saiya-jin's mouth. Smirking at the development, Vegeta drove another fist, equally charged, into Goku's chest shattering the ribs. Pain shot through younger man's body as he tried to hold on, but it seemed almost impossible as he raised his head to glare at Vegeta.

**"You think you've won, don't you?"** Goku heaved, **"DON'T YOU!?!"**

**"Are you saying that I haven't?" **Vegeta smirked, powering up a ki blast, **"I'd like to know why you think that, Kakarot. Just look at yourself! You can hardly even move, let alone defeat me in this condition!"**

**"I beg to differ!"** Goku snarled, **"OMEGA CANNON!!!!"**

Vegeta looked shocked as a massive golden beam of energy shot out of Goku's open mouth, trying desperately to move out of the way of the blast. It was futile, however, and the beam hit the Saiya-jin prince full on, engulfing his entire body in a blinding light that spread over the entire stadium. Spectators had to look away so as not to be permanently blind, but couldn't believe what they saw when they looked down at the ring...

Goku and Vegeta both lay motionless on the tiled arena floor, the only movement from either being their shallow breathing that only came in raspy gasps. Both warriors had used up so much energy either attacking or defending in the last assault that they could no longer maintain even the basic SSJ stage. It was an unbelievable sight to say the least, but one that drove the fans absolutely wild with excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks as though our two fighters have worn each other out almost completely!" Bardock gulped, "I'm going to start the ten count and the first one to make it to his feet will be declared the winner. 1....2....3...."

_"I...have to win this..."_ Goku wheezed, moving up from the ground, _"I can not....let Vegeta win...."_

"4....5...."

_"Kakarot is not going to defeat me!"_ Vegeta snarled, pushing himself up, _"I will not...suffer through that humiliation again..."_

"6....7....8...."

Both fighters launched themselves up into the air with what little strength they had left, neither willing to let the other claim victory. Two pairs of feet fell onto the tiled floor at almost exactly the same time, making it hard for the crowd to decide who had won, but it was quite easy for Bardock to determine the winner.

"Well folks, that decides the match," Bardock sighed, "The winner of the match and the person going on to face Son Gohan in the finals is...Son Goku!!! Let's hear it for this great warrior!!!"

Vegeta collapsed to his knees when he heard the winner declared, furious with himself for being beaten by his greatest rival yet again. Goku seemed even more happy than usual about beating the Saiya-jin prince in battle, waving stupidly to the cheering crowd despite the pain that rocketed through his body with every movement he made. One member of the crowd in particular, his light hair waving in the slight breeze, caught Goku's attention and brought a smile to his face.

_"That one was for you, Trunks,"_ Goku smirked, _"You and Diive both."_

And even though he couldn't prove it, since he passed out soon after spotting the lavender-haired fighter, Goku could've sworn he saw Trunks smile back at him....

_**NEXT TIME:** Goku has beaten his archrival Vegeta yet again, humiliating the Saiya-jin prince for the sake of Vegeta's own son. Now Goku must face his own son in the final round of the Budokai, a match that promises to be almost, if not more, explosive than the fight with Vegeta! Who will emerge the victor in a battle between the two Legendary Super Saiya-jin? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	54. Chapter 54

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"_

_Chapter 54- "Clash of the Titans"_

_By- Tiny_

The repairs to the ring had taken less than a half hour after Vegeta and Goku's fight, but it had taken considerably longer to repair the two fighters. Gohan had only taken an hour to finish up in the medical wing, but Goku and Vegeta were in there until almost three hours straight. When the two finally did get out, the Saiya-jin prince wasn't happy to say the least...

"I can't believe that after all my struggles and hard work, I still lost to some third-class clown!" Vegeta snarled, "This is absolutely...."

"What you deserve?" Goku snickered, "I thought so, that's why I was sure to give you what you had coming."

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta snarled, "If we weren't in the med lab, I'd...."

"You'd what?" Goku interrupted, staring down the prince, "Beat me up? I'd like to see you try."

Vegeta looked about ready to take Goku up on his offer, but before he could do it a very breathless monk burst into the door to the med lab. The two Saiya-jin took a quick glance at the elderly man and almost laughed at how winded he was, but decided it was best not to.

"Umm....Mr. Son?" the monk heaved, "They're ready for you now in the ring, so Bardock told me to come and get you."

"Alright then, sounds good to me," Goku smirked, his eyes turning blue, "I'll have to see to you later Vegeta..."

Vegeta watched in anger as the younger man stalked away out of the medical wing, flaring up to the second form of LSSJ as he went. The Saiya-jin prince's scowl soon turned upwards again, however, as he let loose a small chuckle before leaving the room himself.

_"Oh believe me Kakarot, you will see me again,"_ the smaller man chuckled quietly, _"And next time, you will not be the victor..."_

Bardock was sweating like a pig as he waited for the two finalists to show their faces in the waiting area, since both had been in recovery until just recently. The crowd was clearly getting very restless and a few items had been thrown at the announcer, but that ceased as soon as Bardock incinerated a few soda cans. Just as the Saiya-jin announcer was about to give up on waiting, he noticed two figures walking into the waiting area's doorway, bringing a small sense of relief to the Saiya-jin man.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the time has come to give you the fight that you've all been waiting for!" Bardock smirked, "In this, the final round of our Adult Competition, we will be seeing two men that are probably two of the greatest fighters in this world or any other for that matter! Please give a big hand for Son Gohan and Son Goku!!!"

The crowd cheering loudly as the two Son men stepped out through the waiting area's massive archway, both already powered up to their fullest. Goku was in the same clothes he had been wearing against Vegeta in the semi-finals, which were now ragged and torn all over the place. Gohan, on the other hand, was wearing only a pair of blue jeans and his favorite black sneakers into the ring, much to everyone's surprise.

Energy crackled between the two fighters as they went into the center of the ring, both with almost identical looks plastered on their faces. Goku was proud that his son had come so far in the Budokai, anyone could see that, but everyone knew that the older man would cut his son no slack in the battle.

"Okay guys, let's make this a good one," Bardock smiled at his son and grandson, "Ready.....FIGHT!!!!"

Gohan made the first move of the match, launching himself at Goku and throwing an elbow at his father's head. The older Saiya-jin ducked under the blow and retaliated with a punch aimed towards Gohan's exposed middle. The hybrid managed to jump above the strike, though just barely, and managed to land a kick to the side of his head. Goku skidded across the ring floor for a few feet before jumping to his feet and throwing a ki blast at his son's head.

The younger Saiya-jin deflected the blast into the air over them, but that was all the distraction Goku needed to phase behind him and land a kick right on Gohan's back. The younger man flew forward a few inched before his father drove a knee into his son's chin, knocking him into the air rapidly. Gohan stopped himself quickly, however, and reached out just in time to block one of his father's punches.

"Not bad Gohan," Goku smirked, "I see you've gotten a lot better."

"I learned from the best," Gohan chuckled, "Wouldn't you say, Dad?"

"Yes, indeed you did," Goku nodded, "That isn't going to save you though!"

Gohan ducked as his father threw out his elbow as though he would strike the hybrid in the head, but Gohan was caught off guard when Goku's other hand drove into the younger man's stomach. The hybrid warrior coughed out a little bit of blood as his father jumped up into the air again, coming down to strike his son while he was distracted.

This time, however, Gohan was more prepared for such a move and threw his foot up into the air and slammed his father right in the face. Goku soared back almost ten feet before stopping dead in his tracks, looking around to find that his son had vanished from the area.

_"Where did he go this time?"_ Goku grumbled, _"He can't have gone far..."_

Goku didn't even get time to finish his thought as a powerful knee rammed into his stomach, causing the Saiya-jin warrior to lurch forward in pain. Gohan smirked at his success in catching the older man off-guard, following the initial blow up with an elbow down on his father's back. Goku coughed out blood, but tightened his jaw muscles in frustration as he swung around to connect a blow with his son's head.

Gohan didn't have time to avoid the attack as Goku's attack hit him right in the face, knocking the younger man over a few feet. While he was still moving, Goku zipped past his son and kicked him in the side from above, knocking the younger fighter down towards the ring again. Gohan wasn't about to allow himself to be taken down so easily, however, and landed on his feet with a loud crash that cracked the tile in several places.

"Nice moves Dad, but let's see you pull them off after this," Gohan smirked, raising his fingers to his head, "I finally managed to master this move..."

Goku looked confused at first, not understanding what Gohan was talking about, but then it finally dawned on him what was going on. Energy cracked around the tips of Gohan's fingers as he chuckled lowly at his father, who had put his arms over his chest in defense.

_"This is gonna hurt...bad!"_ Goku winced, _"Like a big needle..."_

"LIGHT OF DEATH!!!!!"

Goku tightened his arms defenses up as the spiraled beam of energy came straight at him, but the attempt to defend himself was futile. The beam moved off to the side a little bit and barreled into the Saiya-jin's right shoulder, bursting out the other side and going off into the depths of space. Blood gushed out of the open wound as Goku tried to cover it up with little success, finding that he could no longer even move the arm around..

_"This certainly complicates things,"_ Goku growled, _"I don't think I can last long at this rate...."_

Gohan seemed very shocked at the effect his attack had had on his father, cursing himself mentally for using such a damaging move in a Budokai. Goku didn't seem to worried about it, however, as he landed in the ring across from Gohan and cupped his good arm at his side, a blue ki ball forming within it.

"Let's end this quickly before I go to meet King Kai again!" Goku smirked, "Ka...me..."

"Whatever you say Dad," Gohan nodded, "Ka....me..."

"Ha....me...."

"Ha...me..."

The crowd fell silent instantly as the two warriors charged up their attacks, their brilliant blue color filling the stadium as the looked on in wonder. Even the other Z fighters were on the edge of their seats, anxious to see just who would come out on tip in the battle of the energy blasts.

"HA!!!!" both men shouted at once, releasing the two massive blue energy attacks upon each other.

The two Saiya-jin were in a virtual deadlock, neither able to overpower the other thanks to Goku's injury, the sheer force of the attacks kicking tiles up off the floor. Sweat was pouring off the brows of both men's foreheads, neither willing to give an inch to the other in spite of being related to each other.

_"I will not give up!"_ Goku snarled, _"I can't give up!!!"_

Increasing the size of his blast slightly to try and win the match, Goku found himself struggling to maintain LSSJ2 and his consciousness. Gohan increased the power of his blast as well, causing a giant sonic boom that sent a blinding flash of light throughout the entire stadium. The light finally died down enough for people to see again, revealing Gohan kneeling on the ring in his basic form....

....and Goku passed out on the grass just outside the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there you have it!" Bardock exclaimed, only after making sure his son was taken to the med labs, "Thanks to his crippling attack earlier in the match, Son Gohan has managed to emerge victorious in this match and claim the title of World Champion that once belonged to his father! Let's hear it for this amazing young man!"

The crowd erupted in a frenzy of cheering and chanting of Gohan's name as the new champion waved excitedly to the people around him, that famous family grin spreading from ear to ear. Chi-Chi was sobbing her eyes out as Raditz led her out of the stands and towards the med lab to see her injured husband, a slight look of disappointment on the Saiya-jin man's face. Still, most everyone was quite happy to see that Gohan had won the match and were cheering along with everyone else even after Bardock spoke up again.

"Since Gohan has won this fight against his father and become the new Budokai champion, we still have one more match to go through," Bardock coughed, "That match would be the champion of the Junior Division against the champion of the Adult Division, so would Kimuchi please report the ring?"

In the stands, one small boy with very long hair froze almost as solid as a rock, the look on his face one of sheer terror as his friends teased him. It almost looked as though he had seen a ghost....his own!

_"Just great!"_ the son of Raditz gulped, _"I'm a dead man..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Against superior odds, his own father, Gohan has emerged victorious in the tournament and claimed the coveted title of World Champion! Now he has to face the Junior World Champion, Kimuchi, in the ring right after the narrow victory against Goku in the finals. Does the son of Raditz stand a chance against his older cousin or will he be back in the tank again before the day's out? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	55. Chapter 55

"_Dragonball AS: 32nd Budokai Saga"  
Chapter 55- "Celebration"_

_By- Tiny_

"C'mon Kimuchi, it wasn't all that bad!" Krillin's student, Trevor, laughed, "You should feel honored that you even got to compete against the World Champion!"

Kimuchi just grumbled at the dark-skinned man's mockery and turned to the side, his gaze almost literally burning a hole in the wall. Gohan had managed to, despite how weak he was from the earlier match, defeat Kimuchi in only a few moves even after the young son of Raditz used his Abyss attack. The young Saiya-jin was not pleased, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The Z gang had gone to Capsule Corp. to celebrate shortly after the young man's defeat, but two of the fighters had decided not to attend. Vegeta was locked up inside the Gravity Chamber as everyone else partied, his body being tested hard against 1000x Earth's normal pull. Trunks was also missing, but had masked his ki so that nobody could pick up where he was at exactly.

Most of the attending Saiya-jin were eating their hearts out at the tables that Bulma's robots had set up, especially the World Champion and his father. Piccolo and Sanil looked absolutely disgusted by the Saiya-jin's eating habits as they chugged down some water, trying not to watch their comrades pig out. As for the humans, they were doing a bit of friendly sparring inside the massive garden area, with Krillin and Tien beating down everybody that came at them.

"Master Krillin sure is a remarkable fighter!" Akira mused, watching his sensei knock Yugin into the ground, "Do you think we'll ever be that powerful one day?"

"Why not?" Roshi shrugged, laughing a little, "I mean, we have just as much if not more potential then our parents generation did!"

"That doesn't mean much from where I'm setting," Yugin growled, crawling up to his feet, "The old men sure know how to give us a whooping!"

"I'll say!" Bonzar agreed, "I've never had to exert myself so much against anyone, not even when we fought Pride and his minions!"

"You boys just whine to much, almost like a bunch of girls!" a certain, blonde-haired android chuckled, "And just for my own curiosity, who is it that called my husband an 'old man'?"

"He did it!" all the human men gulped, pointing accusing fingers at Yugin.

Yugin was sweating bullets as Juuhachi came closer to him, leaning down to stare him right in the eyes as the purple-haired human tried to sneak away. The android picked him up roughly, however, and gazed at him with those cold blue eyes of hers, sending a sudden chill down the man's spine.

"I'll remember that the next time we spar, Yugin," Juuhachi chuckled lowly, "If you think that Krillin is bad, just wait....."

Yugin hit the ground with a thud as Juuhachi released his shirt collar, dropping him down onto the grassy garden floor. The resurrected spirit of Ginyu rubbed his but as he watched the android walk away, his fellow human's laughing it up at his expense.

_"I'm a dead man...."_

Trunks sat silently in his childhood bedroom in the Capsule Corp. compound, meditating as his bluish aura flayed around his calm body. The lavender-haired Saiya-jin was masking his ki levels, however, making it so that nobody would be able to find him while he rested. Well, almost nobody....

"So this is where you ran off to!" Marron chuckled, "I thought that I'd find you in here somehow."

"It must be the bond," Trunks grumbled, getting to his feet, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, just wondering why my husband refuses to associate with everyone else while they have a good time," Marron sighed, sitting on the bed, "So confess Trunks, what's the matter?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you Marron," Trunks sniffed, "I'm not sure that anybody would really understand."

"Is it about your father?" the blonde asked, "Goku seemed to understand pretty well."

"What Goku did helped me feel better about losing to f....Vegeta, but even he doesn't truly understand why it hurt me to lose," Trunks smiled to his mate, "It goes back a long way why I'm so furious when Vegeta does what he did to me and Diive and would take almost a lifetime to explain."

Marron smiled sweetly at her mate, getting up off of the bed and wrapping her arms around his waist as Trunks headed for the door. The Saiya-jin instantly froze under his mate's touch, some primal instinct welling up within his body as the blonde woman nuzzled her head against his neck. The young man's lavender tail wrapped tightly around Marron's waist as she kissed Trunks on the cheek, turning his face beet red.

"Let's go back downstairs with the others," Marron smiled, "Your mother and sister are worried about you."

"They can wait," Trunks chuckled, turning to face Marron, "I have something to take care of first."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know....like this, maybe?" Trunks smirked, pulling his mate into a long, passionate kiss just before the two collapsed onto the bed.

They wouldn't be seen again until the next day....

Night fell on the planet as the party at Capsule Corp. finally ended, everyone heading off to their respective homes after saying goodbye to everyone else. The Son clan was the last group to leave, Kimuchi being sure to keep his distance from Gohan as the older Saiya-jin teased him. Bulma's robots were already busy at work cleaning up the dishes from the party and the mess in the gardens, making things unbelievably quiet inside the large compound.

Well, almost entirely quiet. Bulma could hear something that sounded an awful lot like furniture moving around coming from Trunks' old bedroom, as well as a muffled cry every now and then. A small, wicked grin spread across the blue-haired woman's face as she herself decided to turn in for the night, finding that her husband still hadn't come back in from his post-Budokai training.

As such, the Capsule Corp. scientist decided to take a quick shower before going to sleep alone...again. As the hot water came down upon her body, Bulma was sure to note just how great she looked despite how old she was in reality. It was mostly thanks to Vegeta's little wish that turned all the Saiya-jin's mates young again, but a small part of the blue-haired woman like to think it was her own agelessness that kept her so attractive....

"Thinking like that will drive you crazy, you know," a gruff, harsh chuckle came into the shower, "Do you mind hurrying it up? I need a bath!"

"Well you can wait, Vegetable-head!" Bulma huffed, "I'm dirty and I need to get a bath before I ca go to sleep!"

"Would you care to get a little dirtier?" Vegeta smirked, a gleam of lust in his eyes, "I'll make it worth your while..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SHOWER!!!" Bulma screamed, throwing a bottle of shampoo at her mate, "SICK SAIYA-JIN SON OF A...."

Trunks sat up suddenly in his old bed, sweat dripping down his brow from his...extracurricular activity, Marron following shortly after. The lavender-haired Saiya-jin was glancing back and forth rapidly, as though he had seen something but not known what it was.

"What is it Trunks?" Marron yawned, "You see something?"

"No, but I could've sworn I heard a woman scream just now," Trunks shook his head, "Did you hear anything?"

"Nope, not a thing," Marron nodded, "Now come on and lay back down. You need some rest, you wild man you!"

"Whatever you say Marron," Trunks smirked, _"But I could've sworn that was Mom yelling..."_

_**.....End of 32nd Budokai Saga.....**_

_**NEXT TIME:** After the end of the Budokai, thirteen years have passed by with little events, save the feud between Trunks and Vegeta escalating. The younger Saiya-jin warriors who competed in the Junior Division are now all grown up and are facing the greatest challenge of their life! How will the monkey-tailed youngsters manage this new development? What new adventures and new friends await them? All this and more in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	56. Chapter 56

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"_

_Chapter 56- "First Day"_

_By- Tiny_

It was seven thirty in the morning, a time of day when most people were already up getting ready for work or already there. At a large apartment in West City, however, a certain young woman was absolutely refusing to drag her ass out of bed. She was a very lovely young woman, with long lavender hair that was topped off by two long, blonde bangs that hung down into her face. Underneath her heavy eyelids rested two of the most vibrant blue eyes many ever saw, but she was not in the mood to show them off today.

The lavender-haired woman was about to drift off yet again, the third time since her alarm went off at six, when the door to her room creaked open. As she slowly raised a sleepy eyebrow, the young woman came face to face with the most undesirable sight in the world; her little sister.

"You know, Dad's gonna kill you if you don't get your lazy ass out of the bed in time to take me to school, Bikini," the younger girl mocked, "And you know Dad. He means it when he says it!"

"So does Grandpa, but he's never killed me before," Bikini muttered through her pillow, "Besides, you don't have to be at school until nine."

"I know, but I thought we could get some breakfast on the way!" Bikini's sister grinned, "A girls gotta eat!"

"You must've inherited Dad's appetite," Bikini giggled, dragging herself out of the bed, "Either that or your just a little pig, Lin!"

The younger girl just grinned stupidly up at her older sister, reminding the eldest child ever so much of Goku. Lin wasn't really all that much younger than Bikini, since she was sixteen and the elder sister was twenty-one, but Lin definitely didn't look like she was the younger. After all, she was built a lot like her grandmother Bulma, only with blonde hair and blue eyes!

"Did you finally get her up Lin?" a rough, manly voice called up, "Tell her that I'm gonna give her the....training of her life if she doesn't hurry it up!"

"She's up already Dad, so don't worry about it!" Lin called down, "She should be ready in a few minutes."

Bikini shook her head as Lin darted down the stairwell, immediately bursting into the kitchen from the sounds coming up the stairs. Bikini wasted no time in getting ready, jumping into the shower and then out after only a few minutes and then brushing her teeth. The young woman got dressed in her normal kind of outfit, a pair of tight, faded jeans and her favorite black shirt with the word "Princess" across the chest.

Satisfied that she looked ready for the day, Bikini did her hair up high on her head and went down the stairs to the kitchen where her father had already finished his breakfast and Lin was busy at work on hers. The sight would've been sickening to a normal person, but Bikini was by no means normal.

"Good to see you up on time for once," Trunks grumbled, "I thought I was gonna have to come and get you myself!"

"Not hardly Dad, but maybe you'll get your chance tomorrow," Bikini chuckled, "I hate the first day of school!"

"Oh, I think you'll like this one sweetheart," Marron smiled from the sink, "You cousin Boxer is going to be going to Satan City University this year, as well as Berge and all your old friends...."

"Same old, same old," Bikini shrugged, "What else is new?"

"Did I forget to mention that Pan's son, Goshin is going to be there?" Marron grinned, a certain gleam sparkling in her eyes.

_"I changed my mind,"_ Bikini smiled, immediately brightening up, _"I think I'm gonna enjoy the first day of school!"_

Bikini arrived at SCU almost thirty minutes after dropping Lin off at Orange Star, putting her car back into it's capsule before heading into the school. She was looking for someone in particular, the Saiya-jin Goshin, but was unable to locate the boy in the swirling sea of ki all around her.

Ever since the Kame, Crane, and Demon schools of Martial Arts opened up around the world, it had become virtually impossible to detect the Z fighters ki when it was being suppressed. Bikini mentally cursed Krillin and the others for doing so, but didn't dwell on it long as she stretched out her senses trying to find the Saiya-jin boy.

"Hello there Bikini!" a high pitched voice called out, "Good to see you again!"

The Saiya-jin woman whipped around quickly to see who had called her, her face brightening as she saw an old friend running up to her. The woman before Bikini was Daiamo Shell, the daughter of Piccolo and only female Nameksei-jin in existence. Shell hadn't fought very much until she was ten or so, since Piccolo wouldn't allow it, but she was still a remarkable fighter in all respects.

Shell looked relatively human by Nameksei-jin standards, since she didn't have the pink arm muscles or anything, but her skin was still green and hair white. As such, she had a tendency to wear long sleeves to cover herself as much as possible in the presence of normal humans. Bikini didn't personally understand why, but didn't think about it too terribly hard since it made her head hurt.

"Earth to Bikini? Hello?" Shell snapped her fingers, pulling the Saiya-jin from her thoughts, "We're gonna be late for class if we don't get a move on!"

"Sorry, guess I forgot about class for a second there Shell," Bikini laughed, _"I'll just have to find Goshin a little later..."_

Math class, the only class Bikini and Shell had where nobody they knew was in it, was their first class of the day in their third year at SCU. Unfortunately, adding to the boredom of the whole situation, there were to be new students in the class and the teacher wanted to introduce them all before starting.

"Good morning and welcome back to class this year folks," the teacher smiled with his wrinkled face, "As you know, we have two new students in the room this year who can actually do their work! Would you two please get in here?"

Two men walked into the room, both extremely large in build and one of them towering over anyone else in the room. The taller man had very dark hair, almost black, and light eyes, clad in a pair of black pants and a blue t-shirt with a rocker watch around his left wrist. The other, more burly of the two men also had dark brown hair, which stuck out in many directions like a case of hat-head, with blue eyes and clad in a white shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

"Welcome the two new students to the class, ladies and gentlemen," the teacher instructed, "Why don't you two introduce yourselves to the class so they can warm up to you a bit?"

"Certainly," the taller man smirked, "My name is Jacobson Berge and I'm studying to be a science major."

"Well isn't that nice," the teacher laughed, "And how about you, young man?"

"Me?" the other man asked, "You want me to go now?"

"Well that is sort of the point," the teacher huffed, _"What a dope..."_

"Okay then, if you say so," the man gulped, "I'm Shinhan Goshin and I haven't decided on a major yet...

_**NEXT TIME:** The younger generation of Z fighters are all grown up and one of them seems to be quite interested in the son of Pan! How will this little romance play out with college in the mix and, more importantly, how will the parent's react? One things for sure, many wacky hijinks and mayhem are sure to ensue as the young Saiya-jin work their way through school! Will the young fighters be able to survive it all? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	57. Chapter 57

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"_

_Chapter 57- "Say What!?!"_

_By- Tiny_

Math had ended a lot quicker than usual in the opinion of the students, probably because it was only the first day, but it wasn't over fast enough for a certain lavender-haired Saiya-jin woman. Poor Goshin never saw it coming as a purple streak darted down the hall, knocking a few people over, and jumped on his back, sending him to the floor.

"It's been so long Goshin!" Bikini beamed, "How have you been?"

"Umm...not too bad," the brown-haired boy smiled weakly, "But I'd be a lot better if you'd please get up..."

"Oh, sorry about that!" Bikini giggled, "I don't know what came over me!"

_"Sure she didn't,"_ Shell shook her head, "So Goshin, how are you and Berge enjoying the place so far?"

"It's been a pretty sweet deal for us, thanks," Berge answered, "We've been here since about seven or so this morning. Boxer's somewhere around here too, but we haven't seen him yet."

"Did you meet anyone new in your first class?" Bikini asked, inching closer to Goshin, "Or was it a bunch of people you already knew?"

"Well, there was this one kid named Tzu Lee," Goshin gulped, "Weird looking guy though. Had short, spiky green hair and some of the palest skin I've ever seen on anybody, not to mention that huge ki level!"

"Maybe he's one of the dojo's students," Shell shrugged, "It isn't so common to sense relatively high levels anymore."

"Yeah, but this kid had a _massive_ ki level for a regular human," Berge pointed out, gazing off into space, "Hey, there he is now! Lee, come over here man!"

Looking to see who exactly Berge was talking about, the two women turned around and sure enough, there was a kid with spiky green hair and pale skin. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt with a long sleeved white one underneath, though it blended in fairly well with his pale skin tone. Almost eerie black eyes gazed out from underneath the young man's thick brows, one of which was pierced several times.

"Hey there Goshin, Berge," Lee smiled, "Who are your friends here?"

"Bikini, Shell, this is our new friend Lee," Goshin introduced, "Now, can't you sense that ki level?"

"Boy, I'll say!" Shell gasped, "Are your parents fighters?"

"Well, my dad is but my mom...well, she died a few years ago," Lee nodded, "Dad's been taking care of me ever since then and making me keep up in my training."

"Sorry to hear about your mom," Bikini smiled sweetly, "Who's your dad?"

"You might've heard of my dad before," Lee chuckled, "His name is Chautzu."

"WHAT!?!"

History was probably the most boring class in the whole school, especially for one of the classes many students. He was a darker-skinned man with black hair, the two long bangs in the front a strange aqua color, and was dressed in a black t-shirt that said "BRAT" across the front. Drool was dripping onto his textbook as his snores carried throughout the classroom, earning a scowl from the teacher and giggles from the students.

"Mr. Kneejam!" the teacher snapped, "Is it really all that hard to pay attention!?!"

"My name is Nijam, not Kneejam, you spectacled blockhead," the man grumbled, "Besides, your class is boring as Hell! Do you use that monotonous tone at home with your kids?"

"Why you...!" the teacher growled, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

"Fine by me, I don't need this class to graduate. It's just a filler," the man chuckled, "But there's one thing I need to do first."

"What might that be, Mr. Kneejam?"

The dark-haired man strolled across the room, bookbag in hand, and came to a halt in front of a red-haired woman's desk. The woman was very well developed, dressed in a pair of white capri pants and a yellow tanktop, her green eyes staring up at the young man before her as he dropped a piece of paper on her desk. Before she could ask what it was for, he leaned in and landed a kiss right on her lips, which she warmly welcomed for a few minutes before finally parting, much to the teacher's frustration.

"Give me a call sometime," the man smiled, rubbing the woman's chin, "Don't forget to ask for Boxer. What's your name, by the way?"

"Kent, Kent Alisa," the woman sighed, gazing up at the man breathlessly.

"Well then, I'll look forward to seeing you around sometime, Ms. Kent," Boxer bowed, "We can go out to a movie or something. Assuming that you interested, that is..."

"MR. NIJAM!!!" the teacher roared, "GET OUT!!!!"

Boxer chuckled slightly as he strolled out of the classroom, the red-headed Alisa still heaving breathlessly as he went out the door. The Saiya-jin man came out into the tiled hallway to the sound of light laughter, recognizing the source of the laughter immediately as an old friend of his.

"What do you think is so funny Kimuchi?" Boxer spat, "That I was kicked out of class instead of you for once?"

"Same old Boxer, never shy when he wants something," Kimuchi smirked, "Who's the girl anyway?"

"Someone!" Boxer gulped, "You should know! You are a Guardian, aren't you?"

Kimuchi smirked at his old friends remark, one of those "I-know-something-you-don't" looks on his face. The first sign that Kimuchi was a Guardian was when his reddish hair faded to a solid white color, not to mention the fact that he could use negative energy attacks. But when he started reciting the names of his ancestors without even thinking hard about it, it was official. He was the first Saiya-jin Guardian to show up in almost a hundred years.

"Well, do you know something?" Boxer grinned, "C'mon, tell me how it's gonna work out man!"

"Sorry, but that would interfere with destiny," Kimuchi laughed, "After all, I like to see you squirm along with the others!"

"He does at that!" a new voice came in, "Kimuchi's just a mean guy!"

"I'm with Apio on this one," another male voice agreed, "After all, he not only knows what has happened, but what will happen in the future!"

Boxer smiled slightly as the young men before him, both dressed in jeans and t-shirts as they walked towards the two other Saiya-jin. The older of the two, though shorter, was very well muscled, just like his father, and had a hairstyle that reminded everyone of Gohan's old high school pictures. The other, much taller man had long, shaggy hair unlike the spikes of the other Saiya-jin's, but it was all good as far as he was concerned.

"Medon, knowing the future isn't always a blessing," Kimuchi sighed solemnly, "It can be a great curse in it's own right..."

"Yeah right, what could be that bad?" Apio laughed, "Are we all gonna die or something?"

"Get back to me in a few years and I'll answer that question," Kimuchi smiled weakly, "You're not gonna like the answer though, trust me."

"You two need to lighten up," Boxer laughed loudly, "C'mon, let's go check out the food court! Maybe some of the others'll be there!"

As if on cue, four stomachs roared from within the Saiya-jin's bodies, drawing the attention of the other students. All four young men smiled sheepishly as the onlookers laughed and teased, none of them really all that concerned with the whole matter.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Medon grinned, looking very much like his grandfather, "Let's roll!"

_**NEXT TIME:** It would seem that not only is there a...reluctant romance blossoming between Bikini and Goshin, but also between Boxer and a certain red-head from his History class. As the first day draws to a close, many questions linger in the air, like how Chautzu had a kid without anyone knowing! More importantly than that, however, is what exactly is the new generation's idea of nightlife? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	58. Chapter 58

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"_

_Chapter 58- "Nightlife: Part 1"_

_By- Tiny_

Bikini strolled into the apartment with Lin in tow at about five thirty that afternoon, grumbling something about stupid school and how she was gonna blow the whole place to pieces. Lin thought it was funny how much her sister hated going to school, since the younger Saiya-jin loved it. She figured that she must've gotten it from her father or grandmother, but wasn't about to tell her big sister that.

Trunks was sitting down at the table in the kitchen when the two strolled in, a slight scowl on his face as he looked over a stack of papers. The now middle-aged Saiya-jin didn't look much like he had as a young man, his features slightly more hardened than they used to be and his eyes sharper. Even the son of Vegeta's hair was different, as he had cut it short and spiked it up on his head much like a Super Saiya-jin's hairstyle and his goatee now looked a lot like his grandfather's.

"We're home Dad, in case you hadn't noticed," Bikini giggled, "What's with the sour face and all the papers?"

"Your grandmother sent these over, something about a new spaceship that she's working on with Kathy," Trunks responded, sipping his coffee, "I have to sign all the approval documents before she can do a test run."

"Oh, I see," Bikini mused, "Then that means that you must've run into Grandpa while you were getting the papers, huh? Is that what the scowling is about?"

"Not that it's your business, but yes I ran into Vegeta," Trunks grunted, "He was in a bad mood and wouldn't even acknowledge that I was in the same room he was."

"Well, at least we know that Grandpa hasn't changed much!" Lin giggled, "He's still as grumpy and anti-social as ever."

_"If you only knew, kiddo,"_ Trunks smiled, "By the way Lin, Roshi's daughter called over here a few minutes ago and said the two of you were going shopping this evening?"

"Yeah, that's right," Lin nodded, "But don't worry, Aunt Bra is coming with us and bringing Aimee along for the ride."

"That should be interesting," Marron butted in, "Your cousin Aimee doesn't much like shopping!"

"That's because she's a tomboy!" Lin huffed, "Just like Pan!"

Trunks couldn't help but snicker a little bit as his daughter put her nose up in the air and flared her nostrils, reminding him ever so much of his sister. There were times he wondered if Bra and him had had their babies switched at birth, but knew otherwise since Lin was two years older than Aimee. Still, it seemed like it at times like these...

"You have plans for tonight Bikini?" Marron inquired, "You and Shell almost always go out on the first night after school starts up. Or is that tradition outdated?"

"Oh no, we're going out a little later tonight," Bikini smiled, "We're also bringing a new kid with us named Lee. He's Chautzu's kid, ya know."

No sooner did that final sentence leave Bikini's mouth then Trunks spit out the coffee he had been drinking clean across the room and Marron immediately dropped the book she was reading. Both parent's were dumbfounded at the rather unexpected development, as could easily be told by their facial expressions, which amused Bikini to no ends.

"Chautzu has a kid!?!" Marron gasped, "When? How? Wha....I need to lie down..."

"Well, you do that Mom," Bikini smiled, turning to walk out of the room, "I'll be upstairs changing if you need me for anything."

Marron was still looking like she had seen a ghost when Bikini disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her with a loud thud. Trunks, on the other hand, just smiled at the news, secretly plotting embarrassing scenarios in his head.

_"Oh, Chautzu is gonna hate me for this,"_ Trunks smirked, _"I think it's time we pulled a prank on the little mime..."_

"Awe, c'mon Goshin!" Goshin's older cousin, Goken, encouraged, "I'm telling you, you'll have a great time tonight!"

"I don't know Goken, I've never been to a club before," Goshin sighed, "Maybe I should just wait a few more years..."

"But all of our friends are gonna be there!" Goken whined, "How can you pass that opportunity up?"

"Easy, I just don't go," Goshin grumbled, "Besides, Mom doesn't want me to go out clubbing until the wee hours of the morning."

Goken growled at the younger man, his frustration about to reach the boiling point as he tried to coax Goshin into going with them to the club. Goken was dressed up himself in an orange unbuttoned shirt with a white one underneath, the symbol of the Kame School embroidered on the back. The older man was about to just give up on the whole thing and leave, when a brilliant idea popped into his head and a smirk spread over his face.

"Bikini is going to be there."

"Are you sure about that?" Goshin asked, his eyes perking up, "Cause if your not, then don't lie to me!"

"Her and Shell are there every year on the first night of the school year," Goken grinned, "It's sort of like an old group tradition."

"Since you put it that way, then of course I'll be there!" Goshin beamed, taking the bait, "Just give me a minute or so to get dressed."

"Will do, but make it fast," Goken smirked, "Medon'll be here in about ten minutes to pick us up!"

Goshin nodded as he closed the door to his room, sorting through his closet before finally coming across his favorite outfit. Throwing on the red, long-sleeved shirt and black undershirt, not bothering to change his pants, Goshin took a quick look at his hair and bolted out the door so fast it fell off the hinges.

_"Oops!"_ the Saiya-jin gulped, _"I'll have to deal with that later..."_

The local university hangout was always the downtown dance club and bar, known simply as "The Pub", and it was most vibrant on the first night. By the time Medon arrived with Goshin and Goken, the place was already packed with local students and the campus security. Still, that's not who any of them were hoping to see...

"Alright guys, you have fun and I'll meet you back out here at eleven or so," Medon smirked, "I have to meet Pandora at the bar, so see ya!"

Goken and Goshin just shook their heads as their cousin bolted through the doors, his white shirt waving behind him as he did so. Pandora, an exchange student from Greece, was Medon's girlfriend of the last four years or so, and from the way the two acted around each other you would swear they were already mated or something. Still, neither of the young men cared much as they went about looking for their own kind of fun.

Goshin had wandered away from his older cousins in need of a little space, trying to avoid Goken's shameless flirting with the women around him. He was so busy walking around the bar that he never saw the person he bumped into, at least not until they stood up and stared him down.

That person happened to be Bikini, just the one he was looking for. The Saiya-jin woman had changed from her school clothes into a baby blue spaghetti-strap shirt with mesh overcoat, plus a miniskirt that was just barely long enough to cover her. Topping the outfit off was a pair of knee high leather boots, which drew the Saiya-jin male's attention almost immediately.

"See something you like Goshin?" Bikini giggled, "How about a drink?"

"Umm...sure," the Saiya-jin blushed, "A drink would be...exactly what I need!"

"Pretty lively in here tonight, huh?" Bikini asked, handing Goshin a mug which he promptly took a gulp out of.

"That it is," Goshin nodded, wiping off his mouth, "But I though that Shell was coming with you to this party? Where'd she run off to?"

"Oh, her and Chautzu's son Lee kind of hit it off on the way over," Bikini blushed, "I haven't seen either of them since we got here."

Goshin got a good chuckle out of that scenario, finding it hard to imagine Shell hooking up with any human. While he thought about the "couple", Goshin hardly noticed that he had drank the entire mug set before him. Bikini noticed, however, and was quick to snatch the glass from him.

"You want another one?" the lavender-haired woman smiled, "I can get it for you."

"Yeah, another would be great," Goshin smiled, "Just don't let me drink to much! I really can't hold my alcohol..."

_**NEXT TIME:** Goshin really shouldn't have told Bikini that, because now the older woman knows his weakness! Will the anxious Saiya-jin woman get her old friend drunk? More importantly, will she take advantage of the situation? And what in the world is going on with Lee and Shell? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	59. Chapter 59

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"_

_Chapter 59- "Nightlife: Part 2"_

_By- Tiny_

Goken and Bikini stumbled into a small apartment building that Goshin was living in, dragging the younger man along with them. Goshin hadn't really paid much attention to what he was doing at the club and, no thanks to Bikini, was now so drunk that he could hardly stand up. It was a rather humiliating experience for everyone involved, especially a little dance number Goshin had decided to do for the whole bar.

"I didn't think he weighed this much," Goken heaved, wiping his forehead, "He must've been working out real hard lately."

"Well, I think the whole city knows just how hard he works out now!" Bikini giggled, "Did you know he could dance like that?"

"I'd rather not think about that," Goken sighed, "Not until I'm dead and buried!"

"C'mon guys...les 'o have some fun!" Goshin laughed stupidly, flopping down on the bed in his room with a thump.

"I think you've had enough fun for one night," Goken shook his head, "Now get some sleep, cause your gonna feel rough in the morning pal!"

"Somebody should really stay with him tonight," Bikini giggled, "Are you gonna do it or do I have to call someone?"

"No, we can't call anyone!" Goken gulped, "If it gets out that we got Goshin drunk again, Pan'll have my head on a platter!"

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Long story with many gory details you don't want to hear, trust me!" Goken laughed sheepishly, "Let's just say I don't want Pan to find out about this, not to mention Gohan!"

"Fine then wimp, I'll stay with him!" Bikini huffed, "You run on home before Paresu starts to worry about you."

"Alright then, I'll see ya later Bikini!" Goken grinned, "I owe you one!"

Goken was out the door to the apartment and down to his car in less than a few seconds, anxious to get home and avoid a thorough tongue lashing from his over-protective mother. Bikini just shook her head at the Saiya-jin man, but her thoughts drifted to less pleasant matters as Goshin started to hurl in the bathroom. The sound of her old friend chucking in the toilet almost made Bikini sick herself, but she was able to hold it in.

"You okay in there?" Bikini inquired, not wanting to step into the room as she hear Goshin swish some mouthwash, "Need me to come help you?"

"No, I'm okay," Goshin heaved, "Just a little tired is all..."

"Then go to bed already!" Bikini shook her head, "I'll be in the living room if you need me, alright?"

"Okay Bikini, and thanks for staying with me," Goshin groaned, flopping on the bed, "I feel like I've been run over...."

_"Oh, your welcome Goshin,"_ Bikini blushed, _"Anything for you..."_

Four hours passed in the apartment while Goshin slept soundly in his room, only getting up to hurl a couple times before he fell right back to sleep. Bikini had dozed off herself after a while, the TV still blaring throughout the whole place as she. Trunks had called at some point to see where she was, heard of the incident at the bar, and told Bikini to keep an eye on her friend and he'd see her tomorrow. It was one of his more understanding moments.

Bikini was sleeping soundly in the living room when she heard someone moving around in the kitchen, causing her to immediately spring up off the couch. She was in her "ready-to-kill-you" modes and probably would've done it, had Goshin not walked out of the kitchen at the last second.

"Easy there Bikini, I was just getting some water," Goshin gulped, "No need to go all postal on me!"

"You could've given me some warning Goshin," Bikini sighed, "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, but I could arrange that if you'd like me to," Goshin smirked, walking up to the female, "And you know I could, don't you?"

Bikini froze as the tall, much taller than she thought, Saiya-jin man stared down at her with his eyes narrowed just slightly. She could feel her heart beating wildly from being so close to this particular man, threatening to burst right out of her chest if it didn't slow down soon. Likewise, Goshin's senses were being overrun by some strange, primal urge thanks in part to an odd scent that was filling up the room. Both Saiya-jin's tails were thrashing wildly as the continued to stare at each other, the tension between the two rising to a new level of intensity.

"Maybe I should get going now," Bikini gulped, moving back a step, "Dad has to be worried and..."

Bikini never got to finish her sentence as Goshin grabbed her by the arms and pulled the lavender-haired Saiya-jin woman to him, locking eyes with the bright eyed daughter of Trunks as a smile spread over his face. It looked as though Bikini was about to protest but was silenced as Goshin's face came down to her own, pulling her into a deep, intensely passionate kiss. What seemed like hours passed as the two kissed, too lost in each other to notice anything else around them, before finally pulling apart to gasp for air.

"I guess Dad can wait until tomorrow," Bikini heaved, putting her head down on Goshin's shoulder, "Are you sure your up to this big guy?"

"Let's find out," Goshin smirked, picking Bikini up in his arms, "What do you say about that?"

"I say lead the way!" Bikini beamed, kissing Goshin on the mouth as he walked out of the living room and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

They wouldn't appear again until late the next day...

Lee was passed out in his bedroom nearby the university, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat that caused the sheets to stick to him like a second skin. Laying next to him, equally sweaty and smiling softly as she slept, was Shell, who had run out on the party with Lee halfway through for a little "private party". The moment seemed absolutely perfect to the two under the sheets, like something out of a teenage dream.

It was not to last, however, as the window to Lee's room opened up quietly and a lone figure slipped into the room. Both lovers were to out of it to notice as the black-clad figure drifted over towards the bed, using some kind of dust to keep Shell out of it while whoever they were lifted the Nameksei-jin out of the bed. Sensing the disturbance, Lee immediately sprang up off the mattress, throwing on his pants as he came down and stared down the person who held Shell.

"Who the hell are you?" the human growled, "You'd better put Shell down this instant or I'm gonna...."

"Do absolutely nothing to me, fool," the figure chuckled, their voice distorted, "Nothing, that is, except for this!!!"

Lee didn't even have time to power up before a powerful blow slammed into the back of his head, knocking the human fighter out cold in only one blow. The green-haired man collapsed onto the floor with a resounding thud, causing his attacker to chuckle slightly as they leaned down to the man's still form. The figure, reaching into her pocket, threw a piece of paper down next to Lee's body just before strapping a black collar of some kind onto his throat.

"Let this be a lesson to you, human," the figure hissed, "Don't mess with the me!"

Leaving the human fighter on the floor of his bedroom, the attacker slipped out of the window just as silently as they had come. Shell still hadn't stirred over the figure's back even as they took off into the early morning sky, not even leaving behind an energy trail for her victim to follow should he wake up.

The chaos had begun....

_**NEXT TIME:** It is only the first day of a new year and already there has been a chorus of drinking, coupling, and kidnapping! Who is this mysterious figure that took Shell away and knocked Lee out? More importantly, why did they go after Lee and Shell first and who's next? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	60. Chapter 60

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"_

_Chapter 60- "The Day After"_

_By- Tiny_

Bikini awoke the next day, or rather afternoon, still entangled with the brown-haired Saiya-jin male next to her. Goshin was still snoring, rather loudly at that, and the Saiya-jin female thought it was absolutely adorable. Giving the Goku look alike a small peck on the cheek, Bikini got out of the bed and slid on the nearest thing she could find, which was Goshin's t-shirt. The shirt was extremely large on her slim figure, but it did the job as she strolled into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Bikini tossed Goshin's shirt onto the floor and turned the hot water on in the shower. Steam rolled out of the shower stall as the scalding hot water fell down to the tiles, practically begging Bikini to step inside and wash off. Not one to avoid such a temptation, Bikini stepped in, closing the stall behind her, and started to wash off.

"I'd better get this over with and head for home," the lavender-haired woman cooed, still pleased from the evening, "Dad'll be suspicious other..."

Stopping mid-sentence Bikini happened to rub her hand over the base of her neck, feeling a small, yet slightly pronounced mark. Looking down where her fingers were, the Saiya-jin female's eyes lit up in fear as she could clearly make out a red bite mark.

_"Oh no,"_ Bikini whimpered, _"I think that that'll be noticed quite easily..."_

Back in the bedroom, Goshin was beginning to wake up and Bikini quickly turned off the shower, running out into the bedroom without bothering to cover up. As the door to the bathroom fell to the floor, Goshin caught a glimpse of a very red, very naked Bikini glaring at him. The Saiya-jin males face turned bright red with embarrassment, but that didn't last as a powerful fist slammed into his face, knocking him to the floor.

"What the hell was that for!?!" Goshin growled, "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh really? Then what is this for, jackass!?!" Bikini snapped back, pointing to the mark on her neck, "Care to explain that one to me?"

"What can I say?" Goshin grinned stupidly, "I got a little carried away!"

"Oh, that's a comfort!" Bikini grumbled, "Now my Dad is gonna kill me, not to mention you!"

"No he won't," Goshin smirked, standing up, "It would destroy you if he killed me, just as it would destroy me if he killed you."

"Why do you say that?" Bikini grumbled, "You clearly don't know my Dad very well Goshin. He's got a temper that rivals Grandpa's...."

"That may be true, but I think this might stop him," Goshin sighed, pointing a small red mark on his own neck.

"Wait a second, I marked you!?!" Bikini gulped, "But that means....we...."

"Exactly what I've been trying to tell you!" Goshin grinned, "You and me are mated now, so Trunks wouldn't dare even touch me or you."

Bikini was clearly shocked beyond words as the two Saiya-jin just stood there and stared at each other, the realization hitting the Saiya-jin female like a ton of bricks. Tears began to flow out of the lavender-haired woman's eyes as she drew herself up into the fetal position on the floor. Goshin felt his insides twist around watching the Saiya-jin female bawl her eyes out, so he instinctively drew Bikini close to him and stroked her hair.

"Hey, don't cry now," Goshin tried to comfort Bikini, "Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see."

"But what if I end up pregnant or something?" Bikini sniffled, "What are we gonna do then Goshin? Dad'll be sure to forget the fact we're mated if that should happen."

"We'll see about that," Goshin grumbled, "He's not going to do a damn thing to me, you, or the babies..."

"What do you mean 'babies'?" Bikini perked up, "Do you know something I don't?"

"I just meant if you were to get pregnant, then he would do nothing!" Goshin gulped, sweat pouring from his forehead, "Really, that's all!"

"You had better hope so Goshin," Bikini grumbled, "I don't think Dad or Mom are ready to be grandparent's yet...."

In an apartment several miles from Goshin and Bikini, Lee was finally beginning to wake up from the previous nights attack. His vision was incredibly blurry as the son of Chautzu tried to stand up, falling back on his butt before he managed to get there. His throat hurt where whoever attacked him had put that black collar, not to mention the fact that he was feeling incredibly drained as he finally got on his feet.

_"They must've put a damper on my power," _Lee groaned, powering up slightly, _"That's the only explanation for why I feel so weak right now."_

Looking around the room as his vision cleared, Lee's eyes came to rest upon a purple t-shirt and a pair of black pants resting at the foot of his bed. Tears began to well up in the human's eyes as he touched the fabric, thoughts of the previous night coming to him suddenly, and he broke down uncontrollably right there on the floor.

_"I'm so sorry Shell,"_ Lee bawled, _"But mark my words, this is not going to stand! The bastard that did this is going to die!"_

Grabbing the letter the attacker had left behind off his bed and throwing on some clothes real quick, Lee jumped out his still open window and darted towards the one place he could find answers: The Lookout. He wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of facing Piccolo and trying to explain things to him, but this was something he had to do if he wanted to find out where Shell was. The consequences be damned....

In a cave about twenty miles from any sort of civilization, a shrill, female voice could be heard echoing through the valley. The source of this voice was none other than the missing Nameksei-jin warrior Shell, who continued to struggle against her bonds inside the cave with all she could muster.

"You're wasting your time," Shell's kidnapper sighed, "Those are ki draining chains; the more you struggle, the more power they take from you. So just cut it out!"

"Let me go, you crazy...person!" Shell growled, "If my father learns that you've got me locked up down here, then he'll rip you a new one!"

"I am not really concerned with your father, my dear," the dark figure chuckled, "I have this entire area covered by a sensory blockade, meaning he couldn't find you even if he wanted to."

"Clearly you don't know my father!" Shell spat, "Even if he doesn't find me, then the others will and that'll be all she wrote for you!"

"I highly doubt that the monkeys will be able to find you either," the figure laughed, echoing around them, "They don't have the intelligence to pull it off. Well, maybe Gohan would...."

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Shell snarled in frustration, "How do you know so much about us?"

"A very good question, Nameksei-jin," the figure smirked, "I guess I can tell you, since you won't be around for too terribly much longer. Just long enough for me to carry out my plans..."

Shell watched with confusion as her captor pulled a metallic mask off of their face, throwing it down on a lab table nearby with a clang. After that, the person pulled off their gloves and boots, tossing them into a corner nearby the chained up Nameksei-jin. Finally, the person dropped their cloak to the floor with a thud, causing Shell's eyes to widen with shock as she gazed into her attackers face.

The person before Shell was a grown woman, no older than her mid-thirties, dressed in a black, long sleeve shirt and a pair of tight leather pants. The woman's clothing, Shell assumed, must've been how she was able to remain unseen while she stalked the young fighters. A relatively beautiful face, save the jagged scar that went down the right side, concealed within it two blood red eyes that glared daggers at the Nameksei-jin woman in chains, purple bangs falling into the woman's face as her lips twisted in a smirk.

"Your a woman!?!" Shell gasped, "Then why did you kidnap me?"

"To get the males to come here after you, their protective nature on overdrive," the woman chuckled, "You see, I have a bit of a score to settle with the Saiya-jin and you Nameksei-jin filth, one that goes back quite a long ways!"

"But I've never even met you!" Shell pleaded, "Why do you want me?"

"Because it will eventually draw out your father and it is he that I want to see the blood of on my hands!" the woman grinned, "Him, as well as the Saiya-jin Goku and Vegeta."

"You're insane, did you know that?" Shell laughed, "Nobody on this planet can defeat Goku or Vegeta and there are very few who can beat my father!"

"Perhaps, but that will all change here soon," the woman smirked, putting her cloak back on, "I, Reiza, will have my revenge on the monkeys and that overgrown houseplant before I'm done!"

Shell looked as though she would open her mouth in protest, but never got the chance as Reiza walked out of sight, carrying her boots and gloves along with her. All the Nameksei-jin woman could do was sulk in the loneliness, crying her eyes out over how helpless she, the daughter of Piccolo, had become. All of her thoughts were on her friends, particularly Lee, and the small hope that they would find her.

_"They have to save me, they just have to!"_ Shell assured herself, _"Who knows what this psycho will do to me if they don't?"_

_**NEXT TIME:** Bikini and Goshin go back to school only to find out that Pandora and Alisa, Boxer and Medon's lady loves, are missing and that the two Saiya-jin have some kind of collar on their throats. To make matters worse, nobody can sense the missing women's energy levels thanks to Reiza's sensory blockers! How will everyone take the news of these heinous kidnappings? More importantly, how will Piccolo and Trunks react to their daughter's choice in men? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	61. Chapter 61

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"_

_Chapter 61- "More Bad News"_

_By- Tiny_

"What do you mean gone!?!" Lee growled, picking Dende up by his robe, "When did this happen?"

"Piccolo left with Goku and the other Saiya-jin for some training in space yesterday afternoon," Dende gulped, "He won't be back for several weeks. What's so important that you have to see him right now?"

"His daughter was kidnapped last night, that's what!" Lee snapped, dropping the Nameksei-jin to the floor, "Then the kidnapper put this stupid collar on me while I was out and left a note...."

"What was Shell doing at your place?" Dende snickered, "Studying your chemistry, I take it?"

"Enough of the wisecracks Dende, you know damn good and well what Shell and me were up to!" Lee fumed, blushing as he did so, "That doesn't change the fact that she is gone!"

"Alright, alright, I get it Lee," the guardian sighed, "Now let's just think this thing through. Can you sense Shell's ki?"

"I tried that already," Lee grumbled, sitting down on the floor, "All I came up with is a big goose egg!"

"Then maybe they went into space," Dende rationalized, "If they got far enough, then you wouldn't be able to track her."

"Yeah, but Piccolo would and would be back on his way home by now," Lee huffed, "From what I can tell, he's still heading away from us."

"Then she must still be here on Earth somewhere and her ki is either very low or it's being blocked somehow," Dende mused, "I'm going to consult with Lord Enma on this matter, so wait for me to return."

"Whatever you say Dende, just hurry," Lee groaned, _"I don't think we have a whole lot of time left..."_

Goshin was sitting uneasily in the living room at the Briefs apartment, trying to avoid glares in his direction from a very angry, very powered-up Trunks. Bikini had assured the brown-haired Saiya-jin that he would be fine after they broke the news to her parents, but the black eye and lump on Goshin's head begged to argue otherwise. As such, the two men were being kept at a distance so as to keep the place in one piece!

"So let me get this straight," Marron coughed, "You and Goken dragged Goshin home while he was drunk, you stayed to watch him, and ended up in the sack early this morning sometime?"

"You always leave out the part about the bond mark," Bikini grumbled, "Goshin and I are mated now and there's nothing that can change that. I don't see why you two are being so crazy about it anyway, seeing as you weren't married when you..."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" Trunks snapped, bolting out of his seat, "I wasn't in college at the time and neither was your mother! And I sure as Hell don't want my daughter even associating with a jackass like..."

Trunks never got to finish his sentence as Bikini's hand shot forward, slapping the older man so hard that the whole building shook. Trunks didn't know whether he was more shocked or angry with his daughter at that moment, but it didn't really matter as only one thought crossed his mind.

_"I can't believe it,"_ Trunks gulped, _"I'm starting to sound like Vegeta..."_

Bikini just stood there staring at her father, the anger on her face at what he had caller her mate seething behind her cold, blue eyes. Neither Saiya-jin said a word as they stared each other down, waiting for one to make the first move towards reconciliation as Goshin, Lin, and Marron watched on the edge of their seats. It was deafeningly silent in the room, but that silence was about to come to an unwelcome end as the phone started ringing off the hook.

"We'll finish this in a minute," Trunks grumbled, picking the phone up, "Hello? Oh, hey there Gohan...."

"Don't you think you should work things out with you father?" Goshin sighed, "I really don't want the two of you fighting."

"And why not?" Bikini snarled, "He started this after all! Why should I make up with him after what he called you?"

"I just think it'd be a good idea in the long run," Goshin stammered, sweating profusely, "You don't want a repeat of your grandfather and Trunks' relationship in your life, do you?"

"I guess your right, but I'll take care of it later," Bikini huffed, "I really want Dad to be there to watch his grandkids grow up, like Grandpa never got the chance to do...."

_"That may be happening sooner than you think Bikini,"_ Goshin smiled, _"Much sooner..."_

The newly mated couple just sat there on the sofa while Trunks talked to Gohan on the phone, watching as the lavender-haired man turned paler than a sheet, sweat beginning to form around his forehead. The entire household was concerned now, since it took quite a bit to get a Saiya-jin that worked up, and were on the edge of their seats as the older man walked back into the living room.

"What is it Dad?" Lin inquired, "What did Gohan want?"

"You all know Medon's girlfriend Pandora, right?" Trunks gulped, wiping his brow off while the group nodded.

"What about her Dad?" Bikini cocked an eyebrow, "Is she pregnant or something?"

"No, much worse than that," Trunks shook his head, "Somebody broke into their apartment last night and took her away, leaving a note behind and a collar of some kind on Medon's throat."

"That's terrible!" Marron gasped, "I can't believe that someone would even think of kidnapping a Saiya-jin's girlfriend!"

"It gets worse," Trunks sighed, "They can't sense her energy anywhere and.....and....."

"And what?" Goshin gulped, leaning forward, "What else could there be?"

"The note said that 'the monkey women' were next...."

Goken was sitting with a serious look on his face for once, trying to take in all that the others before him were trying to say. Goshin, Medon, Bikini, and Boxer were all there explaining what was going down, all of them very sullen and he had noticed that Goshin was holding Bikini ever so closely. Boxer and Medon were both in tears as they tried to pull the collars off their necks, greatly upset because not only Pandora but Alisa were missing in action.

"This is pretty bad," Goken mused, "Whoever's doing this is specifically targeting the women we are closest to, always going after them when they're asleep and leaving the collars on the men. But why?"

"Maybe it's just the girls playing a prank on us?" Bikini suggested, "I mean, did any of you actually see them get kidnapped?"

"Yes, I did," Lee called down, landing in front of his friends, "Someone in a black outfit took Shell last night and smacked me in the back of the neck, knocking me out cold until this morning. This is definitely not a prank."

"No, it's a test," Kimuchi, who had just showed up, rationalized, "Someone up there is causing this to happen to test our generation. The only real question is why they are doing it."

"Cause their sick, that's why!" Lee growled, "And why didn't you tell us that this was going to happen? Your supposed to know all and see all...."

"I had no idea that this was going to take place," Kimuchi silenced the human man, "And I only know the fate of the Saiya-jin people and their loved ones. By the time I saw that Pandora and Alisa were going to be taken away, I had already been collared and knocked out."

Everyone looked down to see that Kimuchi was telling the truth and that there was indeed a black collar around his neck where the others were. Lee felt guilty for snapping at the Saiya-jin guardian, but wouldn't allow anyone to see as much.

"What are we going to do?" Boxer growled, "We can't sense their energy and we don't know where the kidnapper has them! What are we supposed to do, sit on our laurels and wait for them to show up again?"

"No, I know exactly where the kidnapper and her victims are located," Kimuchi smirked, "And I can get us in there, but it won't be easy."

"I don't give a damn about how hard it is!" Medon snapped, earning a few stares from other students, "We have to get them out of there and we need to do it now!!!"

"I thought you would say that, but we have to be patient," Kimuchi nodded, "The kidnapper is probably expecting us to just rush off and look for them, and whoever it is knows I know where they're at. Therefore, I say we wait until the end of the week and spend out nights at the Lookout so we can keep the girls safe."

"I guess that's a good idea," Boxer grumbled, Medon nodding in agreement, "But what do we do when the weeks out?"

"What else?" Kimuchi smirked, "We go hunting...."

_**NEXT TIME:** It would seem that Reiza is not only kidnapping the female fighters, but is also collaring the men for some strange reason. What is the purpose of these black collars that so many of the men have had slapped on them? Also, Goshin seems to know something that Bikini and the others haven't noticed just yet, but what is it? Will he be able to keep it a secret for much longer? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	62. Chapter 62

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"_

_Chapter 62- "A Guardian's Choice"_

_By- Tiny_

As per Kimuchi's suggestion, the small group of young fighters had been staying up at the Lookout for close to three days. Nobody was allowed to venture elsewhere without somebody tagging along so as to avoid any suspicious activities from taking place. The older fighters had been warned to stay out of this and go about their daily routines as normal, which they had begrudgingly agreed to do. It was a troubling time for everyone, but there was one individual in particular who always seemed the most upset....

Goshin was sitting on the edge of the Lookout, floating just above the floor as he cleared his mind. There was something troubling the Saiya-jin man, but it clearly wasn't only the recent kidnappings, as those only seemed to make him more troubled. The fact that all the Saiya-jin men, save himself, were collared didn't help matters any since they learned of their energy draining properties. That led him to believe that their friend's kidnapper believed him to be weak, despite the fact he was Saiya-jin, and that infuriated the young man to no end.

"Hey there big guy, whatcha doing out here all by your lonesome?" Bikini teased her mate, "Still feeling sorry for yourself?"

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself, I'm just worried is all," Goshin muttered, never breaking his meditative position, "Worried about what will happen to you and....the others if you were to get taken."

"You mean Taya, Aimee, and Lin?" Bikini giggled, "I don't think anybody would want the three of them!"

"No, I didn't mean them," Goshin grunted, standing up and gazing over the Lookout's edge, "Something a little more personal was on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Bikini, you know how I've wanted for you and Trunks to reconcile these last few days?" Goshin sighed, hanging his head low, "Well, there's a very specific reason for that."

"What in the universe could be that important?" Bikini smiled, "Dad's too much like Grandpa to be reconciled with after only a few days."

"Even if you were to tell him that _he_ was going to be a grandpa?"

"A grandpa?" Bikini mused, somewhat puzzled at first, "You mean....I'm..."

"That's why I've been so anxious for you to make up with your father," Goshin nodded, "You're going to be a mother."

"How come I haven't sensed anything then?" Bikini questioned, "Dad always said Saiya-jin can sense their children growing inside them."

"Yes, they can, but the males always detect things first due to some parental instinct only they possess," the Saiya-jin man shrugged, "It's been almost a week now, so you should be able to sense them growing as well. Go ahead, try it."

Bikini nodded to her mate, reaching down inside herself to feel out the energies of what Goshin said was her child. The thing was, there wasn't a life force in her body...there were two of them! The lavender-haired woman felt as the tears began to form in her eyes, cascading down her cheeks in small streams as Goshin held her close to himself. A mixture of emotions ran through the two Saiya-jin's minds as they just sat there holding one another, not wanting to let the other go for a second.

_"Twins; I'm going to have twins,"_ Bikini sniffled, _"Can you believe it Goshin?"_

_"They couldn't ask for a better woman to have as a mother,"_ the Saiya-jin man thought back, _"You're gonna be great babe."_

_"So what do we do now?"_

_"We sit here and hold each other,"_ Goshin smiled, _"Everything else will fall into place on it's own..."_

Kimuchi was pacing furiously in one of the Lookout's many rooms, his white hair waving around like some kind of flag behind him. A troubled look was evident on the young man's face, his eyes distant and focused on some singular purpose even as an older, more experienced Nameksei-jin walked into the room. The elder guardian looked slightly amused by the Saiya-jin's actions as he watched, but didn't let as much show.

"Is there something on your mind, young one?" Dende smiled, "You seem preoccupied with some urgent matter."

"Yes Dende, something is wrong," Kimuchi nodded, "Something is very wrong indeed."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Bikini is going to be having twins, changing the game we're playing," Kimuchi sighed, "The little ones are going to be in even greater danger than their mother if and when their kidnapper catches them. I'm beginning to doubt this hunt of ours...."

"As a guardian of your people and the one that even the kings look to for advice, do you believe the hunt will put Bikini in excess danger?" Dende asked, "Or the twins for that matter?"

"I don't have to think, I know!" Kimuchi growled, "This sick, twisted bastard has no intention of allowing any of us to live! That's the part that tears me up inside, knowing that I am willingly leading two innocent lives into unnecessary danger! Unless...."

"There's nothing you can do about it Kimuchi," Dende warned, "Guardians are not allowed to use their knowledge for personal interests or gain! The Kai's themselves forbade it!"

"I'm well aware of that Dende," Kimuchi smirked, walking out of the room, "But in this case, to Hell with the rules..."

It was one thirty on Saturday morning in the outside world, but down in the depths of the Earth, time seemed to stand still. It was the time of day that a certain person had been waiting for, but everything was about to change.

Reiza was sitting in her cave retreat, waiting patiently for her prey to come willingly to her lair. Three screeching, loud young women yelled angrily every several minutes in the back tunnel, but the purple-haired woman couldn't really hear any of it. She had been sure to install soundproofing to avoid her victim's raving, although it was still annoying when Shell would shake the cave every so often.

The dark clad woman was just about to take off for the one place they wouldn't expect, but stopped dead in her tracks when several blips shut down on her massive indoor monitor. Her entire perimeter was still intact, but the outer wall of the cave had been breached and all of her indoor cameras were destroyed. There was no visual on the targets, but there was only one man who could've known where she was hiding and the woman seethed with rage as she headed up towards the second level.

"That damn guardian!" Reiza growled, "I should've killed the little monkey when I had the chance!"

"Your right about that," a voice smirked from behind, "You should have!"

Reiza looked back just in time to have a black shoe slam into the side of her face, driving the purple-haired woman into the cave's floor. Blood flowed from the corner of the woman's mouth as her vision spun around the room, unable to focus on anything except for the radiating golden figure before her. He greatly resembled another man she had once seen long ago, but it couldn't have been because this one was far too young.

"Who the Hell are you?" Reiza hissed, rising to her feet, "And how did you know where to find me?"

"My name and how I found you are not important," the Saiya-jin smirked, "You've caused my friends and I to suffer long enough and now the time has come to end it all!"

"I'd like to see you try, monkey boy," Reiza snickered, falling into stance, "Let's see what you've got!"

"If you insist," the man laughed, his aura flaring out, "Just don't blame me when your staring up at Enma..."

_**NEXT TIME:** Kimuchi, after Bikini learned of her pregnancy, made a rash decision to send the only remaining, non-collared Saiya-jin in to get their friends back! How will Goshin fare against someone who was able to get the drop on not only a Super Saiya-jin level three, but also a guardian? And what will the consequences of Kimuchi's decision to ignore the rules of the Kai's? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	63. Chapter 63

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"_

_Chapter 63- "Judgment"_

_By- Tiny_

Somewhere in the depths of the next life, the Kais and their superiors had gathered in a massive hall of some sort, greatly resembling a Roman senate. Sitting at the head of the overseeing tribunal sat the Ultimate Kaio, Shin, in some kind of formal robes that shone like gold in the dim lighting. Off to his side sat East Kaio-Shin, followed by the Grand Kai and the four lesser Kais.

Standing in chains before the demi-gods was the white-haired son of Raditz, Kimuchi, his head hanging low. The young man's face was hardened like a chiseled statue's, glaring daggers at the two ogres that stood at his sides to keep him from running off before the trial was over.

"Members of the tribunal, we have gathered here to bring up the charges against Kimuchi, guardian of the Saiya-jin people," Shin began, "Enma, please read off the charges in order if you would be so kind."

"As you wish, great one," Enma nodded, pulling a list out of his pocket, "Kimuchi, guardian of the Saiya-jin, has since coming into knowledge of this role committed many violations of the code. Refusing the advice of an elder guardian in light of a dangerous time, breaking the guardian code that strictly forbids changing the course of fate, as well as resisting capture by the Kais."

"Quite a list of crimes stacked against you, young one," Shin mused, "Do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

"Yes, your excellency, I do," Kimuchi breathed in, "I am the guardian of my people and as such it is my duty to do what I believe is in the best interest of my people at all times. If that meant breaking the rules of a few jackasses in dresses, then so fucking be it!"

"You have some nerve talking to the Kais in such a manner, Saiya-jin!" West Kai barked, "If you weren't a guardian, the I'd..."

"You will do absolutely nothing!" a harsh, feminine voice interrupted, "Any of you! This young one is to be commended for his bravery in defying the spirit laws, not condemned!"

"And who are you to make such a call?" South Kai laughed, "We Kai's make the rules up here, and those rules can only be overridden by a..."

"A god?" the woman intruder giggled, stepping into the room, "What a strange coincidence...."

Looking back to see who was coming to his defense, Kimuchi saw a figure that no Saiya-jin had laid eyes on since the dawn of time. The woman behind him was incredibly beautiful, with long, golden locks of hair and brilliant green eyes that reminded everyone of the Super Saiya-jin. She was dressed in a Saiya-jin battle suit, the bodysuit green and armor itself white with silver straps over the shoulders, a bizarre symbol etched across the left chest plate. Kimuchi smirked at the sight of this woman, who merely nodded to him and proceeded to stand before the Kai's.

"Who are you to come into the courtroom of the Kai's?" Shin demanded, "Speak now or suffer the consequences of your insolence!"

"I know who she is," Kimuchi chuckled, "And I'd like to see you try and remove her from the room."

"Then who is she, young one?" Shin instructed, "Go ahead and enlighten us."

"The woman before you is from a higher order then any of you infernal morons!" Kimuchi smirked, "She is called Saiya, my people's goddess of creation...."

Pandora and Alisa were hanging their heads in sadness, dried tears streaked down the sides of their depressed faces. They had only been down in this hellhole for a few days and already they had been subjected to humiliation and pain the likes of which they had never felt before. Shell was in even worse condition as the two human women, however, since she had taken the brunt of Reiza's beatings.

The Nameksei-jin women looked as though she was about to start shaking the chains around her wrists again when, to all three women's surprise, the chain's slackened and they fell to the floor. Looking around to see what was going on, Shell's eyes lit up as she laid eyes on their unknown savior, her depleted energy suddenly surging throughout her veins once more.

"LEE!" Shell screeched, jumping onto the human's chest, "I knew you'd come for me, I just knew it!"

"That's good," Lee coughed, "But...you don't have to choke me....to prove it..."

"Oh, sorry!" Shell giggled, "I guess I was just a little excited. Where are the others at?"

"All the other girls, Goken, Medon, Berge, and Boxer are up at the Lookout waiting for us," Lee explained quickly, "Kimuchi...well, he won't be back for quite a while yet."

""What about Goshin?" Alisa asked, "Where's he at?"

"Out there," Lee sighed, pointing to the main wing, "Fighting the bitch that took you from us..."

Goshin ducked out of the way of yet another blow as the human woman before him threw another powerful blow in his direction. Goshin was at his maximum in level two, which was quite high, but it was still far below this mysterious woman's own strength. It was humiliating for the Saiya-jin warrior, to be outdone by a mere human female, but he tried not to dwell on that as a powerful fist came at his head.

The grandson of Goku managed to avoid the attack in just enough time to come face to face with Reiza's boot. The force behind the blow sent the Saiya-jin reeling backwards into the wall, bursting through and out into the open air. Reiza was quick to follow her quarry, aiming a small ki blast for Goshin's still moving body while his defenses were down.

Goshin sensed the move coming, however, and regained control just in time to knock the blast away. Reiza phased behind her Saiya-jin opponent and threw a kick towards his unprotected head, but Goshin ducked under the blow and sent his knee right into the woman's stomach. A small trickle of blood flew up out of the woman's mouth as she leaned forward, just in time to have Goshin's elbow descend down onto her head.

Rocks flew up from the ground when Reiza made contact, some chunks so large that even the Saiya-jin had trouble dodging them. One smaller piece of shrapnel managed to pierce Goshin's arm, slicing clean through and sending a slight twinge of pain through his body. Instinctively he went to cover the wound and stop the bleeding, but this proved to be a mistake as Reiza phased beside him and drove a knee into the Saiya-jin's unprotected ribcage.

Goshin's body now surged with agony as he heard several bones crunch under the force of the blow, making it hard for him to breathe. Reiza smirked at the Saiya-jin's pain and followed up her blow with a punch in the face, dislocating Goshin's jaw, and proceeded to slam a hammer blow to the top of his head. Goshin plummeted towards the ground but quickly regained his composure, charging at Reiza with his fist drawn back only to be met with a foot in the back of his head.

_'That's gonna leave a mark,"_ Goshin growled, relocating his jaw, _"The guys won't ever let me live this one down..."_

"What's the matter Saiya-jin?" Reiza mocked, "What happened to all that confidence that you had earlier?"

"It's still there," Goshin snarled, moving into stance, "I am going to defeat you!"

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing," Reiza chuckled, "You monkeys are all alike; all talk and no action. No brains to speak of either...."

"I'll show you action!" Goshin roared, his aura flaring out, "Prepare to die!!!"

"Bring it on, monkey," the purple-haired woman laughed, "I'll just have to send you to meet the rest of your kind...in Hell!"

_**NEXT TIME:** Lee has rescued the three captive women and it looks like Kimuchi is off the hook for now, but Goshin is really getting it handed to him by this mysterious new enemy. Does the young Saiya-jin, the only one left with his full power intact, have what it takes to defeat Reiza or is this human woman more than meets the eye? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	64. Chapter 64

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"_

_Chapter 64- "Family First"_

_By- Tiny_

Bikini was monitoring the fight between Goshin and this Reiza person very closely through the bond she and her mate shared, sweat beading up on her forehead as the young woman's eyebrows drew close together. Her mate's energy was dropping, slowly but surely, and had been going down faster and faster since Lee had returned with the girls only a few minutes before. The young Saiya-jin woman looked on the verge of a breakdown as she rocked herself back and forth, causing concern to well up within the other fighters.

"You really should sit down and rest for a while Bikini," Roshi's daughter, Taya, suggested, "All this worrying can't be good for the babies or you, I imagine."

"If that was the man you loved down there fighting, possibly never to return, wouldn't you be watching over him?" Bikini growled, "Well?"

"Umm..."

"My point exactly," Bikini huffed, turning back towards the Lookout's edge, "Poor Goshin...."

Taya just shook her head and returned to the rest of the group, throwing her hands up in defeat. Everyone else had tried to talk reason to the lavender-haired Saiya-jin over the last few minutes, but it had all been in vain as she either chased them off or screamed at them for pestering her. Boxer just shrugged it off as she was "being unreasonable", but not even her truly believed that.

"I can't take it anymore!" Bikini snarled, her body suddenly engulfed in a golden aura, "I have to go and help him!"

"No!" Lin cried out, "Bikini, wait....."

Bikini never heard the rest of her sister's plea as she bolted as fast as she could manage towards her mate. Absolute determination was clear on the Saiya-jin woman's face as she rocketed over the plains at speeds that boggled the minds of normal people, but were incredibly slow by Saiya-jin standards. Lin struck the ground hard as her sister disappeared from view, merely a speck on the horizon from where they were standing, and could feel the tears falling from her eyes.

Taya and Aimee looked deeply concerned for their friend, but both knew better than to try and comfort her when what she wanted to do was vent. Lin looked horrible when she stood back up, her tears still streaming down the side of a delicate face as she strolled over to Boxer and landed a punch right on his face. Due to his lack of power at the time, the Saiya-jin man skidded across the Lookout floor hard into one of Popo's many pillars. Taya, Aimee, and several others were holding the young woman away from her cousin protectively as her aura rose, causing many of the men to back off.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Boxer snapped, "I didn't do anything!"

"That's exactly the problem!" Lin sneered, "Your cousin, my sister, is pregnant and foolishly rushing off to try and save Goshin from some super-powered human! That doesn't concern you?"

"Of course it does, but there is nothing we can do about it," Boxer sighed, dusting himself off, "She would've left anyway to protect her mate."

"Then what are we going to do?" Lin whimpered, calming down to an almost depressive state, "She might get hurt....or killed...or....or...."

"I know, but we have to hope for the best," Boxer soothed his cousin, rubbing her hair, "Without hope that she'll be fine, then we've already condemned her to die..."

Reiza found the sight before her almost unbelievable, despite the fact that she had dreamed of this day for years. Goshin could hardly even move his body and was just barely maintaining his status at level two. Blood flowed freely out of his numerous cuts and gashes, most of which stung because of the dirt that had gotten into them, and one of the Saiya-jin's eyes was swollen shut. To top it all off, Reiza had ripped Goshin's tail off at one point in the fight and it lay motionless at the Saiya-jin's feet as he gasped for air.

The sight brought a sick sense of victory and satisfaction to the vile woman's face, although Goshin couldn't figure out exactly why. All he knew was that this monster in human skin had tried to destroy the lives of his friends, family, and himself and that was something he was not willing to forgive!

"I grow tired of this game, Saiya-jin," the woman laughed, raising her hand into the sky, "I hope you've said your good-bye's...."

Goshin's eyes lit up with horror as a massive wave of black energy, far greater in power then the Saiya-jin could defend against, ignited within the woman's hands and came barreling towards him. Silver bolts of energy flew out all around the ball as Goshin threw his hands up in vain trying to push the blast back at it's user, doing nothing more than delay the inevitable.

Reiza laughed maniacally as she increased the power behind her blast, driving the Saiya-jin into the ground hard as his screams echoed across the area like some kind of cat being strangled. The sound was like music to Reiza's ears as she watched the smoke clear to reveal a massive fissure in the ground, the faint signature of the Saiya-jin warrior down at the bottom. Reiza landed with cat-like grace at the mouth of the self-made crater, a wicked smirk on her face as the woman held out her hand to finish what she had started with the intruder.

"All too easy," Reiza chuckled, "How the mighty have fallen..."

A red ball of energy crackled in Reiza's hands as she held it down over the crater's edge, aiming for the source of the faint energy signature. The ball sizzled within her palm as it increased in size and power, it's target too weak to even defend itself, which brought a sick sense of satisfaction to the woman's face.

The ball was about to be fired when out of the blue a powerful foot slammed into the side of the woman's face, knocking her several feet away as the energy ball faded into nothingness. Reiza's vision was blurry for a few seconds, only being able to make out colorful blurs, but everything soon came into focus just in time for a golden fist to slam into her chin. Blood shot out from the human woman's mouth from the blow's impact, delivered by a very angry Saiya-jin female.

"That was a big mistake," Reiza hissed, "One I am certain you will regret..."

"On the contrary, I think I am going to relish in this," the Saiya-jin chuckled, "You tried to kill my mate, my family, friends..."

"Indeed I did," Reiza chuckled, her aura rising, "AND NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!!!"

Reiza rushed at the daughter of Trunks, energy crackling in her palms and rage burning behind her eyes as she charged. Bikini braced herself, being sure to protect her stomach and the babies within, her upward spikes of hair waving in the slight breeze as her opponent closed in. The first blow landed hard against Bikini's arm, sending a resounding shockwave throughout the battlefield.

The ultimate catfight was on....

Goshin lay motionless at the base of the crater, his body just barely staying in the Super Saiya-jin form as he struggled to move. Every muscle in the young man's body cried out in pain and agony, strained to their limits as his energy steadily dropped until his hair reverted to it's normal brown color. Things looked bleak for the Saiya-jin man as he lay there, bleeding in places that he didn't even know were injured as blackness overran his consciousness.

The Saiya-jin was about to close his eyes and succumb to darkness when a shrill, ear-splitting scream echoed down throughout the crater. He recognized the scream as Bikini, his mate, and a new wave of anger spread throughout the Saiya-jin's body and newfound energy crackled within his veins. Instantly the young man shot all the way back to level two, little blue bolts of pure energy crackling all around him as he let out an earth-shattering yell.

The golden aura that surrounded his body spread out for yards in the crater's base, illuminating the walls in it's radiance as his power level began to rise. The Saiya-jin's thick, golden locks grew thicker as his eyebrows faded away and broadened, along with his forehead. The already cold, jade eyes sparkled with a new found rage as his power was pushed to it's absolute limits and beyond, causing the muscles on the young man's arms to bulge to the point that what was left of his shirt ripped away to shreds.

Golden spikes of hair stretched down the Saiya-jin's back as his screams echoed across the massive walls around him, causing the two energies fighting above to cease their battle. The young Saiya-jin's hair continued to grow even as he rocketed out of the crater, aura flaring sporadically around him as the delicate rocks collapsed all around his body. In an instant, the fully powered-up Saiya-jin burst through the top of the crater, causing both female fighters to stop their battle and gape in wonder at the sight before them.

_"No...not this," _Reiza gasped, backing away, _"Not again..."_

"I don't know what you mean by again wench, but this is most certainly happening," Goshin smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "You've threatened the lives of my mate and unborn children, and for that I will show you no mercy!""

"You may be powerful monkey, but it won't last," Reiza snarled, tightening into a defensive pose, "You're signing your own death warrant."

"Oh, quite the opposite," Goshin chuckled, his aura rising, "I'm signing yours!!!"

_**NEXT TIME:** Bikini, in a moment of foolishness, rushed off to face Reiza and put herself in unnecessary danger, not to mention the babies, causing Goshin to reach the next level. Will the young Saiya-jin male be able to defeat this maniacal mystery woman who has done so much to his friends in such a short time, or will the new power fade as quickly as it came? And what did Reiza mean by again? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	65. Chapter 65

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"_

_Chapter 65- "Mystery Unraveled"_

_By- Tiny_

Reiza flew into the ground after the freshly transformed Goshin drove a fist into the right side of her face, rattling the woman's brains a bit. Blood ran out from Reiza's lip from the force behind the Saiya-jin man's blows and, to make things worse for her, he didn't look like he was going to be stopping any time soon.

"Playing hard to get down there woman?" Goshin chuckled, floating down to the ground, "Don't worry yourself, you aren't my type."

"Damn arrogant Saiya-jin!" Reiza growled, jumping to her feet, "I would never demean myself by submitting to a monkey like you!"

Reiza never even saw Goshin move before he was on her, driving numerous, rapid kicks right into the head, knocking the woman around like some kind of a rag doll. The purple-haired woman couldn't even defend herself from the Saiya-jin's merciless onslaught and shook violently with each hammering blow. Drawing back one last time, putting a big portion of his power into the blow, Goshin threw a devastating kick right into the woman's middle, shattering her ribs.

The purple-haired woman lurched over with sheer agony as a fairly large quantity of blood came rocketing out of her mouth, splattering all over the ground below as Reiza shook around. Goshin could feel his opponent's formerly large energy reserve dropping rapidly, bringing a small sense of satisfaction to the Saiya-jin's face despite the fact that his own reserves were falling.

Reiza stood up shakily, going into a sloppy defensive stance as Goshin came at her again, a blue energy ball charging in his left hand. The Saiya-jin was about three feet away when he threw the blast down, making contact right in front of Reiza and throwing up a cloud of dust that, even with her enhanced vision, Reiza couldn't see through. She scrambled frantically, searching for the Saiya-jin energy signature only to come up with nothing, angering the woman to no ends.

"No, this will not happen to me again!" Reiza snarled, her aura flaring, "I did not come this far just to be beaten by another of you monkeys!"

A blazing white aura surrounded the young woman's body as her screams echoed throughout the area, throwing the dust that had her surrounded away from her and revealing her Saiya-jin opponent. Goshin smirked slightly, rising to his feet, and let out a light chuckle that grew into laughter as he watched the woman glare at him with nothing but contempt in her eyes.

"Interesting that you should hate me," Goshin chuckled, "After all, wasn't it you who kidnapped the girls, putting them in unnecessary danger, and then thought that you could take a Saiya-jin!?!"

"There was a time when you miserable monkeys were nothing but ants to me!" Reiza snarled, "I did exactly what I pleased when I pleased. There wasn't a force in the universe who could stand up to me! And then that bastard monkey transformed, bringing it all to an end...."

"What are you talking about?" Goshin smirked, "None of us have ever even heard of you before, so...."

"Maybe you haven't heard of me, but I'm almost certain that you've heard the stories of a Kurudo-jin named Frieza..."

"What!?!" Goshin gulped, "What does that bastard have to do with you?"

"You monkeys really are dense," Reiza chuckled, "I **_AM_** Frieza!"

Up at the Lookout, everyone had been monitoring the battle between the now transformed Goshin and Reiza, each hoping for the best as their fight raged on in a way they had only dreamed of. It had been Boxer who had heard it first, and he burst out laughing and fell to the ground, clutching at his sides as tears streamed down his face.

"What's so funny Boxer?" Apio grumbled, "Goshin might be winning, but I don't think this is a laughing matter."

"No, no, it's not that!" Boxer cried, "I always knew that Frieza was a woman! Grandpa always said so...."

"Frieza!" Berge growled, jumping to his feet, "The bastard that killed our people off! What does he have to with this?"

"Reiza is Frieza, that's what."

"WHAT!?!" a chorus of voices erupted, knocking the Saiya-jin boy back several feet from the noise.

"I mean that Reiza is the oh so heralded lizard king him...uh, herself," Boxer explained, getting to his feet, "Sort of like mine and Aimee's father used to be Kid Buu but was resurrected into a human form, so was Frieza."

"But why is h....she attacking us?" Medon asked, "Frieza was killed long before any of us were even a twinkle in anyone's eye. Why would the jackass come after us?"

"Because she's too weak to handle the others, that's why," a voice spoke up, "Reiza knows the older fighters would tear her to pieces in a few seconds, but we aren't so lucky."

Everyone on the Lookout whipped around suddenly to face who had spoken up, seeing a now uncollared Kimuchi walking towards them. He was dressed in his casual clothes again, his long white hair tied back out of his face so that everyone could get a clear view of his smile. Why he was smiling was a mystery to everyone present, but nobody said anything in reference to it.

"Good to see you got back in one piece," Taya giggled, "Goken had odds that you were going to get chopped up into little pieces and served at the Grand Kai's palace as a meal for the fighters."

"Unfortunately, they don't do that to people," Kimuchi chuckled, "What's been going on while I was away?"

"Well, Bikini was getting it handed to her by this Reiza person, who turned out to be Frieza reincarnated, and Goshin got really pissed and transformed," Lin sputtered out real fast, "Did you know anything about this?"

"Of course I did," Kimuchi smiled, "I am the guardian, after all. Frieza was our races greatest enemy for over half a century and now he has returned in the form of this human woman."

"Is there anything we can do to stop her?" Aimee asked, "I mean, we can't exactly sit around here doing nothing."

Kimuchi brushed past the crowd of his friends and relatives, walking to the edge of the Lookout and gazing down upon the Earth with the watchful gaze that guardian's were so famous for. The Saiya-jin's gray, tired-looking eyes watched the events unfolding on the Earth with great concern, but he still managed to produce a small, warm smile and flash it to his comrades.

"This is a quest for revenge, both for Reiza and Goshin," Kimuchi sighed, "Neither is going to give the other any ground and they are going to expect none to be given. This is their fight, not ours."

"But what if Goshin still loses?" Goken growled, "What happens if he just can't do it by himself?"

"Then may the Kai's have mercy on our souls..."

Goshin drove a knee right into the purple-haired reincarnate's ribcage, causing her to spit up fresh blood all over her clothes, and followed up the initial blow with a fist in the face. Pain soared through the woman's body as she soared across their battlefield, slamming into the cave where she had operated from and causing the whole enclosure to come down over her.

The Saiya-jin male smirked as he threw a blue ki sphere into the pile of rubble, causing the whole area to be engulfed in a brilliant flash of light that would've blinded any normal person. Reiza burst out of the rocks as soon as the explosion went off, her shimmering white aura glaring out all around her as she gazed down at the Saiya-jin male before her. He was smirking like a madman, his eyes focused entirely on the bloody woman hovering overhead, his mate standing next to him protectively.

"You monkeys are dead!" Reiza roared, her aura rising slightly, "DO YOU HEAR ME!?! DEAD!!!!"

"You wouldn't be the first to make such a threat and I'm certain you won't be the last either," Goshin smirked, "But you won't be around to see that day arrive."

"Confident to the end, aren't we monkey-boy?" Reiza chuckled, landing a few yards from her opponent, "Although I'd say things are tipped in my favor now, since you've lost the bulk of your power!"

"What are you talking about?" Goshin growled, "I can sense powers, and mine is still way above yours wench."

"Perhaps, but your precious third level is no more," Reiza laughed, "Or hadn't your 'superior skills' not noticed?"

Goshin looked down at himself for a second, Reiza's laughter still echoing throughout the canyon, and noticed exactly what the she-devil had meant. A considerable portion of his muscle's bulk had disappeared, the golden aura around his body not as large as it had been during most of the fight. Reaching up to his head, the Saiya-jin noticed that his hair was now much shorter, his forehead not as broad as it was at the third level. It all hit home, however, when he reached up to his face and felt two smooth, hairy spots right over his eyes.

Goshin had reverted back to the second level, and Reiza was enjoying every minute of it.

"Well, I guess it's time to finish this little scrap," Reiza smirked, "It's going to be a pleasure to send you into the next dimension, your little 'mate' following just behind you!"

"We'll see about that, bitch," Goshin snarled, moving Bikini behind him, "My family has a track record of defying the odds. This isn't going to be any different!"

"I beg to differ, my simian friend," Reiza chuckled, her aura flaring out as she prepared to charge, "THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY DIFFERENT!!!!"

_**NEXT TIME:** Reiza, the mystery woman who has harassed the young Z fighters, has finally been revealed as the resurrection of the Kurudo-jin Frieza! To make matters worse, Goshin no longer has his Super Saiya-jin three powers at his disposal, giving Reiza a slight advantage. Will Goshin defy the odds as his grandfather, great-grandfather, and others have done in the past or has his time come? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!_


	66. Chapter 66

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"_

_Chapter 66- "Nightmare's End"_

_By- Tiny_

Goshin charged at Reiza, throwing a fist right at her face but missing the mark as the human woman sidestepped, driving a knee into the Saiya-jin's stomach. A small amount of blood shot out of Goshin's mouth, but he quickly regained his composure and drove his elbow into Reiza's unguarded head, knocking the woman back several feet before she recovered and charged again.

The Saiya-jin was prepared for the charge and jumped up above his human opponent, driving his foot into the back of her head as she passed. Reiza skidded hard across the rocky terrain, scratching her face up as she did so, and continued to move until she hit a large rock formation. A crack appeared in the formation where she had hit, causing the whole thing to fall apart and come down on top of Reiza, giving Goshin an opening he had been waiting for.

"Time to end this," the Saiya-jin chuckled, "Ka...me....Ha....me..."

"I don't think so monkey-boy!" Reiza roared, bursting out of the rubble, "DEATH BEAM!!!"

Goshin was completely unprepared for a counterattack and took Reiza's attack right in the shoulder, shattering the bone under his muscles. The Saiya-jin's arm fell limply at his side as he screamed with agony, clutching the bloody shoulder while trying to stop the bleeding. Reiza noticed this and, deciding not to give him a break, phased next to the Saiya-jin and rammed a knee right into his injured shoulder.

Fresh pain surged through every fiber of the Saiya-jin's being as Reiza's blow registered in his brain, causing his screams to echo across the landscape. The Saiya-jin had dropped down to the first level now, his power dropping steadily as he continued to lose blood. The only solution he could think of was to rip some cloth from his pants and wrap it around the wound as a bandage, but that didn't work very well and his energy continued to drop, much to Reiza's amusement.

"And to think that I used to fear this level," Reiza laughed rising into the air, "I'm afraid that you disappoint me Saiya-jin, though I must commend you for your efforts."

"Go to hell, bitch!" Goshin snarled, "It may be the last thing I do, but I will find a way to destroy you!"

"That'll be the day," Reiza grinned, raising her hand to the sky, "This is going to be the end of you and your precious friends, monkey. I hope you can live with yourself knowing that you failed them all!"

Goshin looked angry, so much so that he could've killed with a look, but that anger soon faded to shock as he noticed the energy gathering rapidly around Reiza's fingertips. At first it was just a small red energy ball, not even big enough to kill a normal human, but it soon started to grow larger and larger right before the Saiya-jin's bewildered eyes. After only a few seconds, the ball had become the size of a large meteor and looked like a dense fireball hovering dangerously above the planet's surface.

"Farewell Saiya-jin!" Reiza laughed, "I'll see you in Hell!!!"

Goshin powered up as much as he could manage as the energy attack moved slowly down towards him, causing the ground to tremble violently. As if on instinct, the Saiya-jin brought both his good and bad arm up in front of him, reaching out to try and push the energy ball back as it came upon him. The wave was intensely hot and Goshin could feel his hands burning and, most likely blistering under the heat, but didn't think about that as he struggled against the energy attack.

Reiza noticed that the Saiya-jin had managed to block the blast and increased the power in it, pushing it down harder and more intensely than before on the injured Saiya-jin's body. Goshin whimpered slightly at the increase in density and rise in temperature around him, but continued to struggle against the blast as best he could, veins popping out of his body all over.

_"Guys,"_ he sent out to the others, _"Help...me...."_

Everyone on the Lookout was watching the battle with relative concern, especially since Goshin lost a massive percentage of his power, and it only grew worse when Reiza threw the Death Ball. Kimuchi was sweating bullets as he watched the events unfold underneath him, his white hair turning whiter if that was at all possible. He looked about ready to rush off himself when a voice came inside his head, pleading for help, and the guardian immediately jumped into action.

"Everyone, send your energy to Goshin!" Kimuchi ordered, thrusting his hands forward, "He needs our help!"

"Are you sure that was him?" Goken gulped, "It might've been Reiza trying to play a trick on us."

"Then don't send it to her, dummy!" Boxer growled, reaching his hands out, "Just send it to Goshin!"

Everyone else on the Lookout didn't even bother to question Kimuchi's order, thrusting their hands forward and sending all the power they could muster out to their comrade. Goken was a little more reluctant, but soon threw his hands forward and felt as his energy mingled with the other's rushing out to the battlefield quickly. As it got closer, the could feel the collective energy merge with Bikini's and then continue on towards its target. Everyone on the Lookout collapsed, depleted of almost everything they had to give, and breathed heavily as they reached out with their senses to see if their maneuver had worked.

They really hoped it had for if the plan didn't go through, then they had just doomed the entire planet....

Goshin could feel fresh blood running down the sides of his face and out of his shoulder wound, the pain raging through his body as he struggled against Reiza's assault desperately. Things were looking bleak for the Saiya-jin warrior, as they were for the rest of the world should he be unsuccessful, and that was something that he absolutely would not stand for.

The Saiya-jin could feel his body weakening continuously, the force of the ball in his hands too much for him to handle safely, and he was just about to give in to oblivion when it happened. Something hit the Saiya-jin man's body all at once, causing all injuries to his battered body to disappear as though they had never been there in the first place, power surging through his veins. Goshin's giant golden aura burst out around his body, causing the crater he was now in to widen under the pressure as his power level shot up higher then ever before.

Goshin's golden hair clustered up again, blue bolts of energy shooting out all around him as he pushed the ball up away from himself and into the air. The clustered hair shot quickly down Goshin's backside as the sudden power boost came close to capping off, his eyebrows burning away so quickly it was though they had never even been there to start with.

Then, to finish it all off, Goshin's severed tail shot back down his backside, waving around excitedly in the air as a wicked smirk came across the Saiya-jin's features. Not wasting a second, Goshin charged up a blue energy wave in the palms of his hands and began to make the Death Ball shrink. Reiza looked on in shock as her attack lessened in mass right before her eyes, causing the blue attack to expand.

"What is this!?!" Reiza gasped, "This shouldn't be happening!"

"Ka.....me...."

"I will not be beaten by another monkey!" Reiza roared, pouring the last of her power into the attack, "NOT AGAIN!!!!"

"Ha....me....."

"THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!"

"HA!!!!!"

Reiza could only watch in horror as her Death Ball ceased to even exist and a massive blue energy attack slammed right into her body, swallowing the woman's entire being in a brilliant light. The woman could feel the flesh on her body melting away into nothingness, just as it had all those years ago when she had first come to Earth in the past life. Now here she was, in the same situation over half a century later, and it was still a Saiya-jin that was taking her out.

_"Perhaps...I was...wrong,"_ Reiza groaned, the last of her body burning away, _"They...really are...better...."_

The massive KameHameHa burst out of the atmosphere, destroying any trace of the human woman's body as the blast itself died down and evaporated in the vacuum of space. Reiza, the woman who had caused everyone so much heartache, was dead and Goshin should've been overjoyed, but there was only one thing on his mind as he collapsed on the ground, all his power disappearing.

Bikini, who was now well enough to move, rushed over to her mate and rolled him over, hoping that he too hadn't died while fighting. The slow, steady pulse that she felt when she got there was enough to assure that he was alive as Bikini turned Goshin over, expecting to see a look of anger or contempt on his face as she had earlier. What she did see, however, almost made her laugh in surprise.

Goshin, the son of Pan, was smiling warmly up at the sky, his eyes closed tightly and a small trickle of drool on the corner of his mouth. Bikini giggled slightly, but didn't want to wake her mate up from his peaceful slumber and simply picked him up over he shoulder and took off in the air. Goshin didn't even seem to notice the wind against his body as he hugged around Bikini's waist, bringing a slight blush to the woman's features as she moved on.

_"Sleep well Goshin,"_ Bikini smiled, rubbing the man's hand, _"You've more than earned it, my hero..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Goshin, with the help of his friends energy, has defeated the resurrection of his family's most ancient enemy in a showdown for the ages! The problem is that now he has to break the news of Bikini's pregnancy to not only his parents, but to his mates as well. Will he have barely survived the first real battle of his life only to get massacred by two sets of angry parents? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	67. Chapter 67

"_Dragonball AS: SCU Saga"  
Chapter 67- "A New Day"_

_By- Tiny_

Goshin stood at the threshold to Bikini's home, now fully healed of all his injuries, and could feel the nervousness welling up within him. He had battled against the ancient nemesis of his family, defeated her with his most powerful attack, and now here he stood, scared to death at facing Trunks and Marron, not to mention his own parents. Bikini was standing next to him, stroking his arm reassuringly in an effort to calm her mate, but it wasn't working all that well.

The Saiya-jin male was sweating profusely, the moisture so bad that if he didn't calm down soon his shirt would be sticking to his body. It wasn't as though Bikini would have minded that particular effect, but she didn't want him to look like a fool when they broke the big news to the parents. In a last ditch effort, she rubbed her lavender tail against Goshin's backside, feeling him tremble slightly, and knew that she had his full attention.

"It's going to be all right Goshin, don't worry so much," Bikini reassured her mate, "Mom will be overjoyed at the prospect of being a grandmother, and I'm sure Pan and Yuno won't say anything."

"What about Trunks?" Goshin gulped, "I imagine he won't be too pleased."

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you, just leave Dad to me," Bikini giggled, "He won't dare harm you for fear of losing his daughter's love and affection."

Bikini's talk hadn't made Goshin feel any better, but he too knew that Trunks wouldn't kill him for the sake of his daughter. Still, there were some fates that were worse than death and hundreds of them swam through the Saiya-jin's mind as he strolled into the house with his mate. He was no longer nervous about the whole situation, but there was no way that he was calm by any standards when the parent's stood up in the living room to greet them.

Trunks looked as though he hadn't slept the whole week out of concern for his families safety, the dark circles under his eyes testimony to many long nights without any rest. Marron looked slightly better than her mate, but not so much that it really made much difference. Pan and Yuno hadn't even found out about the whole situation until after Goshin and Bikini had called, so they weren't looking happy.

"About time you showed up so we could get to business!" Trunks grumbled, "Is that bitch dead yet?"

"Yes, she can't get much deader then she is now," Bikini nodded, "Goshin was able to take care of that, weren't you sweetie?"

Goshin put his hand behind his head and grinned the way all Son's do when they get praise for something, causing everyone in the room's mood to soften slightly. Even Trunks managed to crack a rare, soft smile towards his daughter's mate, something that made even the young Saiya-jin male feel a bit more at ease.

"Well, it's good to know that everything is back to normal," Marron sighed, "Where's Lin at?"

"She went with the other's to celebrate after they got those collars off," Bikini explained, "Don't worry though, Ubuu went with them to make sure that nothing got out of hand."

"They need to get out and relax a little after all you guys have been through," Pan smiled, "But that's not what we're all here about is it?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know what this is all about myself," Yuno agreed, sitting up straight, "What's all the secrecy about son?"

_"Here goes nothing,"_ Goshin gulped, pulling at his collar, "Well, Bikini and I have some...news that we'd like to share with the rest of you."

"And what might that be?" Marron inquired, raising an eyebrow, "More bad news from the battlefield?"

"Oh no, nothing like that!" Goshin assured everyone, "This is good news."

"Then let's hear it already!" Yuno growled, "I hate long waits!"

"I guess I should just cut to the chase then," Goshin chuckled weakly, "Bikini and I are mated, as you know, and are...going to be parents."

No sooner did the words leave the young man's mouth then Pan hit the floor, so out of it that not even the jug of cold water Marron threw on her could rouse the Saiya-jin woman. Yuno just looked shocked beyond belief, while Marron was seemingly overjoyed but too preoccupied with Pan to congratulate her daughter and "son-in-law". Trunks, on the other hand, simply smirked the way that his family was so famous for, and stood as tall as he could staring down at the couple.

"Is that all you had to say?" Trunks snickered, "That's nothing new."

"WHAT!?!"

"I knew Bikini was pregnant when you first told me you had mated," Trunks laughed, "That's why I was so worried when I got that call from Gohan about Pandora and the others. I didn't want Bikini or my grandchildren put in danger."

"Grandchildren!?!" Pan exclaimed, bolting up, "There are twins inside that little bitty belly?"

"Trust me, it's not going to be little for very long!" Trunks nodded, "I remember when Marron was pregnant with the girls. Boy, did she get big!"

Trunks never saw or heard it as Marron's fist came down on his head hard, dropping the Saiya-jin to the floor, and a fiery verbal spat followed shortly after the Saiya-jin got back to his feet. Realizing that this was going to take a while, Bikini and her mate retreated outside the living room, hands intertwined tightly with tears streaming down the woman's face.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Bikini sniffled, "Well, except for Dad getting hit upside the head and all..."

"Yeah, but there's one thing left to do," Goshin nodded, "The hardest part of the whole process."

"And what might that be?" Bikini asked, wiping her face.

"Telling Grandma Chi-Chi and Bulma!!!!"

Goshin was sitting outside his apartment in the city, watching the stars twinkle brightly late in the evening while a party raged inside. The other's his age were inside still celebrating now outside of the sight of their parents and congratulating Bikini on her expected arrival. Even Kimuchi had shown up to the get together, a rarity for the Saiya-jin guardian, and was enjoying a few laughs with the non-pregnant attendees over a few cold ones.

For the father-to-be there were a mixture of emotions running through his head all at once, from scared and anxious to excited and proud. He guessed it was normal for most father's to feel the way he was now, not knowing what lay ahead now that the children had been thrown into the mix. As he sat there contemplating the whole situation, a much taller man walked out onto the balcony and leaned over next to Goshin, a half-drank beer in his hand.

"Penny for your thoughts Goshin?" Apio smiled, "Care to share the wealth?"

"You always know how to get a conversation started, don't you Apio?" Goshin laughed, "It's just that we've already survived so much in such a short time that if almost seems absurd. I mean, we were just a babies when Pride and his minions invaded, but there was the tournament soon after that and now this whole ordeal with Reiza that we all just barely pulled through."

"Here man, take a swig of this and look on the bright side for once!" Apio offered, handing Goshin the beer, "Besides, maybe now the adventures are all finally over."

Goshin looked down at the beer bottle in his had for a second before taking a long, loud swig and putting it down on the balcony's ledge. The stars were twinkling ever so brightly now, like little diamonds in the late night sky that you could just reach out pull down to Earth. The blackness beyond them reminded Goshin oddly of the unknown that lay ahead and wondered briefly if there were other's out there thinking the same thing at that exact moment.

"I disagree Apio," Goshin smiled, handing the bottle back, "I think that the real adventure is just beginning..."

_**.....End SCU Saga.....**_

_**NEXT TIME:** Reiza has been defeated, the celebrations have been held, and everything has fallen back into a relative state of normalcy for the heroes of Earth. However, peace has a way of not lasting very long, as the Z fighters have witnessed all too often, and something ominous looms on the horizon. What new danger could befall our heroes so soon after the defeat of Reiza? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	68. Chapter 68

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 68- "All Hell Breaks Loose"_

_By- Tiny_

Goken stood watchfully in the front of a martial arts dojo, one of the ones owned by his grandfather as a matter of fact, and carefully kept his eye on the inexperienced, yet promising crowd of students. Most had already mastered the art of ki manipulation, a marvelous feat in itself, and it brought a small sense of pride into the Saiya-jin's heart at knowing he was their teacher. Well, one of them anyway...

Off to the older man's side was his cousin Goshin, although most would've mistaken them for twins at first glance, barking instructions at the terrified students nearby. Both Saiya-jin took great pride in teaching at the school of their forefather's, although Goshin had done so more to support his children then for enjoyment as Goken had done. Still, they were two of the best teachers in the whole division and that alone was something to boost their egos.

Two of the students in the front, in particular, managed to hold a constant gaze from the watchful instructors as they battled it out in front of the crowd. Both were humans, that much was evident to anyone, but there was something about these particular humans that bared watching, and with good reason.

Human's with the kind of potential that was abundant in the Z fighters were extremely rare, so much so that it was believed that the Z fighters were the only ones who could advance the way they did. These two, however, had energy levels that far surpassed any of the other students in the dojo despite being only a few years older than Goshin's twins. It was quite a sight indeed to watch the two fight, but Goken eventually had to intervene when things started to get rough.

"Alright guys, what have I told you about that?" the Saiya-jin said sternly, "You have to keep your energy down to a minimum when sparring inside the dojo. Do you both get that? Tyrone? Angela?"

Both children looked up innocently at their instructor, their wide, almost believable grins reminding Goken oddly of himself at that age. Tyrone was no secret as to where all his power came from, being the son of Trevor and the dark-skinned fighter's wife, a normal woman named Kayla. The young human boy wore his hair in dreadlocks, just like his father was so famous for, and was clad in the modified version of the Kame school gi, a pair of orange cargo pants with a blue weighted t-shirt and an orange vest over all that.

Angela, on the other hand, was of no relation to any of the older fighters and yet still had a power level that put most men three times her age to shame. The human girl had shoulder-length red hair and hazel eyes, not to mention a temper that gave even Vegeta a run for his money. She too was clad in the modified gi of the Kame school worn by all new students, her hands in her pockets as the instructor glared down at them.

"Master Goken, this is just boring though!" Tyrone groaned, "These other guys aren't even a challenge to us anymore and you keep insisting that we train with them around. It's not fair!"

"At least you get to train with a more powerful fighter at home," Angela huffed, "I have to put up with parent's who get mad at me for fighting at all but can't do anything about it."

"Well, you two might just get a good spar sooner then you think then," Goken chuckled, "Yuno's bringing his star student by later today, not to mention the fact that the twins and Damien will be here in about a half hour."

"Really!?!" the two children beamed, "Gokou and Vejita are coming? Plus Damien and Kyle? This is too good to be true!"

Goken smiled as the two jumped around excitedly at the prospect of sparring with their friends, promising a real challenge to end the day. Gokou and Vejita, Goshin and Bikini's little boys who looked remarkably like their namesakes, were a favorite amongst the young fighters. Damien, Lee and Shell's son, and Kyle, a young boy trained personally by Tien and Chautzu, were also skilled fighters in almost every aspect of the word and it was always quite a sight to see the six young ones fight.

Goshin came over to his cousin just as the two children ran off to get ready for their upcoming spar with the Saiya-jin twins and their other two friends, smiling from ear to ear. He knew that the children were excited at the idea of fighting with their most challenging opponents around, save the older fighters, but also knew that Goken had forgotten to tell their student's about two others that were coming along.

"You didn't bother telling them that Chiku and Koshi were coming along, did you Goken?" Goshin smiled, reminding the older Son of his cousin and Boxer's son.

"Oh no, they're coming along?" Goken gulped, "After what happened between them and the twins last time?"

"Yeah, Boxer just told me this morning," Goshin nodded, "Said something to the extent of Koshi not being beaten by a sissy girl and her double-teaming relatives."

"Oh boy," Goken shook his head, "Can this day get any worse?"

In the dismal, dusty terrain that is Hell, a lone figure sat staring blankly across the plains at the others fighting amongst themselves in the pits. This man was rather tall with skin that looked like the exoskeleton on some kind of an insect, like a locust or something to that degree. His purple eyes glared down contemptuously at the others battling below him, inferior to him in all aspects of life as far as he was concerned. He was probably the strongest fighter in Hell next only to a stray Saiya-jin or something, and that gave him a sense of pride that was rivaled only by his massive ego.

This being was known to everyone simply as Cell, the 'perfect' creation of Dr. Gero's vast intellect and scientific laboring. He was a bitter, angry, and egotistical being and had been ever since his arrival in the dusty wasteland, killed off by a child not even half his age. That alone was enough to anger the bio-android to no great ends, but it did little good since he couldn't escape his prison.

Things hadn't gotten much better even after Cell's only real friend down here, the former Kurudo-jin tyrant Frieza, had simply vanished into thin air and never was heard from again. They had all learned later that the lizard-like being had been reincarnated as a human female and was killed by yet another Saiya-jin, although she had not yet shown up in Hell. Cell would have liked to see his old friend, despite the changes in appearance, but figured it was best to stay miserable in the mean time.

"You look down, my large friend," a raspy voice coughed, "Why the long face?"

"Nobody asked for your observation's Babi-di," Cell growled, "But if you must know, I am bored! There is nothing left to do in this infernal prison except fight and bicker over senseless bullshit!"

"I agree, but there is nothing we can really do about it," Babi-di shrugged, "Or, on the other hand, is there someway to escape?"

"You know something wizard," Cell realized, stalking over to the impish man and hoisting him up, "Tell me what you know now or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll blast that bulbous little head of yours into nothingness."

"Very well, but this is solely between you and me do you understand?" Babi-di gulped, "I wouldn't want anyone else to know about this little development."

"I grow impatient, wizard," Cell grumbled, "Speak now or I will reduce you to nothingness!"

"Alright already, I'll spill," Babi-di sighed, "There is a spell that I've recently come across in my books that can, oddly enough, rip a hole between dimensions and allow people from one to filter into the other."

"What does this have to do with me?" Cell cocked an eyebrow, now interested in the wizard's ramblings, "I'm no wizard."

"No, but you are a powerful and vengeful person Cell," the wizard chuckled, "Would you not like to claim your revenge on those who have wronged you in the past and see them grovel before they die?"

Realization as to what the wizard was hinting at hit the bio-android like a ton of bricks going a hundred miles an hour. Babi-di had somehow found a way to travel out of Hell and into the living world, only without the aid of a guardian's magic or some inventor's machine. The prospect made Cell's body almost tingle with excitement and bloodlust, his smirk reminding Babi-di frighteningly of the Saiya-jin prince Vegeta.

"Do what you have to do, wizard," Cell laughed, walking off to the battle pits, "I'll be waiting...."

_**NEXT TIME:** The monstrosity Cell and the devious wizard Babi-di, through the aid of some ancient spell, are planning a little excursion into the living world to exact revenge on the Z fighters! This will take some time, but even the wizard doesn't know how much and Cell has to keep things quiet. Will he be able to keep this a secret for long or will the other residents of Hell decide to tag along for the ride? More importantly, will the Earth survive yet another threat to it's safety after only a few years of peace? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	69. Chapter 69

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 69- "Unexpected Change"_

_By- Tiny_

Tyrone was sitting out in the desert where all the famous fighter's battles had taken place, his fellow student Angela next to him awaiting the others arrival. Trevor and Goken were in place to supervise the little spar, even though they knew the children had wonderful control over their energy. Still, it never hurt to be sure as the group of children came in over the horizon and landed on the desert floor.

Gokou and Vejita were first to arrive, landing on the rocky canyon floor almost as though they had been racing the whole way, which was probably the case. Gokou was clad in the modified Kame school gi that he favored, much like his father, where as Vejita wore a pair of blue body pants and a blue tanktop. The twins looked almost exactly like their name sakes, with thick black hair that they clearly didn't get from either parent.

The next to arrive was Damien, the white-haired Nameksei-jin hybrid, clad in a pair of black gi pants and a purple shirt. He was an odd one physically, since he didn't possess the pink arm muscles that his grandfather and others did, but his skin was the same green color and his eyes the same coal black. His human half didn't show all that much in reality, even though he looked more like his father than any Nameksei-jin males around.

Kyle came in shortly there after, dressed in the green and white gi that was trademark of the Crane school, his straight black hair waving in the wind. Everyone else looked about ready to get started when the human boy touched down, rushing over to his friends, but all stopped short when two more arrivals descended onto the desert floor.

One was a boy with hair just like Vegeta's, only it was dark red and his eyes a deep green color, and he was clad in a pair of black pants and a blue t-shirt. The other was a girl who looked remarkably like a younger version of Videl, her hair cropped short so as to stay out of her face in a fight. She was dressed in the a pair of white pants and a pink tanktop, arms crossed over her chest defiantly.

"What are they doing here!?!" Tyrone growled, "Last time they showed up, Koshi almost killed me and Chiku beat the crap out of Kyle even after he gave up!"

"You're all just soft weaklings," Koshi smirked, "Besides, I have a score to settle with the twins and Chiku there."

"You wish, flame-head!" Gokou laughed, "You can't beat us with two hands tied behind our backs and blindfolded!"

"Why you..."

"Alright, that's enough of that now!" Trevor intervened, pushing the children away, "You came here to spar, so let's save it for the battlefield. Think you can manage that?"

The children just growled, but nodded and fell down into their attack positions, the fire in their eyes reminding the two older fighters vaguely of their own group spars. The rush and thrill of being involved in such an intense battle of strength and skill against others your age was beyond compare.

"Alright everybody, you ready?" Goken smiled, "GO!!!!"

No sooner did the words leave Goken's mouth then the children were off, splitting off into two-on-two groups almost instinctively. Angela had gone immediately after Chiku, as she always did, and just missed landing a blow in the side of the Saiya-jin girl's head. Chiku responded to the attack by throwing her leg out towards Angela's head and coming up just short of the intended blow.

The other's had already paired off, Gokou against Tyrone, Kyle against Damien, and Vejita against Koshi. The energy they were putting off made the entire area shake, though only slightly, and it was almost refreshing to feel that familiar earthshaking going on underneath the older men's feet. Goken watched with wonder as the four Saiya-jin children flashed into the Super Saiya-jin form, bringing back memories of the first tournament Goken participated in.

"These kids have a lot of potential," Trevor commented, "I bet they'd have been able to hold their own against even Pride's minions!"

"Yeah, probably," Goken nodded, _"I just hope it doesn't come to that..."_

Cell sat quietly in his meditative stance, hovering just over the ground as Babi-di worked on opening the portal to the living world. It was taking considerably longer than the wizard had counted on, but Cell didn't really care how long the process took as long as he got free. The bio-android was almost tingling with excitement at the prospect of returning to exact revenge on those who had wronged him, especially the eldest son of Goku.

Thoughts of Gohan and how he had humiliated Cell by defeating him at only eleven years old were what drove the locust-like creature on, each day pushing himself to his limits in power before passing out on the ground. By this point in time, there was virtually nobody in Hell who was stronger or even close to Cell's level of power or skill, a fact that satisfied Cell greatly.

The bio-android was about to get up and go pester Babi-di again when a familiar figure walked over to him, a smug smirk on the man's face as he stopped just above Cell's position. The bio-android looked up to survey his 'visitor', recognizing him immediately as the super-powered Juunana, though he now looked exactly as he had before merging with the creation of Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu's collective genius. The cyborg glared down at the bio-android, no emotion readable on his face as Cell stood up to see what the cocky being wanted.

"What are you doing here, Juunana?" Cell grumbled, "I don't recall requesting your presence on my little corner of Hell."

"Just wondering what you and the wizard are up to," Juunana smirked, "I thought you hated Babi-di's guts, or have you just gotten soft in all your years down in this wasteland?"

"What Babi-di and I are up to is none of your business fool," Cell huffed, turning away, "Why don't you go back to the rest of your foolish friends and goof off?"

"I know your up to something Cell," Juunana glared, "And I swear if it involved my sister or her family, I'll make you wish that you could die again."

Cell watched as the dark-haired cyborg turned to walk away, his hands in his pocket's as he strolled across the rocky plains. A sinister, almost cruel thought suddenly crept into the bio-android's mind as he forced his tail to slide back out of his back and put two fingers to his forehead. Juunana still wasn't watching Cell, making what he had planned all that much easier.

_"Wrong Juunana,"_ Cell chuckled, phasing out of view, _"You are going to help me get rid of your sister!"_

Juunana could sense that something was wrong and whipped around quickly to see what Cell was doing, only to come face to face with a familiar suction cup tail. He tried to run away but it was too late and Cell pulled him into the tail, pulling the cyborg in with one fluid motion and bracing himself for what was to follow. The bio-android's aura flared out all around him as he prepared for it just as the changed began.

Cell bulked up considerably, his body now easily the size it was in his second form while not changing much in appearance. Those changes began when the body armor that had been a part of Cell's being simply faded away to reveal something like a black Saiya-jin bodysuit in it's place. Green gloves and boots came out over his feet and hands, followed shortly there after by a chest piece that greatly resembled Pui-Pui's chest armor without the spikes on the back.

Next, Cell's reptilian tail shrunk down to nearly half it's previous size and became covered in a silverish fur, much like a Saiya-jin's tail. White hair that looked like a cross between Goku and Vegeta's sprung out on Cell's head, a small tuft goatee sprouting on his chin in the place of the yellow skin that was now a deep tan. The eyes, however, remained that same cold shade of violet, gazing out upon the plains of Hell with an alertness that he had never felt before.

It seemed at first as though Cell's power had dropped down to below what Frieza's had been when he had first arrived, but that was not the case. In fact, Cell's power level had doubled from what it had been previously, making him the uncontested strongest being in Hell. That alone made Cell break out in a malicious smirk as he headed over towards Babi-di and his portal, more anxious than ever to get started.

_"Just you wait Gohan,"_ Cell smirked, _"There is no escape for you now..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Cell has absorbed the unsuspecting Juunana, transforming himself into a more sinister and supremely powerful new form! To make matter's worse, Babi-di has finished with his portal to the living world, allowing Cell and himself to escape and claim their revenge. Can the Z fighter's fend off this old enemy now that he has gained a massive power up, or has their time finally run out? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	70. Chapter 70

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 70- "Shattered Peace"_

_By- Tiny_

Kimuchi was standing on the edge of the Lookout early in the morning, gazing down upon the planet he had been born on and sworn to protect at all costs. The Saiya-jin's white hair waved limply behind him as his gray eyes gazed down upon the still sleeping little blue planet, worry clear on his face. He hadn't looked like this in years, not since just before the whole fiasco with Reiza, and it could only mean that something was about to happen.

Dende was sitting on the step to the interior of the living quarters, watching the young guardian with a hint of concern for the man's well-being on the brain. It wasn't like a Saiya-jin to get worried, even if there was some new danger headed their way, which could only mean that this new threat was something absolutely horrible.

"You've been out here for hours Kimuchi," Dende coaxed, "Why don't you go back to bed for a while? You need to rest."

"I can't rest, wise one," Kimuchi grumbled, rubbing his eyes, "Something is about to happen, something that will make Reiza look like a fly on the wall. I thought that we would be able to handle it at first, but it's beginning to look like we're in over our heads this time."

"The older fighters thought that back when Buu first showed up as well, but things worked out....decently back then," Dende reassured, "I'm certain that this will be no different."

"I'm not so sure about that one Dende, this is like nothing I've ever sensed before," Kimuchi shook his head, "This new power is odd, almost as though there's more than one in the same place."

"Here, let me see and prove to you that there is nothing to worry about!" Dende growled, "Then you need to go get some sleep!"

Kimuchi conceded to his old friend, allowing Dende to stretch out his finely-tuned senses towards the source of this disturbance. It took several minutes to find, but Dende found what appeared to be a fluctuating warp now fully developed somewhere nearby Ginger Town. There were two energies down next to the other side of the warp, one incredibly small and the other massive, so large that even Goku looked like an ant in comparison. What worried Dende most, however, was just how familiar those energies were...

"Oh no...not them," Dende gasped, backing off, "Not again..."

"What are you worried about Dende?" Kimuchi inquired, his face wrought with concern, "Who's on the other side of that gateway?"

"Babi-di, the wizard who resurrected Majin Buu....and....and...."

"And who, wise one?"

"Cell...."

"The warp is ready now Cell," Babi-di smirked, "We can go through at any time we wish."

Cell stood up out of his meditative stance, his violet eyes dancing like flames in a forest fire, as he gazed through the warp to the living world. It was opened in an alleyway somewhere in the city on Earth, people bustling by without a care in the world about their daily business. That was about to change in the blink of an eye...

"Very good wizard," Cell chuckled, "Now I can finally exact my revenge on those who put me in this infernal prison!"

"And I can have my vengeance on Vegeta and the reincarnate Ubuu!" Babi-di hissed, "I can't wait!"

"Who say's that you'll be going with me?" Cell smirked wickedly, "Your usefulness has ended wizard, and now you can go and watch with the rest of the weaklings like you!"

Babi-di looked as though he was about to open his big mouth again when Cell's massive hand came over his face and hoisted him into the air, laughing like an idiot all the while. With one light heave, to the bio-android at least, Babi-di soared across the rocky plains of Hell and came to a stop in a fire pool somewhere near the canyons, his curses echoing across the entire area. Cell smirked at the wizard's plight, turning to face the portal as his smirk widened into a malicious grin as he stalked away into the portal, several shadowy figures who had been hiding in the rocks following closely behind.

_"Let the mayhem begin..."_

Gohan was sitting down in the kitchen at his house, enjoying a nice homemade breakfast that his wife had worked very hard to provide. Having an empty nest now that the children were both gone made life much more relaxing for the aging warrior, his mornings now less hectic with the rambunctious Medon living on his own. Videl sat quietly across from Gohan as he ate, if that's what you want to call it, sipping at her coffee with a paper in her left hand.

Videl had the paper opened up to the travel section, looking around for any good advertisements for a cruise or something where she and her husband could get away from it all for a couple weeks. Not that they really needed to, but the couple hadn't really had a long getaway alone since their honeymoon so many years ago and nostalgia to see the world was creeping through their veins once more.

Gohan had suggested going on a trip to Nameksei for a few weeks and vacationing, but Videl had quickly put that idea aside much to the Saiya-jin man's discontent. The human woman sighed as she noticed that there was nothing new in the paper since the previous day and put the paper down, reaching over to her husband stroking his hand.

"Gohan, have you ever considered having another child?" Videl blurted out, her eyes gazing off longingly towards the ceiling, "It does get so lonely around here these days without the kids around."

"Videl, we're _great_-grandparents now with the twins around, so I don't think we need to consider having more children!" Gohan choked, beating his chest, "Besides, we're getting on up there in years, even if it doesn't show on the outside. I think people would notice if we had another kid when we're getting close to our eighties."

"I know what your saying Gohan and I agree, but why don't you ever get lonely without any children around?" Videl whimpered, "Even if it's only a little bit?"

"I have a father who acts like an overgrown kid at near a hundred years old, a younger brother who's just like our father, plus two grandchildren and two great-grandchildren," Gohan rattled off, finishing his food off, "There are _always_ going children around!"

Videl poked out her lip in defeat, turning away to look out the window as her husband gathered up his dishes and took them over to the sink. She could've sworn she saw somebody moving around in the woods, but whatever it was she thought she saw was gone before she could pick it out again. As such, the human women prepared to go and wash the dishes when she heard them fall to the ground and saw Gohan's eyes narrow and become incredibly alert.

She knew from years of marriage into the Son family that they only got this way when something was going wrong, and she could tell that right now something was most definitely wrong. Gohan's teeth were bared like some kind of wild animal that had suddenly realized it was in a steel cage, his eyes wild and anxious as they looked down into to woods Videl has sworn something was in just moments before.

"Gohan, is something....WHOA!!!"

Videl never had time to finish her sentence as Gohan flashed into his Super Saiya-jin form, grabbing her around the waist and bursting right through the room of their home in the blink of an eye. The human woman was furious and opened her mouth to bawl out her husband but was silenced when the entire home exploded into a fiery blaze right before her eyes. The human woman couldn't believe what she was seeing, that her beautiful home was gone, but the part that really stunned her was what was standing just outside the rubble.

There was a man standing in the grass just beside the burning ruins of the couple's home, a silver tail flicking excitedly behind him as he stared at the descending pair with wild eyes. The man's was covered in a brilliant white fur on the arms, stomach, and back with a shimmering mane of silver hair trailing down his backside as he shifted his eyes to Gohan and his mate. Gohan searched out the man's energy and recognized it immediately, bursting all the way to the LSSJ form in less than two seconds, his eyes never leaving the man before them.

"Hello Gohan," Cell's smirked evilly, "I'm back..."

_**NEXT TIME:** Cell has returned and already put his plan to exact revenge upon the one who ruined him into action! Does the now adult Saiya-jin man have what it takes to take down his long standing rival once more, or has the gap become too large to close and come out on top? More importantly, who else has accompanied the bio-android back into the living world? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	71. Chapter 71

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 71- "Family Reunion"_

_By- Tiny_

Apio was sitting in the desert just outside of his home in Ginger Town, his body hovering just over the ground as he focused his thoughts in a deep, meditative stance. The young Saiya-jin frequently went out to this location to gather himself from the stresses of life, thinking that this must be the same reason Piccolo meditates. It was a quiet, peaceful morning when he first started, but all that had changed in an instant.

The earth around him seemed to cry out in pain all of a sudden, as though the planet itself had been injured in some way. In his minds eye, Apio could see the planet's life blood flowing from an open chasm like the waters in the rivers, slowly killing the planet as if it were a living being. That same pain surged through Apio's senses, knowing that something horrible had happened yet not being able to figure out exactly what it was as he got to his feet.

_"What's happening?"_ the Saiya-jin pondered, _"Something is...amiss..."_

Someone was watching him, he could sense it, and the young Saiya-jin shot instantly into the third level, trying to smoke out whoever this new, unseen adversary may be. It didn't take long for the hidden enemy to launch themselves at the young warrior, but missed as the young man ducked under the attack and grabbed the other fighter around the arm, tossing them into a nearby rock wall.

The massive escarpment crumbled down around the discarded fighter, sending up a cloud of sand and dust in it's wake as Apio whipped around to get a better look at his new opponent. When the dust cleared, a male figure walked virtually unscathed out of the rubble, smirking confidently at the young Saiya-jin the way all of their past enemies had done. But something was different about this one, even though the young Saiya-jin couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The man was not very large in size or build, but the power Apio could sense coming from this new arrival was still quite impressive. His skin was an eerie metallic blue, the eyes looking oddly like a pair of round sapphires that someone had welded into his head. As far as Apio could see he wasn't wearing any clothing either, save his boots, wristbands, and a red-gold vest, but the Saiya-jin tried not to think about that as the figure closed in on him.

"Not bad monkey-boy," the blue man chuckled, "I wouldn't have expected someone so young to have such a massive power level, but I guess I was wrong this time around."

"Who are you?" Apio demanded, his aura spiking, "Why did you attack me?"

"If you must know, I am the last of the Tsufuru-jin people, Bebi," the creature hissed, "And as for why I attacked you, I don't really need a reason to attack a dirty monkey!"

Apio's blood boiled over with rage as the one called Bebi finished his speech, launching himself at the blue-skinned villain as fast as he could only to have Bebi blur out of sight before he could make contact. The Tsufuru-jin swung around to the side of the young warrior quickly, aiming a kick for his ribcage, but was stopped short by the Saiya-jin's fist in his face. Bebi soared across the plains, skidding across the desert floor just as Apio phased overhead, preparing to launch a ki blast at the Tsufuru-jin.

Bebi was quick on his feet, however, and sent a small, sharp-edged ki attack right at the Saiya-jin, which he dodged fairly easily but not before the attack sliced a small gash across his left arm. Apio couldn't believe he had gotten so careless as to not expect such a blatant move and pushed his power slightly ahead, throwing his fist out at Bebi only to have the blue being turn into some kind of goo and wrap around his arm. Apio's eyes widened in shock as he recalled exactly what followed the goo, trying to shake his adversary off of his arm before he was taken control of.

The blue goo was about three inches away from the cut, on the threshold of gaining the revenge it so desperately desired, when another blast cut through the desert air and slammed into Apio's arm. Bebi instantly rematerialized and collapsed to the ground, Apio being thrown a bit to the side with his arm blistering under the heat of the sudden blast. Turning around angrily to see who had interfered with his assimilation of the young Saiya-jin, Bebi felt his stomach drop down into his boots as a chill ran over his body just before another blast slammed into his body.

The Tsufuru-jin's body fizzled away into nothingness, his screams carrying across the desert as each cell was ripped apart from within. Apio was shocked himself, knowing of only a few people who could have pulled such a feat off and turned to face his savior expecting to see his father, Diive, or one of the other Saiya-jin, but none of them even measured up to the man he saw standing before him.

This man was clearly a Saiya-jin, his upper body covered in white fur and a matching tail swishing anxiously behind him as he stared down at the younger man with blue eyes. The weird thing was that this man's head was completely bald, the only hair being his eyebrows and a short-kempt goatee, and the way he carried his body. It reminded Apio remarkably of his father, but the young man didn't see how that could be possible.

"You alright kid?" the massive man spoke, his voice deep, "I didn't get him too late did I?"

"No, you were right on time!" Apio shook his head, "Why did you save me though? I don't even know you."

"Perhaps not, but I know you very well," the bald Saiya-jin smirked, "You and your father, Diive."

"How can you possibly know my father?" Apio huffed, "I've never even seen you before and I've met all of his friends."

"Perhaps you have at that, but you haven't met his parents."

"What do you mean by that?" Apio gulped, raising an eyebrow, "My father's parents are both dead."

"I meant exactly what I said," the bald one chuckled, "Diive, your father, is my son..."

Goten and Trunks were walking around in the city, heading towards the son of Goku's dojo to open it up for the day. The two friends were busy chatting about old times when a loud explosion sounded to the west of them, chunks of building soaring through the air for miles. The two Saiya-jin felt many life energies suddenly burn out, fading away as though they had never been there to start with, and then felt another spike up to unbelievable heights.

Deciding that, with nobody else around at the time, to find out what was going on and took off towards the source of the explosion only to get swatted away by some rapidly moving object before they made it. Pain surged through the untransformed fighter's bodies, but they focused on everything else around them as the two Saiya-jin men pushed their power levels up, golden energy rocking the area as their power went to the LSSJ level in a matter of seconds.

"Well, the monkeys are looking more and more like monkeys every time I see them," a harsh voice chuckled, "That fusion last time was good, but this transformation is quite impressive if I do say so myself."

The two Saiya-jin men turned around quickly to see who had spoken, not able to recognize who they were then either, even though they looked like a member of the Kold family. He was pretty big, easily Brolly's height, with red and white skin that covered him in a sort of patchy style much like Koola's used to, a red tail swishing around behind him as though it was independent of the body.

"You're Janemba, aren't you?" Trunks growled, "Are you the one who did this?"

"Afraid not, but I know who did," Janemba smirked, "Maybe if you can defeat me, I'll be willing to...how do you say it? Spill the beans?"

"If that's the way you want it," Goten smirked, "A pest like you shouldn't be that hard to get out of the way!"

Janemba laughed as his two opponent's charged at him, their fists drawn back to strike him in one place and then another when he moved. The massive demon made no attempt to move, however, and merely stood his ground until just before they made it to him and then faded away from view completely. The two Saiya-jin looked at each other baffled as their fists went through thin air, but that confusion soon faded into anger as Janemba reappeared behind them, knocking both to the ground in one swift attack.

"What was that you said Saiya-jin?" Janemba laughed, "I'm afraid my hearing is a little off, just like your aim!"

"Nice trick, but it won't work again," Trunks huffed, moving into stance, "You are going to die, right here and now!"

"Think so do you?" the demon mocked, "Then show me what you've got, monkey-boy."

"MY PLEASURE!!!!"

_**NEXT TIME:** The evil creature, Bebi, tried vainly to take over Diive's son Apio, but was stopped by the massive Saiya-jin warrior, Nappa! Has this Saiya-jin returned as a friend or could he be the warrior's biggest threat next only to Cell? More importantly, who else has crawled up out of the depths of Hell and how much more powerful have they gotten since last time? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!!_


	72. Chapter 72

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 72- "Sins That Haunt"_

_By- Tiny_

Janemba ducked under another fist aimed for his head, using his teleportation technique, but it was to little avail as Goten appeared in front of him and slammed a fist into his stomach. The powerful demon soared back several feet just before coming into contact with a yellow ki blast, courtesy of Trunks, which sent him rocketing towards the ground below. He tried once more to teleport away but it was once again foiled as Goten phased down below the demon's torso, driving a powerful knee into the demon's ribcage.

The red demon's body surged with sheer agony as the blow rocked through his already battered body, containing so many bruises and lacerations that it was a shock he wasn't already dead...again. The two Saiya-jin were relentless in their assault against the enemy of their fathers, an enemy that had first surfaced when they were still very little children. It was almost humiliating for the demon lord, but the situation could have been much worse. After all, neither fighter was at their full power yet....

"Had enough yet, oh red one?" Trunks chuckled, landing behind his adversary, "And to think that you gave our father's trouble!"

"You are just as cocky as Vegeta!" Janemba snarled, "If it is the last thing I ever do, I will find a way to destroy you foolish monkeys!"

"Keep dreaming pal," Goten smirked, charging an energy wave in his palm, "Shame you came all this way just to go back where you came from!"

"GO TO HELL YOU MONKEYS!" Janemba roared, "YOU AND ALL THOSE LIKE YOU!!!"

Janemba continued to scream as two separate energy waves slammed into his body, burning the flesh away so quickly that the screams turned into gargling in a matter of seconds. The smell of burning flesh was disgusting and would've made both fighters vomit were it not for the fact they had smelled it before, but it was still something they wish could've been avoided. Soon even the gargles died down into nothingness as Janemba's body ceased to even exist, not even a cell left as the bright light caused by the double blasts illuminated the area.

When the smoke cleared, a massive crater lay in the middle of the city from where the demon had been destroyed, only smoke and the crater laying testament to his ever having been there. The two Saiya-jin just stood there for a second, their green eyes transfixed on the crater, neither saying a word as they stretched out their senses to those around them. There was a strange, but non-hostile, energy somewhere with Apio and several other's that Trunks couldn't recognize heading towards other fighters.

"This isn't good," Goten muttered, "It's as if the very gates of Hell just...opened up!"

"That's the sad thing, my friend," Trunks sighed, lifting into the air, "I have a feeling that that's _exactly_ what happened!"

"How observant of you, Saiya-jin," a harsh, demonic voice chuckled, "Last time I saw you, I thought you were just a moron like Vegeta, but I see that I underestimated your intelligence..."

Trunks whipped around quickly, along with Goten, to see just who had spoken so bluntly to him only to have his mouth nearly hit the floor at what he saw. The man who had spoke was very large, black skin over incredibly large muscles, and a mane of red-yellow hair hanging down past his shoulders. Off to his side were nine other fighters, each different in appearance but clearly from the same race of people, many even having a sword at their side just in case they needed it.

Goten knew that he might need it sooner or later, so he reached into his pocket for a small, black capsule which he promptly clicked down on as a puff of smoke released all around him. When it had cleared a long, red pole rested comfortably in the Saiya-jin's hands as though it had been made for them, a sword at his feet that Trunks quickly scooped up and slung over his shoulder. They knew who these warriors were, as they had faced them many years ago, and the two Saiya-jin were taking no chances.

"So we meet again at long last," the tallest, most powerful of the group laughed maniacally, "I see the years have been...good to the two of you."

"Can it Pride, I'm in no mood," Trunks growled, unsheathing his sword, "Tell me, did you destroy this city?"

"How observant monkey, but I'm afraid Destroyer had the privilege," the massive Sin chuckled, "I just wanted to get a crack at those responsible for my destruction, and I think I'll start with the two of you!"

"Whatever you say, fool," Trunks smirked, both his and Goten's auras rising rapidly, "Don't blame me when you're humiliated ten times over!"

Gohan soared across the woods near his home, courtesy of a well timed punch to the face from his long time adversary, coming to a stop just before crashing into a large rock face. He had gone to full power early on in the battle only to drop out into the LSSJ stage after only a few minutes of fighting, his body now covered in his own blood and numerous bruises. How Cell had gotten so strong in Hell Gohan didn't know, but he did know that this didn't bode well for the others if he was doing so miserably against the abomination.

The monstrous bio-android stalked towards his opponent ever so slowly, that confident smirk that he had inherited from Vegeta playing ever so cockily over his pale face. Gohan couldn't help but feel that this wasn't right and that it should be him smirking over Cell's beaten and broken body, but things had not worked out that way. Videl had tried to challenge the monstrous creature everyone had thought her father defeated for years, going to her highest level of power, only to be smacked away like a pitiful insect.

"And here I expected you to be a bit more of a challenge," Cell chuckled, "What a disappointment. You can hardly even stand, much less fight!"

"I can....still fight," Gohan growled, standing up shakily, "You...aren't going to....win..."

"Oh really?" Cell smirked, his aura rising, "Then I guess I can't do...this!"

Gohan never even saw the bio-android move before Cell had his powerful fist driven deep into the Saiya-jin's stomach, causing a red spray of blood to shoot out of his mouth. Cell grinned with satisfaction as he zipped around behind the Saiya-jin hybrid and drove his knee into the Saiya-jin hybrid's head, knocking him back towards his house at breakneck speed. Gohan hadn't even had time to defend himself and was powerless to halt his movement, slamming into what remained of his house and sending the remainder of the rubble into the air.

The bio-android held out his palm quickly, charging a pulsating purple energy wave in his palm as Gohan tried shakily to get back on his feet. Fire danced behind Cell's eyes as he released the blast, allowing it to rocket towards the defenseless Saiya-jin who was still too weak to defend himself. The blast was ever so close now, only a mere three feet away from grasping Cell's vengeance, but that all came crashing down as the bio-android's blast soared off into the air, knocked away by some new arrival.

As the smoke blew away, the new arrival became perfectly visible and Cell's mouth nearly hit the floor at who he saw standing there before him. The man looked remarkably like Goku would at the second level of LSSJ, save the fact that his hair was a darker shade of silver and his white fur was a little bit brighter. The difference was how tanned his skin was in comparison to the other Saiya-jin, added to the fact that he was clad in a pair of black gi pants and Saiya-jin combat boots. In addition, this man's face and the way it was framed more closely resembled Vegeta than the more docile fighter, something that somewhat frightened Cell.

"Who are you?" the bio-android gulped, "I don't have any data on you, and I know you aren't Son Goku despite how much you look like him!"

"Who I am should be of little concern to you," the Saiya-jin snarled, "What you should worry yourself with is how quickly your life is about to end!"

Gohan watched in awe as the new arrival charged at Cell, slamming a fist easily into the bio-android's face faster than the evil being could bring up a defense. Videl rushed over to her husband, concern written all over her face as she tried to help him to his feet. The two were still in awe as they watched the unknown Saiya-jin charge at Cell with relentless fury, his eyes ablaze with anger and determination the likes of which only a Saiya-jin could muster.

"Gohan, do you know who that is?" Videl gulped, "Why would he come to our defense?"

"I know who that is," Gohan stammered, "But how did he get out?"

"That doesn't answer the question," Videl grumbled, "Who is he!?!"

"That, my dear, is my father's cousin Turles...."

_**NEXT TIME:** One of the fighter's most powerful enemies, Janemba, has been defeated only to have a group of even more vicious enemies appear in his wake. Who will come to Goten and Trunks' aid against the Deadly Sin's, who have them severely outnumbered and outgunned? More importantly, why is the savage Saiya-jin Turles coming to the aid of a boy he once tried to kidnap? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	73. Chapter 73

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 73- "An Old Friend"_

_By- Tiny_

As the battles raged across the small blue planet called Earth, a small blur began to appear in the sky just over the northern regions of the planet, distorting everything around it. The small blur eventually turned into a large, gaping void as the sky seemingly opened up to allow whatever was on the other end of this void to come through. It didn't have to wait very long, as almost immediately a dark, shady figured burst out of the void and into the clear blue sky all around.

The figure was really a rather tall man, at least middle-aged even though he didn't look any older than his early thirties. He was dressed in a pair of black gi pants, the tanktop over his chest equally as dark, tied down with a yellow belt and a matching pair of boots. Over all this he wore a long, purple trenchcoat which had begun to fade and fray at the edges, the clear signs of years of wear-and-tear, and a large, sheathed sword slung over his back.

The man's physical characteristics were a bit of an oddity as well, his going halfway down his back in silky, straight, lavender locks that gleamed in the sunlight overhead. A large, jagged scar to go along with those under his clothes came just down the side of the man's face, showing he had seen some action in whatever period he came from. What really would have grabbed most people, however, was the twitching lavender tail that waved anxiously behind this man, sticking up out of the trenchcoat.

Whoever this Saiya-jin was, he immediately looked down at a band on his wrist, checking the exact coordinates and time he had shown up in, satisfied that he had gotten the right time period. The man stretched out his senses all across the planet, seeking out someone in particular as he scanned all the largest energy signatures across the entire world. He soon came to a sudden stop, however, as his blue eyes lit up in horror, then narrowed in a look that would've made Satan himself cringe with fear.

"Cell," the man snarled, flaring his aura, "I should've known..."

In a flash of golden light, the man shot off into the distance towards a certain bio-android, anger and malice radiating like crazy off of his aura as he made his way across the oceans. The man moved with the steely resolve of a man on a mission, as though he had expected this to happen as he bolted across the planet narrow-mindedly pursuing his target.

_"I'm coming for you, you bastard!"_ the man growled, _"You aren't going to destroy this time again!"_

Trunks flung his sword clean through the body of Death just as Goten extended the nyoi-bo through Malice's chest, killing both Sin's instantaneously while the others eight looked on in amusement. Destroyer had clearly grown massively stronger, his aura pulsating with power all around the ruined city, but the other seven fighters were hard to get a reading on. Pride certainly didn't look disturbed as the two Saiya-jin completely obliterated the two deceased Sin's in a powerful burst of energy, glaring at those who remained with nothing but contempt.

"Two down, eight to go," Trunks smirked, "Any takers?"

"Allow me to deal with these monkeys, my lord!" Destroyer spoke up, "I owe them for what they did to me back on Yardratsei!"

"Forgetting about us?" a new voice called out, causing the wind to pick up as some people landed, "I'm hurt!"

"Yeah, you'd think that he'd remember to include us in the fun!" another male voice chuckled, "Too bad, now we'll have to punish him..."

Destroyer growled in frustration as the wind died down, the dust that had been kicked up dying down to reveal a few new figures standing just in front of the two Saiya-jin. Three were clearly Super Human's, although their hair was like a white version of the Super Saiya-jin three and the fact that a long, white tail was waving out behind them as though it had a mind of it's own. Destroyer recognized two of them immediately as Yugin and Bonzar, the humans who had aided in his destruction, though the other human was unknown to him.

Of the other three arrivals, two were Saiya-jin females fully charged at the LSSJ level, one with crimson fur and the other with a sea-green colored fur to match her flowing hair. Destroyer did not remember these two women, but recognized their energy signatures from way back, as well as the man with them. He was a rather tall, dark skinned man with deep red hair, the color of blood, but something was different about this man. He wore no shirt but had on a black trenchcoat and had two long, black horns jutting up out of his forehead, accented by two yellow demonic eyes that glared out at the Sins.

"The six of you should not interfere in this," Goten grumbled, "Trunks and I can take these goons without any assistance!"

"Oh, c'mon Goten!" Ubuu grinned, his yellow eyes gleaming, "I was hoping to take the big mouth out this time. You got him back in space..."

"This isn't about who killed who and when!" Goten snapped, "They all need to be taken out and we need to get it taken care of as soon as possible."

"Then that's easy to settle," Pride smirked, unsheathing his blade, "There are eight of you and eight of us. We will take one of you apiece, though in then end only eight will remain standing! I want to take the purple one, you can divide the rest up as you see fit, but he is mine!"

"Then let's get this party started," Trunks smirked, pointing his sword at the confident Sin, "I just hope you're prepared to die...slowly..."

Pride snarled, baring his white teeth at the Saiya-jin prince just before launching himself at the boy, bringing his sword down to meet the Saiya-jin's with a resounding clang. Almost as if on cue the other eight warriors bolted after the remaining warriors, each splitting off against a different partner, the energy output from the initial blows turning the ruins into a wasteland.

One of the two most important and super-powered battles in the history of the Earth had begun...

Turles flipped up next to Gohan, glaring at the bio-android as he began moving in towards them again, his eyes gleaming in triumph as the pure-blood Saiya-jin wiped his mouth off. He had been doing rather well against Cell at first, even getting in a few good blows before he could get attacked himself, but that had been put to a stop almost as soon as it began. Now they both remained at the LSSJ level, unable to power up further due to the strain on their bodies, as the bio-android came in for the kill.

"Amazing how such powerful warriors can be so absolutely pitiful!" Cell chuckled, "A shame you had to return from the depths of Hell only to be sent back before you could redeem yourself, Turles!"

"I'm not done yet, bastard!" Turles growled, rising to his full height, "I am a Saiya-jin warrior, a member of the greatest fighting race in the universe! I will not allow myself to be beaten by some freak of nature!"

"We'll see about that, Saiya-jin," Cell smirked, drawing his fists back, "Now won't we?"

Turles looked about ready to reengage in the verbal spat but was cut short when Cell blurred out of sight, reappearing below Turles just in time to drive a super-charged fist right into his stomach. The Saiya-jin spewed blood as he doubled over in pain, clutching at his stomach as the torturous agony spread throughout his entire being. Gohan jumped in to try and aid his distant relative, only to get slapped away by the bio-android as though he was nothing.

Cell, content that Gohan wouldn't be back any time soon, continued to beat around on Turles, taking great pride in the Saiya-jin's suffering as his body was rocked with pain. The bio-android lifted his foot to stomp down on Turles' already damaged stomach, anxious to see another fine spray of blood shoot out of his mouth, when something strange happened. A booted foot embedded itself in Cell's middle, knocking the bio-android back several feet before he finally came to a halt and got a good look at the attacker.

He was the same man who had come out of the rift earlier, only now he had lost the coverings on the top of his body and replaced them with a covering of soft white fur and flowing, silver locks of hair. Cold blue eyes were still what glared out at the bio-android, almost as sharp and piercing as the large blade resting motionlessly on his shoulders. Both Cell and Gohan looked shocked at seeing this new arrival, their jaws nearly hitting the ground, as the man smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good to see you remember me, Cell," the man chuckled, "I knew when I sensed something wrong in this time that you were somehow behind it. Nice to known that my senses aren't going crazy."

"You!" Cell growled, narrowing his gaze, "It can't be!"

"Oh, but it can," the man grinned, pushing his silver aura out all around himself and the others, "The Trunks of the future has returned..."

_**NEXT TIME:** As the showdown with Pride and his minions becomes a little more even, the battle with Cell takes a slight turn for the better with the return of the powerful Mirai no Trunks! Will the Saiya-jin from the future be able to at least hold off this monstrosity where his allies could not, or is he simply tempting fate by interfering? And more importantly, where are Goku and the other Z fighters while all this is going on? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!!_


	74. Chapter 74

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 74- "Best Served Kold"_

_By- Tiny_

Goku was heading rapidly for his son's from the Lookout, where he had dropped all the non-fighters and a few others off at, his aura fluctuating wildly as he searched moved frantically to help his son. He had sensed Cell's power long before any of the others and it had, despite his years of experience in battle, frightened the elder Saiya-jin out of his mind. And clearly he wasn't the only one, since he had met Vegeta and Brolly up on the Lookout, each with identical looks on their faces as they dropped their younger family member's off.

The three warriors were getting very close to Gohan's location, close enough to sense his nearly depleted energy as well as another, familiar energy who had currently engaged the raging bio-android. Videl was there next to Gohan, as well as another Saiya-jin power, but none of them were currently fighting as Cell stayed occupied with the person already socking it to him. What really worried the Saiya-jin men, however, was that while the newcomer's energy was slowly declining, Cell's hadn't gone down in the slightest.

"This isn't very good," Brolly commented, "If this Cell creature is really that powerful that nobody can weaken him, then it will be very difficult to defeat him one on one."

"I'm with Brolly on this one, Kakarot," Vegeta grunted, "We'll have to team up against him this time. Otherwise, we won't last much longer than your son did."

"Teaming up, what a grand idea!" a booming, sinister voice called out, causing the Saiya-jin to stop in midair, "That's exactly what Cell and myself had in mind..."

Looking around to see who had addressed them so blatantly, the three Saiya-jin came face to face with three warriors that each of them knew quite well save Brolly, who had never been around at the time they fought. The three dark powers were none other than the Kurudo-jin, King Kold and Koola, and the large green alien that Gohan had killed years ago, known as Bojack. Koola and Bojack didn't look any different than the last time that they had shown up, but Kold now greatly resembled a much larger Koola, only with black where Koola was white and blue where he was purple.

In addition to the new physical status Kold had obtained, Goku could sense that his energy levels had shot clean through the roof, far above even the power that Shenlong had possessed years earlier. It may have been nothing to worry about if it was three on one, but it was an even game now, with three players on each side, and that frustrated the three Saiya-jin greatly.

"It's been quite a while Saiya-jin," Kold chuckled, "I do so wish my other son, or rather daughter, could be here with us. However, you're little descendants put an end to that, didn't they!?!"

"He...err...she was a threat to this planet and it's people!" Goku snapped, "Goshin only did what any other would have done in his position!"

"That's no excuse!" Koola spoke up in defense of Reiza, "My...sister came to humiliate you and you all killed her, even though she hadn't actually harmed a single person! Now, the time has come to put an end to you monkeys once and for all, in the name of all those you have killed!"

"I only see three unjust killers here, Kurudo-jin," Brolly huffed, fixing his gaze on Koola, "And I'll personally see to it that you are sent back to Hell where you and your kind belong!"

"Then I hope your prepared to experience pain, monkey boy!" Bojack smirked, charging up, "There's no possible way any one of you could defeat us!"

"Poor fools," Vegeta chuckled, his eyes turning crystal blue, "You're all dead and don't even realize it...YET!!!!"

Pride flung his sword at Trunks again, narrowly missing the Saiya-jin prince as he brought his own blade down with a clang to knock the Sin's to the ruins below. Pride seared with rage as he watched the finely crafted blade fall to the ground and embed itself in the asphalt. He had worked for years on perfecting that sword's design and now, as though it had been nothing at all, a Saiya-jin who only years before Pride had beaten around with little effort had taken it away.

All around the leader of the Sin's more battles raged, each one equally as intense as the one between himself and Trunks and some even more so as the opponent's were more closely matched. They were all too distracted to try and help their now unarmed leader, making the bulky Sin greatly regret his decision to split off against the group of warriors.

"You look worried Pride," Trunks smirked, holding his sword in a somewhat relaxed manner, "Finally realized how stupid it was to challenge me?"

"Hardly, you stupid monkey!" Pride growled, "I would never lower myself to the same level as one of you simian freaks!"

"Wow, he can use big words," Trunks mocked, sheathing his sword, "What a shock, I'd have never...."

The Saiya-jin prince stopped speaking suddenly as he felt a new presence in the area, so close in fact that it felt as though it was actually _inside_ of the Saiya-jin's own body. Trunks searched anxiously for an exact location of the energy but could find no source, only a small nagging sensation in the back of his head while Pride simply watched in amusement as the Saiya-jin pulled at his hair. Whatever this new signature was, it really was inside Trunks' head and it wasn't going anywhere.

_"Who the hell are you!?!"_ Trunks snarled, _"Get out of my head!"_

_"But I am here to help you, my Saiya-jin friend,"_ a somewhat familiar, squeaky voice chuckled, _"Help you to exact revenge on one of your oldest and most hated enemies."_

_"I can do that perfectly well all by myself, thanks!"_ Trunks snapped at the unseen guest in his mind, _"Pride is no big deal...."_

_"That foolish Sin is of no concern,"_ the voice huffed, _"No, rather I am referring to an enemy that is very close to yourself. In fact, you might say that he _is _you!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_ Trunks inquired, his curiosity aroused, _"Wait a second...no...not **him**..."_

_"Yes, your future self, the one that earned the one thing you never could; your father's approval,"_ the voice confirmed, _"He is quite strong, after all."_

_"I don't give a rats ass how powerful he _thinks_ he is!"_ Trunks growled, narrowing his eyes, _"Defeating him will be no problem and then, just maybe, father will realize just who his son REALLY is!!!"_

_"Then you will allow me to help you?" _the voice nearly purred, _"I can make you stronger, so much so that it will surpass even Son Goku!"_

_"Then do it!"_ Trunks roared, _"Give me the power I need!"_

_"As you wish, Saiya-jin...."_

Pride, who had been watching with relative amusement as the Saiya-jin before him practically beat himself up, looked on in confusion now as Trunk's aura shot out a deep, blood red. Black bolts of energy shot out all around his body as his fur turned a sinister black color and his already long purple hair shot down his back, turning an almost eerie silver color. The entire planet began to shake as the prince powered up to his maximum and then continued to push beyond even that, his aura going from blood red to midnight black in an instant.

The Sin backed off for a second as one of the stray energy bolts shot off and burned his hand, the aura around the Saiya-jin suddenly filling with more hatred and malice than even the Sin's were capable of. Pride couldn't see Trunks' eyes as he kept his body lurched forward, but he would've nearly died of fright had he seen the blood red color that they shone. Something about the Saiya-jin had changed as Pride watched him right himself in the air, tightening the grip on his sword as the Sin noticed a black 'M' just over the Saiya-jin's eyes.

"What the hell is going on!?!" Pride snarled, "Are you sick or something? It sure would be a shame to defeat you on a technicality!"

"No, I'm not sick, my foolish friend" Trunks muttered in a wicked, almost evil tone, as he flared out his aura slightly.

Pride never even saw Trunks move before the Saiya-jin's sword ploughed through his chest, sending a brilliant spray of black blood out of his backside. The Sin's eyes went wide with agony that he couldn't even express, glazing over in seconds as the shimmering blade split his heart in half. Just to be sure he had finished off the job, Trunks sent a beam of energy through the blade, incinerating the Sin's body in a brilliant flash of yellow energy that could be seen from even space.

The other Sin's watched in horror as the smoke cleared, revealing the Saiya-jin man's sword caked in his blood even though there wasn't any other trace of the most powerful Sin remaining. The Z fighters noticed this also and cheered for their friend, unaware of his change, and looked about ready to finish off the remaining Sin's and go celebrate with him. It wasn't until they noticed those burning red eyes glaring down at them, Trunks' normally placid face twisted into a sick, sadistic smirk, that even the ones who called themselves the prince's friends and family truly felt afraid for their own lives.

_"As a matter of fact,"_ Trunks smirked, moving towards his 'friends', _"I've never felt better...."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Goku and his two allies are fighting with three former nemesis's while Mirai tries desperately to hold his own against Cell, hoping desperately that Gohan will recover and jump in to help him. Yet something sinister and dark has taken hold of this timelines Trunks, something that could threaten the lives of Hell's escapee's as well as the Z fighters! What has come over Trunks to make him turn on even his closest of friends? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!!_


	75. Chapter 75

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 75- "Majin Trunks"_

_By- Tiny_

"Hey Marron, did you feel that?" Paresu asked, flying towards her husband's energy, "That energy spike just a second ago?"

"Yeah, it felt a lot like Trunks, but I know his power isn't that high," Marron nodded, "At least all the Sin's seem to be dead though, so maybe we've actually lucked out for once!"

"I wouldn't say we've lucked out exactly," Akira, who had been quite silent, spoke up, "Bra and Pan's energies just completely vanished a few seconds ago. Yuno, Bonzar, and Yugin are all fading quickly, plus Goten and Ubuu seem to be losing power while Trunks' power spreads out like a beacon."

"What are you trying to say?" Marron huffed, "Maybe they just got beaten up by the Sins or something."

"I highly doubt that," Akira grumbled, "Even the most power Sin, Pride, wouldn't have been able to lay a hand on Goten or Ubuu. The others I can see, but that doesn't explain why they would be so critically injured."

"I have to agree with Akira on this one girls, something isn't right this," Roshi gulped, "Nobody on that battlefield should be able to hurt Goten or Ubuu the way I'm sensing. That plus Trunks' aura seems...off."

"Are you implying that my Trunks has something to do with this!?!"

"Exactly, I think Trunks has something to do with this," Sanil, who had just joined them, nodded, "I've been tracking the battle for a few minutes now and I know for a fact that it was Trunks who caused Pan and Bra to...vanish."

"That's impossible!" Marron snapped, "Trunks would never lay a hand on Pan, much less his little sister! Ice, Trevor, back me up here!"

"I'm afraid that all the evidence points to Trunks as the one responsible," Ice argued, "He is the only one who remains undamaged even though all the Sins are already dead."

"You can all go to Hell!" Marron grumbled, blasting off before Trevor could put his two cents in, "My Trunks isn't responsible for any of this and I'm going to prove it right now!"

The others could only watch as Marron powered up to the same bizarre, white-tailed state the other humans had been in earlier and pulled away from the pack, heading for the ruined city. Shaking their heads, the others all responded by powering up as high as they could and following after their emotional friend, each silently hoping that she was right. All of them held a great respect Trunks and his family, but if he was the one killing their friends then they would have no choice but to pay him back in full.

_"Let us hope it doesn't come down to that,"_ Sanil, the decided leader of the group, mumbled, _"I'm not sure I could kill the Saiya-jin..."_

Marron came to a short stop just over the ruined city she had sensed the Sins arrive in only a short time before, nearly vomiting at the sight that littered the streets below her. Blood was everywhere, splattered on the walls and spread around all over the ground like someone had put something through a seriously twisted blender. The daughter of Krillin could make out three mangled, burned bodies spaced apart by several feet off to the far side of the city, but didn't want to go and look at them since she already knew who they must be.

Pan and Bra were nowhere to be found, but Marron did manage to run across a fluttering, orange bandana that she knew belonged to Gohan's daughter. She probably would've broken down and wept right then and there, but was too focused on finding the person responsible for her friend's deaths to bother as she continued on her trek through the city. A few yards in front of her, wedged into the ground like a grave marker, was a familiar red weapon that she recognized almost instantly as Goku's nyoi-bo.

Just underneath the red weapon was a massive puddle of still warm blood, two figures lying motionlessly within them. One Marron knew was Goten, mostly because of the messy black hair that was his family's trademark, but the other was far too burned and mutilated to be recognizable. She could only guess that it was Ubuu, judging solely by the unburned skin tone, but didn't focus on the body for long as Goten began to stir slightly, opening his eyes to gaze up at Marron.

"Goten, what the hell happened here?" Marron sniffled, wiping the Saiya-jin's face off, "Where's Trunks?"

"Don't know why...he did it," Goten choked out, spitting up some blood, "Came at us...killed the 't fight back..."

"You're not making any sense Goten," Marron pleaded, on the verge of tears, "I know that Cell is back from Hell. Did he do this to you?"

"No...not Cell," Goten gargled, trying to sit up, "Couldn't...be...him..."

"Then who was it?" Marron cried into her friends chest, "Who did this to you?"

"T...Trunks..."

If Marron had only been crying before, she now sobbed heavily into her old friends chest, her body shaking from the force of the sobs. Had she not heard it from the overly honest and ever so naive Goten, she wouldn't have believed that it could have ever been true. Her Trunks, the man she had married and had children with, had actually killed his friends and family in cold blood. It was almost too much for the human woman to take as she cradled Goten close to her, not wanting to let her old friend die the way everyone else had.

"Here Goten, take this!" Marron pleaded, putting something into his mouth, "Please, we can't lose you!"

Goten didn't seem to be responding to his friends pleas as the bean slid into the back of his mouth, his head drooping down towards the ground just before he fell out of her arms. Marron looked about ready to absolutely lose it, unable to cope with the idea that she had lost another friend, but never got to as she felt a very large, tainted energy signature come up behind her. Whipping around quickly to face the newcomer, Marron came face to face with a dark furred, red-eyed version of the formerly majestic son of Vegeta.

Trunks' face was twisted in the most sick, menacing smirk that Marron had ever laid eyes on, the coldness in his eyes greatly resembling the look she had seen in Pride's eyes years before, only more sinister. His magnificent sword hung loosely in one hand, drenched in the blood of the fallen warriors as were the arms and body of the man holding the blade. Marron couldn't bring herself to even look at this disgusting man before her, the one who used to be her husband but was now no more than a monster.

"How could you do this to them!?!" Marron spat, her aura rising, "Goten was your best friend and Bra, your little sister! What do you have to say for yourself!?!"

"It is the wish of my master that all the Saiya-jin and the one known as Ubuu be destroyed," Trunks chuckled, "The humans merely got in the way."

"They were you allies and you killed them!" Marron snapped, smacking Trunks across the face, "Have you no conscience about that, you sick bastard!"

"Sick bastard?" Trunks smirked, grabbing Marron by the throat and lifting her off the ground, "I thought I was your loving prince? What ever happened to that, Marron darling?"

"It died along with my Trunks!" Marron hissed, kneeing the Saiya-jin in the ribcage hard enough that he had to let her go.

Trunks snarled savagely at the human woman, his face contorted in a look of pure rage and feral bloodlust, all aimed right at the woman who was his mate. Marron looked back with an equally cold glare, her eyes piercing the Saiya-jin's soul like even the sharpest sword couldn't do. Trunks had to admire her courage and determination and thought it a real shame that he had to finish her off, but that wasn't about to stop him.

Trunks reared back to strike his mate, his blood-covered sword raised high overhead, but never made the blow connect as a booted foot slammed hard into his face, knocking the Saiya-jin clean across the ruins. Sanil smirked to himself as the others landed all around him, each powered up as high as they could go just in case Trunks tried any sneak attacks. The Saiya-jin was too smart to try that, however, and simply got up and glared at his attackers with the utmost contempt in his eyes.

"That was a stupid move, Nameksei-jin," Trunks growled, "One that will cost each and every one of you your lives!"

"I'd like to see that," Sanil huffed, "Your outnumbered Saiya-jin and we won't be leaving here until you're dead!"

"Oh, you'll be leaving here alright," Trunks chuckled, launching himself at his opponents, "It'll just be in body bags!"

"We'll see about," Sanil snarled, baring his fangs, "LETS GO!!!"

Deep inside of Hell, two small figures stood smiling overtop of a crystal ball, watching the events down on Earth unfold with great anticipation. Both figures looked incredibly similar, short with wrinkled green skin, but were dressed in different outfits and one was a little fat. All the other inmates who remained were certain to avoid these particular two men, not wanting to be the next instrument in their twisted little schemes.

"I told you he would be perfect for the job," the smaller figure chuckled, "Now we will have our revenge without having to get our hands dirty!"

"Indeed my son, a brilliant plan," the older figure nodded, "The Earth's day of reckoning has arrived..."

_**NEXT TIME:** Despite not wanting to believe that he could do it, Marron and the others have found out that their long time ally Trunks is responsible for the death's of their friends and family. With so many other battles taking place across the globe and everyone else occupied, the small band of humans, Sanil, and Ice must make a final stand against the Saiya-jin prince! But will they be alone or will an unexpected twist of fate be their salvation? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	76. Chapter 76

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 76- "The Merger"_

_By- Tiny_

Goten didn't know where he was, nor did he particularly care, but he did know that he was most definitely not on Earth. The weird thing was that, despite knowing for a fact that all injuries are healed when you die, he was still just as bruised and broken as he had been after fighting Trunks, only he didn't really feel the pain. Something was most definitely going on and he was determined to find out as he set off into the endless white abyss he was in, only to be stopped by a soft, feminine hand just before he could get out of the room.

This woman who had stopped him was dressed in a very elegant green gown embroidered with many precious gems and lined in what look like pure silver, her golden hair tied up high on her head in a ponytail. She was very delicate looking, her jade eyes wonderfully matching the color of her gown, but Goten could sense some hidden strength radiating from deep within this woman. He figured that she must have something to do with his mysterious transportation and currently confused state of being, so he stood up as high as he could and glared down at this woman.

"I know what you are thinking Son Goten and trust me, this is not some wild delusion made up by your dying mind," the woman smiled, "This is what you mortals might call purgatory, the state of being that exists between the world of the living and the afterlife."

"Does that mean that I'm dead?"

"Well, not exactly," the woman giggled, "But you will be after too much longer and then there will be nothing we can do. Currently, we are keeping your soul in limbo so that we can talk to you about a few things."

"Talk to who?" Goten demanded, "And what is this we business? The only one here is you!"

"But before we go in, you'll need to get that mess cleaned up!" the woman continued, ignoring Goten's comments and waving her hand in the air, "There, that should do it for now. Are you ready?"

Goten didn't know what this woman was talking about as to how he was ready now, but that all became clear when he looked down and saw that he was completely healed of all injuries. Not only that, but his messy hair had fallen back into a style mimicking his father's and he was clad in a silver version of the classic Saiya-jin armor that Vegeta used to wear. He didn't know what to say, but merely looked blankly at this woman in front of him as though he had seen a ghost.

"We will enter through here," the woman spoke up before Goten could sputter anything out, "What you are about to see has only been seen by a precious few individuals, including the guardian of your people. They are going to ask you questions and you are to answer honestly. Do you understand?"

"Umm...I guess so," Goten gulped, straightening out, "Though I don't know what's going on here..."

"Very good," the woman grinned, "Then let us enter."

Goten was about to ask where they were entering somewhere at when the room warped all around him, fading back into a massive wooden auditorium from the looks of things, filled with beautiful tapestries and portraits all over the place. There were no windows in the entire place, so the only light was from a few candles lit all around five separate podiums. Behind some the podiums stood four figures, each looking remarkably young except in the eyes, which looked a lot like those you always saw on the old people who had seen many things in their lives.

The figures were all dressed in very intricate outfits, much like the woman who had led Goten in, save for one far to the left, who was dressed simply in a red and black version of the Saiya-jin armor. This one man had upswept, blonde hair that reminded Goten a lot of Vegeta except that he didn't have that widows peak. Next to him was a woman in a richly colored blue gown with gold trim, much like the one the other woman was wearing only different in coloration. She too had golden hair, though hers was cut short up to the back of her neck, just like Videl's had been when she was young.

To Goten's right, there were two men, one dressed in a black robe of sorts and the other in a matching red one, both with the same golden hair that seemed to be characteristic of this entire council. One of these men's hair was incredibly long, falling down to about his waist, while the other's was shorter, only reaching about his shoulders or so, but they were remarkably similar in facial structure. Goten figured they must be related or something, but quickly shook it off as he gazed ahead at the woman who had led him in.

"Son Goten, allow me to introduce you to the Council of Saiya-jin Divinities, the ones responsible for everything your people have done and will do," the woman smiled, moving her hand to the right, "These two men are, as I'm sure you've guessed by now, brothers, but they aren't just any normal brothers! The one in black is Nione, the Saiya-jin God of Knowledge and Arts, and the other is his brother Cumber, Saiya-jin God of Prosperity."

_"Holy shit!"_ Goten gulped, _"These are the one's Vegeta spoke of all those years ago! The five Saiya-jin Gods..."_

"As for these two, the one in the armor is known as Sullion, the Saiya-jin God of War and Hardship, as I'm sure his attire has given away," the hostess continued on, "His counterpart there is Latta, the Saiya-jin Goddess of Love and Beauty. And I, my hybrid friend, am known to all those of your race as Saiya, the Goddess of Creation and Life."

"You are Saiya!?!" Goten gasped, his jaw nearly hitting the floor, "I heard Kimuchi tell stories, but this...wow..."

"Yes, your cousin is quite an intelligent one as Saiya-jin tend to go," Saiya giggled, "But we are not here to discuss your family, rather this is a business affair. I'm certain you are aware of the situation on Earth?"

"Yeah, how can I forget?" Goten growled, "Trunks and I killed Janemba, then fought together against the Sins just so he could kill all of our friends, his sister and my niece among them, for no reason whatsoever!"

"Trunks is not acting entirely on his own, as his mind has been possessed by the sorcerer's Babi-di and his father, Bibi-di," Saiya explained, "The combination of those two's magic is most dangerous and can be overwhelming, especially to someone who was so anxious for revenge as Trunks. He hates his future counterpart, you see, and saw this as his only way to claim revenge."

"Then why am I here?" Goten asked sternly, "Shouldn't you have the one he wants to face here instead of the one he 'killed'?"

"Mirai no Trunks is currently engaged with the upgraded form of Cell, so he is beyond our reach at the moment," Sullion coughed, "We chose you for the task at hand because it is in your blood to be the better warrior and we believe that you are best for the job."

"The job of doing what?" Goten inquired, "Killing Trunks? Someone who, despite what he has done to us, was under some else's influence?"

"No, we do not wish for you to kill him," Nione spoke up, "It is not yet his time to go, but there is a way to seal the evil within your friend away and then destroy it forever, but the risks are tremendous."

"Indeed, only some of the most powerful Legendary warriors have survived the procedure," Cumber nodded, "What Saiya sees in this...half-breed is beyond me!"

"He may be a half-breed, but he comes from what is perhaps the strongest Saiya-jin bloodline to ever exist, even surpassing the royalty," Latta argued, "That besides he has much untapped, hidden potential just waiting to be brought to the surface."

The deities were busy arguing back and forth about something that Goten really had no clue about, but he hated being talked about as though he wasn't there and it caused him to snap suddenly. His body became engulfed in a silver aura as the top portion of his new armor burst completely off, shattering on the floor and drawing the attention of the whole room as he stood there within his powerful aura. The hybrid's silver hair waved wildly by the wind his aura created, startling some of the deities and simply causing others to smirk.

"Look, I may not know that much but I am smart enough to know that I don't like being insulted by those who think themselves my betters!" Goten snapped, charging a blue ki blast, "I demand to know what the hell you old, high-and-mighty bastards are talking about right now or I'm going to blow all of you to Kingdom Come!"

_"Such spirit, that of a true warrior,"_ Sullion smirked, "This one is indeed a warrior of great strength, as well as overwhelming bravery. I volunteer to perform the merger with this one with no protests whatsoever, if that be the almighty one's will."

"Very well, then let it be so," Saiya smiled, knowing that this was bound to happen, "Goten, do you understand the merger that Sullion speaks of and what it entails?"

"No."

"The procedure itself is painless, but the mental stress that it puts upon you can cause a great deal of conflict within you consciousness," Saiya explained, "The merger is basically something where Sullion's power, knowledge, and even physical being are passed on to you, increasing your own strength and skill to their maximum."

"Really?" Goten grinned, his eyes sparkling, "That doesn't sound so bad..."

"There is a downside, young one," Saiya sighed, "With Sullion gone, the one who he merges with must step up and take his place once his mission is completed. Are you, Son Goten, son of Son Goku, willing to take this burden upon yourself, knowing that you will never be with your family again until they pass on?"

Goten looked slightly concerned now, his face hardening as he stood in the middle of the room, clearly in a deep state of thought as he tossed the options around within his mind. He now knew how his father must have felt every time he was faced with a similar predicament, to leave all that he knows for the good of everyone or ignore that option and see what happens. It was a heavy burden being placed on the Saiya-jin's shoulders, one that he inwardly wished his father or brother could carry, but the choice was, for once, his and his alone.

The young hybrid thought of his mate, Paresu, and son, Goken, and how devastated they would be if he were to just up and leave them, never to be seen again for what could be years, decades even! He didn't know if he could bring himself to do that to his family, as had been done to him as a child, but also knew that if he didn't then Trunks would probably kill them both. That was something that Goten was not willing to allow, no matter what the consequences were, and he stood tall and proud in the middle of the room, his face more closely resembling Vegeta's than his father's.

"Goten?" Saiya asked, approaching the hybrid, "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I have," Goten nodded, "Do it..."

_**NEXT TIME:** Goten has been face with a tough decision, to gain the power he needs to save everyone and leave his family behind, as Goku did to him, and has accepted for the good of his loved ones. Now, with Trunks still on Earth and slowly tormenting those who stand against him, can Goten find the courage it will take to defeat the man who has been his best friend since childhood? Find out in the next Dragonball AS!!!!!! _


	77. Chapter 77

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 77- "Good and Evil"_

_By- Tiny_

"Are you prepared for the merger, Goten?" Saiya sighed, "You know you don't have to go through with this."

"Everyone and everything I care for are in danger back on Earth and it is my best friend that is the cause of it all," Goten stated quite coldly, "I have no choice but to go through with this, so let's just get it over with."

"Very well then," Saiya nodded, stepping away, "You know what to do Sullion, just don't overwhelm the boy."

"I won't do such a thing to him!" Sullion grumbled, acting like he was offended, "But we need to make this quick. There isn't much time left."

Goten and Sullion stood face to face, staring each other in the eyes with the sheer determination to succeed flashing like flames inside, the looks of true warriors who would do anything to win. Light filled the room as the two Saiya-jin, hybrid and deity alike, began to pull closer together, their bodies surrounded fully in the blinding golden aura they shared. The other four deities watched in wonder as the distance separating the two Saiya-jin disappeared, converging on each other like two ghostly spirits just before the shimmering aura flared out once more, completing the merger.

Goten's head swam with images from the past, the present, and what he was certain was the future all at once, overwhelming his consciousness in a way the most powerful telepath couldn't handle. The hybrid warrior could see his own life flashing before his eyes, not to mention the imminent demises of both his son and mate as waves of sadness washed over him. He saw other things as well, dark things that nobody should have to witness, but he was not about to give in to the mental strain as he screamed out, actually splintering some of the wood walls.

Saiya pulled her hands down from her face as the blinding light died down finally, leaving a cloud of smoke in it's wake as was common during the merger sequence that she had seen done many times. Still, this particular merger was unheard of, since Goten was a hybrid in addition to not being a Legendary, but he had still managed to pull the whole thing off. That alone made the goddess proud of what her race had evolved into as a new figure stepped forth from the smoke, his body surrounded in an eerie silver-blue glow.

"You lied to me, all of you did," the man spoke, "About Trunks."

"We knew that you wouldn't have gone through with the merger had we told you everything," Cumber sighed, "This was absolutely necessary to ensure the safety of everyone you care about, including your family."

"Still, you should have told me the truth," the new man grumbled, though calm and collectedly, "This will not interfere with my mission, however. I will do what needs to be done and then return here."

"As you wish, Son Goten," Saiya nodded, "But remember, do not allow your personal feelings to get in the way of what has to be done!"

"Don't worry," Goten sighed, raising his fingers to his head, "I won't..."

Marron and Paresu watched in horror as Trunks sword sliced clean through Sanil's neck, knocking the Nameksei-jin's head to the ground with a sickening plop next to the other fighter's dead bodies. They had all put in their best effort at fighting the psychotic Saiya-jin prince, even getting the drop on him a couple of times, but it had been to little avail as the newly fallen warrior's blood mingled with that of the others who had been Trunks' victims.

Only the two women remained standing, having been thrown to the back of the pack by Trunks at the start of what could only be described as a massacre, and both were paralyzed with fear. They had grown up with Trunks since childhood, knowing him seemingly better than he knew himself at times, and this was not that same sweet, innocent young man. This creature that now stalked towards his last two remaining obstacles was nothing more than a crazed demon, one that had somehow taken control of the Saiya-jin's body and was using it to kill his friends and family.

"Well, well, well," Trunks chuckled, licking his lips, "Two quite lovely women left to deal with, much more interesting than the Nameksei-jin or those others. Now what to do with the two of you?"

"Why don't you just finish us off!?!" Paresu spat, "You've killed everyone else and let us live. What the hell for!?!"

"Because I have something much more...pleasurable planned for the two of you," Trunks smirked, "What do you say to that, ladies?"

"I say you're a sick bastard!" a new voice butted in, "One who deserves to rot in the very darkest depths of Hell!"

Trunks whipped around just in time to see a booted foot slam into the side of his head, knocking him nearly ten yards away from the slight impact, leaving a large ditch in his wake. Marron and Paresu looked almost relieved that someone had intervened before Trunks could _show_ them what he meant, and turned to see just who had rescued them from their cruel fate. When they finally did lay eyes on who exactly had shown up on the scene, both women's mouths nearly fell to the floor, as did the now recovered Trunks.

The man standing before the group was very tall, rivaling Raditz in stature, with blazing white hair standing high on his head much like a Super Saiya-jin's would and holding a long, red pole in his right hand. The man wore a pair of black gi pants tucked into matching Saiya-jin combat boots, his upper body covered by what looked like the black material of a bodysuit and a pair of dark gloves over his hands. He was also wearing something like a red cloak over his shoulders, waving in the wind like some kind of flag as he drew in to the small group.

_"What an awesome power,"_ Marron gaped, _"But...but he's dead..."_

"So, you managed to survive after all," Trunks sneered, "I thought I had seen the last of you, but I guess I was mistaken. Should've known that a Son wouldn't die right away."

"You'll find that I'm not going to be dying at all," Goten smirked, "Rather I intend to avenge the deaths of all those who stood against you, including my niece and your little sister!"

"As if you could," Trunks huffed, "I'm more powerful than you were even before the power up I received. You don't have a snowballs chance in Hell of defeating me, old friend!"

"We'll see about that," Goten chuckled, falling into stance, "Just remember, light always triumphs over darkness, Trunks."

"Enough of your chatter!" Trunks roared, flaring his blood red aura, "Now you will all die!!!"

"Not if I can help it...."

Vegeta was busily fighting with Koola, who had indeed grown quite powerful over all of his time in Hell, but it was still nothing to the Saiya-jin prince as he drove his knees into the Kurudo-jin's stomach. Blood splattered against Koola's face mask, bringing a smile to Vegeta's face as he slammed his leg into the side of the purple alien's backside, shattering the bones. The sickening crunch made the Saiya-jin immensely satisfied as he continued to pummel the alien warrior, his warrior spirit surging within his veins like a sickness.

Vegeta was just about to draw back for what he knew would be the final blow when he sensed it, something distinctly off about his son's aura in addition to the fact that Bra's was nowhere to be found. As a matter of fact, many of the second generation warrior's had simply vanished into thin air as though they had never existed in the first place. Something was very wrong here, the Saiya-jin prince knew that much, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it as Koola threw his fist into the prince's face with a very audible crack.

"Losing touch, Saiya-jin?" Koola smirked, "I guess you aren't as observant as I thought you were...."

"No, but you're just as dead!" Vegeta roared, flaring his energy, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!"

Koola's screams carried over the area as his body was reduced to absolute nothingness, eventually dying down as the Kurudo-jin's vocal cords were destroyed along with the rest of him. Vegeta wasn't really paying attention to the dying alien, however, as he took off towards his son's tainted aura, his face twisted with confusion and concern as he drew closer to Trunks' location. He was also incredibly worried about his son's safety, since he could sense a massive power fighting with Trunks, raising the skin on the prince's body.

_"Trunks, my son,"_ Vegeta pondered, _"What is wrong with you?"_

_**NEXT TIME:** The now godly Goten has arrived on the scene just in time to save his mate and childhood friend, Marron, from the essentially demonic Saiya-jin prince Trunks. Now, when emotions are going to run higher than ever, how will Vegeta react to seeing what his son has become and, more importantly, to what he has done to his family? And what exactly did Saiya lie to Goten about? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	78. Chapter 78

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"  
Chapter 78- "A Father's Love: Part 1"_

_By- Tiny_

Trunks lunged at Goten with all of his might, swinging his shimmering blade right at the Saiya-jin hybrid only to have it slam hard into the weapon that was characteristic of his family. The younger warrior smirked at his opponent's surprise and kicked his feet up under Trunks', knocking the possessed Saiya-jin to his behind just in time to have Goten's other foot embed itself in his chest. A small spray of blood flew from Trunks' lips as he soared backwards through the ruins, his mysteriously powerful friend following close behind.

Marron and Paresu could only watch on in wonder as the two Saiya-jin battled, both knowing they would be crushed with ease should they interfere and possibly be used against Goten. Mixed feelings ran through both women's minds as they watched the two powerhouses battle it out, wondering which of the two men they had known since childhood would come out victorious. The idea of one losing to the other made them both sick to their stomach, not only because of their long standing friendship but also because the two women were mated to one or the other of the battling Saiya-jin.

A loud crash brought the two out of their daze, however, as Trunks' broken body slammed hard into the ground before them, not even three feet away, kicking up a tremendous cloud of dust all around. Goten landed on the ground shortly there after, not a scratch on his body, and looked on sympathetically at his old friend. It was then quite clear to both women that this was killing Goten on the inside, just as it was the two of them, but that he was doing what he did for the good of everyone.

_"And I never thought it was true,"_ Paresu sniffled, watching her mate close in on Trunks, _"He truly is just like his father..."_

"Do you concede defeat, Trunks?" Goten asked coldly, holding the nyoi-bo to his friends throat, "I don't want to kill you, but if you do not concede then I'm afraid I will have no choice!"

"GO TO HELL!" Trunks roared, firing a massive blast into his long time ally's face, knocking him back several feet.

Not wasting a moment of Goten's distraction, Trunks jumped back to his feet and charged at the younger Saiya-jin, drawing his foot back to strike him right underneath his chin. The blow never connected, however, as Goten's hand shot up and wrapped tightly around Trunks' ankle, throwing him with overwhelming force into the ground. He wasn't done beating on the older warrior yet, however, as Goten jumped into the air and came down at rapid speed onto Trunks' chest, slamming his knees into the ribcage.

The younger warrior spat up more fresh blood from the tremendous force of the impact, slamming his body further into the rocky ground and sending a tremendous wave of pain throughout his entire being. Never in his life had Trunks felt such pain, not even from the most powerful enemies he had stood against, and yet the friend he had always been the stronger of was driving him into the dirt. It was almost as humiliating as when his father would belittle him in a training session, only worse since Goten was supposed to always be weaker than Trunks.

"Now, you are going to listen to me," Goten growled, placing his foot firmly against Trunks' stomach, "You, Briefs Trunks, have committed some of the most serious crimes in the history of the universe, including the cold blooded murder of your younger sister and life-long friends. Do you feel no remorse for this? No pity whatsoever?"

"It is the desire of my masters that all the Saiya-jin and the resurrection known as Ubuu are killed," Trunks coughed, spitting up some more blood, "Who am I to deny them the vengeance they have sought for so long?"

"Yet you yourself are a Saiya-jin," Goten continued, "Why would you sacrifice your own life for the wishes of two losers? And for what reason would you even consider such a rash course of action?"

"I chose to be controlled so that I may have my revenge!" Trunks roared, nearly knocking Goten away again, "To finally prove once and for all that I, not that future abomination, am my father's one and only son!"

"You have done all of this just for those reasons?" a new, saddened voice called out, "By the gods, you should have known better than this, Trunks."

Leaning his head to see who had spoken, following the gazes of Goten and the women, Trunks caught sight of a small, fur covered figure heading at a slow pace towards him. The sight of his father actually made the possessed warrior begin to tear up, his wicked and bloodthirsty features softening into that of a frightened and greatly disturbed young child. It actually made Goten feel sorry for the other man now that he knew the truth of the whole matter, tears streaming down his own face as he watched his friend's pain become evident.

Vegeta crouched down next to his badly beaten son, his face not the hardened one of a warrior that he was so infamous for, but the concerned look of a father who's son is in peril. It was a side of the Saiya-jin prince none of the Z fighters, not even his children, had ever seen before and it brought quite a shock to their faces as he reached down and cradled Trunks in his arms. The Saiya-jin hybrid actually found that he couldn't look into the face of the man he had for so long wished would show him approval, knowing that he must now appear a monster to his father.

"Do you really think those things, Trunks?" Vegeta asked forcefully, but with a calmness that was almost scary, "Do you really believe that I didn't view you as my son?"

"Is that not the truth, father?" Trunks spat, turning his face away so Vegeta couldn't see the tears in his eyes, "My whole life you have compared me to the one from the future, calling me a weakling to my face and bragging of how strong **_he_** must have been!"

"I didn't mean for it to be that way," Vegeta sighed, "I did what I did to spur you on to become a greater warrior than your future counterpart; to have something to compete against other than Kakarot's brat. You are the only son that I have Trunks and no matter what you have done, nothing is going to change that."

"What of the other me?" Trunks sniffled as his tears broke free and his dark fur began to fade back to white, "Is he not your son?"

"No, he is the Vegeta of the future's son," Vegeta smiled, pulling his son close to him, "And where as his blood may be the same as yours, it is you that are my true son, not some stranger from another time."

Trunks now lost complete control over himself, breaking down like an infant in the arms of his father as his tears streamed like waterfalls from his eyes. The Saiya-jin prince, never having been one to show any emotion, cradled his son in his arms for what was probably the first time right then as the evil energy that had been controlling Trunks' being dissipated into nothingness. The man in his father's arms was now the real Trunks, the one everyone had grown up with, and nothing could have been a greater relief to those around him.

Their relief was not to last long, however, as Trunks energy took a sudden plunge to near nothingness, his body reverting back to it's base form as his red blood came out onto his father's pristine white fur. His life was slipping away rapidly, causing Vegeta's concern to turn into anger as he shook his son's limp form in an effort to bring him back around, but it was to no avail. The man's life force was fading far too fast to do anything at this point, causing Marron to fall to her knees and shudder from how hard she was crying at the loss of her mate.

"It is done," Goten sighed, wiping a tear from his face, "He is gone."

"You...this is all you fault!" Vegeta snarled, powering up and grabbing Goten around the throat, "You killed him, after all you have been through over the years and you still killed my son!"

"I am sorry Vegeta, but I had no choice," Goten snapped, pulling free of the prince's grasp, "There was no other way for Trunks to atone for his actions. Had I not killed him, he would have eventually done it himself."

"I don't care what you say about my son's actions, he was under those damn wizard's control!" Vegeta roared, his aura rising dangerously, "You are going to hold him responsible for what he did under the control of another when the same was not held against me so long ago? You damned hypocrite!!!!"

"You will stand down!" Goten screamed back, causing Vegeta to unwittingly power down, "Do you think I enjoyed that? Trunks was my best friend and yet I was charged with the duty of finishing him off, even though I was tricked into the task."

"Oh really?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "And by whom, might I ask?"

"The goddess Saiya told me that I would have to fight and defeat Trunks, not kill him, so I agreed to a merger with Sullion," Goten explained, "It was only then that I learned that Trunks was to be killed and at that point, it was too late to turn back."

"Then you are going to take me to the goddess, right now!" Vegeta ordered, walking up to Goten, "I want to discuss the fate of my son."

"And your going to bring us with you too!" Marron sniffled, walking up to her friend with Paresu, "Trunks was my mate and I think that gives me a pretty big say in this matter."

Goten looked contemplatively at the three people before him, his face still passive but his eyes betraying the conflicting emotions that waged an eternal war within his consciousness. He now, as one of his race's divinities, knew that the others would quite possibly destroy him for bringing the three before them to plead for a damned soul, but as a compassionate warrior he knew that it would kill him inside if he didn't. Therefore, his decision was not a hard one to make at all, just one that he was certain would have very heavy consequences.

"Very well, everyone grab on to me," Goten instructed, everyone listening obediently, _"I just hope this is worth it..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Despite being told that his friend would not have to die, Goten has actually done the unthinkable and ended the life of his best friend, but not before freeing him from Bibi-di and Babi-di's control. Now, the very angry Saiya-jin prince Vegeta demands an audience with the Saiya-jin deities to plead for his son, but what kind of toll with this request carry? And will Vegeta be willing to pay it? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	79. Chapter 79

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 79- "A Father's Love: Part 2"_

_By- Tiny_

"Son Goten, this is the most unorthodox action I have ever seen in my years on this panel!" Nione roared, "Bringing Vegeta here is not a problem, but to bring two...humans before the Saiya-jin deities? Do you even realize the implications of such an action?"

"I don't give a damn about the consequences, because this entire matter concerns both of them as well as Vegeta," Goten snapped, grabbing Nione by his collar, "Paresu is my mate, so she would be here eventually anyway, and Marron is the mate of our dear departed friend Trunks. They have just as much right to be here as anyone!"

"You speak out of line, young one," Nione growled, charging an energy ball in his hand, "Perhaps it's time to remind you who the supreme being here is..."

"You will all stand down this instant!" Saiya snapped, catching the two arguing deities attention, "Goten, I am going to ask you in a calm and collected manner why you have brought the Saiya-jin prince before this council."

"My Lady, Prince Vegeta of the Saiya-jin has...requested to be brought before you to plead for his son's soul," Goten explained coolly, shooting a glare at Nione, "I agreed to bring him here, as well as the Saiya-jin in question's mate and my own."

"I see," Saiya mused, "Vegeta, do you understand just what your son has done?"

"I understand that his crimes were gruesome and horrendous, but he was under the control of two sadistic and evil wizards," Vegeta grumbled, "As his father and the prince of the people you created, I have come to ask that you allow my son to be given a second chance at life."

"I am afraid that is out of the question," Cumber chimed in, "The mark on your son's soul is a horrible taint, one that cannot simply be dismissed as though it never occurred. He is to be punished for his crimes against the Saiya-jin people, as decreed by the very gods your people worship!"

Vegeta had been keeping a tight leash on his emotions up to that point, reminding himself constantly that he was in the presence of the Saiya-jin divinity council, but Cumber's remarks pushed him over the edge. Silver power erupted all around the Saiya-jin prince's body as his power level shot all the way to his maximum and beyond, going so high that the roof actually exploded off the enclosure he stood in. The aura then shifted from silver to a brilliant blue as the prince's roars of anger echoed throughout the land of the gods, energy shooting out all around him.

Marron and Paresu watched in wonder as the Saiya-jin prince's body began to shrink back down to it's normal size once again, but there was something entirely different about him this time. His tail, for instance, was radiating a royal blue color, as was the hair on his head, but the power they could feel radiating from the prince's body was even higher than Goten's! To add to these changes, Vegeta's clothing had returned in the form of a kind of Saiya-jin armor, only it was much more intricate than the battle armor they were used to and it had a flowing, blood red cape attached to it.

The deities themselves were shocked beyond words, not knowing how a mortal had managed to transform into something that had taken them merging with a former deity to perform. It was entirely unheard of, not having been achieved since the days of the original council, and everyone in the room was absolutely speechless, save for the only original deity standing, Saiya. It was quite clear that she found the whole situation quite amusing, almost laughable even, but she kept her gaze passively on the Saiya-jin prince as he began to gaze right into her.

"I will not tolerate any insults to my son, be you a god or an insect!" Vegeta snarled, "Now, I **_demand_** you to consider the fate of my son's soul, or I won't hesitate to see if a god can be killed!"

"You are quite brave to stand so defiantly before the deities of your race, not to mention incredibly foolish," Saiya giggled, "But it is quite clear that you care a great deal for your son and for that reason alone, I will offer you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"Well, it's actually more like a trade off," Saiya explained, "Back when you faced off against the monster known as Majin Buu, the Dai Kaio-Shin sacrificed his life so that the legendary Son Goku could return to Earth and kill the beast. What I am offering you is a similar choice Vegeta, but it will be much more difficult for you make than it was for the Kaio-Shin."

"I doubt that," Vegeta huffed, "If it means my son lives to see another day, then I will gladly lay my life down to the council."

"It is not that simple Vegeta!" Latta interrupted the prince, "Should you sacrifice yourself for Trunks, you will take the taint that marks his soul upon yourself and be cast into the fires Hell for all eternity. You will never be able to see your mate, Bulma, or children when they pass on into this dimension, not even allowed to visit them in the upper region. Do you honestly mean to say that you are willing to separate yourself from a family that loves you dearly for the sake of one damned soul?"

Latta never even saw the Saiya-jin prince move before he was upon her, driving his powerful fist into the woman's face with a sickening crack, much to the shock of the other people in the room. No mortal had ever struck one of the Saiya-jin divinities, least of all the Goddess of Love and Beauty, but the prince of the people they served had actually had the audacity to lash out against her. It was almost too much to take in, even for Saiya, who had seen quite a few abnormal things in her existence, and nobody really knew how to take it.

"I do not care what happens to me, as long as my son lives to see his grandchildren grow up!" Vegeta roared, "I have lived a long time, much longer then I am certain any other Saiya-jin has lived naturally, and I have seen many wondrous and amazing things in those years. I want my son to be able to see all those things for himself and if it means that I must lay my own life down for that to happen, then I will gladly do so."

"Not that it matters what you are willing to do, because it is not going to happen!" Nione snapped, "We are not going to give you the option of saving your son, because you failed to show the proper respect to a goddess of the council."

"Who are you to make such a decree?" Saiya shot a cold glare in her companion's direction, "You will not hold the prince's descendants accountable for his rash actions, nor will you hold them against him. He is simply upset about the fate of his son, something that I myself can understand."

"Your brat destroyed Saiyasei, his race's original home world, because he could not control his power and cared little for what would happen to his people," Cumber pointed out, "We showed no leniency towards him upon his death, why should we do the same for someone who attacks his race's deities?"

"Because you are supposed to be an understanding celestial body, yet you are no more perfect then the race you brought into this universe," Goten spoke up, becoming increasingly fed up with all the bickering, "What he is doing, he is doing out of love for his family and yet you want to condemn him and his son both, a problem I intend to rectify right this second!"

The entire council simply watched in disbelief as their newest inductee raised his fingers to his head and disappeared from sight, his energy signature showing up at Enma's desk only to disappear again seconds later. Then almost as quickly as he had vanished, Goten reappeared in the center of the room, his childhood friend standing very confused right beside him. The two male members of the council were fuming mad that the hybrid inductee was so blatantly defying them, but Latta actually seemed amused as she approached the two men.

Despite the force that Vegeta had clearly put into his attack, the Saiya-jin woman seemed unharmed as she came up to the two Saiya-jin men and gave a soft smile to both of them. Nione and Cumber actually fell over where they stood, wondering how the woman who had been attacked was actually being so passive to the people who had caused them all so much trouble. It was unheard of, even unimaginable, but the love goddess had always been a soft-hearted one and they just tried to put up with it.

"Briefs Trunks, despite the crimes you have committed, your father is still willing to sacrifice his life for your own," Latta smiled, placing a hand on the lavender-haired one's shoulder, "What do you have to say to him?"

"Father, how can you do that?" Trunks actually began to cry, "Mom, Bra, all of the others look to you and rely on you so much! How can you just up and leave them like that?"

"Your mother will understand, and so will your sister," Vegeta smiled, "You are my son, and it would absolutely kill me if I knew there was a way to keep you alive and I didn't follow through with it. And even if it didn't, I'm pretty sure Marron and your mother would take care of the job!"

"Damn straight we would!" Marron shouted, "But why does it have to be you?"

"There is no more time for words, the process must be taken care of," Saiya interrupted, "Vegeta, you must say your good-byes, for you will be immediately transferred into Hell after this is done."

"Trunks, I know that I don't say it as much as I should have over the years but know that I am very proud of all you have accomplished over the years," the prince smiled, tears in his eyes, "Also know that I...love you Trunks, you and your mother and sister more than life itself. And even though I may not be around when you pass over to this world, know that I love you all and I will always be with you."

"Wait, father!" Trunks pleaded, rushing for the prince, "Don't do this!"

"Good-bye, my son," Vegeta waved, his body fading out of sight, "See you around..."

Trunks was almost to his father when the Saiya-jin prince's body vanished completely from sight, causing the lavender-haired warrior to collapse to his knees in tears. The halo from his head disappeared immediately, but the son of Vegeta didn't really care as he slammed his fists hard into the ground, causing the ground around him to crack open. Nobody spoke a word as the younger prince's tears flowed down onto the floor like two tiny waterfalls, nothing else on his mind then the sacrifice his father had just made on his account.

Marron could only pity her mate as she walked in on him, placing a hand on his shoulder while the tears stayed flowing from his eyes, causing the blonde woman to cry as well. She had witnessed her own father's death many years before, not knowing exactly how to take it, so she could feel the Saiya-jin hybrid's agony from the loss of someone who had cared for him so deeply. Trunks didn't seem to really know what a mess he was as he looked to his mate with bloodshot eyes, tears still streaming down the sides of his face. The human woman just smiled at him as warmly as she could, pulling the prince close to her in a tight embrace as he finally began to calm down under her touch, though his aura was still filled with sorrow.

_"And so another great warrior has passed on before his time, all out of desire to preserve his family,"_ Saiya sniffled, wiping a tear from her own eye, _"Your sacrifice will never be forgotten Vegeta, my long-removed grandson..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** In the ultimate gesture of love and affection for the son who had grown up resenting him, Vegeta has condemned his spirit to Hell so that Trunks may live to see another day. But while the proud prince's son grieves, the battle on Earth still rages on between Cell and his long-time rival, Son Gohan. And with Vegeta no longer around to help them, will the Z fighters even stand a chance against the bio-android, or has their time finally come? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!! _


	80. Chapter 80

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 80- "Cell's Blunder"_

_By- Tiny_

Gohan stood up tall yet again, powering up as high as he could only to discover that he could just barely sustain his power at the LSSJ level, while Mirai and Turles lay passed out and thoroughly thrashed on the ground. Videl was still standing on her own, though she had lost over half of her power already, and the Saiya-jin hybrid knew that she wouldn't last much longer against the super bio-android. The idea that he might actually lose this battle crept up into the Saiya-jin's mind as he watched Cell come at them again, just as powerful as ever, with a cruel smirk on his face.

He refused to believe that, however, and began to power up even more, putting tremendous strain on his body as he pushed his energy levels all the way up to the second LSSJ stage. His entire body felt as though it would be ripped apart from the tremendous energy he had to exert in this form, especially since he was nearly drained to start with, but Gohan ignored the pain to focus on the fight that lay ahead. Videl, knowing that her husband would be greatly upset should she try and pull him away, just watched on in horror as Cell finally closed the gap between them.

The bio-android still had not dropped one bit in power, his evil, tainted aura fluctuation wildly all around the area as he came to a halt, crossing his arms in a style that mimicked the late Vegeta to a tea. The fact that he now greatly resembled the Saiya-jin prince didn't help matters much either, but the evil energy told Gohan that this was not the man he had grown to respect over the years but the monster he had faced as a child. He had been victorious then, overcoming impossible odds to destroy a threat to his home, and the Saiya-jin hybrid knew that the time had come for him to do so again.

"Well, well Gohan, look at how weak you've become," Cell chuckled, "Here I expected that 'hidden power' of yours to come to your aid yet again, but I guess I assumed to much."

"With or without any additional power, I will defeat you!" Gohan snarled, "I'll stake my life on that!"

"Oh really?" Cell cocked his head, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"LIKE THIS!" a new, strange voice roared, sounding just before a powerful kick connected with Cell's jaw.

The bio-android was flung clear across the battlefield, disappearing from view for a few seconds before soaring back towards the new arrival, his face twisted in anger and shock at the same time. Gohan himself was startled, considering that there was a group of warrior's standing before him and not just the one who attacked, all of them powered up to their fullest potential. Two of them Gohan recognized as his grandfather and King Vegita and then there was also the long time friend of the hybrid, Piccolo, decked out in his normal fighting gear. How they had known to come here or why didn't really matter to Gohan, but it did matter that now they were here and everything was going to be alright...he hoped.

His hopes were virtually assured as four others landed around him, the last remaining pure-blood Saiya-jin on the planet, also powered up to the second LSSJ stage of power. Goku and Brolly radiated the most power out of the group, having faced relatively weak opponents, but Raditz and Diive were not far behind and then came the rest of the pack. It seriously turned the tide into the Earth's favor, but Gohan knew that things always had a tendency to look up just before they went to shit, so he didn't get his confidence up just yet.

"I should have known you wouldn't just let the boy die, Goku," Cell growled, landing before the group, "Though now all that is going to change is the rest of you will die alongside him!"

"We'll see about that!" Goku uttered in a low, dangerous tone, "We've all grown tremendously in strength since the last time we fought you!"

"As have I, as you will soon see," Cell chuckled, cupping his hands to his sides in a familiar stance, "Now die, you worthless monkeys!"

Goku just laughed as the blue beam of energy came at him and jumped up into the air just before it would have hit, allowing the attack to explode harmlessly on the ground below. He found it unusual that Cell would perform such a rash action, however, and figured that something must be up, but didn't just know what until he heard his brother and Diive screaming in agony down below. Looking down to see what was going on, Goku's eyes widened with unimaginable horror as he saw the bio-android's powerful fists protruding out of both warrior's backsides, blood gushing from the wounds.

Even Brolly, who had done similar things in the past, looked disgusted at the bio-android's actions as he began to back off slightly, but it did him little good as Cell dropped his two victims and came at the other Saiya-jin. King Vegita and Bardock tried to get in the way, but all it got them was two energy blasts through the chests, killing both instantly as Cell continued on towards Brolly. The larger Saiya-jin warrior tightened his stance, ready to defend from the front, but his eyes widened in shock as the bio-android disappeared from sight all together.

Brolly and Goku both looked around anxiously, wanting to know where the hell the bio-android had gone off to, only to have their answer come from above in the form of a massive energy attack. The two Saiya-jin immediately went on the defensive, throwing beams of their own out in front of Cell's only to have the other beam completely swallow their and keep coming at them. Both warrior's knew that this, after all the battles and hardships, was going to be the end and rather then teleport away like cowards, they stayed where they were and die alongside their comrades. They would not have to wait long either, as the powerful energy blast slammed into them with overwhelming force all at once.

The Saiya-jin men's screams carried across the area in a sick, gurgling sound as their bodies were torn apart within the energy wave, spilling some of their blood to the ground as they were destroyed slowly. Gohan could only look on in horror as the two warrior's were destroyed completely, not even a piece of cloth left behind as testament to their presence. Piccolo was equally stunned, backing away from the bio-android as he hit the ground yet again, arms crossed and eyes narrowed dangerously in Gohan's direction.

"What a bunch of weaklings, and they actually let me kill them!" Cell laughed, "Now, all that lies in my way are the three of you, but who to take out first?"

"You...you killed them," Gohan stammered, "My father...grandpa...everyone..."

"Yes, indeed I did," Cell smirked, "And just what do you plan on doing about it, Son Gohan?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Gohan roared, his aura flaring out, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

Cell only smirked at the Saiya-jin hybrid's display as his power shot all the way back to it's maximum, no longer restrained by the weakened condition of his body, and the ground cracked underneath him. The Saiya-jin warrior's silver aura burned around him like a raging inferno, his eyes turning a brilliant, solid white color as the silver turned to a shimmering gold. Now Cell started to become worried as the power within the man began to rise once again, pushing far beyond his maximum, and equaling Cell's within a matter of seconds.

The Saiya-jin man's body began to increase in size, growing nearly a foot in height as he continued to power up, energy raging towards Cell's senses like a rushing river or an unhindered flood. The white fur on his muscular body faded away as though it had never been there, replaced by a very imposing and shimmering suit of white and gold armor with a white body suit underneath, his tail turning a brilliant golden color. The Saiya-jin man's hair then shrunk back down to the size it would be as a Super Saiya-jin, while still maintaining it's golden color, the same color as his newly emerged pupils.

The sheer force of this new power nearly knocked Cell of his feet, not a hard task considering how shocked he was to see Gohan fully recovered, and even the fallen Mirai and Turles had to look up at their ally in shock. The Saiya-jin hybrid was godly, there was no other way to put it or any other words to say about his current state, and it made even the man's wife back away from him. Gohan was not the same man that he had been at the battle's onset; he was much, much more.

"What is this?" Cell stammered, backing away, "How is this possible!?!"

"You needn't concern yourself with that, monster," Gohan said quite calmly as he began to move again, "All you need worry about is how slowly and painfully I am going to rip you apart, cell by cell."

"And you call me a monster!" Cell spat, falling weakly into stance, "What the hell are you?"

"I am Son Gohan!" the hybrid roared, flaring his aura, "The Legendary Super Saiya-jin!!!"

_**NEXT TIME:** Cell has finally been given a reason to be afraid even with his enhanced powers, now that Gohan has come into full realization of his power as a member of the Legendary ranks. But will this new power last long enough for the hybrid to avenge the lives of his father and friends, or is history bound to repeat itself? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	81. Chapter 81

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 81- "Assimilation"_

_By- Tiny_

Juuhachi and her husband, as well as the other humans who had been around when she first showed up, were speeding towards the location of the bio-android Cell's energy signature. Something was wrong with it, Juuhachi could feel as much, and she had a sinking feeling that somehow her twin brother was involved with the whole, messed-up situation. Krillin was not worried, he never was much anymore thanks to his increased power as what he had dubbed the "Legendary Super Human" stage, where his white hair resembled that of a SSJ3 and a white tail waved behind him. Still, one could tell that he was at the very least nervous about facing off against Cell again, no matter his strength.

The other humans were edgy as well, their aura's radiating uncertainty and even fear of their revived nemesis, but Juuhachi was not in the least afraid of the monstrous bio-android. Granted, the four human's were all more powerful than she could hope to be now but she still had no fear of what lay ahead, for the fact that she had learned long ago not to let an enemy see you sweat. If you did, then you were as good as dead before the first punch was even thrown, and thus she didn't show any kind of emotion as they rapidly closed in on Cell's location.

"Did you guys feel that?" Yamcha asked, sensing a massive energy increase, "It's huge! Even Goku didn't have that kind of power at his disposal!"

"Yeah, I can sense it now," Krillin gulped, "But that feels like Gohan. When did he get so powerful? And how?"

"What does it matter when or how?" Chautzu interrupted, speeding up a bit, "The facts is that he _is_ that strong and in comparison Cell is nothing more than a pitiful weakling! I'd say that works into our favor."

"I'm with Chautzu on this one guys," Tien agreed, "Maybe we should head back now and keep an eye on the people at the Lookout..."

"It won't do you any good," Juuhachi butted in, "They're all dead."

Everyone's jaws nearly dropped in shock when they heard that, but as they all stretched out their senses to the most holy of grounds on the planet, they could feel that it was true. All of the people who were too weak to handle these new arrivals had been at the Lookout, including Dende and Mr. Popo, but also two of the human men's wives and grandkids. It felt for a minute as though their hearts were going to stop beating, causing their bodies to die along with their spirits, but that depression changed to rage almost as quickly as it came.

Juuhachi could only watch in wonder as four streaks shot past her at top speed, knocking the cyborg for a loop as they headed at near impossible speeds towards Cell's location. She hadn't bothered to mention that the one who had killed those at the Lookout was already did, but she didn't really think it would matter in the state they were in at the moment. They were men on a mission, a mission that would mean the death of their old nemesis if they had anything to say about it, and even Juuhachi knew that trying to reason with them now would do no good.

She did know that it was probably a mistake to tell them about the people at the Lookout, but it would have been something they needed to know eventually regardless and figured it was better now than later. The cyborg was upset as well, since her granddaughter and great-grandson's were all on the Lookout when it was destroyed by the alien warrior Kold, but was thankful that their death had been quick. Had their suffering been drawn out any more then it was already, then the Kurudo-jin probably wouldn't have lived long enough to face off against the now departed Goku.

_"You had just better prepare yourself Cell,"_ Juuhachi snarled, shooting off after her husband, _"I know that it is your fault that nearly all of my family is dead and I can promise you, you're ass is going to suffer dearly before the end!!!"_

Cell had never experienced such pain as he felt now, the energy Gohan was putting into his blows more painful then even the bio-android's first death and equally as humiliating. He had shown up the strongest being on the planet, a god amongst the pitiful mortals of this planet, and now here he was yet again, being thrashed by the same man who had done him in the first place. It was maddening to be put through this kind of shame again in one's lifetime, but even more so that it was the same man doing it after Cell had been told the scholarly Saiya-jin had gotten soft.

Clearly that was not the case, however, as Gohan drove yet another powerful blow into the bio-android's middle, causing a small spurt of blood to shoot up into the air just before another fist rammed into his face. The pain from the individual attacks was excruciating, making the torture some of the ogres enforced in Hell look like a joke in comparison. Cell should have known better then to piss the man off by killing his father, the ever-so heroic Son Goku, but in his egocentrism he had awakened the savage beast that was Gohan's Saiya-jin nature. And boy, was that side of him mad!

"Had enough yet, bastard?" Gohan almost growled, "Because I don't think I've made you suffer enough just now. No, you will never have suffered enough for what you've done to my family!"

"I merely defended myself and won, something they would have done in the same position," Cell defending, trying not to sound afraid even though it was visibly clear that he was terrified of the hybrid, "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"You have taken my father from his family twice, that's what!" Gohan roared, his aura flaring up again, "And if it's the last thing I ever do, I am going to make you suffer for all the pain you have inflicted upon my family!"

Cell backed off yet again, realizing that the Saiya-jin was about to attack again, but stopped moving when he looked up to see four very familiar and yet incredibly powerful human's land around Gohan. The bio-android recognized them instantly as the human's from when he had first arrived on the planet, even though he figured they would have died by now, but it was quite clear that that was not the case. In fact, the four of them looked just as young and limber as they had back then when they first fought him, only their power increase making the situation different.

He was still staring in disbelief at the four humans when another, undetectable energy source landed on the ground, her now long blonde hair hanging loosely just below her waist as she glared at Cell. The woman that had arrived was clad in a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a blue tanktop with the word 'bitch' written across the chest, her cold blue eyes glaring like daggered into Cell's very soul. Were he anyone else the sight would have made Cell shiver, but he wasn't anyone else and instead and just crossed his arms before spreading out in a large smirk.

"Your time has come, Cell," Tien snarled, "You are going to die for all that you have done to the people of this planet, including having our families killed!"

"Yeah, so you should really just give up pal," Yamcha snickered, falling into stance, "If you want mercy to even be considered, that is..."

"I don't think so, but I don't think I will be the one losing tonight anyway," Cell laughed maniacally, "Something has just come to my attention that will turn this fight into my favor."

"Oh yeah?" Krillin cocked his head, "And what might that be?"

"THIS!" Cell roared, just before he disappeared thanks to Goku's instant transmission technique.

Everyone was so busy looking around for the bio-android that nobody noticed as he rematerialized just behind Juuhachi, stretching his tail out to absorb her into his very being once more. The rush of power he received as she went in was tremendous, feeling a lot like when he had first absorbed Juunana, and the bio-android could feel his body begin to change. Leaning forward to release all of this new power, Cell let out a bloodcurdling scream of absolute pain mixed with rage as his voice alerted the other's to his location, their eyes lighting up with horror as he began to change yet again.

_"Holy shit!"_ Krillin gulped, _"We're all doomed...'_

High up in the heavens, far beyond even the reach of the Supreme Kai's world, a Kaio-shin dressed in casual clothing sat perched in front of a flat view screen, which played the events of the day all over. He had just finished monitoring Nameksei when Earth came onto the screen, revealing a very angry and powerful bio-android beginning another transformation in power. The sight of him made the Kaio-Shin positively sick to his stomach, but he had not time to reflect on that as he threw on a jacket of sorts and teleported to the Grand Kai's world.

_"This is a disturbing situation,"_ the Kaio-Shin mused, _"And disturbing situation's call for equally disturbing solutions..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** It looks as though Cell is going to absorb Juuhachi, now more powerful than ever before, but what kind of monster will emerge from the ashes when this assimilation is complete? More importantly, will the transformed Son Gohan be able to take down such a powerful foe on his own, especially after he learns of the demise of his relatives? Also, what is the Ultimate Kaio-Shin doing at the Grand Kai's planet? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!!!_


	82. Chapter 82

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 82- "A Second Chance"_

_By- Tiny_

Lord Enma was just recovering from the massive headache of having all of Trunks' victims at his desk, who were now all at the Grand Kai's planet, when six more arrivals to his office caught his attention. Granted, it was not the first time Enma had seen any of these men die and show up here, but it was quite a shock that they had all been killed by Cell. The bio-android's power must have shot to unbelievable heights to have made such a thing possible, but the red demon had no time to ponder that as an incredibly irate looking Son Goku jumped up onto his desk, followed by the others.

"You have some explaining to do, Enma," Goku growled, "Why are all of our former enemies on Earth right now?"

"There was a rift in Hell that allowed all of them to escape, created by the wizard's Babi-di and Bibi-di, the same men who created Majin Buu," Enma explained coolly, "The situation is currently being taken care of by a...special operative, but I'm afraid I cannot reverse the effects of the breach. Cell will have to be killed, along with any other escapees in order to be sent back to Hell."

"What a load of shit!" Diive snarled, "That means that there is only one Saiya-jin pure-blood left on Earth, plus a bunch of hybrids...."

"Actually, there are two Saiya-jin on the planet, a couple of escapee's named Nappa and Turles," Enma corrected his visitor, "All the rest of the pure-bloods are dead."

"WHAT!?!" Vegita snapped, his aura rising, "My son, the Saiya-jin prince, is dead!?! How did this happen?"

"After Trunks was killed, the Saiya-jin god's offered to let Vegeta give up his life and save his son's, taking the burden of Trunks' sins upon himself," Enma sighed, "He agreed to the terms and was cast into Hell, where he is currently tracking the two wizards down."

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded, like a massive weight had been dropped onto their shoulders that even their Saiya-jin might could not withstand. Vegeta, the proud prince that they had all come to respect and admire, had actually given his own life to save his son's for the second time in over half a century. The former Saiya-jin king took it the hardest, falling to his knees in a sobbing heap as the deceased from the Lookout arrived at the check-in station.

Rhubra was there as well, having already heard the touching news about her son's sacrifice, and rushed over to her mate to try and comfort him, though she herself was being eaten away at inside. And as for Bulma, she was just a mess as she collapsed into her grandson, Boxer's arms, so out of it that it would be a long time before she would be able to mourn her husband's passing. Everyone was in tears at the loss of loved ones, though many were more concerned with those that were still living on the Earth, and even the mighty Goku was beginning to doubt if they would win this one as he stroked his wife, Chi-Chi's hair.

They were all still in a slump as a flash of light burst into the room, blinding everyone for a few seconds, only to have the one they had all come to know as the Ultimate Kaio-Shin stepped up to the warriors. Were it not for the fact that he was a Kaio-Shin and extremely powerful, the Saiya-jin might have lashed out against him right then but the sorrow on his face held them back. Clearly the events on Earth were troubling to him as well and, as he was the ultimate guardian of this universe, then it was his duty to fix things.

"I am sorry for your loses, my friends, but there will be time enough to grieve after this crisis has been resolved," Shin sighed, "I require the four pure-blood Saiya-jin, the most powerful four that is, to come forward right now."

"What is that you want?" Raditz almost hissed, "If it's to watch our loves ones suffer more, then no thanks. We're not interested."

"That is not what I want with you," Shin shook his head, "You were all killed because you were too weak to defeat Cell, even together. You were beaten down like small children in the playground by the local bully."

"Gee, thanks for reminding us," Diive growled, his aura flaring out, "I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

"Well, I came here looking for warriors strong enough to fight Cell, but I guess I came to the wrong place after all," Shin shrugged, "All I have here are a group of weaklings..."

"What did you call us?" Goku snapped, his aura rising sharply, "Say that again!"

"I said you were all weaklings!" Shin responded with equal forcefulness, "No good, pitiful, and absolutely pathetic weaklings!"

Enma jumped underneath his desk as four Saiya-jin energies rose to the breaking point instantaneously, shaking the very foundation of the Other World like a baby's rattle as their energy levels grew. Changes began to take place on the Saiya-jin's bodies as their families looked on in awe and fear, the aura's changing to several different colorations as they began to transform. Goku's aura turned to a brilliant golden color, just as Gohan's had done, while Raditz's aura turned white and the other two's became a dark, blood red color.

The fur faded away next, their bodies becoming surrounded by a bright light just as their hair took on the same hue as their different aura's, causing the whole room to erupt in a brilliant flash as their powers peaked. When the smoke cleared, four very angry and extremely powerful Saiya-jin were left standing in the midst of the onlookers, their gazes fixed solely on the Ultimate Kaio-Shin. Goku looked almost exactly like the transformed Gohan, save his hair was a bit higher up on his head, while Raditz was clad in a standard suit of armor like Vegeta's old set, his hair as white and long as Kimuchi's. Brolly and Diive were both in red and black armor with a black bodysuit underneath, their hair the color of blood, which was something they were currently planning to spill a little bit of.

"You dare to call us weak, you old fool!?!" Goku roared, his golden aura fluctuating rapidly, "I'll show you weak!"

"Very good, the plan worked and you've all ascended as Vegeta did," Shin smirked, "Now, I just need the Saiya-jin prince to come here..."

The four enraged Saiya-jin did not hear the Kaio-Shin as they launched themselves at him, stopping only when a flash of white light appeared beside him, fading away to reveal a very regal looking Vegeta, his hair a deep blue color. Everyone nearly doubled over at the sight of the thought long gone prince tugging at their hearts as Vegita, the king, passed out along with his mate. The prince himself looked quite confused as to why he was back at Enma's palace, but there was only person who knew why and he decided it was time to get some answers.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Vegeta snarled, "I was in Hell one second, knocking those two wizard's heads clean off, and the next thing I know..."

"Then the hole in Hell has been resealed, very good," Shin smiled, "Now we can get down to the more pressing matter at hand. As you have all realized, I'm sure, you have ascended to the most powerful form of Super Saiya-jin that there, as has Gohan back on Earth."

"It'd be kind of hard not to notice," Brolly growled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Simple, my former pupil," Shin began to explain, "The five of you, plus Gohan, are probably the best hope for the Earth right now and therefore I am allowing you to return to Earth until the threat Cell poses has been eliminated. After that, you will return to Other World and take the place of those who you have been trained by, the Kais."

"Take the place of the Kais!?!" Goku gasped, "But...we're only mortals! How can we take the place of a Kai?"

"I have already consulted with the Kai's on this matter and they have all agreed to pass on their immortality to you, as well as their infinite knowledge when this crisis has been abated," Shin explained, shocking everyone, "It should be considered a great honor to succeed those who have trained you."

"But then they'd have to leave their mates forever," Hiromi, Diive's mate, sniffled, "I don't want to never see Diive again."

"That will not be an issue; their mates are going to be coming with them," Shin smiled, "Now, the five of you must decide what to do. I'll give you a few minutes to think things over..."

"There is no need for that," Goku shook his head, stepping to the front of the group, "We have already made our decision."

"Oh?" Shin cocked his head to the side, "And what is the word?"

"Do it!" all five Saiya-jin said at once, becoming surrounded in a flash of light just before they disappeared all together.

_"Good-bye, my friends,"_ Shin cried, turning to the still gawking crowd, _"The fate of the universe rests in your hands now..."_

_**NEXT TIME:** The five most powerful Saiya-jin warriors have now reached the most powerful form of their race imaginable, surpassing even the gods, and have been given another chance at defeating Cell. With the bio-android's increased strength thanks to absorbing Juuhachi, however, will even this newfound strength be enough to defeat the monstrosity? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!_


	83. Chapter 83

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 83- "Unholy Terror"_

_By- Tiny_

Gohan couldn't believe what was standing before him as he began to back off slightly, his mouth hanging open as everyone else around him also moved away from the newly transformed Cell. His power had been unbelievable before, making the full-blooded Saiya-jin warriors look like insects in his wake, and now it was absolutely mind-blowing as Cell's ki overran the warrior's senses. His appearance didn't change all that much, save that his hair was green and his armor had returned, but Gohan had learned long ago not to judge a book by it's cover.

The godly bio-android stalked towards his stunned prey with the grace that put most natural predator's to shame, his face twisted in what had to be the most sinister smirk that anyone had ever laid eyes on. His eyes were an icy blue now, piercing the soul like the sharpest of daggers as he gazed upon the fighters and continued to move in on them. Even the strongest of the fighters, Gohan and Mirai, were shaking in their boots as they fell into fighting stance, prepared to fight for their lives if need be and hoping that they would have what it took to defeat Cell.

"What strength, that was just what I needed!" Cell chuckled, flexing his arm, "Now there is nobody left that can oppose me, not even you, Gohan!"

"We'll see about that!" Piccolo roared, launching himself at the bio android with Krillin following shortly behind, "You will die!!!"

"I don't think so," Cell smirked, whipping around to face his attackers, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!"

Piccolo was able to easily dodge Cell's relatively weak attack, pulling himself higher into the air quickly, but Krillin was not so lucky as the blast slammed full on into his chest. Everyone's eyes lit up in horror as the blue energy wave burst clean through the short human's chest, causing a pool of blood to erupt from the man's body just before he hit the ground dead. The other humans looked especially shocked, but had no time to think about that as the blue blast came in their direction, slamming hard into their bodies in a brilliant flash of light.

The blood-curdling screams muffled by disintegrating flesh and the roar of the energy blast exploding carried across the battlefield, splotches of red blood spilling onto the ground where the four most powerful humans in existence had once stood. Not even Piccolo could restrain the look of both pain and shock that begged to come across his face, turning a pale shade of green as he hovered silently over the ground. Even the Saiya-jin warrior's, who had seen more death in their years than anybody else, were disgusted by the sight of their friends mangled, disfigured bodies, causing Videl to turn around and vomit.

Cell, on the other hand, seemed absolutely ecstatic to see the four humans reduced to steaming piles of flesh and blood as he suddenly turned his icy gaze to the hovering Nameksei-jin warrior. Piccolo never saw it coming as the bio-android threw a thin, disc-shaped ki attack right at the green warrior's head, severing it from his neck with a sickening plop. Cell then followed up on the attack with a smaller energy blast to Piccolo's disembodied head, blowing it up in a spray of purple blood and burnt, green flesh with a smile on his evil face.

"Pitiful," Cell chuckled, "And to think, they are among the strongest on this pathetic, backwater world!"

"He...he killed them all, without even trying!" Turles gulped, his eyes widening in shock, "He's not a man, he's a monster!"

"A monster?" Cell grumbled, crossing his arms, "Who are you, a Saiya-jin, to make such a judgment?"

The Saiya-jin man could only growl lowly in his throat as he powered up to his current maximum, barely breaking the LSSJ stage, and falling into a defensive stance alongside the already powered-up Mirai. Videl was too depleted to fight on as she slumped back against what remained of her home, barely able to stay awake another second, but Gohan looked more than ready to fight. As a matter of fact, the Saiya-jin hybrid looked on the brink of losing all sanity as he glared at the bio-android with more contempt in his eyes then anyone had ever seen.

Cell did not look frightened, however, as the one who had destroyed him originally launched himself at the bio-android, followed closely behind by the other two Saiya-jin warriors. The green-haired warrior smirked as they converged on him, Turles swinging his leg towards Cell's head only to be smacked away like a pesky mosquito, crashing hard into Mirai as both tumbled backwards. Gohan was not nearly so direct though, charging right up to Cell's face before teleporting behind him and driving his foot into the bio-android's backside with all his might.

Cell flew forward a few inches, tearing up the ground underneath his heels, but quickly recovered and turned around to drive his fist hard into Gohan's stomach, causing the Saiya-jin hybrid to lean forward. Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction, Cell slammed his foot up into the hybrid's unprotected face, sending him reeling back from the blow's force. Gohan was not about to be outdone, however, as he caught Cell under the chin on his way back, causing a slight trickle of blood to launch itself from the bio-android's mouth.

"You will pay for that, Saiya-jin," Cell hissed, his eyes flashing, "All of you fools are going to beg for death by the time I'm through with you!"

"We'll see about that, Cell," Gohan snarled, falling into stance once more, "It'll take more then words to defeat me!"

"Of that I'm sure," Cell smirked, pulling his fist back, "It'll take something a little bit like this!!!"

Goten watched the events unfolding below him on Earth with overwhelming anxiousness, knowing that he was not to interfere but that little voice in the back of his head screaming for him to do some thing. Having to stand by why your friends and family were killed was not something the hybrid deity was taking lightly, as his sporadic aura showed, but he knew that there would be consequences should he do anything. He just wished that there was something he could do to turn the tide in his brother's favor, but nothing came to mind as he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder.

Turning his head to the side, Goten saw the calm, virtually emotionless face of the supreme Saiya-jin deity, Saiya, gazing down in the same direction as the newest inductee into her council. Goten knew that she rarely showed any kind of emotion in any circumstance, but it disturbed him greatly that even now, when the last of her race were being destroyed, that she did nothing. It was almost too much to take as his aura began to spike once more, causing the still grieving Trunks to yank his head up from the ground and stare at his friend.

"You seem troubled, Goten," Saiya commented, her gaze never leaving the spot on the ground, "Care to share what's on your mind?"

"My brother is getting his ass handed to him by an opponent he killed over seventy years ago, that's what's on my mind!" Goten shouted, "And why aren't you doing anything!?!"

"It is not our place to interfere except in extreme circumstances, such as the one with Trunks," Saiya explained, "Cell is not such a situation, as there are others that will defeat him."

"But he killed everyone, even the people on the Lookout!" Goten screamed, "It even killed my father, the legendary Son Goku, and the other, most powerful Saiya-jin warriors! How can anyone possibly defeat such a monster?

"Just trust me, Cell will be eliminated soon," Saiya smiled, "Who will do it I cannot tell you, but it will happen."

"And until it does happen?" Trunks butted in, wiping his eyes, "What do we do until then?"

"That's quite simple," Saiya sighed, "We pray..."

_**NEXT TIME:** The fighters remaining to stand against Cell has, quite literally, been reduced to a handful in a matter of seconds, making things look increasingly bleak for the Z fighters? But with the Ultimate Kaio-Shin's plan in action, Goku and crew plan to give the bio-android a reception that will be to die for! Will our hero's emerge victorious in this, their most desperate of hours? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!!!!_


	84. Chapter 84

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 84- "Darkest Hour"_

_By- Tiny_

Gohan's aura flared wildly as he threw blow after blow at the bio-android who had caused so much heartache simply because he wanted revenge on the one who had humiliated him so very long ago. Gohan could feel the energy around him and knew instantly that things weren't going to be getting much better, since everyone else was dead or missing. He could feel another old enemy, Nappa, and his grandson, Apio, heading for the battlefield at top speed, plus the three that were standing at his side against the monstrous Cell.

Other than that, there was nobody else on the planet with any kind of strength to be measured, not even the young children or their parents. Gohan, the four other Saiya-jin warriors, and Videl were the last hope for what appeared to be an already damned world, but they were not about to give in to desperation, not with so much on the line. Even Turles, who had nothing more than his pride to preserve, was not backing down from the horrific bio-android, even though he was outmatched, and Gohan admired that greatly.

"You disappoint me, all of you," Cell huffed, "I had thought I would get a better challenge from a group of Saiya-jin and a Saiya-jin's mate, but I guess you can't live off assumptions."

"We're not done yet, you son of a bitch!" Mirai spat, channeling his ki into his sword, "You are going to pay for everything you have done to this planet and it's people!"

"Big talk from such a small fry," Cell smirked, "Go ahead boy, give it your best shot. That trinket of yours won't even leave a scratch on my ultimate form!"

"We'll see about that!" Mirai roared, jumping into the air, "TAKE THIS!!!"

Cell moved to the side as though to sidestep Mirai's strike, seeing that it was heading for his left, but miscalculated his maneuver as the hybrid from the future teleported to Cell's side and brought the blade down into his side. The pain that surged through the bio-android's body was unbelievable, considering how weak Mirai was in comparison, and felt as though Cell was being torn apart from the inside. The Saiya-jin hybrid smirked widely as he sliced clean through the bio-android's waist, cutting him into two halves that thumped hard against the ground.

Turles, seeing an opportunity, jumped in over Cell's upper half and blasted every last bit of him into nothing but dust in a brilliant flash of dark red light as Cell's upper half screamed out loud. The Saiya-jin man just smirked as he went to blast the lower body away as well, anxious to end this nightmare and move on, but it was not meant to be as the bio-android's legs swung up and kicked Turles in the face. The Saiya-jin man soared backwards as Cell regenerated his upper body and chased after him, slamming a fist hard into Turles' stomach.

Blood soared out of the Saiya-jin's mouth as Cell brought another fist down into his ribcage, cracking about five as he continued to hammer him with powerful blows to his body. Turles could feel himself becoming numb to the excruciating pain his body was being put through, knowing that he would be returning to Hell very soon, as he closed his eyes and awaited the final blow. The move never came, however, as a powerful slammed hard into the side of Cell's head, knocking him clean to the other side of the forest as Turles looked up to see the angry face of his savior.

"You people really should be more cautious around him," Nappa grumbled, "Cell doesn't play fair, he plays to win and nothing is going to stand in his way save a stronger opponent. Since none of us are more powerful than him, we need to be extra cautious."

"Easy for you to say, old man," Turles growled, "You haven't had to fight him yet head to head. He's much harder to fight then you give him credit for."

"You should listen to your friend, you weak old fool," Cell chuckled, stalking towards his prey, "Even Gohan, the most powerful Saiya-jin alive, cannot defeat me in combat. What makes you think you can?"

"Because he's not alone!" Gohan snapped, walking up beside Nappa, followed by the other two Saiya-jin, "Even if it is the last thing we do, you will pay for all that you have done to our families!"

"Very well," Cell smirked, falling into stance, "If you all wish to meet your family again, then far be it from me to let you down!"

Videl could no longer see the battle taking place, seeing as everyone had moved away from her a reasonable distance, but she could definitely sense what was taking place between her husband and the monstrosity, Cell. Gohan was getting tired, as his power was beginning to falter, but anger still pulsated off of him like there was no tomorrow and that kept him going on. The three warrior's with him were also radiating with anger and malice towards the bio-android, but none of them near as much as the hybrid Saiya-jin, save maybe Mirai.

The human woman was tired though, too much so to even try and fight on against such an unbelievably powerful foe, and was about to fall asleep on the ground when another, weaker energy approached. She recognized the signature as that of Diive's son, Apio, and he was moving quickly away from the battlefield towards her, as though she were dying or something. And then it hit her, just as she let the thought of death cross her tired mind, that she really was dying, her formerly strong ki signature fading away with every second.

The young man knew this as well, as he had sensed it on the way over to fight Cell, and arrived on the scene just in time to pop a small, brownish colored bean into Videl's mouth. The human woman chewed thankfully on the bitter tasting medicine and then swallowed, all her injuries and depleted power shooting back up to full in a matter of mere seconds as she rose to her feet shakily. Taking a quick glance graciously in the Saiya-jin's direction, Videl prepared to take off towards the battlefield, but was stopped when Apio's hand shot forward and wrapped tight around her wrist.

"You shouldn't go out there," Apio shook his head, "It's too dangerous, for either one of us, as long as Cell is still fighting."

"But my husband is out there!" Videl snapped, "That monster has taken everything from us, including our children, and I intend to see to it that he pays dearly for all that he has done!"

"I can understand your pain Videl, but do you really think getting yourself killed will solve anything?" Apio sighed, letting her go, "Pan and Medon wouldn't want you to rush in foolishly, even if it did seem the only course of action. We must put our faith in a higher power now and hope; hope that our surviving friends and family can do the job."

Videl was dumbstruck at how mature and level-headed Apio was being in this whole situation, considering the fact that his entire family save Nappa had already been killed. She could tell it was not the case, however, when Apio sat down on a nearby stone and began to weep, his body rocking back and forth like a rag doll being shaken by small child. The young man had seen so many die in such a short space of time, including feeling the life forces of both parent's extinguished at the hands of a most merciless group of warriors, and it was clearly too much for him to handle.

Her motherly instinct taking over almost instantaneously, Videl rushed over to the young man and cradled him in her arms, rocking him back and forth as he continued to cry into her shirt. Videl herself felt like crying for everyone that had been lost this day, the darkest in human history since the Evil Shenlongs years ago, but kept her face calm and soothing for Apio's sake as he rose to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes. Videl immediately got up and stood beside him, gazing off in the direction of the momentous battle taking place between Cell and the other Saiya-jin men.

"I'm certain everything will be fine, Apio," Videl tried to comfort him, though she herself didn't believe it, "My Gohan, when he was only a small boy, defeated this monster that nobody else could and became a great hero in the eyes of his friends and family. I'm certain that he will once again be able to pull it off now."

"I don't know what to think about all this Videl; so much has happened to us all so soon, but I'm sure of one thing," the young Saiya-jin sniffled, "We're going to need something more than a hero to win this battle."

"Something more?" Videl inquired, "Like what?"

"A savior..."

_**NEXT TIME:** The battle with Cell is reaching new heights as the remaining warriors who can stand against the bio-android give it their all, risking what little they each have left to save the Earth. Things look bleak, however, as Cell continues to get back up and come at them for more each time, pulling the Earth into a day of darkness. Has the bio-android finally gained the revenge he sought after so long, or is his day of reckoning about to being? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!!_


	85. Chapter 85

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 85- "A Savior"_

_By- Tiny_

Gohan crashed hard into the ground as Cell drove another powerful blow into his middle, crushing the man's lungs and breaking a few ribs with the sheer might of the attack. A small spray of blood shot out of the Saiya-jin warrior's lips as he clutched at his stomach, trying hard to ignore the pain surging through his very being to no avail, his body slowly becoming too numb to feel anything. The powerful Super Saiya-jin was dead on his feet, so weakened from the fight that he was barely able to hold on to his final transformation's power.

Mirai and Turles weren't faring much better, now too tired to even maintain the LSSJ stage as they stood in the third level, determined to fight Cell with everything they had even if it killed them. Only Nappa was still in relatively good shape, having just arrived at the battle, but it had become quite clear to even the experienced elder Saiya-jin that this fight was going to take a lot more then any of them had to offer. And to make matters even worse, they were being defeated and decimated by a creature that had been given life thanks to their DNA!

Cell was taking great satisfaction in watching the four Saiya-jin suffer under his mighty blows, knowing inside that there was no way that they could defeat him in his present form. Only Gohan had been a threat before he had absorbed Juuhachi into his being and now even the one he had come to kill was no problem, suffering just as much as his weaker friends. It brought a sickening sense of satisfaction to the bio-android's mind as he once again stalked towards his snarling opponent's, his body still radiating with power the likes of which they had never seen before.

"Looks like I win this round boys," Cell smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest, "Now, how should I finish you all off? One by one or all at once..."

"You won't be finishing anyone off!" Nappa growled, raising his aura, "Not if I can help it!"

Cell simply laughed as the bald-headed Saiya-jin lunged after him with all his remaining might, drawing his fist back in a tight punch as he prepared to land a blow on the bio-android's head. The attack never connected with it's intended destination, however, as Cell's hand shot out and wrapped around the Saiya-jin's wrist, slamming him hard into the ground. Rocks flew up all around Nappa's body as he was embedded into the soil, pain shooting through his body as he struggled against his attacker's lethal grip.

The bio-android was about to shoot a narrow energy blast right through the older Saiya-jin's eyes when a yellow booted foot slammed hard into the side of his head, momentarily distracting him from the task at hand. Trying hard to keep Cell's focus off of Nappa for a little while, Mirai brought his ki charged sword up over himself and brought it down on the bio-android's head. The steel smacked with a sickening crack into Cell's skull, slicing a few hairs off of the scalp, but Mirai's eyes widened with sheer shock as the upper half of the blade fell clean off.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Cell chuckled, "If so, then you're even weaker than I gave you credit for!"

Mirai couldn't even speak a word as the bio-android momentarily took his attention from Nappa and turned to slam a powerful fist into the Saiya-jin man's jaw, knocking it out of alignment. The warrior from the future soared back across the battlefield as Cell came after him, knocking Nappa unconscious beforehand, only to have Turles and Gohan jump in his way. The two Saiya-jin men tried to hit the bio-android with everything they had, but he simply kicked them out of his way and continued after Mirai.

The weakened Super Saiya-jin managed to stop himself before Cell could catch up with him and cracked his jaw back into place, his eyes shooting daggers at the unbelievably powerful bio-android. Cell's face broke out in a sinister smirk as he came down upon Mirai at last, pulling his hand back as though to launch a ki blast at the still weakening warrior, but the attack never came. The bio-android was sent soaring backwards, well past where he had left Nappa, and didn't come to a halt until after he had smashed up against a nearby rock face.

The bio-android was infuriated that someone, though he had no idea who, had managed to get the drop on him and burst out of the rubble, soaring back to the battlefield while his aura pulsated with anger and fury. He was determined to crush whoever it was that had interrupted his moment of triumph over those who stood against him, but not until he had made the intruder suffer for their actions. His plans of revenge were put to a sudden halt, however, when he finally arrived back to the stunned faces of four Saiya-jin and his own jaw dropped as he noticed the one's standing before him.

Standing there on the field, devoid of their halos and their power's pulsating clean through the roof stood the five pure-blood Saiya-jin warriors, all charged up to the same form Gohan was currently in. Each one radiated far more strength than their younger counterpart, though not near as much as the transformed bio-android, but it was still enough to send a chill running through Cell's body. After all, these were the most powerful warrior's in existence, not to mention the most skilled, and where as alone they were dangerous, together they were downright deadly.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Cell," Diive chuckled, folding his arms over his chest, "Didn't expect to see us again?"

"Of course he didn't, he always underestimates us Saiya-jin!" Vegeta laughed, slapping Diive on the back, "After all, he was killed by a child over three quarters of a century ago!"

"The boy was lucky all those years ago, which is more than I can say for the five of you!" Cell growled, his face twisting in a sinister snarl, "I swear that by the time I finish with you, there isn't going to be enough left to bring you back!!!"

"I don't think so Cell, quite the opposite in fact," Goku smirked, flaring his aura as three of the other's move out of his way, "The next time you see us, we'll be laughing at you from the heavens!"

"Oh really, and how so?" Cell smirked, "What possible tricks could you have to use against me that I don't already know?"

"This one!" Goku chuckled, moving his arms out in a bizarre pose as Vegeta did the same only in a mirror stance.

Cell was confused at first as the two Saiya-jin moved in what had to be the goofiest and most idiotic dance he had ever seen, making even the moves Gero had documented Goku using as a child look normal. He was just about to laugh until tears poured out of his eyes, but the bio-android stopped as soon as the two Saiya-jin's fingertips touched together and a bright light spread out across the area. Humor quickly turned over into confusion as the two warrior's energy signatures seemingly merged into one, causing a tremendous surge in power to erupt within the blinding light as Cell's eyes widened in shock.

As the light began to die down, a single warrior could be seen standing within it's radiance, the bright light clearly defining the tone of his muscular form and outlining his imposing size. The man was clad in a pair of baggy white gi pants, tied down with a loose-fitting navy blue sash, and a black and gold vest covering his chest, topped off with a pair of shiny black boots and gauntlets. His hair was a bit strange, mostly golden blonde with streaks of blue here and there, his still waving tail solid navy with a golden tip that matched the golden color of his eyes.

The man was quite an imposing figure, causing even the powerful bio-android warrior to tremble in his boots just as he looked at him, sweat dripping down his forehead as he backed off. An overwhelming strength radiated from this newly formed Saiya-jin's aura as he began to hover up to Cell's level, his golden eyes never leaving the bio-android's as he did so. The Saiya-jin smirked a lot like Vegeta would have had he been present, his eyes seeming to flash as he glared at Cell like a predator who had just spotted his next kill.

"What the hell are you?" Cell stammered, feeling his body go suddenly as cold as ice, "I have no data on this transformation. How is this change even possible!?!"

"How it happened should be of little concern to you, Cell," the warrior chuckled in an eerie, echoing voice, "You should be slightly more worried about your mortality at this point. You have committed many unforgivable crimes against my race and for that there can be no mercy!"

"Who are you?" Cell gulped, backing off even more, "Tell me who!!!"

"Very well, if you must know," the Saiya-jin smirked, flaring his powerful aura out all around, "I am Gogeta, the most powerful Saiya-jin in existence and the instrument of your destruction!"

_**NEXT TIME:** Cell has just gotten a reason to be afraid as the Legendary warrior Goku and the Saiya-jin prince Vegeta fused into the powerful and fearful fusion, Gogeta! Is this fused Saiya-jin the savoir that the Earth and it's people need to survive the merciless bio-android, or is the display of power nothing more than a flash in the pan? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!!!_


	86. Chapter 86

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 86- "Doomsday"_

_By- Tiny_

Cell moved out of the way of Gogeta's initial blow with relative ease, but it wasn't the wisest move as another attack rammed hard into the bio-android's ribcage, shattering the bones. Purple blood flew out of the green-haired one's mouth as Gogeta brought another blow up to his chin, propelling Cell high into the air where Raditz awaited, a ki blast charging in his hand. The Saiya-jin man caught sight of the bio-android as he got closer to him and released the attack, which rocketed towards Cell at overwhelming speeds.

The bio-android caught sight of the attack before it hit, however, and moved out of the way, allowing the attack to move out of the way and thinking that he was out of the woods for now. Cell was wrong to jump to conclusions though as Brolly and Diive came at him from the side, driving their knees with crippling force into the bio-android's arms, turning them into useless noodles. Cell couldn't even move them to try and block the next attack from Raditz, which completely obliterated the bio-android's upper body in a brilliant flash of red light.

Cell's legs and hips collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud, bouncing back up like a ball or something, but that didn't last long as a very angry looking upper half burst back out of the stump that remained. The three hovering Saiya-jin chuckled a bit as they descended to glare at the bio-android, the overly powerful Gogeta stepping up among them as Cell began to sweat again. In only a few simple attacks, these warriors had already done more damage to him then the other's could working together and it greatly worried the bio-android.

"You look disturbed," Diive chuckled, "Too many blows to the head, or are you just a coward?"

"I am not a coward!" Cell roared, powering back up, "But you are a dead man, you stupid Saiya-jin!"

Cell rocketed forward towards the group of Saiya-jin, swinging back as though to try and take them all out at once, but the attack never made it as Gogeta moved through his defenses as though they didn't even exist. Cell's eyes widened in terror as the massive Saiya-jin's fist smashed hard and fast into his stomach, causing a puddle of blood to erupt from the bio-android's mouth. Gogeta snickered slightly as he pulled his hand back and did a half-back flip, bringing both of his booted feet down with a sickening crack upon Cell's exposed skull.

The bio-android was sent crashing hard into the ground, leaving a perfect imprint of his body in the soil, but quickly sprang back up to swing at his opponent for a second round. Gogeta simply sighed in frustration as he jumped around behind Cell and rammed his knee into the green-haired man's backside, snapping the spine in several different places. The blow would have killed a normal man and crippled any other Z fighter, but Cell was different and repaired himself at overwhelming speed, jumping back into the fight only to have Gogeta smash his face in.

The other three pure-bloods watched on with relative passiveness as their friend beat the bio-android to a bloody pulp, staining the green grass a sickening purplish as he pounded mercilessly on Cell's body. They were all looking greatly concerned as Gogeta managed to yet again launch Cell into the air, but their worries were not aimed at the monstrosity they had come to destroy. Rather, they were worried because of the fact that Gogeta's energy was, while unbelievably stable and long-lasting, going to run out eventually, possibly before the job was done.

"He only has five minutes left in that form before they revert back," Brolly mused, watching the fight overhead, "If that happens..."

"Then we'll deal with the consequences as warriors!" Raditz smirked, silencing his larger ally, "Still, let us hope that it doesn't come to that."

"Indeed Raditz, let us hope not," Diive agreed, feeling his father and his son's energy nearby, _"For all our sakes..."_

On the world of the Grand Kai, all of the Kai's of Other World had gathered around a small crystal ball, as had their students, to watch the events unfolding on the blue-planet Earth. Gogeta was doing a splendid job at warding off the bio-android and his attacks but everyone knew how limited the fusion techniques abilities were and had not yet stopped worrying. The Supreme Kai was especially concerned, seeing as how he had been in this situation with Majin Buu only a short time ago, by Kai standards, and the process was now repeating itself.

Only King Kai, guardian of the Northern Quadrant, didn't look worried about the whole situation as he cheered on the fused warrior, yelling random curses in Cell's direction. The other Kai's were slightly unnerved by the blue man's confidence that everything would turn out all right in the end, since all of them had given up hope as soon as Cell absorbed Juuhachi and powered up. Even the Grand Kai himself did not expect the Earth, or the universe for that matter, to survive this one, but King Kai remained ever positive as Gogeta connected yet another blow to Cell's jaw.

"How can you be so positive, Northie?" West Kai grumbled, "The fusion technique only has a little while left and then they'll be all on their own against that monster."

"Correction; it has absolutely no time left!" East Kai gasped, pointing to the crystal ball, "Look at it!"

The rest of the onlookers fell silent as the gazed into the ball and saw that the fusion had, indeed, worn off and that Goku and Vegeta were standing slightly confused looking next to each other on the battlefield. Nearly everyone's spirits dropped right then, mutterings about the end off all that was spreading around through the crowd now that the Saiya-jin had defused. King Kai didn't say a word, however, other than a few cheers for his prize student, Goku, as the Saiya-jin man fell into defensive stance as Cell approached his opponents with a smirk on his face.

"What are you cheering about!?!" the Supreme Kai barked, "Gogeta, the one advantage we had in this battle, is gone for good now! How do you expect us to win when our greatest champion is no longer present!?!"

"Because I have faith in those boys," King Kai said flatly, gazing into the crystal ball with a grin on his face, "Trust me, there is nothing to worry about. Cell isn't going to take over the universe."

"How can you be so sure?" South Kai argued, "Didn't you just hear the Supreme Kai? The fused one is finished, and so are we!"

"No, they are going to win," King Kai smiled, "Everything will be just fine, as long as Goku continues to fight...."

Everyone on Earth was nervous now as the two defused warrior's, Goku and Vegeta, moved over beside their friends, each tightening their defenses as much as possible before Cell reached them. The bio-android has lost quite a bit of his strength, that was evident from the heaviness of his breathing, but he still had more than enough to finish all five warrior's off unless they were careful. That was the reason that they were all shocked when Cell lifted up high into the air, laughing all the way as he raised his left hand high over his head.

"I've decided that this is enough petty duels and stand-offs!" Cell laughed maniacally, "I am going to finish all of you off, as well as this pathetic little planet, in one quick stroke!"

"Oh shit!" Goku gulped, his face growing pale, "He's going to blow up the whole planet!"

Cell merely grinned in response to Goku's statement and charged up a massive red energy attack, putting every last ounce of his strength into the attack before launching it at the planet. Things looked incredibly bleak as four of the Saiya-jin jumped out of the way of the blast, preparing to teleport back to Other World, but Goku stood firm and began to charge an attack of his own. Blue energy pulsated within the Saiya-jin man's hands as he glared daggers at Cell, who just smirked at Goku's feeble attempt to delay the inevitable.

"KA....ME....."

"You're wasting your time, Goku!" Cell roared, his aura flaring out, "The Earth's time has run out!"

"HA....ME...."

"This is the end, Saiya-jin!" Cell smirked, "Now you all die!"

"HA!!!!!!!!"

A massive blue energy wave left Goku's palms as he aimed it carefully for Cell's own attack, causing the two beams to collide with a powerful shockwave that blew even the other Saiya-jin back several yards. The entire planet shook violently under the pressure of the two warrior's struggle against one another, sweat pouring off of Goku's body while Cell continued to laugh at his efforts, the red beam overtaking the blue one by a great deal. Still, Goku persisted and continued to feed more and more power into his attack in his defiance against the bio-android, pushing Cell's beam back slightly only to be overtaken again.

"The same trick your son used to kill me so long ago!" Cell cackled, his voice laced with a mixture of amusement and frustration, "Do you honestly think that it'll work twice?"

"Under normal circumstances...no, but...this...isn't...normal!" Goku struggled, vein's popping out of his skin, " I'll kill you, even if it's the last thing I ever do! KAIO-KEN....TIMES TEN!!!!!!!"

Cell's eyes went wide with horror as Goku's power level shot to an astronomic scale, even higher than Gogeta's had been, and a the red aura that surrounded him pouring into his energy attack. The now red KameHameHa blast rocketed towards Cell at tremendous speed, overtaking it instantaneously as the searing heat of Goku's attack engulfed Cell's body. The familiar smell of burning flesh and sensation of numbness washed over the bio-android as he began to scream obscenities at Goku, who kept his steely gaze on the still progressing beam.

Everyone else on the planet, be it on the television or firsthand, watched on as the red blast burned Cell's very being away bit by bit, his purple blood cascading down to the ground like rain in a thunderstorm. The KameHameHa was very thorough in it's work as every last bit of the bio-android, including the spilled blood was burned away as though it had never been there in the first place. The monstrosity Cell, greatest enemy of the Earth and their protectors, was at last and finally destroyed and Goku, the man responsible for his home's safety, collapsed in a heap inside the crater he had created.

The Saiya-jin was drained of virtually everything he had had to offer, his energy so low that he could barely even move as his brother and friends slid down the side of the crater next to him. Seeing how depleted Goku was, Brolly instinctively reached to his side for a senzu bean and popped it into the warrior's mouth, though the effect was delayed and Goku didn't regain his fullest power. Still, the planet's savior rose to his feet shakily and smiled at his friends as he felt Gohan approach, an even larger grin spreading out over his face.

"Well guys, Cell is finally dead," Goku beamed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Looks like we did it again, huh?"

"No Kakarot, we didn't do anything," Vegeta shook his head, clasping his old rival's hand in his own, "You, the Earth's greatest hero, did it again and for that, we all owe you our gratitude."

"Thank you, Vegeta," Goku smiled softly, gazing off into the horizon, "Maybe now, things can finally go back to normal..."

_**NEXT TIME:** Cell is destroyed and things are right again in the universe, but how is Goku going to bring everyone back to life since Dende is dead along with everyone else on Sky Palace? And what about the deal the five Saiya-jin made with the Ultimate Kaio-Shin before fighting with the bio-android on Earth? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!!_


	87. Chapter 87

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 87- "Last Requests"_

_By- Tiny_

Videl didn't know whether to cheer or to cry as she saw her husband and the others stumble back over to what remained of her home, so she settled for a mixture of both as she ran up to Gohan and knocked him to the ground. Goku and the other's remained silent as the human woman practically smothered the Saiya-jin man, though Apio could barely contain an amused smile. Yes, things were now able to go back to normal, as Goku had said, but there was still one last thing left to do.

"Everyone, I want you to grab onto me or someone else who has already grabbed me, alright?" Goku instructed, "We still have to bring the other's back."

"Yeah, that's right!" Gohan agreed, "They're all still waiting on us, but Dende's dead. How can we resurrect anyone now?"

"You forget about the Nameksei Dragonballs, brat," Vegeta smirked, "They haven't been used in so long, and the elders more than owe us a few wishes after all we've been through!"

"Well, I guess that means we're off to Nameksei," Videl smiled, grabbing Goku's shoulder, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Everyone else simply smiled as they formed a circle with the Saiya-jin transport system that was Goku, all anxiously awaiting the revival of their friends and family to the living world. The thought of the children playing happily again with nothing to fear in the world was a thought that brought great joy to everyone's hearts as they began to feel their bodies change. None of them were surprised by this, as they had all been teleported more than once, but the sensation always felt new and invigorating when Goku used it and today, after the horror's they had endured, it felt even more so than ever.

_"Just hang on everyone,"_ Goku smiled, a tear in his eye, _"You'll all be coming home soon..."_

Cell had never felt so damned in his entire life as he stood once more at the foot of Lord Enma's desk, his arms and legs shackled with ki restraining bonds that had been stolen from Reiza's design. That wouldn't have been so bad, having his power sliced in half, but with so many in the room with more than half his power at their disposal, it was absolutely degrading. The Nameksei-jin Piccolo, his human friends, and the two Saiya-jin males who had not returned were all glaring at him with more malice in their eyes than anyone thought them capable of.

Nobody else was exactly pleased to see Cell either, considering it was him who had had everyone on the Lookout murdered, including the non-fighters and all of the innocent children. If looks could have killed, and if Cell weren't already dead, then the cold, icy glares he was receiving from the rooms occupants would have done him in right then and there. As it was, however, the bio-android kept up the facade of calm defiance before his enemies as Enma smirked down at him, a sight that made the humanoid warrior sick to his stomach.

"Well, well, looks like Goku did you in again, eh Cell?" Enma bellowed, "I take it you know what your sentence is going to be?"

"An eternity in Hell, I know," Cell mumbled, "The wizards could simply let me free again, you know. Sending me back won't solve anything, you overgrown red demon!"

"I'm afraid the wizards cease to exist, since Vegeta destroyed their physical being while in Hell, so you can't get free again," Enma chuckled, "As for sending you back to Hell, it is going to solve something, namely my management problem!"

"Come again?" Cell gulped, turning ghastly pale, "Management problem?"

"Exactly, but the collar will remain intact until such time as I decide to remove it from your neck," Enma nodded, allowing Cell's shackled to fall off, "You, along with Juunana, are going to be my top enforcer's in Hell for the rest of eternity!"

"Can't I just have a Saiya-jin wipe me from existence?"

"Nope, sorry," Enma grinned, pushing a button on his desk, "Have fun!"

Everyone present watched with mild amusement as the bio-android fell down into the dark depths below, screaming all the way down, with his new partner following behind shortly. Juuhachi and Krillin looked mildly upset to see Juunana leaving for good, but felt better that now Cell would never be able to return and cause havoc among the people of Earth ever again. All they had to do now was wait for Goku to bring them back to life and all would be well again, as they could all get along with their lives without having to worry about any new threats.

_"Hurry it up, Goku,"_ Krillin smiled, _"We're all counting on you, old buddy..."_

The Nameksei-jin elder, Moori, had seen the Saiya-jin warriors many times in his long life and had seen them do some absolutely amazing things before, but the way they ate shocked him to this day. They had arrived only a few minutes ago and requested use of the Nameksei Dragonballs, which he had happily agreed to get them after all they had been through. After that, when villager's went to retrieve the balls, Goku had asked if they could get something to eat and Moori, who had anticipated such a question, promptly had the meal prepared. Now, looking at the pile of dirty dishes before him and the ones still being taken care of by the Saiya-jin, the elder was seriously beginning to regret that decision.

"Elder, we have them!" a larger warrior, Kargo, gasped, landing on the blue grass outside Moori's hut, "All seven Dragonballs are gathered and ready to grant our friends wishes."

"Very good Kargo, you can go now," Moori nodded, "Goku, are you ready to make the wishes yet?"

"Am I ever!" Goku smiled, dropping his food, "But don't you have to make the wishes yourself, since he only understands Nameksei-jin language?"

"No, he can understand your language now as well, so he'll respond to you," Moori smiled, leading his visitor's outside to the balls, "If you don't mind though, I'd like to call him out."

"As you wish," Goku agreed, "Let's get it over with."

"Thank you, Goku," Moori grinned, holding his hand over the seven mystical orbs, "Arise, Porunga! Rise and grant our requests!"

Everyone jumped back slightly as a pillar of glowing water shot up out of the Dragonballs, cascading up into the sky like a water spout over the ocean even though they were on dry land. Slowly, the spout began to take shape, easily three times the size of the Earth's dragon, and much more bulky as the muscle definition in his arms began to take form. It looked a lot like a body builder up top with no legs and a multiple mile long tail ending him off, a sight that made Videl shake in her boots as she gazed up at the magnificent sight.

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER," Porunga bellowed down, "FOR THIS, I SHALL GRANT YOU THREE WISHES. NAME YOUR FIRST WISH!"

"Mighty Porunga," Goku called up, raising his hands, "We humbly request that you would restore to life all those killed by the escapee's from Hell!"

"IT SHALL BE DONE!" Porunga nodded, his eyes flashing for a second, "NAME YOUR SECOND WISH."

"Porunga, we ask that you restore the Earth to the condition it was in before Cell and his allies escaped their prison!" Goku called out nervously, wondering if Porunga would grant the wish.

"IT IS DONE!" Porunga smiled, his eyes flashing once again, "WHAT IS YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH?"

"I have a wish for you, dragon," Vegeta spoke up, "I ask that you restore to existence the original Saiya-jin home world, Saiyasei, and the ones killed on Vegetasei back to life so that my people may once again have a chance at prosperity!"

The dragon looked slightly disturbed by Vegeta's wish, knowing full well in his infinite wisdom how the Saiya-jin people once were, but his eyes flashed brightly for a few seconds. Far off in the galaxy, many light years from where the warriors stood now, the remnants of a destroyed planet gathered back together and formed into a solid, red planet with three moons. On it's surface, thousands who were only moments before standing in the depths of Hell, wasting away, looked around and were overjoyed to see that they had come back home again.

Vegeta himself was happy to see his people had been granted a second chance, even though he knew that he would never rule them as he had always hoped to do one day. That responsibility would be passed on to his descendents and their own descendants, as it was destined to be, but the proud prince could take solace in the notion that it was he who had brought this revival around. For that reason, he would forever be eternally grateful to the massive green dragon.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, SO MAKE IT WORTH MY WHILE SAIYA-JIN," Porunga bellowed, glowing once more, "I SHALL NOW RETURN TO MY ETERNAL SLUMBER. FARE YOU WELL..."

In a brilliant flash of light, the great dragon returned to the sever orbs, which promptly raised into the air and shot out across the planet once again, waiting on the locals to discover them once more. The Nameksei-jin were still in awe at seeing the mighty dragon, who some had never seen before, but everyone else was just glad to know that things were all better. None were more happy than the Z fighters, however, as they all let out sighs of relief as Goku walked back to the group from thanking the Nameksei-jin elder.

"It's almost the end of a long journey, but there's still one thing left to do," Goku sighed, everyone grabbing on to him, "It's going to be good to see everyone alive again, even if it is for the last time..."

On the Grand Kai's world, the guardians of the afterlife had gathered around the Ultimate Kaio-Shin, all prepared for what lied ahead for them and all grateful that their duties would soon be over. For eons had they watched over the universe, the knowledge of everything they had seen over that time collected within their memories, and at last the time had come to pass that torch on to a new generation of protectors. It was a bittersweet moment, but one that they were all willing to accept with dignity, as they would soon enter paradise with their fallen brothers.

_"It's time to go home,"_ King Kai smiled, _"At long last...."_

_**NEXT TIME:** Everything has been set back to normal and now the Saiya-jin, who have felt oddly out of place on Earth, can finally go to the home that they have never known and be at peace. Now, the final good-byes of the Earth's greatest defenders must at last be said, their time as the universe's ultimate protectors now finished. How will those they are leaving behind take it? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	88. Chapter 88

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"  
Chapter 88- "Final Good-byes"_

_By- Tiny_

Everyone who had once been dead and gone suddenly reappeared on the freshly restored Lookout, all of them overjoyed to back in the land of the living once more but some sullen due to what they knew was still to come. Some of them would not be around to celebrate the victory over Cell, including the pure-bloods Bardock, Vegita, and their mates, who had been transported to their home planet upon resurrection. It was sad not to get to tell them good-bye beforehand, but nobody said anything about it as Goku and crew reappeared on the heavenly surface.

The savior of Earth looked incredibly drained, clearly having seen better days, but still kept a warm smile on his face as he approached the crowd that had gathered on the Lookout. He was especially glad to see his mate, Chi-Chi, and it was clear that the others were overjoyed to see their own relatives once again, though most tended to steer clear of the brooding lavender-haired prince, Trunks. He had arrived with the others, Marron in tow, and those he had killed froze up instantly, but were a little warmer once Vegeta had explained the situation to them.

Most people had been a little more stunned when, after seeing that they were alive and well once again, Lin and Taya had pulled each other into possibly the most passionate kiss imaginable. Trunks had gone from cold and distant to greatly upset instantaneously and it took everything he had to keep from losing it right then, until Marron explained that she had known about things the whole time. Now the Saiya-jin prince stood calmly next to his mate on the other side of the Lookout, but was keeping a very close eye on his daughter and her girlfriend.

It was a joyous occasion, one that normally would have been met with great jovialness, but that was not the case on this particular day as everyone who had been at Enma's know what was soon to come. They just didn't think it would come so soon, as the group of other worldly beings known as the Kai's appeared in the land of the living, all smiling stupidly as they made their way to the Saiya-jin. They also instructed Piccolo, Gohan, the four original human fighters, and their spouses to come over as well, which made them all nervous as they figured out what was about to happen.

"It's time, my friends," Shin sighed, "Are you ready?"

"Not really, but I guess we don't have much of a choice," Goku sighed, hanging his head, "But do we have to do this now? I've had to leave everyone too many times without being able to say good-bye."

"We understand that Goku, but this has to happen now," Shin sighed, "Our absence from the next life is a very dangerous thing, but you have five minutes."

"Thank you," the Saiya-jin smiled, turning back to face his friends, "Sorry everybody, but I'm afraid this is the way it has to be. We made a deal with the Kais and now it's time for us to pay the toll."

"But why do you have to go now?" Goken cried, "Why can't you all just stay, even if it's only for a little while?"

"I don't know kiddo, but at least I know I'll be leaving the planet we all love so much in good hands," Goku answered, hugging his grandson, "Just know that I love you, all of you, and that we'll always be watching over you from up above."

"Indeed, though Kakarot's head has always been in the clouds!" Vegeta laughed, putting the young twins, one of whom carried his name, back down, "But we really are going to miss all of you."

"I'm certain that we'll be just fine," Kimuchi smiled, his face radiating understanding beyond his years, "After all, we have a planet where we would truly fit in now and gain the recognition we deserve. Things can only get better for our people after this."

"Right you are, young guardian," Shin interrupted the moment, "The thousand year period of peace and prosperity has begun and the universe will be a place of great happiness from here on out."

"See, then there really is nothing to worry about!" Brolly laughed, pulling Kathy close to him, "But we are going to miss you, all of you."

There were tears all around as the final good-byes were exchanged among the group, even a tender moment between Vegeta and his children, where Bra begged him not to leave. The prince was on the verge of a breakdown as he told her that he had to go and there was no turning back, which made her back off of him, but she wasn't exactly pleased about the situation. Vegeta couldn't say that he was either, but he was, if nothing else, a being of honor and he was not about to go back on his word to the guardians of the afterlife.

There were a few other moments between the warriors and their family members that were being left behind, mostly amongst the more numerous Son family as they turned to one another for support. Goken even proceeded to break down after hearing of the condition of his parents, knowing that they were never coming back to him, and feeling the pain of loss twice over. It was hard not to pity the young man who had lost the two most precious to him in the world and who was about to lose some more, since everyone else was losing them as well.

"It is time, my friends," Shin smiled, a tear in his eye, "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, we are," Goku gulped, standing next to his eldest son, "Go ahead and get it over with."

The one who was the Ultimate Kaio-Shin nodded as a bright aura surrounded the Kais, transferring across to the warriors whom they had selected to take their place in the Other World. The four lower Kai's powers passed on to the four human warriors and their mates, causing their outfits to change into a modified gi with the different Kai symbols on the back. The Grand Kai sent his own knowledge and such to the Nameksei-jin, Piccolo, who was the least overwhelmed of the crowd, as he was a former guardian himself. As for the Supreme Kai, his energy split into five and went into Vegeta, Diive, Brolly, Raditz, and Gohan, who all shook slightly before they finally adjusted to the new wisdom and strength they held.

As for Shin, he walked across the field and pushed his essence into the Saiya-jin warrior Goku, who smiled all the while as everything Shin had seen and experienced in life passed into himself. The benevolent warrior gave a small smile as the process completed itself, the brilliant aura dying down as though it had never been, and the Kai's disappeared as quickly as they had come. All that remained now were the warriors who were to succeed them and they simply smiled and latched on to their spouses as they too began to fade away to their new home.

"Good-bye for the last time, family and friends," Goku smiled, fading away with the others, "Until we meet again...."

And then they were gone, fading away into the sky as though they had never existed and leaving behind those who had either come to know, respect, or even love them all. Angela and Kyle, the only ones not related to any of the other Z fighters, just watched silently as the other warrior's hugged each other and cried, mourning the loss of their loved ones. Only Kimuchi, among the Z warrior's relatives, did not mourn as he saw his father and mother disappear to the next life forever, starting their new existence as the universe's ultimate beings.

The young guardian's thoughts were elsewhere as he gazed up at the sky, sensing a new bustling of life at some distant corner of the galaxy, his heart telling him that that was where he belonged. He could sense his grandparents, Bardock and Chive, on the planet's surface, as well as the Saiya-jin king Vegita and his mate, clearly mingling with their people once more. A small smile cracked over the guardian's normally calm and quiet features as he turned back to his friends and family, who all looked at him blankly as he began to speak.

"Everyone, now is not the time to mourn but to rejoice in all that we have had given to us by our forefathers," Kimuchi spoke loud and joyfully, "Dende, the time has come for us to use the Dragonballs once again, possibly for the last time, so that things can go to the way Goku and the others intended."

"And how will the Dragonballs help in that?" Trunks, who had been relatively silent, spoke up, "We cannot bring any of them back this time, Kimuchi."

"No, we cannot, but the time has come for all of us to go home," Kimuchi smiled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "To at long last be with the people we have never known, the Saiya-jin, and for you to claim your title."

"Then what are waiting for?" Trunks smiled back, feeling his heart grow lighter than it had been in years, "Let's go home..."

_**NEXT TIME:** The original generation of Z warriors and their spouses have ascended to the heavens as rulers, leaving a new generation behind to prosper in the thousand year period of peace. Now, things are about to be set right in the universe, but what awaits our heroes on the planet Saiyasei? And what does King Vegita have to announce to his people concerning Trunks? Find out in the next installment of Dragonball AS!!!!!!!_


	89. Chapter 89

"_Dragonball AS: Ultimate Cell Saga"_

_Chapter 89- "Coronation"_

_By- Tiny_

The planet Saiyasei was a beautiful paradise the likes of which the Saiya-jin from Earth could only imagine, having lived in the bustling metropolises and hectic day to day routines back home. The sky was a beautiful red-orange color with yellowish clouds stretching out across the massive expanse every now and again, the outlines of the triple moons visible in the early evening sky. Everything else greatly resembled Earth, save the much more advanced technology and superior architecture, but there was one very obvious difference.

The gravity on this planet was much higher than Earth's own, probably about fifty times that of the blue planet, meaning that Saiyasei was much more straining on the Saiya-jin body than Vegetasei. Not that it bothered any of the inhabitants or anything, but it was a little uncomfortable for people who had not only been in a single gravity environment for years, but who has been dead just hours ago. Still, the people of the planet had gathered around at the old royal palace, where they knew their king resided, and hoped deep inside that maybe there they could get some answers as to their mysterious resurrection.

As the populace poured into the royal courtyard, they could see their king and queen standing out on the balcony dressed in their most regal armor, waving silently to the anxious crowd. Standing behind the king was another group of people dressed in the classic elite-style armor, all clearly Saiya-jin despite their odd appearances, save two, who were dressed in a much more noble outfit. Who the lavender-haired warrior and his blonde-haired counterpart were the crowd did not know, but it was quite clear that the answers were about to come as the king began to speak.

**"People of Saiyasei, those who call me their king, today is a glorious day in our race's history; a day in which the most feared race in the universe was given a second chance!" **Vegita shouted, **"Today is the beginning of a great era of peace and prosperity for not only our people but for the entire universe, so let us revel in the fact that it was our people who brought this era around!"**

The people rejoiced as their king spoke, dancing around like idiots underneath the overhang from the palace, happy to hear that they were no longer slaves of any empire or servants of a tyrant. Rather they were now, once again, the independent and proud people that they had been before Frieza and his family; the people that they had always hoped to be again someday. It was a time of tears, of joy, and of sadness, but it was not yet over as the king began to talk yet again.

**"As you all know, I have been the king of the Saiya-jin for well over a century, the longest reign of any in our history," **Vegita smiled, a tear in his eye, **"But now, as I grow older and weary of the burden, the time has come to pass on the title of king to another of my line. I had always hoped that that man would be my son, but alas the great prince Vegeta will never be returning to his people, as he sacrificed his very life as royalty to bring about this new age."**

The crowd was dead silent now as their ruler spoke this terrible and unbelievable news, that the crown prince of their people was not going to be the successor to the throne as they has always thought. Even more shocking was the news of his 'death', since he had been known to be stronger than even his father, the king, and there were many cries of anguish at the news. Still, there was no time to reflect on the sad information as the king's speech continued, his smile broadening as he signaled for the lavender-haired man and his mate to come forth.

**"My people, I present to you the successor to the throne and my grandson, the only son of the Saiya-jin prince Vegeta,"** Vegita's voice boomed as he removed the heavy pendant from around his neck, the placing it on the other man's, **"People of Saiyasei, I, King Vegita the 21st of the Saiya-jin race, present to you with your new ruler, Briefs Trunks, the 22nd King of the Saiya-jin and his queen, the lovely human woman, Marron!"**

The people down below didn't know what to say at first, unsure as to how they could accept a half-breed, something that had previously been considered a dishonor to their race, as their king. Still, there was something about this Trunks that made them all feel a mixture of both respect and fear towards him, as though his strength was surging through everything around them. In reality it was, as the newly crowned ruler wanted to make clear his presence to the people, and they could feel in flowing through them as the stared in wonder at the pale-haired warrior.

The Saiya-jin people on instinct bowed down at the base of the palace courtyard, falling to one knee with their arms crossed over their chests in the traditional royal salute of the Saiya-jin guard. The new king smirked at the sight of his people, the people he had heard so much about from his father and grandfather, bowed down in respect at his feet, the kind of respect that he knew he and his friends deserved. A new age had indeed begun for the universe as Trunks surveyed the people approvingly, finally feeling at peace with this side of himself.

**"Rise, my people; rise and gaze upon the face of the future!"** Trunks' voice boomed across the courtyard, **"A new day has dawned and we will celebrate it until the dawn has turned into dusk!"**

The people celebrated well into the night, the feast that had been prepared by the women from Earth being consumed at an unbelievable rate, and the mood tended to be quite jovial. The former king had informed his people that he would still be living in the palace with his grandson, serving as a liaison to the new king until he found his footing in the government system. Some of those people had made remarks about how a hybrid couldn't possibly be a strong ruler or even have any power, but a quick change to Super Saiya-jin from the new king quickly put aside any such disbelief, bringing a sense of relief to the former ruler.

There was only one who didn't take part in the festivities at the palace, a man who didn't even belong in this world at all, and one who looked like a mirror image of the new Saiya-jin king. The warrior from the future, Mirai no Trunks, had been glad to see that the future he had helped to bring about saved yet again, but now his time in this world was over. He had his own time and his own family to see to, including his little girl and his mate, and he was just about to go back to them when a familiar energy walked out into the courtyard near him.

Standing directly behind the future warrior, arms crossed in the fashion that Vegeta had practically patented, was the newly crowned king of the Saiya-jin people; the man Mirai could have been. By all rights this Trunks should have been younger than his future counterpart, but due to the time differences between the eras, he was actually a bit older and more powerful. It was slightly intimidating to stand so close to someone that was, in every way but upbringing, the same personas you, but neither man showed as much as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Leaving already?" Trunks smiled, his hair blowing about wildly in the cool night air, "I would have thought you'd get a bite to eat before you left. There's more than enough...."

"Thank you very much, but I really do need to be getting back," Mirai sighed, holding up his hand, "My job in this world is done and the one I left behind still needs me to watch over it. Besides, my mate would kill me if I stayed away too long!"

"I know the feeling, Marron gets that way at times," Trunks chuckled, his face becoming slightly more serious, "Did you know that I actually grew up most of my life hating you? You, the one who gained the one thing I couldn't? My father's approval?"

"I can understand that and it may surprise you to know that when I was in this time so long ago, I actually envied you upon departure," Mirai nodded, walking up to his time machine, "You were going to get to lead the kind of life that I could have had if it weren't for the androids; a life with _both_ parents in it."

"Who would've thought, huh?" Trunks laughed sadly, gazing up at the half moons in the clear night sky, "Two people who are, for all intents and purposes, the same man growing up with such different outlooks on the way things are...and how they could have been."

"Yeah, it is a little strange," Mirai agreed, "I guess it just goes to show that two people, even those who are technically twins, won't be the same."

"I guess your right," Trunks sighed, "You should probably get going now; I don't want your mate getting angry with me for keeping you away for so long!"

"Yeah, she can get a bit moody," Mirai agreed, hoping into the time machine's seat, "Good-bye and good luck, King Trunks!"

Trunks just smiled as the machine built by the future version of his mother lifted off in a brilliant white glow, the engines that activated the time travel device humming to life as the wind picked up. After a few seconds, not to mention a bright flash of white light, the ship had vanished as though into thin air, taking with it the warrior who, without his presence, none of this could have happened. The new king just smiled as he looked at the spot where the ship had been just moments before, the breeze once again blowing over his skin as he headed back to the palace.

_"Same goes for you,"_ Trunks mused, _"My brother...."_

_**NEXT TIME:** The epilogue......._


	90. Epilogue

"_Dragonball AS"_

_Epilogue_

_By- Tiny_

On a small island in the pacific, just off the coast of Japan, a young man stood quietly gazing out upon the ocean, his brown eyes sparkling with the light that was characteristic of his family. His hair waved about in the wind like a flag or some sort of banner, it's thick spikes standing up on his head like the worst case of bed-head imaginable. The young man was named Son Goken, the only son of Son Goten and the youngest grandchild of Son Goku, one of the last Saiya-jin remaining on the blue planet known as Earth.

When the others had left for their new home world, anxious to begin their new lives among the people they had never met, Goken and Lin, Trunks' youngest daughter, had stayed behind. For Goken it had seemed a shame to leave the home he had come to love so very much, as his grandfather and father before him, and he couldn't bring himself to go. As for Lin, she had opted to stay behind and take over the title of president of Capsule Corp., running the business alongside her lover Taya and their little boy, whom they had named Tailor.

It had been six years since the little boys birth and Goken was still confused as to how two women had had a child together, but the explanation Nappa had given was lengthy and confusing, so he left it alone. Goken had prompted to take over the role as Turtle Hermit upon himself, a role that had previously been held by his grandfather's mentor, and was now cursed with the eternal life that came with the job. As such, he had resolved to never have children or even to select a mate, as he didn't want to have to live and see them die before him.

The young Saiya-jin did still hear from his family often, but tried not to talk with them very much anymore, as he would live after all of them save Kimuchi had already passed on. Seeing them would only make the news of their passing as the years drove on all the more upsetting to the young warrior and he now knew exactly how Kame-Sennin must have felt before he finally passed on by giving up his title. Still, Goken was not about to feel sorry about his decision as he would be the most well known trainer on the planet, despite how widespread the Kame style now was. His only real competition in the world was Lee, the newly proclaimed Crane Hermit, and he knew that there was no real comparison between the human and himself.

The young warrior was about to turn back inside and settle down for the afternoon when he heard the hum of a boat motor running off to the northwest, drawing his attention to the approaching party. There was a young man in a small motor boat, heading for the island at easily eighty miles per hour or so, so Goken assumed he had been traveling for a long time over the water. He had a fairly decent ki level, at least three thousand or so from what the Saiya-jin could sense, and there was room for quite a bit more improvements as the boy pulled onto the island's surface.

"Hello sir, my name is Yoshihara, a former student of the temples in the north who now seeks the guidance of the famous Son Goken," the boy rattled off, somewhat anxiously, "Do you know where I might find him?"

"You're looking at him," Goken smirked, "What makes you think you have what it takes to be trained under me though, Yoshi?"

"I don't know, sir, but I am willing to put all I have into whatever you can throw at me," the boy said flatly, kneeling before Goken, "I am here to gain the strength to protect my town from a group of vandals that have been raiding it lately. Please, I need this training!"

Goken just smirked at the boy before him before turning back towards what was now his home, his stomach rumbling from the immense hunger that had overtaken him, signaling that it was lunch time. The young boy was left to stand there in confusion on the sandy shoreline, his face a mixture of sadness and pain as he saw the older man turn back with a smile on his face. The brown-haired Saiya-jin allowed his tail to come loose from around his waist, hanging limply behind him as he walked over to Yoshi again, kneeling down in front of him with his eyes sparkling.

"Man, I'm kind of hungry!" Goken grinned, "What's say you join me for a quick bite and tell me about your town? After that, we'll start your training....."

High in the clouds over Saiyasei, a young man gazed out upon the landscape of his new home, a place where people actually came to him daily for advice and to express their concerns. He had not had any such luxuries back on Earth, even when the younger warriors came to visit, and it actually felt good to get the prestige you knew you so richly deserved. The young warrior went by the name of Kimuchi, son of Raditz and Reyna, and the current guardian of the Saiya-jin race, a title that brought with it a longer life span and infinite knowledge of the events that are, were, and will be.

It's not that he enjoyed the position as guardian, since that meant he would, like his cousin Goken, be there long after his relatives and friends had passed on to join their loved ones in the next life. Even the still young, by Saiya-jin standards, King Trunks would die before Kimuchi even began to show his age, a fact that both upset and relieved the young Saiya-jin. Still, he was not about to reflect on such matters as he turned his attention back to the seven spherical stones on the ground before him, which pulsated with raw energy.

The seven stones were about the size of your average soccer ball, each a perfect sphere in shape and all the same exact size, and Kimuchi had been sitting without moving in front of them for several weeks. His energy was being transferred into the stones, allowing something wondrous to happen as the sphere's became a glassy orange color with red stars inside the balls. They were surrounded with an eerie bluish glow about them as the young guardian dispersed them across the planet, sweat pouring from his brow as he stood back up and headed inside his living quarters.

_"As my father once said, peace cannot and will not last forever,"_ Kimuchi mused, lying down on his bed, _"And with those seven orbs, I will be certain that we are prepared...when the time comes...."_

On a plain far from the reaches of the living world, even to the most trained of senses as Kimuchi's, an unseen force looked over the entire universe with the most watchful gaze imaginable. The man was dressed in a pair of white pants lined with golden trim and a matching shirt over that, tied down with a black leather belt and a pair of gold boots. Standing off a bit behind him was a young looking woman with flowing raven hair, dressed in what looked a bit like an old Amazon warrior's outfit and she came over to the watchful man with a slight sway in her hips.

"You look happier now then you have in over a hundred years," the woman smiled, sliding into the man's arms, "Care to share what's on your mind, Goku?"

"It's just that everything is finally over, all the pain and hardships, and yet my people and yours keep on improving themselves for what might lie ahead," Goku smiled to his mate, "I couldn't be more proud of them then I am right now."

"It isn't going to last," Chi-Chi sighed mournfully, "After another thousand years, you and I both know what will come about. What do you have to say about when that happens?"

"That is the future and it's something we can't dwell on now," Goku waved the notion off, "For now, the present is peaceful and let us hope that everyone, our family included, make the best of it..."

Back on Saiyasei, the king for now close to eight years watched in awe as two young teens converged in the center of the battle arena, giving it all they had against each other in a grudge match the likes of which was practically unheard of. The two fighting were the finalists in the 4th Saiya-jin Budokai, and they were well known as the descendants of two great warriors, even carrying their namesakes! As far as Trunks was concerned, however, it was a match between two of his grandchildren and that was all he cared about.

Vejita, like his namesake, was the more cunning of the two fighters and tended to rely a bit more on his brain then his muscle, making him a heavy favorite among the crowd that had gathered around the ring. Gokou, on the other hand, was a slightly more skilled warrior, drawing the fights between these two into virtual stalemates as they tried to see who was the greater warrior. As for this match, that man turned out to be Vejita as he smashed his twin into the outside of the ring, ending the fight in one move that made Gokou curse himself for not paying better attention.

The crowd cheered with enthusiasm as the young champion waved to them in victory, bowing slightly as was expected of the prince, before heading out of the ring to congratulate his brother on a good match. As he moved by the stands, Trunks swore he spotted a man watching the young warrior walk away; a man with flame-like black hair clad in a blue bodysuit. When he looked again though, the man he swore he had seen was gone and there was only Trunks' great-nephew, Koshi, cheering on his cousins alongside their other relative, Chiku.

"Are you alright Trunks?" Marron asked, leaning up next to the king, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Trunks smiled, looking at a statue of his father in the stadium walls, "As a matter of fact, I think things are just starting to go right...at long last..."

_**Author's Notes:** Well, that's it folks. It's a bittersweet moment for me, seeing as this was my first fan-fiction and also my longest running one, but I am happy that it is finally over and done with. I thank all those who've read this story and reviewed and would like to take this moment to thank some of you personally._

_Erica: You have probably been my most loyal reviewer and I thank you for sticking with it for so long._

_Dark Miroku: Yes, it's sad to see it go. But don't cry, because there will be other stories..._

_Gomer: My first reviewer and a long standing reader, thanks for giving this story a shot pal._

_The Author: A sequel you say? Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to announce that yes, there will be a sequel to Dragonball AS, as well as two related stories that are already in the works. The sequel won't be ready for a while yet, but look out for it, alright?_

_Supreme Hyren: Yeah, I had to give Gohan some power man and I'm glad you've stuck with this story for the long haul._

_Nadz: Even though you haven't read the story all the way, you thought it was good enough to add to KyLewin's C2 community and for that I thank you. I'll look for your stories as I surf !_

_Everyone Else: Thanks for the reviews and I'll see you in the future! Until then, have a nice day and I hope you've enjoyed it all!!!!!!_


	91. Family Tree, Characters, Etc

_**Lineage Charts for Dragonball AS**_

Bardock Chive

Goku Chi-Chi Raditz Reyna

Kimuchi

Gohan VidelGoten Paresu

Goken

Pan Yuno Medon Pandora

Goshin Bikini Chiku

Gokou Vejita

Vegita Rhubra

Vegeta Bulma

Trunks Marron Bra Ubuu

Bikini Goshin Lin Taya Boxer Alisa Aimee

Tailor Koshi

Gokou Vejita

Paraguas ?????

Brolly Katherine

Berge

Nappa ?????

Diive Hiromi

Apio

Original Nameksei-jin Guardian

Piccolo Lord SlugGuru

Shell Lee

DamienDende All Nameksei-jin

Sanil

Dr. Gero

Android's 8-17 Juuhachi Krillin Cell

Marron Trunks

Bikini Goshin Lin

Gokou Vejita

Tien Lunch

Yuno Pan

Goshin Bikini

Gokou Vejita

Yamcha Mai

Roshi ?????

Taya Lin

Tailor

_**New Primary Character Profiles**_

_Osaka Yugin:_ The resurrection of Captain Ginyu and one of the newest additions to the Z team, Yugin was trained by Yamcha one year prior to the events of Dragonball AS. He's about Trunks' age or younger when he is first introduced.

_Misaki Bonzar:_ Resurrected form of Zarbon, Frieza's former right-hand man, Bonzar is the charmer of the new generation of humans, though he never does have any children of his own. He's the same age as Yugin.

_Lonewolf Roshi:_ The son of Yamcha and second strongest of the new generation of human fighters, Roshi enters the Budokai that is being held to recruit new fighters to the Z team. He is two years younger than Goten.

_Shinhan Yuno:_ Tien's son and only student, Yuno is the most powerful of the new breed of human fighters, surpassing Roshi in every area except for technique. Yuno is married to Pan later on and is only a year or two older than she is.

_Cajun Trevor:_ One of Krillin's students, though weakest of the male humans, Trevor is the fastest of all of the Z fighters, including all of the female warriors, and is therefore a prized asset to the team. Trevor is about Pan's age.

_Raven Akira:_ The son of Upa, current chief of the land of Karin, Akira is the second of Krillin's male students and one of the most powerful on the planet. Akira is a loner and keeps to himself quite often, only conversing with Trevor or Krillin on very rare occasions. Akira is the same age as Trevor.

_Sanil:_ Dende's only child and the second most powerful Nameksei-jin in the entire universe, Sanil is well-rounded in both fighting and healing. Sanil is about 18 or so at the onset of the story.

_Ice:_ A distant relative of the Kurudo-jin royal family and much more humanoid in appearance than the rest of his family, Ice came to Earth to join forces with the Saiya-jin who defeated Frieza. Ice is the same age as Trunks.

_Son Medon:_ The only son of Gohan, Medon possesses the same kind of power and potential as his father, even though he is not the Legendary of his generation, and uses that to his advantage in battle. Medon is born at the beginning of the story.

_Briefs Bikini:_ The daughter of Trunks, Bikini is almost exactly like her father in intelligence and strength, proving herself to be a capable warrior later on in her life as well as being a fairly good student. Bikini is born at the same time as Medon and Goken.

_Son Goken:_ The only child of Goten and his mate, Paresu, Goken is conceived and born while the small group is out in space training. He is a lot like his grandfather and father were at his age and his name is even derived from a combination of the two names, Goku and Goten. Goken never does chose a mate, taking over the job of Turtle Master at the end of the story.

_Nijam Boxer:_ The son of Ubuu and Bra, Boxer is the Legendary of his generation and thus progresses a bit faster than his friends, even rivaling the older Medon. Boxer is a lot like his grandfather and even possesses the same attitude, obnoxious and arrogant, but is good at heart. Boxer rarely gets the chance to fight, but proves himself against the other children at the 32nd Budokai.

_Son Goshin:_ The son of Pan and Yuno, Goshin is the same age as Boxer but remains the weakest out of all of his male friends, barely keeping ahead of his mate, Bikini, and the younger Saiya-jin. Goshin, like Goken, looks almost exactly like Goku and the two are often mistaken for each other due to their identical looks.

_Apio:_ The son of Diive and his mate, Hiromi, Apio is the tallest out of all the Saiya-jin warriors next only to his father and Brolly, a trait that seems to have been passes on from his grandfather. Apio is not the most powerful warrior around, but he is dependable none the less and is always there when his friends need him.

_Kimuchi:_ Raditz's son and the first Saiya-jin guardian born in over half a century, Kimuchi starts out with reddish hair and then has it fade to a brilliant white as he gets older. He contains the knowledge of his people dating back to their very creation and knows what is to happen in the future even before if occurs. As a result, he is very reserved and does not chose to have a mate.

_Jacobson Berge:_ Brolly's son and the fourth most powerful of the young Saiya-jin, Berge is probably one of the most unpredictable of the Z fighters. While he is quite powerful for his age, not to mention incredibly well in control, he is explosive with his temper and loses it quite easily. Berge is only four when we first see him in the 32nd Budokai Saga.

_Daiamo Shell:_ The daughter of Piccolo and the only female Nameksei-jin in existence since the Guru took over as guardian centuries ago, Shell is nothing like her father, as he is very serious and she isn't. Shell ends up marrying a human man named Lee and having a son later on in the story. She is the same age as Berge.

_Tzu Lee:_ The son of Chautzu and an unknown bride to the mime-like human, Lee is quite tall despite who his father is and has green hair, presumably inherited from his mother, whoever she may be. Lee is about Goshin's age, but looks slightly younger.

_Briefs Lin:_ The little sister of Bikini and one of the lesser used characters in the story, Lin is the spitting image of the young Bulma that Goku first met years ago, save she has lavender hair like her father. Lin was a semi-important player in the SCU saga, but hasn't been seen much since then. Lin is five years younger than her sister.

_Nijam Aimee:_ The little sister of Boxer and best friend to Lin and Taya, Aimee is mentioned several times but only seen a couple in the SCU saga, but will be seen a bit at the end of the story. Aimee is the same age as Lin.

_Lonewolf Taya:_ Roshi's daughter and the third member of the female fighter's group at Son City High School, Taya, like Aimee, is mentioned but rarely seen in the story. She will have a moment with Lin at the end of the story that will be a bit...shocking for the rest of the family. Taya is a year younger than her friends.

_Son Gokou & Vejita:_ The twin terrors and the spitting images of their namesakes, these two are the sons of Goshin and Bikini, uniting several families all at once. The two will be seen for the last time at the 4th Saiya-jin Budokai at the end of the story, battling in the finals. They are only thirteen at the end of the story.

_Son Chiku:_ The cousin of the twin terrors above, Chiku is the daughter of Medon and his mate, Pandora, and probably the most potentially powerful Saiya-jin female ever. Chiku is also incredibly temperamental, much like her grandmother Videl, and can go off without warning. Chiku is a year younger than the twins.

_Nijam Koshi:_ Boxer's son and a Saiya-jin who also greatly blends his Majin side, causing his transformations to look like a bizarre combination of the two, Koshi is the exact copy of his great-grandfather, save his hair and eye color. Koshi is the same age as Chiku.

_Tzu Damien:_ Lee and Shell's son, the only Nameksei-jin hybrid in existence, Damien may not look much like his grandfather, but there is no doubt where he got his high-and-mighty attitude from. Damien is considered a freak almost everywhere he goes, even amongst his own people, but he doesn't let that dampen his spirits, as he knows how strong he is in comparison to them. Damien is a year younger than the twins.

_Cajun Tyrone:_ Trevor's son and the only super human born into this new generation that is descendant of a Z fighter, Tyrone is one of the top students of the Kame school. He is the spitting image of his father, but has a softer side to him that he must have inherited from his mom. Tyrone is two years younger than the twins.

_Angela:_ A fiery spirited young girl and the best friends to Tyrone, her fellow student at the Kame dojo, Angela is very competitive and likes to have long spars with her Saiya-jin friends. Angela is the same age as Tyrone.

_Kyle:_ A student of the Crane School of martial arts who specifically sought Yuno out as a sensei, Kyle is another human not born into his powers who still gained immense strength very quickly. The human is quite imposing in looks as he grows older, but he is a big softie on the inside. Kyle is a year older than the twins.

_Briefs Tailor:_ Lin's son and a very odd one at that, since he has two mothers and neither one has ever been with a man, but apparently Nappa says its possible, so nobody really cares. Tailor is mentioned at the end of the story, but is not seen at all.

_**New Other World Succession Chart**_

_Goku: _Ultimate Kaio-Shin's Successor

_Vegeta:_ Dai Kaio-Shin's Successor

_Gohan, Diive, Raditz, and Brolly:_ Take the place of the four Supreme Kai's

_Piccolo:_ Grand Kai's Successor

_Krillin:_ North Kai's Successor

_Tien:_ South Kai's Successor

_Yamcha:_ West Kai's Successor

_Chautzu:_ East Kai's Successor


	92. Power Levels

_**Dragonball: AS Power Levels**_

_**The Aftermath Saga**_

Destroyer: 78,000,000

SSJ3 Gohan: 84,000,000

SSJ2 Trunks: 64,500,000

SSJ3 Trunks: 82,500,000

SSJ2 Goten: 64,000,000

SSJ3 Goten: 82,000,000

SSJ2 Pan: 64,500,000

SSJ2 Bra: 64,000,000

SMJ Ubuu: 54,500,000

SH Videl: 50,000,000

SH Yugin: 44,500,000

SH Bonzar: 44,000,000

SH Marron: 41,500,000

SH Paresu: 41,000,000

Medon: 2,500,000

Goken: 2,000,000

Bikini: 1,650,000

_**The New Recruits Saga**_

SSJ3 Vegeta: 88,500,000

SSJ3 Raditz: 86,500,000

SSJ3 Diive: 86,000,000

SSJ3 Gohan: 85,000,000

SSJ3 Trunks: 82,500,000

SSJ3 Goten: 82,000,000

SSJ2 Vegita: 72,500,000

SSJ2 Bardock: 72,000,000

SSJ2 Rhubra: 68,500,000

SSJ2 Chive: 68,000,000

SSJ2 Pan: 64,500,000

SSJ2 Bra: 64,000,000

SMJ Ubuu: 56,000,000

w/power spike: 64,000,000

Form 2 Ice: 60,000,000

SNJ Sanil: 54,000,000

SH Yuno: 48,500,000

SH Roshi: 46,000,000

SH Akira: 43,500,000

SH Trevor: 43,000,000

_**The Deadly Sin's Saga**_

Pride: 310,000,000

Wrath: 275,500,000

Greed: 240,000,000

Lust: 215,000,000

Envy: 200,000,000

Sloth: 130,000,000

Gluttony: 125,000,000

Malice: 90,000,000

Death: 85,500,000

LSSJ Goku: 325,000,000

LSSJ Vegeta: 300,000,000

LSSJ Brolly: 298,500,000

LSSJ Raditz: 275,500,000

LSSJ Diive: 275,000,000

SSJ3 Gohan: 94,000,000

w/Super Kaio-Ken: 128,500,000

LSSJ Gohan: 250,000,000

SNJ3 Piccolo: 190,000,000

SSJ3 Trunks: 92,000,000

SSJ3 Goten: 91,500,000

SSJ3 Vegita: 88,500,000

SSJ3 Bardock: 88,000,000

SSJ3 Rhubra: 86,500,000

SSJ3 Chive: 86,000,000

SSJ3 Pan: 85,000,000

SSJ3 Bra: 84,500,000

Form 3 Ice: 82,500,000

SNJ2 Sanil: 82,500,000

SMJ2 Ubuu: 80,000,000

SH2 Krillin: 75,000,000

SH2 Tien: 74,800,000

SH2 Yamcha: 74,500,000

SH2 Chautzu: 74,000,000

SH2 Videl: 72,500,000

SH2 Yuno: 72,000,000

SH2 Roshi: 70,000,000

Juuhachi: 65,000,000

SH Akira: 54,500,000

SH Trevor: 54,000,000

SH Yugin: 52,500,000

SH Bonzar: 52,000,000

SH Marron: 50,000,000

SH Paresu: 48,500,000

_**The 32nd Budokai Saga**_

_**Adult Division**_

LSSJ2 Goku: 425,000,000

LSSJ2 Vegeta: 420,000,000

LSSJ2 Brolly: 415,000,000

LSSJ2 Raditz: 410,000,000

LSSJ2 Diive: 408,500,000

LSSJ2 Gohan: 405,000,000

LSSJ2 Trunks: 400,000,000

LSNJ Piccolo: 325,000,000

LSSJ Goten: 248,500,000

SMJ3 Ubuu: 126,000,000

Form 4 Ice: 112,000,000

SSJ3 Pan: 105,500,000

SSJ3 Bra: 105,000,000

SNJ2 Sanil: 92,500,000

SH2 Yuno: 82,500,000

SH2 Roshi: 82,000,000

_**Junior Division**_

SSJ2 Medon: 70,000,000

SSJ3 Medon: 82,500,000

SSJ2 Boxer: 68,500,000

SSJ3 Boxer: 82,000,000

SSJ2 Goken: 68,000,000

SSJ2 Berge: 67,000,000

SSJ2 Kimuchi: 66,500,000

SSJ2 Apio: 66,000,000

SSJ2 Bikini: 65,000,000

SSJ2 Goshin: 64,000,000

_**The SCU Saga**_

SH2 Reiza: 75,000,000

SSJ3 Medon: 87,500,000

SSJ3 Boxer: 87,000,000

SSJ3 Goken: 86,500,000

SSJ3 Berge: 85,000,000

SSJ3 Kimuchi: 84,000,000

SSJ3 Apio: 82,500,000

SSJ3 Goshin: 82,000,000

SSJ2 Bikini: 74,500,000

SNJ2 Shell: 72,000,000

SH2 Lee: 68,500,000

SH2 Taya: 66,000,000

SSJ2 Lin: 65,000,000

SMJ Aimee: 62,500,000

_**The Ultimate Cell Saga**_

Super Cell: 250,000,000

Ultimate Cell: 500,000,000

w/Juuhachi: 615,000,000

LSSJ2 Turles: 425,000,000

LSSJ2 Nappa: 414,000,000

King Kold: 350,500,000

Koola: 300,000,000

Hildegarn: 285,000,000

Janemba: 250,000,000

Bojack: 210,000,000

Super Juunana: 190,000,000

Bebi: 110,000,000

LSSJ3 Goku: 595,000,000

w/Kaio-Kenx10: 5,950,000,000

LSSJ3 Gogeta: 1,000,000,000

LSSJ3 Vegeta: 590,000,000

LSSJ3 Brolly: 584,000,000

LSSJ3 Raditz: 582,500,000

LSSJ3 Diive: 580,000,000

LSSJ3 Gohan: 575,000,000

LSSJ3 Goten: 560,000,000

LSSJ2 Trunks: 420,000,000

LSSJ2 Mirai: 418,500,000

LSSJ2 Vegita: 415,500,000

LSSJ2 Bardock: 415,000,000

LSNJ Piccolo: 345,000,000

LSNJ Sanil: 310,000,000

Form 5 Ice: 285,500,000

LSSJ Rhubra: 280,000,000

LSSJ Chive: 278,500,000

LSMJ Ubuu: 260,000,000

LSSJ Pan: 252,000,000

LSSJ Bra: 251,500,000

LSH Krillin: 245,000,000

LSH Tien: 244,800,000

LSH Yamcha: 244,500,000

LSH Chautzu: 244,000,000

LSH Videl: 242,500,000

Super Juuhachi: 162,000,000

SH3 Yuno: 150,000,000

SH3 Roshi: 148,800,000

SH3 Akira: 148,500,000

SH3 Trevor: 148,000,000

SH3 Yugin: 147,000,000

SH3 Bonzar: 146,000,000

SH3 Marron: 145,000,000

SH3 Paresu: 144,500,000

SSJ3 Medon: 92,000,000

SSJ3 Boxer: 90,000,000

SSJ3 Goken: 88,500,000

SSJ3 Berge: 88,000,000

SSJ3 Kimuchi: 86,500,000

SSJ3 Apio: 86,000,000

SSJ3 Goshin: 85,500,000

SSJ3 Bikini: 85,000,000

SSJ3 Lin: 82,500,000

SMJ2 Aimee: 82,000,000

SNJ2 Shell: 76,500,000

SH2 Lee: 72,000,000

SH2 Taya: 70,000,000

_**10 Years Later...**_

LSSJ3 Trunks: 580,000,000

LSMJ2 Ubuu: 515,000,000

LSNJ2 Sanil: 510,000,000

Form 6 Ice: 500,000,000

LSSJ2 Pan: 452,000,000

LSSJ2 Bra: 450,000,000

LSH Yuno: 280,000,000

LSH Roshi: 278,800,000

LSH Akira: 275,500,000

LSH Trevor: 275,000,000

LSH Yugin: 272,000,000

LSH Bonzar: 270,000,000

LSH Marron: 265,000,000

LSSJ Medon: 250,000,000

LSSJ Boxer: 248,500,000

LSSJ Goken: 245,000,000

LSS3 Berge: 242,500,000

LSSJ Kimuchi: 240,000,000

LSSJ Goshin: 235,500,000

LSSJ Apio: 235,000,00

LSSJ Bikini: 230,000,000

LSSJ Lin: 220,000,000

SNJ3 Shell: 176,500,000

SMJ3 Aimee: 172,000,000

SH3 Lee: 150,000,000

SH3 Taya: 148,500,000

SSJ3 Gokou: 85,500,000

SSJ3 Vejita: 85,500,000

SSJ3 Koshi: 84,000,000

SSJ3 Chiku: 82,500,000

SNJ2 Damien: 80,000,000

SH2 Tyrone: 72,500,000

SH2 Kyle: 72,000,000

SH2 Angela: 70,000,000


	93. An Announcement

"_Dragonball AS"_

_An Announcement_

_To those who have read this story and enjoyed it, I thank you greatly, but after going over it myself and reading the reviews of those who have read it since I finally finished, I am not satisfied. Things didn't turn out the way I had wanted them too, the writing is fairly poor on my part, and the characters are, sad to say, too much alike for comfort. As such, I will soon be rewriting the whole story from the beginning before I work on a sequel of any kind, though this time each individual saga will be broken up into its own story._

_This will be so that I can better elaborate on the relationships, many of which will be altered slightly or simply omitted, and to focus more on character development as the story goes. I hope this doesn't upset anyone and I once again thank those who have enjoyed DB:AS as I wrote it. See you again soon, and please give my other stories a read sometime!_

_-Tiny_

_P.S.: The original will stay up, just for those who enjoyed it the first time around!_


End file.
